Uchiha and Haruno III: Senior Year
by xXMoonlightXImperfectionsxX
Summary: Sakura has finally returned to Konoha but finds Sasuke to have a new girlfriend but Sakura's not going to give into him. Secrets revealed,betrayal,mistakes,and everlasting friendships. Will Sasuke fulfill his promise? Or is it the end for Sakura? SasuSaku
1. Sakura's Return

- - -

- - -

Chapter 1: Sakura's Return

- - -

-"Mommy!" Little Nathan yelled. Sakura came out running.

-"What's wrong, Nathan?" Sakura asked. It's been a year since Sakura has left Konoha and went to California. Things changed like Carole gave birth to a baby and Sakura was now the adoptive mother of Nathan. Sakura's appearance changed a little too. Her long pink hair was now cut about an inch past shoulder and she wore some make-up to her. She was skinnier and grew to become a beautiful 17-year-old girl. She always wondered what Sasuke her other friends were doing since she hadn't kept any contact. But she always smiled at the idea of meeting them again.

-"I fell and hurt my knee." Nathan cried. Nathan was two years old and he was a fast learner for his age.

-"It's ok, sweetie. We'll go get a band-aid." Sakura said picking up Nathan taking him into the house. Daisuke was in the kitchen cooking up some breakfast while Carole was on the couch rocking Syaoran—the new baby—to sleep.

-"Did Nathan fall again?" Daisuke asked. Sakura nodded while sitting Nathan down on the counter. Joaquin and Alicia were in the kitchen too, talking. Joaquin grew his hair a little more that his bangs covered his forehead. Alicia grew her blonde hair and it even curled at the ends.

-"Where're the band-aids?" Sakura asked.

-"Under the sink in the bathroom. I'll go get them." Alicia said. Sakura nodded as Alicia left the room.

-"So…summer's ending." Joaquin said. Sakura shrugged. She knew here this was heading. It's been the same conversation for weeks now.

-"Are you going back for senior year?" Daisuke asked.

-"I don't know." Sakura answered. Alicia came back with the first aid kit.

-"But Sakura, you promised Sasuke that you'll be back before school ends for the both of you." Alicia said.

-"I know, but still." Sakura said.

-"I want to go back to Konoha too," Nathan said raising his hands. Sakura giggled and put the band aid on his knee.

-"I'll tell you guys my answer later. Right now, let me think about it." They all nodded but on the inside they were anxious to know her answer now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Ok! Spit it Sakura, what's your answer?" Joaquin demanded. It was now dinner time and everybody else was tired of waiting. Sakura frowned.

-"I'll tell you when you give some space." She said. Joaquin moved away from Sakura's face and sat back down in his seat.

-"So? Alicia asked.

-"So?" Nathan mimicked banging his spoon against the table. Sakura sighed.

-"Fine. I'll go back to Konoha." Sakura said. Joaquin and Alicia smiled at each other.

-"You're leaving?" Stephanie asked.

-"yeah. I really do miss my mom and my other friends."

-"But why?" Tim asked. Sakura didn't answer. Mark looked at Maddie and then at Sakura.

-"When will you be leaving?" He asked.

-"Soon. School's starting in two weeks." Joaquin said.

-"I'm really going to miss you." Maddie said. Sakura smiled at her.

-"I'll keep in touch. And I'll come visit sometimes." Sakura said. Maddie giggled and nodded.

-"Well, I also have an announcement." Daisuke said.

-"What?" They all asked.

-"I have also decided to go to Japan for the year with Carole."

-"Why?" Tim asked. Carole put a hand on his shoulder.

-"Daisuke thinks it would be best if I had some rest. But I'll bring along Syaoran too."

-"And us?" Stephanie asked.

-"You'll stay with your aunt and uncle until we come back." Daisuke answered. The kids sighed but they were happy. Sakura smiled and giggled.

-"Hey, we're not gone yet. So let's just enjoy this dinner and be happy." They all nodded and began eating. Sakura looked out the window and her thoughts drifted off to Sasuke.

_Sasuke, are you thinking of me as I'm thinking of you?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Hey teme!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke jumped up from his bed and bumped his head.

-"Ow! How did you get into my house?" Sasuke asked.

-"I have my ways." Naruto said sitting down in the chair frowning at a certain picture on Sasuke's nightstand. Sasuke rubbed his head and stood up from his bed.

-"Do you need anything?" Sasuke asked.

-"Yup, today we're meeting the guys somewhere." Naruto responded. Sasuke rubbed the sleep away from his eyes.

-"Where?" He asked.

-"Does it matter? Let's just go. Come on! Get ready so we can leave." Naruto left the room. While Sasuke started changing. He looked at the picture Naruto was looking at earlier. He shook his head and resumed to changing his clothes. After he was done, he went out. Naruto was sitting at the kitchen table. Naruto has completely healed from the gunshot and he was the same hyper-active midget.

-"Finally! Let's go!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and they ran out of the house.

-"Where are we going?" Sasuke demanded.

-"You'll see." Naruto said. After running many miles they reached their destination. They were right in front of a house.

-"Um…Naruto? Why are we here?" Sasuke asked. Naruto laughed nervously.

-"You see…about that."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Has anyone seen Nathan's shoes?" Sakura asked.

-"Right behind you." Joaquin pointed out.

-"Oh." Sakura slipped Nathan's shoes on his feet.

-"Are you worried or something?" Alicia asked.

-"No. Why?" Sakura asked.

-"Maybe because you're pouring coffee on your shoes instead a cup." Sakura stopped pouring coffee and looked down.

-"Aw Crap. Now I have to clean this up." Nathan giggled.

-"Is it about meeting up with everyone again?" Joaquin asked.

-"It's not that. It's just…"

-"Nervousness." Alicia and Joaquin said unison. Sakura glared at them.

-"Will you two shut up?" She asked. Both of them shrugged.

-"Mommy, I'm thirsty." Nathan tugged on Sakura's shirt.

-"I'll go get you some juice." Sakura said going to the kitchen. Joaquin looked at Alicia.

-"She's nervous." He said.

-"I am not!" Sakura yelled from the kitchen.

-"Hey guys, check this out." Mark came into the room riding on wheel chair.

-"Isn't this cool?" Mark said spinning around.

-"I guess so." Joaquin said.

-"Daisuke even put some sort of system on the doors to make the open and close by themselves." Mark said. Alicia picked up a remote.

-"What's this?" Looking at the red button.

-"Don't touch that!" Alicia pressed it and the door hit Mark's head.

-"Ow! That button activates the doors." Mark grunted.

-"Sorry!" Alicia apologized. Sakura came back into the room with Nathan in her arms.

-"Stupid juice. It kept spilling onto my shoes." She muttered under her breath. Nathan picked up the remote Alicia dropped.

-"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Mark cried over and over again.

-"Where's the remote?" Alicia asked.

-"Is this it?" Sakura asked picking up Nathan from the floor.

-"Yes! Now just take the remote away from him!" Mark yelled as the door hit him repeatedly. Sakura tried taking the remote away from Nathan but he didn't budge.

-"Try this." Joaquin said trying to yank the remote away. Sakura slapped his hand.

-"Don't do that! You'll hurt his teeth. Do it gently!" Sakura scolded.

-"Girls." Joaquin muttered. Both Joaquin and Sakura tried take the remote while the door kept hitting Mark's head.

-"Help! My brain's vibrating in wrong ways!" Mark screamed.

-"Just yank the remote away!" Joaquin yelled.

-"And hurt him? No way!" Joaquin and Sakura were both tugging onto the remote.

-"Just give it!" Joaquin yelled.

-"No!" Sakura yelled too. Alicia held onto Nathan as Joaquin and Sakura both fought for the remote.

-"Let go!" Sakura yelled.

-"Well then just hand it to me!" Joaquin yelled. They yanked it back and forth.

-"Guys! Just both of you let go!" Mark yelled.

-"Stay out!" The two teens kept at it until Joaquin fell backwards and the remote went flying through the air.

-"Crap!" They said. The remote kept flying until it splashed right into a cup of water.

-"Help me!" Mark yelled. Joaquin and Sakura both rushed to the cup of water. Joaquin picked up the remote.

-"It doesn't work anymore!" He exclaimed. Sakura smacked her head.

-"Great. What do we do now?" She asked. Alicia sweat dropped.

-"You know, you could just move him away from the door." She said.

-"You're right!" Sakura reached over to Mark and pushed him out of the way.

-"We're really stupid." Joaquin said. Sakura nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura put in the last of her belongings into her suitcase. It was 5:00 a.m. and she was nervous. Today was the day where she would be returning to Japan. Daisuke and Carole would go with her too but they would be in a different part of Japan so they could have some vacation. Of course, Syaoran was going to stay with Sakura and Nathan. Joaquin and Alicia have decided to join Konoha Academy too but would be staying in a dorm room. However, Sakura has decided to live on her own in an apartment while she attended school.

-"Mommy?" Nathan asked reaching out of his crib. Sakura smiled and picked him up.

-"Oh Nathan, if only everyone knew the truth about you. It's going to be so hard to keep it." Sakura sniffed.

**Flashback**

_-"Sakura, before you leave. I need to tell you something." Sonomi said. _

_-"But I have to go to the airport with Joaquin and the others now." Sakura said. _

_-"I know that, sweetie. But we need to talk." Sonomi looked very serious so Sakura sat down to listen. Sonomi sat down beside her and sighed. _

_-"Remember how I told you that Nathan belonged to my friend who died?" Sonomi asked. Sakura nodded not knowing where this was going. _

_-"Well, I lied. That baby is really your child."_

**End Flashback**

-"About two years ago, a man related to the Uchiha family raped me. It was so scary especially when I found out I was pregnant. You were born but I decided to give you up for adoption. Apparently, you were adopted to my mother's friend. I've always wanted to meet you and hold you like this but I couldn't. I never told anyone and just acted like a regular teenager." Sakura cried. Nathan looked at his mom and used his small fingers to wipe her tears.

-"Don't cry mommy, I'm here now." He said. Sakura cried more and hugged Nathan's little body.

-"I love you Nathan. I'll protect you with my life and never give you up!" She said.

-"I love you too, mommy." Nathan said. They stayed in that position until someone knocked on her door.

-"Um…come in!" Sakura said wiping her eyes. Daisuke came in.

-"You ready, Spencer?" He asked. Sakura nodded. _'Time to face my fears.'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Ok, so if there's any problems just call me on my cell." Daisuke said.

-"I know dad. Just relax and go ahead and have fun with Carole." Sakura said. Daisuke nodded but he felt uneasy. Carole kissed Syaoran's head one more and handed him to Sakura.

-"Please take good care of him." She pleaded.

-"Will do." Sakura responded.

-"Ok then, well I'll see you around and call sometimes to check how you are. Good-bye, I'll miss you, Sakura." Daisuke and Carole hugged Sakura and went into their car. Sakura was finally in Konoha and right in her new apartment. It was small and simple. Syaoran began fussing in his carriage. Sakura went up to him and put a pacifier in his mouth.

-"I guess I'm all alone now. School starts tomorrow, so what am I going to do with you and Nathan?" Sakura asked herself. Syaoran fussed a little more but then calmed down. Sakura wrapped her arms around herself and stared out the window.

-"And Sasuke? How will he react to seeing me?" Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw all the boxes.

-"I forgot about unpacking." She groaned.

**Nighttime…**

The television played in the living room and Sakura laid Syaoran in his crib. She watched him sleep for a few seconds and then turned out the light in the room where both the baby and she would be sleeping. Sakura went into the living and shut off the television. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was only wearing a nightgown. She sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee searching through her laptop for a baby-sitter.

-"There has to be someone." She mumbled taking a sip.

-"Mommy?" Sakura looked up and saw Nathan in his pajamas holding his blanket. Sakura rubbed her sleepy eyes.

-"Nathan, why are you awake. You were supposed to be asleep half an hour ago." Sakura scolded.

-"I know but…I don't want to sleep alone. Can I sleep in your room?" Nathan asked. Sakura shut off her laptop and picked up Nathan in her arms.

-"Tell you what; you can sleep with me in my bed. Okay?" Nathan nodded happily as they headed towards her bedroom. Sakura and Nathan both snuggled in her bed. Nathan yawned and closed his eyes.

-"Good-night mommy." He said. Sakura smiled at him and stroked his cheek.

-"Good-night." She whispered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Beep. Beep. Beep. ** Sakura groaned and turned off her alarm. She looked at it and sat up real quick.

-"Shit, today is the day." She said. Sakura got out of bed and began getting ready. She was wearing a yellow spaghetti-strapped sundress with a small sky-blue jacket. Her hair was in a low pony-tail with a few bangs hanging out. Sakura had her books together and backpack ready. She shook Nathan until he opened his eyes.

-"I'm sorry honey, but you have to take up." She said.

-"Why?" He asked sleepily.

-"You're going to daycare with Syaoran while I go to school." Sakura said. Nathan sat up.

-"I don't want to go to daycare! I want to stay with you!" Nathan cried.

-"Shh. Syaoran's still sleeping." Sakura whispered. Nathan wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist.

-"Please don't leave me!" He cried. Sakura laughed and ruffled his hair.

-"Don't worry; I'll be back when school ends. I promise." Sakura said.

-"Pinky promise?"

-"Pinky promise." Sakura and Nathan hooked pinkies.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura ran as fast as she could to Konoha Academy. She was not going to miss her chance to meet up with her old friends. When she reached it, she entered through the doors and ran to the office. Immediately as she entered, the room fell quiet.

-"Sakura?" A familiar voice said. Sakura turned and saw Tsunade there.

-"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura exclaimed as the two hugged.

-"You're finally back! I've got your schedule right here and the teachers are all excited to see you again." Tsunade said. Sakura grinned.

-"I'm glad. Am I late?" Sakura asked. Tsunade shook her head.

-"No, actually you can sit right over where the other new kids are sitting. I'll be right back" Tsunade then walked off to the front desk. Sakura sighed and walked to where Tsunade told her to go. Three kids sat there. One was a girl and the other two were boys. Sakura sat in between the girl and the boy who had brown hair. Sakura looked down to the ground and gulped.

-"Are you nervous too?" An angelic voice asked. Sakura lifted up her head.

-"Are you talking to me?" Sakura asked. The girl next to her giggled. Sakura looked at her and though she was pretty. The girl had gorgeous long light brown hair with the most amazing brown eyes. Her pale face looked so smooth and her smiled made her look even more beautiful. An angel couldn't resemble her looks.

-"Yeah. My name's Millie Hatake." _'Hatake? As is in Kakashi Hatake?' _

-"I'm Sakura Haruno. Just out of curiosity, are by chance Kakashi Hatake's daughter?" Sakura asked. Millie smiled and nodded.

-"yeah, he's my dad. Oh! And this is my twin brother, Danny." Millie pointed to the boy next to her. Sakura's heart fluttered when she looked at him. He had hair that resembled to Hinata's hair color that matched greatly with his deep purple eyes. He was reading a book with a posture of a great thinker. And he sat so still like a statue.

-"Danny, say hi Sakura Haruno." Millie said. Danny looked at Sakura from the corner of his eye.

-"Hi." He said and did a small smile that turned back into frown when he turned back to his book. His voice sounded so beautiful. Sakura wasn't attracted to him like a crush at all but he did make her blush.

-"Don't mind him; he always treats everyone like that." Millie whispered to Sakura. Sakura nodded and shifted her gaze to the other boy next to her. He had brown hair and brown eyes that were much more attractive than Danny's. He was looking straight ahead at the wall, thinking. His right foot was on his chair to while his right arm draped over it. Sakura stared feeling heat overcome her face. The boy blinked and then narrowed his eyes at Sakura.

-"Is there something you need?" He asked sounding irritated. Sakura flinched and shook her head.

-"Nothing I was just…" Sakura didn't know what to say. The boy huffed and went back to staring into space. Tsunade came back and pointed to all them.

-"All of you come with me. It seems that you all have been placed in the same classes." Tsunade said. They all sat up and followed Tsunade out of the office. Millie smiled at Sakura and touched her shoulder.

-"It's my first day here, is it yours too?" She asked.

-"I've been here before. But I left last year and now I'm back." Sakura said.

-"And that's a good thing. It's about time our genius came back. It would be a pleasure if you joined our school's debate team, Sakura." Tsunade said.

-"Isn't the debate team a little overrated." Danny said. He didn't say it as question but as a statement.

-"Daniel Hatake, I know your father so if you don't want to spend detention with me, then I suggest you shut your mouth." Tsunade said. Danny didn't say anything but instead he was smirking. Millie looked sadly at him. Sakura wanted to say something but instead felt a lump in her throat when she saw that Tsunade stopped in front of a door.

-"It's daddy's class." Millie said.

-"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said. Tsunade opened the door. Sakura felt like she was going to pass out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Class, today we have new students. One of them, I hope you welcome her back."

Kakashi opened the door and four people came into the room. Sasuke looked up from his math notes and his bored expression changed into a surprised one. His onyx eyes came to meet emerald eyes.

-"Sakura…" He gasped.

-"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed jumping up from his seat. Sakura looked about in the room and smiled at Naruto.

-"Same old goofball." She whispered.

-'I leave them in your hands, Kakashi." Tsunade said leaving them. Kakashi grinned at Sakura and then turned to his class.

-"Everyone, these are my children, Millie and Danny, who would be joining us." Kakashi said pointing Danny and Millie. Many of the girls began looking at Danny with hearts in their eyes.

-"This is Alex Dasani." Kakashi said to the brown-haired boy. _'So his name is Alex'_

-"And as you may know, Sakura Haruno is back with us." Kakashi said. Naruto cheered jumping up and down. Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Matsuri looked at Sakura with tears in their eyes, smiling. Many of the boy classmates cheered and whistled at Sakura.

-"Looking good Haruno!" They all said. Sakura blushed. She looked to see Sasuke but he wasn't looking at her.

-"Sasuke." Sakura whispered feeling her heart hurt.

-"You can all sit where there are empty seats." Kakashi said. Naruto and the others pointed to a seat right behind Ino.

-"Sakura-chan! Over here!" Naruto yelled. Sakura smiled and walked over to them. She sat in the seat and immediately was tackled by many hugs.

-"Idiot! Why didn't you tell us that you were back?" Ino asked.

-"I wanted to surprise you all." Sakura answered.

-"The plan worked, right Sakura?" Gaara winked at her.

-"Wait a minute, Panda boy! You mean that you already knew?" Tenten asked. Gaara nodded.

-"That's mean!" Matsuri said playfully punching him.

-"Sakura-chan, we really have to catch up on things." Hinata said.

-"I know. I know. But first things first. Let me breathe!" Sakura yelled. The girls let go giggling.

-"Good to have you back, Sakura." Neji said.

-"It's good to be back." Sakura said.

-"Are you staying this time?" Shikamaru asked. Before Sakura could answer Naruto pushed Shikamaru out of the way.

-"Sakura-chan! Check out my scar!" Naruto pulled up his shirt to show Sakura his scar from the gunshot wound. Sakura frowned and touched it with her fingertips.

-"You got hurt because of me." Sakura said. Naruto pulled down his shirt and hugged Sakura very tightly.

-"It's not your fault. It was for your sake anyway." Naruto said. Shikamaru glared at Naruto and pushed away too.

-"So answer my question. Are you staying?" He asked.

-"Of course! I have decided to live here now. I have my own apartment and even taking care of Syaoran."

-"Wait a sec, who's Syaoran?" Ino asked.

-"Carole's new baby?" Gaara guessed. Sakura nodded.

-"And Nathan? How's Nathan?" Hinata asked.

-"He's with me too. He's at daycare with Syaoran." Sakura answered.

-"What about Joaquin and Alicia?" Matsuri asked.

-"Are they with you?" Tenten asked too.

-"They're living in another apartment than me but they're here. They're coming in tomorrow because they have things to do since they are from a different country." Sakura said.

-"Sakura-chan, there's something you need to know about Sasuke." Naruto said.

-"What? Is he ok?" Sakura asked.

-"He's fine but…" Neji trailed.

-"Just please promise me that you'll relax and not get into a heart attack, ok?" Gaara asked.

-"I promise."

-"Ok well…" Before Naruto could say something a girl came into Sakura's view. She had mid-length blonde hair and purple eyes. She smiled at Sakura and held out her hand.

-"Hi, I'm Sayuri Komoto. Sasuke-kun's girlfriend." Sakura's heart felt like it shattered to pieces.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:**** Oh…My…God! I finally got the first chapter of the sequel up! I'm SO sorry for the long wait. It's just that I've been so busy with things such as the swim team, aikido, and trying my best to keep up with some of my friends. Anyways, I sincerely hope that you all like it read it further. And as for Nathan, who's his father? Read further into the story and you'll find out. By the way, for anyone who has a YAHOO account, you can email me for any questions and we can keep in touch by chatting and emailing. Look on my profile for my e-mail address. Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Please Read and Review**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter: Sayuri, Friends, and Enemies**

_-"He broke his promise! I'm such an idiot!" Sakura cried. Millie held her hand and hugged her. _

_-"It's ok Sakura, I'm your friend and I can help you." Sakura kept on crying. Danny stared at her and then touched her cheek. Sakura looked at him. _

_-"Are these tears worth for this worthless fool?" Danny asked. Sakura stared at him and then shook her head. _

_-"I guess not. But why did he do this to me?" Sakura asked. _

_-"Maybe I can help." A boy's voice asked from the shadows. _


	2. Sayuri, Friends, and Enemies

- - -

- - -

Chapter 2: Sayuri, Friends, and Enemies

- - -

**Recap**

_-"Ok well…" Before Naruto could say something a girl came into Sakura's view. She had mid-length blonde hair and purple eyes. She smiled at Sakura and held out her hand. _

_-"Hi, I'm Sayuri Komoto. Sasuke-kun's girlfriend." Sakura's heart felt like it shattered to pieces._

**End Recap**

Sakura felt like crying right there but she knew she couldn't. She forced a smile and shook Sayuri's hand.

-"I'm Sakura Haruno, recently back from America." Sakura answered. Sayuri smiled even.

-"It's a pleasure to meet you. We should go out sometime and get to know each other." Sayuri said. Sakura nodded. _'I feel like this smile isn't fake. Maybe because…deep down…I expected this.'_

-"Hey, how do you all know each other?" Sayuri asked. Hinata glared at Sayuri but Sakura gave her pleading look.

-"We were all classmates years back and we're all best friends if you must know." Tenten said with slight anger. Sasuke glared at her.

-"Oh. Well, it's ok good to meet a friend of you all." Sayuri said with a smile. She approached Sasuke and sat on his lap. Sakura raised an eyebrow. Even though, Sayuri seems like a nice person, it seems kind of fan girlish to do that.

-"So how long have you known each other?" Sakura asked with a bright smile.

-"About a year. So Sasuke-kun, is Sakura one of your friends too?" Sayuri asked.

-"Actually ye—"

-"No. It's my first meeting her." Sasuke cut off Sakura. Everyone else glared at him. Sakura looked down but then jumped out of her seat.

-"I have to go somewhere real quick. I'll be back." Sakura said heading out. A hand caught her wrist. Sakura looked back and saw Naruto grabbing her wrist

.

-"Do you need any help, Sakura-chan?" He asked. Sakura shook her head.

-"No, I'm fine. It's just something personal." Sakura said letting her wrist go loose. Naruto let go but had a worried look. Sakura smiled and walked up to Kakashi. She whispered something in his ear and he only nodded at her. Sakura nodded back and left the classroom.

-"She seems like a really nice girl, Sasuke-kun. We should invite her over to dinner sometime." Sayuri said.

-"Hn." Sasuke answered.

-"Actually, Sakura-chan is staying over at my place tonight for a girls' night, right girls?" Tenten said. Ino, Hinata, and Matsuri nodded.

-"Can I come too?" Sayuri asked.

-"No it's ok; it's something that we need to speak to her alone about." Hinata answered. Sayuri nodded but felt suspicious.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura was running as fast as she could heading towards the daycare Nathan and Syaoran were at. She needed to check on them. She finally reached it and went inside.

-"Hello, may I help you?" A woman asked.

-"Yeah, I'm looking for Nathan and Syaoran Haruno." Sakura said. The woman smiled and led Sakura into a room where kids were playing.

-"Nathan is right over there and Syaoran is sleeping the nursery room." The woman said before leaving. Sakura walked across the room and saw Nathan sitting on the floor playing with blocks.

-"You still miss me?" Sakura asked. Nathan looked up and his eyes widened.

-"Mommy!" He exclaimed jumping up to hug her. Sakura laughed and hugged him back.

-"Hey Nathan, how are you doing?" She asked. Nathan looked down.

-"Boring. I want to be with you." He said. Sakura placed her hand on his head.

-"I still have school so I can't pick you up yet. But when it's lunch time, I'll bring with me to school so we can have lunch together. Is that ok." Sakura suggested. Nathan's eyes brightened and smile his toothy grin.

-"Yes! I can't wait until lunchtime. You promise you'll come right?" Nathan asked.

-"I pinky promise." Sakura and Nathan hooked pinkies

.

-"I'm so excited!" Nathan said. Sakura giggled and got up from her crouched position.

-"I better leave, but before I go, take this." Sakura took something out from her bag. It was stuffed velveteen rabbit. Nathan gasped and took into his arms hugging it.

-"I love it!" He said.

-"I thought you would." Sakura said.

-"Thanks mommy, I love you so much! Much more than anyone else in the world!" Nathan said hugging her.

-"I love you too." Sakura said hugging him back. Nathan pulled back and grinned at his mother.

-"And you know what? I'm going to name her 'Sakura' after you mommy!" Nathan said.

-"Really? Well, I think you can choose a much prettier name." Sakura said. Nathan shook

his head.

-"No, because 'Sakura' _is _a pretty name." Nathan said.

-"Thank you then. I have to go now. I'll see you later, Nathan." Sakura said walking out the door.

-"'Bye mommy!" Nathan waved. Sakura loved whenever she saw Nathan smile. She was glad that he loved the gift.

-"I better get back to school soon!" Sakura said starting to run. School was only a few blocks so she could make it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"I wonder where Sakura-chan went off too." Millie said sitting on the water fountain outside the school. It was gym-class and he class was spending it outside just relaxing.

-"Hmm." Danny said still reading his book.

-"Can't you be a little more sensitive?" Millie asked.

-"Not at the moment." Danny said. Millie pouted but then looked up and saw Sakura coming through the gates of the school.

-"It's Sakura-chan!" Millie exclaimed. Sakura walked into the school grounds hoping to speak with Tsunade-sama as soon as possible. She looked around hoping to see her outside but found something else. She saw Sayuri riding on Sasuke's back laughing while Sasuke was smiling right at her. Sakura felt her knees go weak as she kept on walking.

-"Sakura-chan?" Millie said approaching her. Sakura looked up.

-"Oh Millie, it's good to see you. I'm on my way to the office." Sakura said.

-"Are you ok?" Millie asked.

-"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

-"Because you seem…depressed."

-"I'm fine. I just…" Sakura fell on her knees with her hands on the ground.

-"Sakura-chan!" Millie cried crouching down to help her.

-"I'm all right…I guess I lose all my energy by running. How stupid of me right?"

-"Is it that Uchiha boy?" Millie asked. Sakura flinched and tears welled in her eyes. The tears then streaked down her cheeks.

-"He broke his promise! I'm such an idiot!" Sakura cried. Millie held her hand and hugged her.

-"It's ok Sakura-chan, I'm you friend and I can help you." Sakura kept on crying. Danny stared at her and then touched her cheek. Sakura looked at him.

-"Are these tears worth for this worthless fool?" Danny asked. Sakura stared at him and then shook her head.

-"I guess not. But why did he do this to me?" Sakura asked.

-"Maybe I can help." A boy's voice said from the shadows. Danny narrowed his eyes.

-"Show yourself." Danny said. A boy came into view and Sakura looked at him. The boy had brown hair and green eyes that looked like Sakura's but only darker. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets staring down at Sakura.

-"From what I hear, those two love-birds met at a beach party and began dating a month later. Since then, they've been inseparable. Rumor is that they plan on getting married as soon as the school year ends." The boy said. Millie glared at him.

-"Give out your name and what is your purpose to come into this private conversation?" Danny demanded. The boy chuckled.

-"My name is Marshall Brims, and the reason I'm here because that Uchiha boy has no right to make a girl cry like that. There were rumors that he used to date a Sakura Haruno but he denied everything, unforgivable bastard." Marshall muttered the last part.

-"But how do you know about me?" Sakura asked. Marshall raised an eyebrow at her and then grinned at her.

-"Don't you remember me, Sakura? I used to go to the same hospital as you did when we both were sick. Don't you remember your old friend, Marshmallow?" Marshall asked. As soon as Sakura heard that name she gasped and ran up to hug him.

-"Marshall! It's so good to see you again! I hadn't seen you since you moved out of the country." Sakura exclaimed. Marshall chuckled and ruffled Sakura's hair.

-"I know, when I moved back here and came to this school, I overheard from students that you used to attend here. I looked everywhere for you but I found out that you were in America." Marshall said. Sakura smile and pulled back from the hug to turn to Danny and Mille.

-"Guys, this is my old friend Marshall Brims. We used to go to the same hospital when I was sick with a heart condition and he had a kidney transplant." Sakura said.

-"Good to meet you, I'm Millie Hatake." Millie said.

-"It's a pleasure." Marshall said. Danny had his arms folded and kept hard gaze at Marshall.

-"Millie, let's go inside. And Sakura, I suggest that you bandage up that knee."

-"What?" Sakura looked down and realized that her knee was bleeding form falling.

-"It's going to get infected. Here, let me take you to the nurse." Marshall said picking up Sakura, bridal-style. He began walking towards the nurse's office.

-"You know I can walk. People would think we're going or something if I'm picked up like this." Sakura said.

-"So? We'll just tell them that we're friends. Plus, I already have my eyes on someone else."

-"Really? Who?" Sakura eagerly asked.

-"Millie." Marshall muttered.

-"What's that? I can't hear you." Sakura said.

-"It's M-Mille." Marshall stammered blushing. Sakura giggled.

-"Millie? Well, what are you waiting for, Marshall? Go for it." Sakura said.

-"I can't. I just met her and her brother scares me. He looks at me with a strange look. He way overprotective of her." Marshall said.

-"I know the feeling." Sakura said. She remembered how Gaara used to be when they were younger.

-"here we are." Marshall said. He kicked the door open but he then looked surprised.

-"Oh, sorry! I didn't know anyone was in here." Marshall said. Sakura looked to the side and saw Alex sitting on the bed of the nurse's office, shirtless. Her face turned red. Alex glared at Marshall but then his eyes moved to Sakura and her bleeding knee.

-"The nurse is out on a break. Leave her here and I'll bandage her." He said in monotone voice.

-"But—" Marshall put Sakura down.

-"You may go now." Alex said. Marshall shrugged and the left.

-"Um…I can bandage myself you know—hey what are you doing?" Sakura demanded when Alex picked her up and placed her on the bed. He took out some alcohol and a wrapping bandage.

-"Just stay put. This alcohol is going to sting." Alex dipped a cotton ball in the alcohol and placed it on her knee. Sakura gripped the sheets and shut her eyes in pain. When he was done, Sakura re-opened her eyes. She looked at Alex's body and felt heat overcome her face again. But then she some bruises and cuts on his back.

-"Did you fall or something?" she asked as Alex bandaged her knee. He looked at her for a moment and then turned his attention back to her knee.

-"Something like that. Just avoid serious physical activity and you'll be fine by this afternoon." He said. Sakura nodded and began standing up.

-"Uh…thanks for healing me." Sakura said. Alex plainly nodded as he put his shirt back on.

-"You know, I can help you with those cuts." Sakura said.

-"They're fine." Alex said.

-"No they're not. They look infected. Please…let me help you." Sakura pleaded feeling tears rush p to her eyes. Alex raised his eyebrows at her.

-"What are those tears for?" He asked.

-"I can't stand it whenever a person looks hurt. So please let me help you." Sakura said. Alex sighed and rubbed his temples.

-"I can do them myself but for now I'm just going to rest." Alex said as laid down on the bed. His breathing became steady and Sakura knew he was fast asleep.

-"He sure is tired." Sakura said. She took a blanket from the closet and covered Alex with them.

-"Sweet dreams." She said leaving the room. Alex looked so peaceful when he slept. Sakura shook the thoughts away.

-"I should get to class now." Sakura said running to her class. She was about to turn the corner but she bumped into someone resulting her into to the ground.

-"Ouch. I'm so sorry I wasn't looking." Sakura said and then she realized who it was. Danny stood there looking down at her.

-"Careful around these halls. You may never know who you would be bumping into." Danny said lending a hand for Sakura to get up.

-"Thanks. And sorry, I'm late to class."

-"Millie already told the teacher you were at the nurse so you don't have to worry." Danny said. Sakura nodded.

-"Um…thanks for earlier." Sakura said. Danny shrugged and then he handed something to Sakura.

-"What's this?" Sakura asked. She looked it at saw that it was the book, _Persuasion_.

-"It's a really good book. I just finished it so you can borrow it. It calmed me down when I was going through hard times." He said.

-"Thanks and I'll be sure to return it." Sakura said. Danny nodded.

-"Anything to help a friend." Danny said walking away then. Sakura looked back and smile.

'_Danny…Millie…Marshall…you are all really good fiends.' _Sakura began walking to her class smiling the whole way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"So how was your first day of school?" Joaquin asked while he played Nathan.

-"Very good. I met three new people and they all seem nice." Sakura said from the kitchen. She was preparing dinner for all of them. Alicia was feeding Syaoran his bottle on the couch and Nathan was playing with his LEGOS.

-"Are you two set to go to school tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

-"Yeah, we have dorm rooms ready and our schedules set. I'm so excited!" Alicia exclaimed.

-"Glad to hear." Sakura said. _**Ring. Ring. Ring. **_Sakura wiped her hands on a towel and went to pick up the phone.

-"Hello?" Sakura answered.

-"Sakura-chan! How are you?" A voice asked.

-"Millie? How'd you get my number?" Sakura asked.

-"My dad is a teacher, Sakura. I have connections." Millie answered. Sakura sweat dropped.

-"Um…ok? So, is there something you need?"

-"Yes, I wanted to ask you if you would like sleep over this weekend." Millie said.

-"Oh. Well, I don't know. I have so many things to do and take care of the kids. I'll see what I can do."

-"Great! See you tomorrow at school!" Millie exclaimed before hanging up.

-"That girl really his bubbly." Sakura said as she set the phone down.

-"Who was that?" Joaquin asked.

-"A friend from school." Sakura said. She finished up with cooking and set it on the table.

-"Mommy, today in daycare we were talking about families. If you're my mommy, then who is my daddy?" Nathan asked. Sakura stared at Nathan in horror.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"So Nathan asked that?" Tenten asked. Sakura nodded.

-"Tenten…I'm scared that Nathan will find out about his father." Sakura said. It was late at night and Tenten and Hinata came over to talk with Sakura. They were the only people Sakura confided with her secret. Joaquin and Alicia were asleep in the other room but they didn't even know the truth.

-"Sakura-chan, you should really be careful around this situation." Hinata said.

-"I know."

-"Sakura…who _is _the real father of Nathan?" Tenten asked. Sakura gulped.

-"I'm not ready to talk about it." Hinata put her hand on top of Sakura's.

-"You take you time. When you're ready, we're right here to listen." Sakura nodded.

-"hey Tenten, are you and Neji ok now?" Sakura asked. Tenten shook her head sadly.

-"No, I haven't really spoken to him this past year. He tries to talk to me but ignore him."

-"Why are you ignoring him?" Hinata asked.

-"Because he's still in love with his previous girlfriend. And I feel as if he doesn't love me." Tenten said.

-"Tenten…I know that Neji loves you and even though he still likes his other girlfriend, it doesn't mean he has no feelings for you." Sakura said.

-"I know but still…"

-"Sakura-chan, are you ok with Sayuri and Sasuke dating?" Hinata asked. Sakura was surprised by the question but then smiled.

-"Yeah, I'm fine. Even though, Sasuke doesn't love me anymore and doesn't treat me as friend. I didn't really come here to reunite with him, I came here finish my school year with my friends, travel with Nathan, and continue my medical studies with Tsunade-sama. I don't need a boyfriend to complete my life. Besides, Sasuke was dead to me the moment he made that first promise in Spain."

-"Sakura.."

-"Sakura-chan…" Hinata and Tenten looked at each with worried looks.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura walked into the halls of Konoha Academy heading to her locker. When she found she put in her combination to open it. She opened and her widened at what she found. There were pictures of Sayuri and Sasuke kissing and then happy along with post-its posted inside. Sakura took them down and read them.

**Stay away from Sayuri and Sasuke!**

**Go back to the circus, Pinky!**

**Freak! You don't belong here!**

**Get anywhere near Sasuke and you'll regret it. **

**Don't' you dare ruin Sayuri and Sasuke's relationship. **

**Weirdo.**

**We know where you live! **

**We know EVERYTHING about you! **

Sakura stared at them in horror. Her cell phone began ringing and she picked it up.

-"Hello?" She answered.

-"Don't get in the way Sayuri and Sasuke, bitch!" A girl's voice said.

-"What? Who the hell are you?" Sakura demanded.

-"We're Sayuri's friends and we see you a threat! Don't you dare tell Sayuri or anyone else about this!"

-"Is Sayuri a part of this?" Sakura asked.

-"Of course not! But you ruin her relationship with Sasuke then we'll come and get you! We're watching you…" The line was then dead. Sakura snapped her phone shut and gritted her teeth together.

-"I may not be after Sasuke but there's no way in hell that I'll out of with this crap." Sakura began walking down the hall. She was going to find out who these people were and show them a thing or two. She kept walking until she both Sayuri and Sasuke walking in holding hands. Sakura began walking towards them until a scream stopped her. Sakura turned around and saw a television cart wheeling down at her fast. Sakura was too shocked too move. She closed her eyes ready for the impact. But she felt herself being pushed away and heard the cart crash to the wall. She opened her eyes and saw Alex on top of her shielding her with his arms. He was breathing hard so he must've been running to her.

-"Alex…" Sakura whispered. A piece of paper started waving down to the floor and landed. Sakura stared at it and she felt her heart pound. It read:

**We've warned you…**

Sakura hid it with her hand and crumpled it up into a ball. Alex got up and helped Sakura up.

-"Are you ok?" He asked. Sakura nodded too shocked to speak a word.

-"Sakura!" Tenten and Hinata yelled rushing towards her. Sakura looked up and saw them. Millie was right behind them.

-"We just saw that. Are you ok?" Millie asked.

-"She seems to be a little shocked. I'll walk her to the nurse." Alex said taking Sakura's arm as the walked down.

-"N-no. I'll go to the bathroom. I'm fine just a little…" Alex nodded and Sakura entered the bathroom.

-"I'll head to class now." Alex said. Sakura heard the footsteps fade away. Sakura sighed and looked down at the note in her hand.

-"They're weren't joking." Sakura said. She shook her head and left the bathroom. She began walking until she saw that Sasuke was right in front of her.

-"Sakura!" Sasuke said in surprise. Sakura glared at him.

-"I thought you didn't even know me." She spat.

-"I saw the whole cart incident and I was really worri—"

_**Slap!**_

Sasuke touched his reddened cheek.

-"Liar!" Sakura cried running down the hallway. Sasuke stared at her figure and then walked off cursing under his breath. They didn't' even notice the shadows spying on them.

-"It seems that freak is finally listening." One of them sneered.

-"What do you suppose we do now?" One asked. The leader smirked.

-"We keep on watching her."

-"And if she tries something sneaky?" Another asked. The leader had a real big smug smile.

-"We kill her."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: ****I finally updated the next chapter. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story. And as for many questions about the last chapter, I actually DO know who Sakura was raped by. You'll just have to read the later chapters to find out. And as for Sayuri…is she evil or nice? You decide for yourself. I hope you all liked this chapter! I'll try to update as soon I as I can. **

**Please Read and Review**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter: Job Hunt**

_-"I really need to find a job!" Sakura said looking down at the newspapers. _

_-"What's the rush?" Tenten asked. _

_-"If I don't find a job, how will I be able to support Syaoran and Nathan?" Sakura asked. _

_-"I don't see anything yet." Hinata said. _

_-"I've got it!" Millie exclaimed jumping up from her seat. Sakura looked down at the ad and sweat dropped. _

_-"There's no way I'm going to work as a clown!" _


	3. Job Hunt

- - -

- - -

Chapter 3: Job Hunt

- - -

-"Really? You mean that cart almost hit you?" Tenten asked surprised. Sakura nodded.

-"How'd you get out of the way?" Hinata asked.

-"Alex pushed me out of the way just in time." Sakura said as she rocked Syaoran to sleep. Nathan was watching television in the bedroom.

-"You're so lucky that he was there. Who knows what could've happened to you." Millie said.

-"That would be horrible." Tenten said shuddering. Sakura nodded.

-"I'm glad you guys came over. Today has been hectic. With Tsunade begging me to join the debate team, avoiding Sasuke as much as I can, keeping a lookout for those terrorists, and making sure I pick up Nathan and Syaoran in time. Being a mother is not easy." Sakura said. But then Sakura realized what she just said.

-"She means being an adoptive mother." Tenten said.

-"Yeah." Hinata said. Millie giggled.

-"It's ok. I already know everything about Nathan." Millie said.

-"Eh?!" Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten said. Millie raised any eyebrow.

-"Hello? My father works at the school so he has _everybody's _profiles. Including yours." Millie said.

-"Isn't that called snooping?" Hinata asked.

-"Not really. I call 'getting to know a friend'." Millie said. They all sweat dropped.

-"So Sakura…who's the father?" Millie asked.

-"Um…was it Sasuke?" Tenten asked. Sakura looked at her strangely.

-"I was 15 when I got pregnant. I didn't even know a Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura said.

-"But you said it from an Uchiha." Millie said.

-"Yeah, a _distant _family member." Sakura said.

-"But be specific." Tenten said.

-"Can we just not talk about it? Nathan's in the other room so I don't want him to find out." Sakura said. They all nodded. Sakura put Syaoran down in his crib so he could rest. She looked down at the table and picked up newspapers. _'I've got to find a job sooner or later' _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"I'm so tired." Hinata yawned.

-"Same here." Tenten said. Tenten, Hinata, Danny, Marshall, and Millie were sitting on the desk of the classroom waiting for their teachers.

-"Where's Sakura?" Marshall asked looking about in the room.

-"Don't know. But any idea why those guys keep on staring at you?" Millie asked Tenten and Hinata.

-"What do you mean?" Tenten asked.

-"Look over there." Danny said. Tenten looked across the room and saw Sasuke and the gang giving her and Hinata weird looks.

-"They're probably mad because we're sitting with them." Hinata said. The door to the classroom opened and Sakura walked in. She looked pretty tired but walked to where her friends where.

-"What's with you?" Danny asked.

-"Nathan woke up with a fever so after I took Syaoran to daycare, I met up with Tsunade and she told me that Shizune could take care of Nathan while I was at work." Sakura said.

-"Is he ok?" Millie asked.

-"Yeah, minor fever, nothing serious." Sakura said.

-"You sure look tired, though." Marshall noticed. Sakura nodded feeling her eyelids become heavy. She decided to close her eyes for a brief minute…

_-"There's nothing to do today." A little girl said. Her short pink hair swayed in the wind as her dress did too. Her emerald eyes shone brightly as she looked out into the ocean. She walked around and then crouched down to look down at the seashells. _

_-"These looks pretty." She said. He kept on wandering around looking for more. It wasn't until it was dark out and she couldn't see. _

_-"Where am I? I'm pretty sure that daddy's house is this way." She mumbled. She kept on walking until she fell and tears welled up. She hugged herself tightly._

_-"I'm scared." She cried. She heard footsteps behind. The girl covered her ears and began screaming. _

_-"Are you ok?" A little boy's voice asked. The girl opened her eyes and turned around…_

-"Sakura? Sakura, wake up!" A voice whispered. Sakura opened her eyes and then rubbed them.

-"Huh?" She said.

-"Class is starting." Tenten said. Sakura sat up but felt strange. _'That dream…why it seems so familiar. That beach…I remember it from dad's house…but how?'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

School was almost over and Sakura was walking to the lunchroom. It lunchtime so she promised her friends she would go and sit with them.

-"Sakura-chan! Over here!" Hinata yelled. Sakura saw them at a table. She smile and ran over to them with her lunch tray.

-"Where were you? We've been waiting for 5 minutes." Tenten asked.

-"Sorry, I had to do a few things." Sakura answered.

-'Like what?" Joaquin asked.

-"Like seeing if there were any other warning notes." Sakura said. Alicia took a bite out of her apple.

-"Have you had any leads?" She asked. Sakura shook her head.

-"They're waiting for you to make any sneaky movements." Danny said not taking his eyes away from his book.

-"How do you know?" Marshall asked.

-"Think about. Sakura hasn't been going anywhere near Sasuke so they haven't done anything. But when she does, they'll be there." Danny answered.

-"Wow. You're sure smart, Danny!" Millie exclaimed. Danny didn't answer. Sakura took out the newspapers from her messenger bag and began looking through them. Tenten, Hinata, and Millie looked at them too.

-"I really need to find a job!" Sakura said looking down at the newspapers.

-"What's the rush?" Tenten asked.

-"If I don't find a job, how will I be able to support Syaoran and Nathan?" Sakura asked.

-"I don't see anything yet." Hinata said

-"I've got it!" Mille exclaimed jumping up from her seat. Sakura looked down at the ad and sweat dropped.

-"There's no way I'm going to work as a clown!"

-"Aw come on! You'll look so cute wearing those outfits." Millie said. Sakura frowned at her.

-"No." She said. Millie sighed.

-"Ok fine." Millie said sitting back down.

-"You guys keep looking. I'm going to go to the bathroom." Sakura said standing up. They all nodded. Sakura walked into the hallways and found the bathroom. She was about to turn the corner but heard two people talking. She hid behind the wall and peeked. There was Sasuke and Sayuri standing there while Sasuke held her hands. He slipped a ring on her finger.

-"Sayuri, I promise I'll never hurt you." Sasuke murmured.

-"I know you won't Sasuke. I'll see you in the lunchroom." Sayuri said walking the other way. Sasuke smiled and turned around but stopped right in his tracks because he saw Sakura standing right in front of him. She had her arms crossed with a deep glare.

-"What were you doing? Spying?" Sasuke asked.

-"You know what I really hate? Liars! You made that same promise to me and now look at us! Is that what you're going to do to that poor girl?" Sakura demanded.

-"No, because Sayuri is way better than you. She has talents." Sasuke said.

-"I don't care. But if you hurt her then you'll have to answer to me." Sakura said.

-"What are you going to do to me? Drown me with your tears?" Sasuke asked. Sakura clenched her fists and jumped on Sasuke.

-"You cold, stubborn, emotionless jerk!" She shrieked. Sasuke fell to the ground as she punched and slapped him.

-"Get off me!" He yelled.

-"You're never going to change! You're only going to end up hurting that girl!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke moved and rolled on top of Sakura hitting her.

-"Never touch me again!" he growled. Sakura scratched his cheek very hard and Sasuke punched her cheek. They kept hitting each other. They would roll onto each other back and forth. Sakura kicked his stomach and Sasuke pulled her hair. Then they grabbed onto each other's throats. But it wasn't until someone pried both of them away from each other. Tsunade was holding onto Sakura and Kakashi held onto Sasuke. They both struggled to get out of the teachers' grips.

-"Let go me! I want to kill her!" Sasuke yelled.

-"Go rot in hell, Uchiha!" Sakura spat.

-"That's enough, both of you! In my office! Now!" Tsunade said. Kakashi then held onto Sakura too leading them to the office. Sasuke and Sakura then noticed the group of students watching them. Thanks goodness Sayuri wasn't there. For she was outside the whole time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Fighting violently in halls? I'm very disappointed in both of you." Tsunade said.

-"She started it." Sasuke muttered.

-"I don't care who started it. Sakura, I'm surprised that you, out of all students, would do this. And Sasuke, you also hit a girl! Hitting a girl is against the rules but so is all types of fighting." Tsunade said.

-"Sorry." Sakura mumbled.

-"Both of you have detention after school today. You're dismissed." Tsunade said. Sasuke and Sakura left the room glaring at each other. Sakura's eyes was really swelling up and Sasuke's cheek was bleeding from where Sakura scratched him.

-"Sorry." Sakura muttered.

-"What?" Sasuke asked. But Sakura was already walking away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Ouch! That stings!" Sakura cried.

-"Just hold still." Alex said. Sakura was in the nurse's office and Alex was there to heal her. He was adding cream to her eye.

-"You get hurt too much." Alex muttered. Sakura didn't answer. School was over but she was told to go to the nurse before going to detention.

-"Why are you always here?" She asked.

-"My cousin is the nurse so while she's on breaks I take over." Alex answered. After Alex applied some bandages on Sakura and handed her some clothes.

-"Here." He said.

-"What are these for? She asked.

-"Your clothes are ripped. I'll give you time to change." Alex said. He then left the office. Sakura changed into the outfit and then left. She walked to the room where she was assigned for detention. She and Sasuke weren't allowed to be together for detention. Sakura entered the room to find that there was only one person. She closed the door and sat down.

-"What are you here for?" The boy asked. Sakura looked to her side and saw the boy next to her. He had blonde hair and brown eyes.

-"Got into a violent fight in the halls." Sakura answered. The boy nodded.

-"I was in here for throwing paintballs at the chalk board."

-"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Sakura asked.

-"The name's Nick Shay. Been in detention everyday since the first day of school." Nick said.

-"I'm Sakura Haruno. First time ever." Sakura answered. She looked around the room. There were only desks, one window, and wall clock.

-"Aren't there any teachers to watch us?" Sakura asked.

-"Nah, they only keep the doors locked so we can't leave until the appropriate time." Nick answered. Sakura noticed a music book in Nick's bag.

-"You like music?" She asked. Nick looked down sheepishly.

-"Uh…yeah. I like playing almost every instrument. What about you?" He asked.

-"Piano, violin, and flute. But a lot of people say I have a very nice voice." Sakura said.

-"Really? Well let's see." Nick took out his guitar.

-"What? No, I couldn't." Sakura said.

-"C'mon, let's try it." Sakura sighed.

_**I saw you with your new girl just yesterday  
And I feel that I must confess  
Even though it kills me to have to say  
I'll admit that I was impressed  
Is it calling just showed up affection  
Gotta commend you on your selection  
Though I know I shouldn't be concerned  
In the back of my mind I cant help but question**_

Nick stared at Sakura.

-"Wow. That's really good. Where'd you come up with the lyrics?" He asked. Sakura shrugged.

-"Just from life, I guess." Sakura said. Nick nodded and put away his guitar.

-"So anything else?" He asked. Sakura smiled. She ended up talking with Nick the whole detention.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Are you sure this job is good for me?" Sakura asked,

-"Positive. Now go in there and try your best." Alicia said. Tenten, Hinata, Alicia, and Millie all pushed

Sakura into the shop. The girls got Sakura a job at a sandwich shop.

-"Hello, are you Sakura Haruno?" A man asked. Sakura nodded but was a little weirded out.

-"Yes, I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura answered. The man nodded. He handed Sakura her work clothes.

-"This is uniform, go put it on and you can begin working." Sakura nodded and went to the bathroom to change. When she came out she headed to the counter.

-"Sakura?" A voice said. Sakura turned around and saw Sayuri there with some boxes in her hands.

-"Hey Sayuri, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked. Sayuri smiled.

-"I work here, are you one of the new cooks?" She asked. Sakura nodded.

-"yeah, today is my first day." Sakura helped Sayuri unpack the boxes.

-"So why are you working already." Sayuri asked.

-"I needed the money. I live alone." Sakura answered.

-"Oh, I'm sorry." Sakura shook her head.

-"No it's ok. But anyways, do you like Konoha Academy?" Sakura asked. Sayuri nodded.

-"yeah, it's really great. Especially since Sasuke-kun is there too." Sayuri said with a loving sigh.

-"I'm sure it's great." Sakura muttered.

-"But what's with the bruises?" Sayuri asked. Sakura gulped.

-"I fell. I'm such a clumsy idiot." Sakura said. Sayuri giggled.

-"No you're not. Actually, I can be a klutz myself sometimes." Sayuri winked. Sakura smiled.

-"Girls, I need you both to unload the ketchup and Mustard jars." The manager said. The girls nodded as the manager left. Sakura and Sayuri went to the back and got the ketchup and mustard jars.

-"They should really put lids on these." Sakura said. Sayuri nodded. But both of them didn't see the wet floor sign.

-"Whoa!" They screamed. The jars flew in the air and the ketchup and mustard spilled on Sakura and Sayuri.

-"Gross!" Sayuri said wiping the stuff her eyes.

-"I feel sticky." Sakura said. She took on look at Sayuri and burst out laughing.

-"What's so funny?" Sayuri asked. Sakura pointed to her and handed Sayuri a small mirror. Sayuri looked at her reflection and burst out laughing too.

-"You look pretty funny too." Sayuri said in between laughs. The two girls kept on laughing until their stomachs were in knots. Their chests heaved up and down.

-"We better clean this up." Sakura said.

-"yeah." Sayuri answered. They both got up and began washing the floor. Sakura washed the dishes that got splattered with mustard too while Sayuri mopped the floor.

-"What will Carla say once she sees us?" Sayuri asked.

-"Do you even think Carla would recognize us?" Sakura teased. They both looked at each other up and down and began laughing once again.

-"Doubt it." Sayuri laughed. Once they cleaned up the kitchen both of the girls began cleaning their body. Sayuri wiped her face with the towel while Sakura washed their clothes.

-"It's a good thing we had our gym clothes with us." Sakura said.

-"Yeah, or else we would've had to work in those dirty outfits." Sayuri said. After they washed their clothes they hung them up to dry. Sakura and Sayuri sat down on some boxes and were drinking milkshakes.

-"I can't there's no business today." Sakura said.

-"Yeah, well this store just opened last week." Sayuri said.

-"So tell me, how you ended up in Konoha Academy." Sakura said. Sayuri took a sip of her milkshake.

-"Well, at first I used to be in a private school somewhere else. But then I met Sasuke-kun and we began dating. He told me all about Konoha and the school so I decided to join. It's been great. But a lot of people don't really approve. They say something about Sasuke's old girlfriend was better." Sayuri said. Sakura put her hand over Sayuri's and looked at her in the eyes.

-"I approve but I'd be careful around Sasuke if I were you." Sakura said.

-"What do you mean?" Sayuri asked.

-"Sayuri…just always be happy and remember to always trust your heart." Sakura said. Sayuri stared at Sakura but then smiled at her.

-"Sure." She said. They then heard the door bell jingle.

-"A customer." Sakura said. The girls stood up and were both surprised to see a certain person.

-"Sasuke-kun!" Sayuri exclaimed.

-"Sasuke." Sakura said through clenched teeth. Sasuke stood there with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

-"Hey Sayuri." He said. Sayuri smiled and kissed his on the cheek. Sakura rubbed her left shoulder with her right hand.

-"I'll just go and unload some of the other boxes."

-"No wait Sakura, why don't come and talk with us?" Sayuri asked.

-"Uh…thanks but no thanks. I wouldn't want to intrude." Sakura said.

-"Nonsense!" Sayuri said. Sasuke glared at Sakura.

-"What happened to your face? Being your normal clumsy self?" Sasuke asked.

-"What's with your hair? Did a chicken's butt suddenly grow on your head?" Sakura asked. Sasuke grabbed some water from the counter and spilled it on Sakura.

-"Oops, it slipped." Sasuke said. He was about turn around but Sakura's foot tripped him.

-"Oops, my foot slipped." Sakura mocked. Sasuke got up and glared at her. Sayuri stared nervously at Sasuke and Sakura.

-"Uh…Sasuke is your house done being fumigated?" Sayuri asked changing the subject.

-"No, the termites are still there." Sasuke growled glaring at Sakura.

-"Well why don't you just gather them around and tell stories about your life? They'll kill themselves!" Sakura said. Sayuri stifled a giggle.

-"How about I show them your face? They'll run away screaming!" Sasuke asked.

-"Ok that's enough, both of you!" Sayuri yelled. Sasuke and Sakura shut up.

-"He started it!"

-"She started it!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled.

-"I don't care! Both of you won't leave this shop until you learn to get along." Sayuri said. She grabbed Sasuke and Sakura by their shirts and threw them in a closet. Sayuri then closed the door. Sasuke and Sakura heard the door being locked.

-"Hey! Let us out!" Sakura yelled.

-"Not until you get along!" Sayuri yelled. They heard her footsteps then fade away.

-"Great. Out of all people, I had to be stuck in here with you." Sasuke said. Sakura had her eyes downcast as she sat slumped down to he ground brining her knees up.

-"I hate this." She muttered.

-"So do I!" Sasuke said. Sakura glared at him.

-"Can you just shut up?" She asked. Sasuke glared at her too.

-"Then quit being annoying." He said. Sakura looked away narrowing her eyes.

-"Well I'm sorry that I'm so annoying! Sorry that I'm not a perfect girl with talents like Sayuri! Sorry I'm so stupid and gullible! Sorry I'm just a teenager with problems! Sorry that I…" Sakura began crying now. She sobbed into her hands. Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples. He banged his head against wall over and over again.

-"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sakura sniffed. Sasuke smirked.

-"Why does it bother you?" Sasuke then kept banging his head against the wall.

-"It's not that it's…"

-"Ow!" Sasuke yelped. A box full plates fell on his head.

-"That's why." Sakura said. Sasuke rubbed his head but then heard something. More and more boxes kept falling onto his head. Sakura began laughing. So many boxes fell that only Sasuke's head stuck out.

-"Help?" He asked.

-"No, I don't think so." Sakura said crossing her arms smirking. Hours and hours passed without them yelling at each other.

-"You know, since we haven't spoken at all don't you think Sayuri would've opened the door?" Sasuke asked. Sakura didn't answer. Instead she was sulking in a ball.

-"What's with you?" he asked.

-"She's not coming because she forgot about us." She said.

-"What do you mean?" He asked.

-"It's already 9:00 and I don't see any lights under the door. We're trapped!" Sakura yelled.

-"Keep it down!" Sasuke yelled.

-"Oh my god! Nathan and Syaoran still haven't been fed! I've got to get home!" Sakura said standing up. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

-"What are you going to do? It's not like you can knock the door down." Sakura stood right in front of the door she pulled back her fist and released it with full power against the door. The door cracked and fell with a giant 'thud'.

-"Yes! Now I've got to get home!" Sakura said running out.

-"Hey what about me?!" Sasuke demanded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Sakura! You're finally here!" Millie exclaimed. Sakura rushed right past Millie and went to her bedroom. She saw that Nathan was sleeping right in her bed.

-"He wouldn't stop crying for you. He only wanted to go to sleep until you came home but then he calmed down when I gave him that rabbit you gave him. He's very stubborn but he clearly loves you." Tenten said. Sakura nodded.

-"Wasn't work supposed to end ours ago?" Hinata asked.

-"Yeah, we were pretty worried." Marshall said.

-"Sorry, I got into a bit of a situation." Sakura said laughing nervously.

-"How was work though?" Millie asked.

-"I've decided to quit. But that means I have to find another job fast." Sakura said.

-"No need for that Sakura." Marshall said.

-"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

-"My parents own a café shop called the 'Blooming Lotus', I talked to my dad and he said you can work there starting tomorrow." Marshall said.

-"Really? Oh thank you so much! But who will baby-sit the kids?" Sakura asked.

-"I can! I'm sure it would be no problem." Millie said.

-"Thanks!" Sakura said.

-"Actually, Tenten and I are going to work there too." Hinata said.

-"That's great!" Sakura was smiling until she looked out the window.

-"What's wrong?" Marshall asked.

-"I feel like I forgot something." Sakura said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Someone let me out of here!" Sasuke yelled from under the boxes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Nope! Probably just nothing." Sakura said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: ****Well, I updated the 3****rd**** chapter. I would like to thank **_**Bell Laura**_** for a great idea on this chapter. I dedicate this chapter to her. Thanks so much for the idea! Anyways, new character! Nick Shay! The verse Sakura was singing to was part of the song Walk Away, Paula Deanda. Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter: Talent Show**

_-"I want you to sing this duet with me, Sakura." Alex said. Sakura was surprised. _

_-"Why?" She asked. _

_-"Just please do it with me. I need you to sing with me." Alex pleaded. _

_-"But why me?" Sakura asked. _

_-"Because I…I…" Alex looked away. _


	4. Talent Show

- - -

- - -

Chapter 4: Talent Show

- - -

-"So are you sure there isn't any ramen here?" Naruto asked.

-"For the last time, no! Naruto, this is a café shop! Not Ichiraku!" Tenten yelled. Naruto scratched his head.

-"What's your point?" Naruto asked.

-"Augh!" Tenten yelled in frustration. Sakura came at Naruto's table.

-"What's the problem?" Sakura asked.

-"This idiot thinks we sell ramen here." Tenten said.

-"I'll take care of him. You go to the other customers."

-"Thank you!" Tenten exclaimed. Sakura frowned at Naruto.

-"You and I both know you're not that stupid to think we sell ramen, now tell me why you are really here." Sakura said. Naruto gulped.

-"I just want you to forgive Teme so all of us can hang out together like always."

-"Don't hold your breath." Sakura said walking away.

-"Sakura-chan!" Naruto stood in front of Sakura.

-"I need to get back to work." Sakura said.

-"Can you just please talk to him?" Naruto asked.

-"Let me through Naruto." Sakura said.

-"Not until you promise me." Naruto said.

-"If she wants to get through, then let her." A voice said. Naruto turned around and saw Alex there narrowing his eyes.

-"Alex!" Sakura exclaimed.

-"Excuse me, who are you?" Naruto demanded.

-"Alex. Now stop harassing her." Alex said.

-"Whatever. But just talk to him Sakura-chan." Naruto said leaving the shop.

-"Thanks." Sakura said walking to the counter.

-"Here's another order, Sakura." Marshall said passing Sakura an order. Sakura nodded and began making the order which consisted of a muffin with coffee. She put them all in a tray and went to the table.

-"Here you go, is there anything else you need?" Sakura asked. The couple shook their heads. Sakura smiled and walked back.

-"How long until we close?" Hinata asked.

-"A few more." Sakura answered.

-"I'm sick the smell of coffee." Tenten said.

-"I'm not. I actually like it." Sakura said.

-"So is Alex working here too?" Tenten asked. Sakura looked at where Tenten was looking and saw Alex taking orders.

-"I guess he is." Sakura said.

-"If I didn't know any better, I'd say he likes you." Marshall said.

-"What? That's stupid." Sakura said. Marshall shrugged.

-"Suit yourself." He said before taking another order away.

-"I think he's right." Tenten said. Sakura playfully punched Tenten.

-"You two have serious problem." Sakura said. Hinata giggled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Kakashi-sensei…if you're a teacher…then why aren't you teaching?" Shikamaru asked.

-"Because this chapter is getting really good." Kakashi answered.

-"Is he like that at home?" Sakura whispered to Millie.

-"Everyday." Millie answered sweat dropping. School was in session and of course, Kakashi was too "busy" to teach.

-"Come on! Just teach us something!" Naruto complained.

-"Yeah!" The class shouted. Danny was getting irritated because they were making noise while he was reading.

-"Teach! Teach! Teach! Teach!" The class chanted.

-"Shut up!" Danny yelled at the top of his lungs. The classroom fell silent. Danny was panting and then returned back to his book.

-"Yay! Danny finally showed his true self!" Millie exclaimed.

-"True self?" Sakura asked.

-"Yeah, Danny never used to be so cold and distant. He's actually funny and loves to laugh. But ever since mom died he has been hiding behind a mask to show that he is not weak." Millie explained. Sakura stared at Danny. _'A mask, huh?'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura and Tenten were walking through the halls when they passed by a huge crowd of people.

-"What's with them?" Tenten asked.

-"I don't know but let's check it out." Sakura said. The two girls pushed their way through and saw a poster.

-"A talent show?" Sakura read.

-"yeah, they're raising money for the school so I guess that's why their having a talent show." Tenten said.

-"Seems like fun but I think I'll pass." Sakura said walking away.

-"What? But why?" Tenten asked.

-"Because I have way too many things to do." Sakura answered.

-"Fine. But you'll be missing out on a lot of fun." Tenten said. Sakura shrugged. She started walking off but then saw that Alex was looking at the poster. He had some sort of glint in his eye but then walked away.

-"Is he joining?" Tenten asked.

-"Who knows." Sakura said.

-"We should get to music class now." Tenten said dragging Sakura off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Today, I'm going to assign partners so both of you can make a music piece together." The music teacher said. The class groaned.

-"It's not going to be hard." Nick said smiling. Sakura giggled.

-"Ok well, you are going to pick out names from this hat. Only a few people can." The music teacher passed around hat. One by one the class got their partners. Sakura saw how all her friends were chosen so she was scared who she was going. When the hat came to her, Sakura stuck in her hand and pulled out a piece of a paper. She opened it and read it.

**Nick Shay**

-"Nick?" Sakura said.

-"Hey partner, I got Alex! And he got you." Nick said sitting next to Sakura. Alex came sat by them.

-"Guess we're partners." Nick said.

-"I guess so." Sakura answered.

-"Ok then, begin!" The teacher said. The class began discussing their plans.

-"So what should we do?" Nick asked.

-"I'm not sure." Sakura said.

-"I'm not really into these things." Alex said. Nick sweat dropped.

-"We're hopeless.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

For the past few weeks, the music class has been working on the music pieces and many people have been practicing for the talent show. Sakura was much too preoccupied in her job than the show.

-"We did it!" Nick exclaimed as he held up the sing sheet.

-"Finally. I feel tried from doing this." Sakura said. Alex only sat there eating piece of an orange.

-"Well now that we're done let's go rehearse it." Nick said. The group headed off to the auditorium which was empty. Nick sat down on the piano and began playing.

-"Wait! Are you we're ready to do this?" Sakura asked.

-"Positive, now both of you, sing!" Nick said. Alex and Sakura stood face to face each with a microphone. Sakura took a deep breath.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"I can't wait for tonight's talent show!" Millie exclaimed. The girls were over at Millie's house getting ready. Sakura entered the talent show to do a song she composed herself.

-"Sakura, you're going to look so pretty tonight!" Hinata said looking at Sakura in the mirror. She was wearing jean Capri's that ended right before her knees, a turquoise dress that ended mid-thigh with slits on the sides, and a small black jacket with short sleeves. Her hair was in high ponytail with silver earrings that dangled.

-"Are you sure? I don't really feel comfortable." Sakura.

-"Quit worrying have fun!" Tenten said.

-"yeah, that song you wrote sounds great." Alicia said.

-"You look nice, mommy!" Nathan exclaimed. Syaoran giggled in Hinata's arms.

-"Hey, is Alex doing anything for show?" Millie asked.

-"I saw him near the poster again today. He looked pretty interested." Alicia said.

-"Maybe not. Should get going?" Sakura asked looking at the clock.

-"Yeah." The girls all headed out Tenten's car and drove to the school.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"This place is packed!" Marshall said as he let the girls into the auditorium.

-"Wow! I guess tonight is going to be really good!" Millie said. Marshall blushed as Millie smiled.

-"I'm going backstage now." Sakura said.

-"Good luck!" They all yelled. Sakura went backstage and sat down. She was nervous. She had never really performed in huge crowds like this. It's not going to be like a karaoke bar. Sitting backstage for what seemed to be like an hour the announcer began announcing more people.

-"Up next…Sakura Haruno!" The announcer yelled. Sakura's heart skipped a beat as she heard clapping. She stood up and walked onto the stage. She took the microphone into her hand. She took a deep breath and smiled to the audience.

-"This song is called 'Forget about me'." She said.

_**Hmm  
Whoaaa Oohhh  
Yeah**_

You Said It Wasn't  
Gonna Be Like It Was Before  
Then It Happened Again  
Pushing Me Back Out The Door  
Thought It Would Be For real This Time  
Love Me Forget About The Signs  
So Now What Do I Do  
Now, That I Know That We're Through

Wish That I Could Move On  
Can't Let Go, It's Too Strong  
Just Like That And Then You're Gone  
Is This How You Wanted It To Be  
Everything You Had To Say  
Sent The Tears Right Down My Face  
Now I'm Trying To Escape  
The Misery  
Why Don't You Love Me  
The Way I Loved You  
It Feels So Crazy  
Cause I Don't know What I Did To You  
If You're Gonna Hurt Me  
Then Do It Quickly  
Cause I'm Tired Of Cryin  
If You Don't Wanna Stick Around  
Then, Baby, Forget About Me

Too Late, Sorry  
I Didn't Even Have The Chance  
You Said You Were Happy  
Baby, I Don't Understand  
Gave You Everything You Asked For  
And Was Ready To Give A Lot More  
I Would've Given The World  
Right In The Palm Of Your Hand

Wish That I Could Move On  
Can't Let Go, It's Too Strong  
Just Like That And Then You're Gone  
Is This How You Wanted It To Be  
Everything You Had To Say  
Sent The Tears Right Down My Face  
Now I'm Trying To Escape  
The Misery  
Why Don't You Love Me  
The Way I Loved You  
It Feels So Crazy  
Cause I Don't know What I Did To You  
If You're Gonna Hurt Me  
Then Do It Quickly  
Cause I'm Tired Of Cryin  
If You Don't Wanna Stick Around  
Then, Baby, Forget About Me

Boy, My Heart Was True  
And That You Can't Deny  
Don't Be A Fool  
And Walk Away From All The Lies  
It's Up To You  
Cause Heaven Knows I've Tried  
Tell Me You're Still In Love  
Yeahhhh Ohh

Why Don't You Love Me  
The Way I Loved You  
It Feels So Crazy  
Cause I Don't know What I Did To You  
If You're Gonna Hurt Me  
Then Do It Quickly  
Cause I'm Tired Of Cryin  
If You Don't Wanna Stick Around  
Then, Baby, Forget About Me  
Forget About Me...

Sakura bowed and put the microphone back. The whole audience cheered really loud. Sakura smiled and went backstage again.

-"They liked my song!" She exclaimed. Sakura got out clothes from her bag and changed back to her normal type of clothing. She put her down into a low ponytail. She heard from the audience that someone was trying to do a magic act. Sakura got up from her seat and was about to leave when someone touch her shoulder. She turned around and saw Alex there was with a stoic face.

-"Alex? Is there something you need?" Sakura asked.

-"Yes." Alex said.

-"Well, what is it?" Sakura asked.

-"I want you to sing this duet with me Sakura." Alex said. Sakura was surprised.

-"Why?"

-"Just please it with me. I need you to sing with me." Alex pleaded.

-"But why me?" Sakura asked.

-"Because…I…I…" Alex looked away.

-"You…what? Tell me." Sakura said.

-"I have always wanted to sing in front of a crowd. So I want to do this, but I can't do it alone. And you're the only person who I really talk to and I saw how you captured the crowd. So…please." Alex said. Sakura though about it and then smiled.

-"Sure." Alex smiled and then hugged Sakura.

-"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He exclaimed. Sakura was blushing madly as Alex pulled her near the stage.

-"And now for our last event, Alex Dasani and Sakura Haruno will perform a duet for us!" The announcer said.

-"But what song?" Sakura asked. Alex whispered it in her ear. Sakura nodded as they headed out on stage. She saw Nick on the piano in a tux and he winked at her. _'He knew!' _Sakura thought. Nick began playing.

_**We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you**_

No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start

And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Knew there was somebody, somewhere  
A new love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Yeah

Life is a road that I wanna keep going on  
Love is a river, I wanna keep going

Starting out on a journey

Life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

The crowd clapped harder as ever before after the couple finished. Alex touched Sakura's forehead with his as they smiled. Sasuke stared at them with an emotionless face. Hesitantly, he clapped too fir a few seconds but then stopped. Alex and Sakura ran backstage and were happy.

-"That was hit!" Sakura exclaimed.

-"It was." Alex smiled for a moment but then frowned. H looked over at Sakura and his face was red.

-"Sakura…come here." He said. Sakura walked over wondering what he wanted. Alex grabbed Sakura's shoulder and brought his face up to kiss her. Sakura's eyes widened in both surprise but then she relaxed and closed her eyes. When they parted Alex looked at her very seriously.

-"Sakura…w-will you got out with me?!" Alex asked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Yes! I updated the 4****th**** chapter. Well….now Alex has kissed Sakura and asked her to go out with him. Will Sakura accept or decline? Find out next time! The songs were 'Forget about Me' by Little Bit (Thanks to HarunoSakua for finding me the song) and 'At the Beginning' by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis**

**Please Read and Review**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter: Afraid**

_-"I don't if I want to go out with him or not! He is cool and independent but at the same time he reminds me so much of Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she threw everything to the ground. _

_-"Sakura! Calm down!" Naruto yelled. _

_-"I hate myself for letting people become disappointed within me!" Sakura cried. _


	5. Afraid

- - -

- - -

Chapter 5: Afraid

- - -

**Recap**

_-"Sakura…w-will you gout out with me?" Alex asked. _

End Recap

Sakura stared at him with widened eyes.

-"What?" She whispered.

-"I have always liked you! But…I just never said it." Alex said. Sakura's eyes had tears in them and shook her head.

-"I-I'm sorry!" She cried before running out the door. Alex clenched his fists with his eyes downcast. Sakura ran out into the streets. She wasn't looking where she was going but she didn't care.

-"I can't! I just can't!" Sakura yelled. She kept on running until she reached somewhere in the middle of a forest. She started walking but it hard since darkness had already consumed daylight. Rain began pouring and Sakura felt her whole body getting wet along with a chill. Sakura walked and walked but then she saw something in middle of the woods. It was a traditional Japanese house. Sakura walked towards and sat on the front porch where a small roof hung over it. She sat there hugging herself very tightly.

-"What have I done?" She asked herself.

-"Sakura-chan!" Someone yelled. Sakura looked up and saw Naruto running towards her. She glared at him and stood up. Naruto stopped in his tracks.

-"Sakura-chan?"

-"Get away from me!" She yelled. Her whole body was shaking.

-"Did something happen Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. He tried taking a step closer but Sakura threw a rock so he took a step back.

-"Don't you dare come any closer!" Sakura yelled.

-"But I'm your friend."

-"I don't need any friends! I don't need anyone! All I want is to be left alone. Nathan! Where's Nathan?" Sakura asked.

-"He's at the school.. Come…I'll bring you to him." Naruto said. Sakura shook her head.

-"No! Give back Nathan! I want Nathan!" Sakura screamed and slumped to the floor crying.

-"What happened?" Naruto asked as walked to her.

-"Alex…he asked me out…but…I just couldn't say 'yes'!" Sakura said.

-"I see. But it seems that there is more to that." Naruto said.

-"Leave me alone." Sakura spat.

-"But why is going out with Alex bothering you? Do you want to?" Naruto asked.

-"I don't know if I want to go out with him or not! He is cool and independent but at the same time he reminds me so much of Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she threw everything to the ground.

-"Sakura! Calm down!" Naruto yelled.

-"I hate myself for letting people become disappointed within me!" Sakura cried. Naruto put his arm around Sakura.

-"We're only human. We can't control everything." Naruto said.

-"Human. I don't like it. I hate it when people go on and on of how so special we people are! Well you know what? I'm not special! I can't be! I mean look at me Naruto! I am trash! I look like one and I will always be one!" Sakura cried. Naruto saw a mirror near the wall and passed it to Sakura.

-"Look at your reflection, what do you see?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at the mirror. For a moment she saw her reflection but then she saw another face. Sakura screamed and threw the mirror to the floor. It shattered to many pieces. Sakura kept on screaming clutching her head.

-"Sakura-chan!" What's the matter?" Naruto asked holding her tight. Sakura cried into his shirt.

-"I saw _his _face! I saw him! I saw him!" Sakura cried.

-"Who? Who'd you see?" Naruto asked.

-" I saw him! The one who took everything that was good in me! He took away all my purity! It's because of him that Nathan doesn't have…" Sakura kept crying.

-"Have what?" Naruto watched Sakura cry until he then realized something.

-"The father. Is that the face you saw?" Naruto asked. Sakura's eyes widened. She pushed herself away from Naruto and stood up. She grabbed a broken glass shard and pressed it against her wrist.

-"I hadn't seen him since I was 15. I was stupid and nothing made sense to me after it happened. That was when I began doubting God." Sakura whispered.

-"Put that down Sakura-chan. Just calm down and I'll help you." Naruto said walking towards her with his hands up.

-"It's too late for help Naruto. It's been done now. Nathan's already been born and he's still out there somewhere." Sakura said, her voice shaking.

-"So you're saying Nathan's a mistake! Do you hate him? Do you regret ever keeping him?" Naruto demanded. Sakura shook her head and looked down.

-"I don't know. I don't know anything. Who am I exactly? A bad person or the good one? I-I.." Sakura then clutched her throat and fell to the floor. She was wheezing.

-"I…can't…breathe! Why can't I breathe? Naruto!" Sakura screamed. Naruto ran to her.

-'it's ok Sakura-chan. I'll call someone." Naruto said as he tried reaching someone on his cell. Sakura kept wheezing until she felt vision being consumed by darkness. She blacked out.

_-"Rush her to the emergency room immediately! It seems that this will be a difficult delivery!" The doctor yelled. Sakura blinked adjusting her eyes to the bright light. _

_-"Gaara?" Sakura asked. _

_-"I'm here Sakura, just hang in there." Gaara said with a worried tone. Sakura nodded but felt strange._

_-"My baby?" She asked. _

_-"He'll be fine. We just to get him out. You're in labor after all." The nurse said _

_-"Will…will I get to see him before the foster parents take him away?" Sakura asked. No one answered. _

Sakura's eyes fluttered opened.

-"Where am I?" She asked.

-"In the hospital." Naruto answered.

-"Why?" Sakura asked.

-"You had a panic attack and passed out." Naruto walked around the room and then he sat down. He sighed and closed his eyes.

-"Naruto…I'm sorry for the way I was acting. I was frustrated ad I just lost control of everything." Sakura said.

-"It's ok. I'm just glad that you're safe and healthy." Naruto said. Sakura smiled.

-"But what about everyone?" Sakura asked.

-"They're all here. Even Alex." Naruto said. Sakura looked down at her hands but then smiled up at Naruto.

-"Can I please speak to him?" She asked. Naruto nodded and went out the door. Sakura waited for a while until Alex entered through the door.

-"Hey Alex, come sit here." Sakura patted on the bed. Alex nodded an sat down on the bed.

-"Are you ok? Maybe…I should've never confessed." Alex said.

-"Why are you saying that?" Sakura asked.

-"Because of it you're now in the hospital." Alex said. Sakura grabbed his face in both her hands and kissed him.

-"Idiot. I like you too." Sakura said. Alex was in shock then.

-"Alex? Alex, are you there?" Sakura asked waving her hand in front of his face. Then Millie and Danny walked through the door.

-"I'm so glad you're ok Sakura-chan!" Millie exclaimed running up tackle Sakura into a hug.

-"What's with him?" Danny asked pointing to Alex's shocked face.

-"He looks paralyzed. Hello Alex? Are you still alive?" Millie asked.

-"Um…will it be ok if I can speak to Sasuke alone if he's out there?" Sakura asked.

-"Uh…sure. He's right out there." Millie said unsure.

-"Danny why don't you take Alex…" Millie trailed off when she saw Danny rushing out the door with the fruit basket in his arms. Sakura sweat dropped.

-"Why did he run away with my fruit basket?" She asked.

-"He's obsesses with apples." Millie said.

-"Apples?" Sakura asked. Millie nodded and then she grabbed Alex by his foot.

-"Well, I'm going to get the Uchiha. Later." Millie started walking out the door with the still paralyzed Alex. After a few seconds Sasuke then walked in. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets and he avoided Sakura's gaze.

-"Sasuke…look at me." Sakura said.

-"Hn." Was all Sasuke said.

-"Fine then. Just listen. I'm not giving into you." Sakura said. Sasuke stared at her with a weird look.

-"What are you talking about?" He asked. Sakura slipped something off her finger and handed it to Sasuke.

-"You can have this back. I don't need anything from someone who has no respect towards a person." Sakura said.

-"Is this what you wanted to tell me?" Sasuke asked.

-"Not really. I have more to say. Just because I came back and expected to be with you again and find you to have someone, it doesn't mean I'll just give up on everything I worked for. I'm staying in Konoha and I'm going to keep on fighting." Sakura said.

-"But we're still going to be rivals." Sasuke said.

-"No. I want us to be friends." Sasuke gasped and then looked suspiciously at Sakura.

-"What's the catch?" He asked.

-"Nothing. I'm just tired of all the fighting and just because we used to date it doesn't mean that we have to hate each other. That's all I want." Sakura said. Sasuke began thinking for a moment.

-"Ok then." Sasuke said.

-"No way! You're dating Alex?" Tenten, Hinata, and Millie, and Alicia all asked at the same time. Sakura sweat dropped as she nodded.

-"Yeah. I've though about it and decided. I like Alex and he seems like a really great person." Sakura said. All the girls were at Millie's house for a sleepover. Syaoran and Nathan came along but they were already fast asleep.

-"This is so sweet!" Millie exclaimed.

-"But what about you, Alicia? How's your love life?" Tenten asked.

-"How's Joaquin? Is he a great kisser?" Sakura asked. Alicia blushed.

-"You guys are mean!" Alicia said. The girls all laughed.

-"I feel hungry." Tenten said.

-"Me too." Hinata said.

-"There's snacks in pantry. You can help yourselves." Millie said. Tenten nodded and she walked over to the pantry door.

-"Is this it?" She asked. Millie nodded. Tenten opened it but was immediately put down to the floor by billions books. Tenten picked up one of them and sweat dropped.

-"Make-out Paradise? So typical of Kakashi-sensei." Tenten said.

-"Sorry! I forgot that's where dad puts his books. The pantry is over there." Millie said. Tenten tried getting up but then saw that one of the books was flipped open. She picked it up so she could close it.

-"Aren't you a bit young to be reading those books, Tenten?" A voice asked. Tenten yelped and jumped into Alicia's arms.

-"Kakashi-sensei!" The girls all said in surprise.

-"Dad! I thought I told you not bother me and my friends." Millie said.

-"I know but I heard a small crash and decided to check it out." Kakashi said.

-"Liar. You only wanted to spy on us." Millie said.

-"Pervert." Danny said walking past everyone and into the kitchen. He grabbed an apple and walked off.

-"He's really strange. But anyways, you peeping tom!" Sakura yelled.

-"I wasn't really spying." Kakashi said.

-"You perverted liar!" They all yelled. Kakashi looked at his watch.

-"Oh, look at the time it's time for me to…to…do that thing. Later!" Kakashi then ran off.

-"That pervert." Alicia muttered.

-"I'll just go get an apple from the fridge instead." Tenten said walking into the kitchen.

-"I feel strange sleeping over at a teacher's house." Hinata said. They nodded in agreement.

-"Millie! There's no more apples!" Tenten yelled.

-"That's strange. We just bough a whole pack of apples today." Millie said.

**In Danny's Room…**

-"Don't worry my dears, we're all alone now." Danny said hugging the apple. He had piles of apples on his bed.

-"Guess we're going to have to eat these chips." Millie said ripping open a bag of chips.

-"What should we do now?" Alicia asked.

-"Let's play truth or dare!" Sakura exclaimed.

-"Ok, Hinata! Truth or dare?" Tenten asked.

-"Truth." Hinata said.

-"What's the one thing you don't like about Naruto?" Tenten asked.

-"When he dresses up as a girl genie for Halloween like last year." Hinata answered. The girls burst out laughing.

-"Ok Ok. Sakura. Truth or dare?" Tenten asked.

-"Dare." Sakura said.

-"Really? Well…I dare you to sneak into the next door neighbor's house and steal their underpants." Tenten said.

-"What! There's no way I'm going to do that!" Sakura said.

-"But you said 'dare'! So you have to do it." Millie said.

-"She's right." Alicia said. Sakura sighed.

-"Fine! I'll do it." Sakura said. She got began walking out the door. She was really glad that for pajamas she was wearing loose gray sweat shorts, a red hoodie, and socks.

-"I'll come along to see if you'll do it." Tenten said. The others girls followed along too. Sakura walked outside and to the house next door. It was a pretty big house. Sakura climbed up the vine fence that headed to the second floor window. She kept climbing until she entered the open window. Thank god it was bedroom. She saw the sleeping figure in the bed and tiptoed to the dresser. She opened it and began searching through the drawer. She finally found the underpants. But they were boxers.

-"This must be a boy's room." Sakura whispered but then sweat dropped when she saw that it was pink boxers with Hello Kitty on it. She stood up and was walking towards the window. But then she heard the person waking up. Sakura crouched down to the ground. She waited until she heard the person's steady breathing again. She was about to get up but then she felt frozen on her spot when she looked down at the carpet.

-"The Uchiha Emblem? Oh crap! This is Sasuke Uchiha's room! He wears Hello kitty boxers?" Sakura whispered. Sakura got up and then was about to slip out of the window but then she heard Sasuke getting up again. She crouched to the floor again. He was never going to sleep peacefully. Sakura then crawled to Sasuke's side and watched him sleep.

-"What happened to you after I left?" Sakura asked. Sasuke stirred in his sleep and Sakura smiled.

-"Maybe this can help." Sakura took a deep breath.

Konna ni omotte iru Jikan wa tomatte kurenai  
Karappo no kokoro wa anata no kimochi wo mada mitsukerarenai

Onaji e wo nido to egaku koto wa dekinai no ni  
Atashi no kanjou wa tada kurikaeshite bakari

"Ai no uta" wo kikasete yo sono yokogao mitsumeta  
Anata no koto shiritai yo mou deatte shimatta no

Donna ni sabishikute mo mata aeru ki ga shite iru kara  
Riyuu nante iranai hiki kaesenai koto wo shitte iru

Kono mama ja wasuremono ni natte shimau desho?  
Atashi no kanjou wa namida no oku kagayaita

"Ai no uta" wo kikasete yo sono yokogao sono saki ni  
Anata ga ima mitsumeteru hito ga iru to wakatte mo

Tsubasa wo kudasai to shinjite utau you ni atashi datte chikau yo  
Kako no zenbu uke ireru tte kimeta

"Ai no uta" wo kuchizusamu sono egao ni furetai  
Anata ga ima mitsumeteru hito ga iru to wakatte mo

"Ai no uta" wa owaranai mou deatte shimatta no  
... Owaranai... Love & Truth

Sasuke slept more peacefully and smiled as he slept.

-"I miss you Sasuke-kun. But I'm you're more happy with Sayuri than you'll ever be with me." Sakura said standing up and walking to the window. She was about to step out but she then felt her foot step on something. Sakura bent down and looked at it. It was a picture of she and Sasuke smiling at Sakura's birthday party. They took that picture after Sasuke pushed her face in the cake and they had that cake fight. A tear fell on the picture as Sakura left it down on the floor.

-"I'll be happy with Alex and Sasuke can be happy with Sayuri. We'll go our separate ways." Sakura said leaving the room and climbing down the vine fence.

-"What took you so long? We were freezing out here." Millie asked.

-"Sorry, I got held because the person kept waking up." Sakura said.

-"Who was it?" Hinata asked. Sakura held up the boxers.

-"None other than Sasuke Uchiha." She said.

-"What? You mean Sasuke Uchiha wears those boxers?" Tenten asked. Sakura nodded.

-"This is too good to be true. We should definitely use this as blackmail sometime." Alicia said. They all laughed while they walked back to Millie's house.

-"You never told me that you lived next to Sasuke." Sakura said.

-"I never knew. We just moved into this house and dad takes Danny and I to school in his car." Millie said.

-"Hey, do you ever think that Sasuke will notice his boxers missing?" Hinata asked.

**The Next Morning**

-"Where the hell did those boxers go?" Sasuke yelled searching through all his drawers.

-"Sasuke, have you found the boxers we were going to give to the gay couple across the street?"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: ****Well, I finally update the 5****th**** chapter. Sorry if it seems short but I've been working on other stuff. The song was Love & Truth by Yui. Listen to the song on Youtube. Search for the video ****Sasuke Itachi- love & truth. ****It's a really good video! But I have favor for you guys. I've decided to work on another story but I need your help on voting. **

**Irresistible Temptation****- Sakura Haruno is the princess of the Haruno realm. After her father dies she must marry to keep the family blood going. But what happens when she falls in love with her servant Sasuke Uchiha?**

**Mistaken- ****What happens when poor orphan Sakura is mistaken rich by rich Sasuke Uchiha? What happens if Sakura works at his house as a servant? What happens if Sakura begins falling for him? One problem…Sasuke thinks Sakura is a boy. **

**Fly Away- ****Sakura Haruno, a poor abused child, finds a blue bird inured. She heals it and takes care of it. What happens if the blue bird was really a human being by the name of Sasuke Uchiha? Will Sasuke turn back before it's too late for Sakura?**

**Sasuke's Album- ****Sasuke and his mother move to Konoha for the year. He meets Sakura Haruno and falls in love with her. But what would happen when the year is over? SASUKE'S POV**

**If You had the Chance- ****"Do you believe in second chances?" She asked. "No." He answered. "Then why did you bother coming back?" SasuSaku**

**Please tell me in your review what story you want me to write. **

Please Read and ReviewHere's a preview of the next chapter: Double Date

_-"I can't believe we're double dating with Sasuke and Sayuri." Sakura said to Alex as they walked into the restaurant _


	6. Double Date

- - -

- - -

Chapter 6: Double Date

- - -

Days have past now since the talent show and things have been back to normal. Whatever normal is.

-"Well this sucks. It's finally the weekend and we have nothing to do!" Marshall complained.

-"I hate to admit it. But California way more fun than this." Sakura said as played with Nathan. Syaoran was in his stroller playing with his toy. Alex had his arm around Sakura, so was Joaquin's arm around Alicia.

-"You guys make such sweet couples." Millie said.

-"Hn." Danny said reading his book.

-"Maybe we should do something like going out of town somewhere." Alex suggested.

-"Where? We have no money." Tenten said.

-"Maybe I could ask my father for some money." Hinata said.

-"That's a good idea Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

-"But where would we go?" Joaquin asked.

-"What about an island?" Millie asked.

-"We only have a week off. I don't think an island could work out." Danny said.

-"Plus I don't like going somewhere with bugs. How about a spa?" Ino asked. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

-"I think a spa would be nice. What do you all think?" Matsuri asked.

-"A spa? Are you sure that would be nice?" Gaara asked.

-"Of course! It would be so relaxing!" Millie exclaimed.

-"So it's settled, we're going on a spa trip." Sakura said.

-"What's a spa, mommy?" Nathan asked.

-"It's a hot springs where we can all relax." Sakura said.

-"Am I coming?" Nathan asked.

-"Of course you are. I would never leave you here by yourself." Sakura said. Alex smiled.

-"Why don't we invite Teme and Sayuri?" Naruto said. Sakura noticed how Naruto didn't add a suffix to Sayuri's name.

-"Well, it's up to Sakura." Alex said.

-"Why me? If you guys want to, it's ok. I'm not paying for the trip." Sakura said.

-"You sure? Because you and Sasuke don't seem to get along." Joaquin said.

-"It's fine. Besides we already agreed to try on not fighting." Sakura said.

-"Ok. Anyone else to invite?" Hinata asked.

-"What about Nick?" Tenten asked eagerly. Neji narrowed his eyes.

-"Who's Nick?" He asked.

-"No one you need to know." Tenten said glaring at him. Neji huffed and turned the other way.

-"Tenten, you don't like Nick, do you?" Sakura asked. Tenten raised an eyebrow.

-"Like him? I hope you mean as a friend because I don't like him that way. He just seems like a cool person. That's all." Tenten said.

-"Oh." Millie said.

-"Nick doesn't look bad at all. Actually, he looks attractive." Ino said.

-"I better keep an eye on him." Shikamaru growled. Ino rolled her eyes.

-"Ok so that's 18 people plus two with Syaoran and Nathan." Hinata calculated.

-"20 people? Maybe that's too much money for you to pay Hinata. Why don't we all give you some money too?" Sakura asked. Hinata shook her head.

-"It's fine. Besides, my dad has a lot money so we can afford it. But thank you for caring Sakura-chan." Hinata said. Sakura nodded.

-"Well let's start planning!" Millie exclaimed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"No."

-"Come on Sasuke! We want you guys to come." Millie pleaded.

-"Yeah Sasuke-kun, I'm sure it would be fun." Sayuri said.

-"I'm not going." Sasuke said.

-"You are so boring!" Millie yelled.

-"That's Teme for you." Naruto said

-"Please?" Millie asked.

-"I said no!" Sasuke yelled. Millie flinched and Danny glared murderously at him.

-"Allow me." Danny said pushing aside everyone and facing Sasuke. Danny put his hand inside his backpack and pulled out the Hello Kitty Boxers.

-"Are you _absolutely _sure that you don't want to come?" Danny asked. Sasuke's face turned really red.

-"Give me those!" He yelled trying to snatch them back. Danny took a step back.

-"Don't think so." He said.

-"Ok fine! I'll come." Sasuke said.

-"Very well." Danny said putting the Hello kitty boxers back. Sayuri stared at them.

-"I didn't know you liked Hello Kitty." She said.

-'I d-don't!" Sasuke stuttered.

-"Well now that we got them going. Let's get everything ready." Sakura exclaimed.

-"Yay!" Millie cheered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day everybody was packed and ready to go to the hot springs. They all got in separate limos but unfortunately Sakura, Nathan, Syaoran, and Alex got stuck in the same limo as Sasuke and Sayuri.

-"Well this is awkward." Sayuri said noticing the silence with in everyone. Syaoran was on Alex's lap while playing with his rattle. Sakura was reading a book to Nathan.

-"When do we reach the spa?" Sasuke asked.

-"Within and our or so." Sakura answered. Sasuke looked at the title of the book Sakura was reading to Nathan.

-"Isn't he way too young to be reading a book like that?" Sasuke asked.

-"He may be young but he's smart. Pride and Prejudice is a very good book, I began reading this when I was only two years old." Sakura said.

-"Nathan is so cute!" Sayuri exclaimed.

-"Thanks." Sakura said.

-"But I just can't help but think that he sot of looks like you and acts like you." Sayuri said. Sakura winced.

-"A lot of kids can be like that." Alex said.

-"Hmph. I don't know why you had to adopt him. You don't seem like a responsible parent." Sasuke said. Sakura glared at him. _'If only you knew, Sasuke.'_

-"All right then Mr. Responsible, why don't you take care of Nathan." Sakura said handing Nathan to Sasuke.

-"What! I'm not going to take care of him." Sasuke yelled.

-"Well you were criticizing my parenting skills so why don't you show me yours?" Sakura said smirking at him. Sasuke held Nathan in his arms ad tried rocking him.

-"I'm not a baby, you goof." Nathan said.

-'Well then what do you want me to do?" Sasuke asked.

-"I want my mommy." Nathan said.

-"I'm sorry but she's busy being an idiot at the moment." Sasuke said. Nathan then peed on Sasuke.

-"Gross!" Sasuke yelled passing Nathan back to Sakura.

-"Don't call my mommy that!" Nathan yelled. Sakura stuck her tongue out at Sasuke.

-"You were saying about my parenting skills?" Sakura asked.

-"Nothing." Sasuke muttered. Sayuri giggled.

-"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun but that was just funny." Sayuri said.

-"Hn."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Finally! We're here!" Ino exclaimed. Hinata went to the desk and signed them all in.

-"Ok, I got us 8 rooms. Two people in each room." Hinata said.

-"Is there a list?" Naruto asked.

-"Here." Hinata passed the list to Naruto. It read: Sakura-Millie, Tenten-Hinata, Ino-Matsuri, Alicia-Sayuri, Naruto-Sasuke, Gaara-Marshall, Neji-Shikamaru, Alex-Danny, and Nick-Joaquin.

-"Sweet! I'm with Sakura-chan!" Millie exclaimed.

-"Why am I stuck with Teme?" Naruto whined.

-"Just deal with it." Tenten said.

-"I'm going to my room." Danny said going to the elevator. Everyone followed and went to their rooms. They were all on the same floor with their rooms all near each other. The boys were right across from the girls.

-"This feels nice!" Sakura lying down on the big bed. Nathan sat beside her. Syaoran fell asleep in the stroller.

-"I especially like the bathroom." Millie said as she walked out of it.

-"What should we do?" Sakura asked.

-"Not sure." Sakura said.

-"I'm bored." Nathan said.

-"We all are!" Millie said. There was then a knock on the door. Millie opened the door and saw the others girls there.

-"We're going to the hot springs, want to come?" Alicia asked.

-"Yes! Where's Sayuri?" Millie asked.

-"She went out with her precious "Sasuke-kun"." Ino said.

-"Give us a minute to change and we'll be right out." Sakura said. Millie and Sakura grabbed their stuff. Nathan and Syaoran were dropped off at the Hotel daycare.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With the Boys…

-"This is an outrage! A disaster!" Naruto cried jumping onto the table.

-"It's not the end of the world, Naruto." Alex said.

-"Yeah, just because they don't have ramen it's not over." Gaara said.

-"Shows how much you know!" Naruto yelled.

-"This is pathetic." Joaquin said.

-"I came with guys, why?" Nick asked.

-"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. Neji and Marshall were trying to flirt with girls. Danny sat in his seat reading his book.

-"I'm leaving. Call me when we're actually having fun." Sasuke said.

-"Don't Teme! We need you for karaoke!" Naruto yelled out.

-"No! I'm not going to do karaoke." Sasuke yelled.

-"Yes you are." Danny said not looking up.

-"Make me!" Sasuke said. Danny held up the Hello Kitty boxers.

-"I hate you mom for buying me those." Sasuke muttered as he sat down.

-"Ok then, who wants to start?" Nick asked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With the Girls…

-"This is so relaxing." Ino said. The girls nodded in agreement.

-"I wish everyday was like this." Sakura said.

-"Must be hard working at a job, school, and the kids." Matsuri said.

-"It is." Sakura answered.

-"I love spas! Dad never takes Danny and I to places like this." Millie said.

-"Probably does." Tenten said.

-"You don't think it's to spy on girls?" Hinata asked.

-"Then he's more perverted than ever!" Ino yelled.

-"He never teaches the class. He only reads his stupid book." Alicia said. Ino looked around the room and smirked.

-"Hey, since the guys aren't here , why don't we flirt with the hotties around here?" Ino suggested.

-"Ino! Won't that be like being unfaithful to our boyfriends?" Hinata asked.

-"Not really." Ino said.

-"Well, Millie and I can flirt since we're single." Tenten said sticking her tongue out.

-"That's not fair." Sakura said.

-"Sorry Sakura-chan but you were the one who wanted to enter yourself in the world of dating." Millie said.

-"Just because we're taken doesn't mean we can't be flirtatious." Matsuri argued.

-"Yeah." Alicia said.

-"Fine then. Let's make a bet. Who can get the most guys before the spa week ends." Tenten said.

-"I'm in!" Hinata, Ino, Matsuri, Alicia, and Millie exclaimed.

-"I don't feel quite right about this." Sakura said.

-"Are you in or not?" Tenten asked. Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed.

-"Guess I'm in."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With the Boys…

-"I win! In your face Uchiha!" Nick yelled. Sasuke was irritated.

-"How could I lose to singing?" He muttered.

-"According to my data, Nick is winning by 100 points." Danny said.

-"Oh yeah Mr. Data? Well then why don't you try singing?" Naruto yelled passing the microphone to Danny.

-"But I can't sing." Danny said.

-"Ha! You were criticizing us!" Sasuke yelled smugly.

-"Don't make fun of me Uchiha." Danny said.

-"Or else what?" Sasuke asked. Danny raised an eyebrow and held up the Hello kitty boxers.

-"Stop using those against me!" Sasuke yelled. Danny shrugged and put them away.

-"I'm tired of singing. Let's do dancing!" Gaara exclaimed.

-"Sounds good." Marshall slurred.

-"Where'd you get those cat ears Sasuke?" Neji asked hiccupping.

-"They're drunk!" Alex yelled.

-"And night hasn't even come." Naruto said sweat dropping.

-"Hey Alex! Your girlfriend Sa-Ku-Ra sure has a nice body! I can't wait to see her in the hot springs!" Marshall slurred lifting up his drink. Alex clenched his fists and grabbed Marshall by his shirt. Gaara cracked his knuckles. But Sasuke couldn't help but feel some anger inside himself.

-"What'd you say about my girlfriend?" Alex demanded.

-"But Millie is way more prettier! She is so cute!" Marshall slurred looking at the ceiling but then he fell limp.

-"What the…?" Alex questioned. Danny was right behind Marshall with a calm look.

-"Pressure point." He plainly said.

-"I…can't…feel…my…body." Marshall grunted.

-"He's scary." Alex and Gaara said sweat dropping.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With the Girls…

-"Ahh. That's the spot." Alicia said as the man massaged her.

-"Oh I love your skills." Ino flirted with her massager. The man turned red.

-"T-thank you. Would you like anything else?" The man asked.

-"Let me think." Ino purred. The other girls flirted with their massagers too. Sakura sat in the corner drinking her margarita looking at them in disgust.

-"I can't believe their actually doing it." Sakura said. She had a towel wrapped around her body and her pink hair was in a bun with some strands falling down.

-"Sakura-chan, this is Oshi. We're going to go get something to drink. You want to come?" Matsuri asked.

-"No thanks. I actually want to stay faithful to Alex." Sakura said.

-"Suit yourself." Matsuri said walking off with the guy. Sakura decided to go upstairs. She changed into a tank top and shorts.

-"This bet is stupid." She said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With the boys…**

-"Come on Teme! Just keep on dancing!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke and Alex were competing against each other in Dance Dance Revolution.

-"I'm so tired." Sasuke grunted as kept dancing. Alex was dancing like it was nothing but he was also sweating. Danny sat in the far corner eating his apple keeping score.

-"Go Alex! Show him who's the boss!" Nick yelled.

-"Alex! Alex! Alex!" Joaquin and Nick cheered.

-"Go Uchiha!" Neji yelled. He and Marshall were no longer drunk.

-"Just give up Dasani!" Sasuke grunted.

-"No way!" Alex smirked. Sakura walked into the room and giggled. The game then ended.

-"Who's the winner Apple Boy?" Naruto asked.

-"According to my calculations, the winner is Alex Dasani. Sasuke lost by 1.3 points." Danny answered with simple math.

-"Damn! That just one point." Sasuke cursed.

-"Hey Sakura-chan, where are the others?" Naruto asked seeing Sakura alone.

-"They're busy with their bet." Sakura responded.

-"What bet?" Shikamaru asked.

-"Who can flirt with the most guys." Sakura said.

-"And you didn't join?" Alex asked.

-"No. It's just not me." Sakura said. All of the boys began laughing.

-"That's hilarious!" Naruto laughed.

-"What's so funny?" Sakura demanded.

-"Of course it's not you to flirt! You're too much of a good-goody!" Sasuke laughed.

-"So you guys are saying that I can't be the bad girl?" Sakura asked.

-"That's right!" Neji and Shikamaru said at the same time. Sakura glared at them.

-"You couldn't flirt with someone to save your own life!" Alex laughed. Sakura smirked.

-"We'll see about that." Sakura said before walking off. The guys stopped laughing and watched her. Sakura walked up to really hot guy.

-"Hey there, you want to go grab a drink?" Sakura asked licking her lips. The guy smiled.

-"Anything for a girl such as yourself." He said as they walked off. Sakura stuck her tongue out at the boys.

-"Well look at this, she can actually flirt." Naruto said watching her walk off. Alex had a deathly aura around him.

-"I'm leaving." He growled stomping out of the room.

-"He's mad." Joaquin said.

-"Hey let's go play DDR." Neji said. They all nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With Sakura and the hot guy…

-"So what's your name?" The guy asked. Sakura leaned towards him.

-"Sa-Ku-Ra." She said slowly. The guy could feel heat overcome his face. Alex was watching from the far corner breaking rocks in his hand.

-"That guy is as good as dead." He growled.

-"So what do you want to do?" The guy asked.

-"How about something fun?" Sakura asked flirtatiously.

-"Then let's kiss. Your face is so cute." The guy said leaning down to her. Sakura could see that his hand was about to roam around a certain somewhere. Alex was ready to beat up the guy to a bloody pulp.

-"Ok…just relax." Sakura said. The guy closed his eyes but then immediately felt pain. Alex was surprised at what he saw. Sakura had thrown the guy to the ground and had her foot on his stomach.

-"I don't like kissing other guys when I'm dating someone. But you were so cute that way you had your face. Did you really expect a kiss from these lips, hmm?" Sakura asked.

-"So you were just pretending?" Alex asked. Sakura giggled.

-"I don't like being the unfaithful one, Alex. It was just revenge for judging me as the goody-goody." Sakura said.

-"You sure fooled me." Alex said.

-"Sorry." Sakura said.

-"But as for an apology, let's go out somewhere to eat." Alex said.

-"Sure." Sakura said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura and Alex walked down the hallway with reluctant expressions.

-"I can't believe we're double dating with Sasuke and Sayuri." Sakura said to Alex as they walked into the restaurant.

-"I can't believe it either." Alex said. They walked over to the table where Sayuri and Sasuke were.

-"I'm glad you guys made it." Sayuri said. Sasuke had his arms crossed scowling. Sakura and Alex sat down. They ordered some food and ate. But things were quiet.

-"So…this spa weekend sure is fun, right?" Sayuri said.

-"Yeah, I really like hot springs." Sakura said.

-"Sakura, you should try the karaoke." Alex said.

-"Actually Sayuri should because she has a nice voice." Sasuke said.

-"No, Sakura should." Alex said.

-"Sayuri!"

-"Sakura!"

-"Sayuri!" Sakura and Sayuri sweat dropped and began drinking their wine. An hour passed and Alex and Sasuke were still fighting. But as for Sakura and Sayuri…they got drunk.

-"Hi Mr. Waiter!" Sayuri slurred.

-"Alex-kun! I want to dance!" Sakura exclaimed.

-"You're drunk Sakura, let me take you back to your hotel room." Alex said.

-"You too, Sayuri." Sasuke said.

-"No!" The girls yelled.

-"Sauce gay! I challenge you to a dance contest!" Sakura pointed to Sasuke.

-"Sauce Gay? My name's Sasuke." Sasuke said.

-"Yeah Yeah." Sakura said, as she stood up unbalanced.

-"Do it Uchiha or else she might begin a tantrum.' Alex said. Sasuke sighed and walked up on stage next to Sakura.

-"Begin the music!" Sayuri slurred. The music began playing and Sakura was dancing like a pro. Sasuke tied following along but he couldn't keep up with her moves.

-"Go Sakura!" Sayuri cheered.

-"Hey! You should be cheering for me!" Sasuke yelled. Sayuri didn't listen. The song kept playing but Sasuke was losing by a lot of points. It wasn't until the song ended and Sakura had won.

-"Yes! I won! In…your…face…Uchiha." Sakura collapsed onto the floor.

-"Well she had enough." Alex said.

-"I like ducks!" Sayuri exclaimed out loud before collapsing. Her face fell into the plate of spaghetti.

-"I'm going to take Sakura back to her room now." Alex said picking Sakura up bridal style. When they got to her room he laid her on her bed.

-"You're never going to drink again." Alex said chuckling. Sakura breathe evenly but it looked like she was having a nightmare.

-"Daichi…Uchiha." Sakura whispered with her acid in her voice.

-"Who's' Daichi?" Alex asked. He shook it off and left the room. _'Uchiha…it can't be!'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: ****I updated the 6****th**** chapter! Thanks for the reviews! But who is Daichi Uchiha? Read more of the chapters and you'll find out! By the way, please vote for a story in your review for what story I should do. But don't worry; I'll keep on continuing this story. **

**Irresistible Temptation****- Sakura Haruno is the princess of the Haruno realm. After her father dies she must marry to keep the family blood going. But what happens when she falls in love with her servant Sasuke Uchiha?**

**Mistaken- ****What happens when poor orphan Sakura is mistaken rich by rich Sasuke Uchiha? What happens if Sakura works at his house as a servant? What happens if Sakura begins falling for him? One problem…Sasuke thinks Sakura is a boy. **

**Fly Away- ****Sakura Haruno, a poor abused child, finds a blue bird inured. She heals it and takes care of it. What happens if the blue bird was really a human being by the name of Sasuke Uchiha? Will Sasuke turn back before it's too late for Sakura?**

**Sasuke's Album- ****Sasuke and his mother move to Konoha for the year. He meets Sakura Haruno and falls in love with her. But what would happen when the year is over? SASUKE'S POV**

**If You had the Chance- ****"Do you believe in second chances?" She asked. "No." He answered. "Then why did you bother coming back?" SasuSaku**

Please read and ReviewHere's a preview of the next chapter: Forming a Band

_-"We need another member to make up a whole band." Sakura said. _

_-"But who should else ask?" Millie asked. No one had a clue._

_-"Perhaps I can help." A girl said walking in. _

_-"Who are you?" Tenten asked. _

_-"My name is Kira Kouyama and I want to join your band."_


	7. Forming a Band

- - -

- - -

Chapter 7: Forming a Band

- - -

Alex was sitting in his seat in math class. The class was completing a test but Alex's thoughts were drifted off to something else.

-"Who the heck is Daichi?" He whispered. He wanted to ask Sakura but he wanted to wait until it was the right moment. When class was over Alex was pulled aside from the teacher.

-"Alex, is there some reason you didn't finish your test?" Kakashi asked. Alex shrugged.

-"I just…Kakashi-sensei, I have a question." Alex said.

-"Ok, shoot." Kakashi said.

-"Do you know anyone by the name of Daichi Uchiha?" Alex asked. Kakashi pondered on that for a moment.

-"I've heard of that name somewhere, but I just don't remember. Would you like me to do some research on him?" Kakashi asked. Alex nodded.

-"That'd be great. Thanks!" Alex said. He was about to dash out of the classroom but he then grunted. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

-"Is there something wrong with your back?" He asked.

-"No. I…fell yesterday and you know." Alex grunted. Kakashi looked down the back of Alex and saw a few bruises.

-"Alex…are you ok? Is there something you need to tell me?"

-"No. I have to go now!" Alex said running out of the class. When he saw that Kakashi wasn't following him. Alex pulled up his sleeve to check out the cuts and bruises on it.

Flashback

_-"I'm home." Alex said sullenly as he sauntered into his house. The house was eerie and it was pretty much dark. The floorboards creaked as Alex walked. He set his book bag down on the floor and walked into the kitchen. His mother sat in a seat with her head down. There were a few alcohol bottles on the table along with some cigarettes. _

_-"Hey mom, I got us some Chinese food for dinner." Alex said as he put the food on the table. His mother groaned and pushed the food away resulting it to scatter all over the floor. _

_-"Get that crap away from me!" She growled. Alex nodded and crouched down to sweep it up but his mom kicked him in the stomach. _

_-"Didn't I tell you that I didn't want to see you in the house until I went to sleep? Of course, but you never listen. You're a devil because it's your fault that your own father died!" She yelled before taking out the belt and started whipping him. _

_-"I'm sorry! I forgot!" Alex cried. _

_-"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! You were a mistake to be born!" She yelled. Alex's baby sister started crying from her crib. _

_-"Dad…" Alex whispered. _

End Flashback

-"She just wasn't feeling ok." Alex said before walking off to his next class.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"I swear, health class is starting to creep me out." Hinata said as she and her friends were walking into the Academy.

-"Ugh, I had tons of homework from biology. It took me almost all night to complete it." Alicia said.

-"Why? Too busy looking into Joaquin's eyes?" Millie asked. Alicia and Joaquin blushed.

-"I was busy with work." Sakura said.

-"Hey, did you get another job too?" Marshall asked.

-"Yeah, I got a job at this restaurant called the 'Pamento Garden'." Sakura said.

-"Isn't that the fancy place?" Tenten asked.

-"I heard only rich people can eat there because of the prices." Joaquin said.

-"Really? Then that means Hinata can afford it!" Alicia exclaimed.

-"I guess I could but those types of places don't suit me." Hinata said. They all nodded and started walking off to their lockers.

-"Guys look!" Sakura exclaimed pointing to some poster. Everyone gathered around to see what she was looking at.

-"Battle of the Bands? Win 1000 if you win the contest. All you need to do is make a band and win the competition." Nick said.

-"We just had a talent show and now there's a battle of the bands? But this is too cool!" Joaquin exclaimed.

-"Stupid. These types of contests are just plain useless." Danny said walking off.

-"You know…if you won 1000, then you could buy all the apples you want." Millie said. Danny stopped abruptly but then continues walking.

-"I'm not falling for that." Danny said in strained voice.

-"Hard to believe he's Kakashi-sensei's son." Tenten said. They all nodded. Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, Matsuri, and Ino sweat dropped. Just then, Sasuke and his other group of friends walked by. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Sakura.

-"You thinking about joining?" He asked pointing to the poster. Sakura smirked.

-"What's it to you?" She demanded.

-"There's going to be a lot of competition so I'd watch out if I were you." Sasuke said.

-"Is that so? Well Uchiha, we'll see who'll be crying all the way to our mothers." Sakura said. Sasuke shrugged and walked off.

-"Later, mommy blossom." He muttered. Sakura heard and glared deeply at him. It took both Nick and Naruto to hold onto Sakura.

-"It seems that Sasuke has decided to join the competition." Hinata said. She handed Sakura a list of names for the participants. Sakura saw Sasuke's name and gripped the paper.

-"This is war Uchiha." She spat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"What should we name this band?" Nick asked.

-"First of all, who's in it?" Sakura asked.

-"Well raise hands if you want to be in it." Millie said. Millie, Hinata, Tenten, Nick, Alex, Joaquin, Alicia, and Marshall raised their hands.

-"This might be a problem." Sakura said.

-"I don't want to play in the band but Matsuri and I want to create the wardrobe!" Ino exclaimed.

-"How about I help compose the music?" Nick asked. Sakura nodded.

-"I got it! Joaquin and I can help with choreography!" Alicia said.

-"Perfect! So Alex can play the guitar, Marshall is the drummer, Millie the keyboardist, and Tenten the guitarist." Sakura said.

-"Can I help with managing the band? I love keeping things in order." Hinata said.

-"That'd be great!" Millie said.

-"Can I be the bodyguard?" Danny asked.

-"Sure." Nick said.

-"We need another member to make up a whole band." Sakura said.

-"But who else should we ask?" Millie asked. No one had a clue.

-"Perhaps I can help." A girl said walking in.

-"Who are you?" Tenten asked.

-"My name is Kira Kouyama and I want to join your band." Sakura observed the girl. She was definitely a punk girl judging by her style of clothing. She had black hair with red highlights she had three earrings in each ear. She wore a black shirt with skinny jeans and fishnet fingerless gloves. Her nails were painted black.

-"Are you any good?" Millie asked. Kira picked up an electric guitar and began playing. All their jaws fell in awe.

-"You're in!" Sakura exclaimed. Kira smiled.

-"Are you new? I've never seen you before in the school." Alex asked.

-"I just transferred and I overheard that you guys needed another member for a band." Kira said.

-"That's right. Oh, this is Marshall, Millie, Ino, Matsuri, Alex, Nick, Tenten, Hinata, Danny, Joaquin, Alicia, Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, and I'm Sakura." Sakura said. Kira nodded and sat down.

-"What's the name of the band?" She asked.

-"We haven't though of one yet." Marshall said.

-"I've got an idea! How about 'Shippuuden'?" Naruto asked jumping up and down.

-"Shippuuden? How'd you come up with that?" Shikamaru asked.

-"I don't know. It just came up in my head. But Sakura-chan, can Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, and I be you guys' bodyguards next to Danny?" Naruto asked.

-"Why do we need bodyguards?" Sakura asked.

-"Well seeing that the Uchiha will be having a band too, it's possible that his fan girls might get a little ad." Neji said.

-"Oh. Well that explains everything." Sakura said.

-"So where do we start?" Kira asked. Sakura smirked.

-"I'll show you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Mommy, my tummy hurts." Nathan said.

-"I'll get you some milk as soon as I finish changing Syaoran." Sakura said. Sakura put the shirt over Syaoran's head and then put him in the playpen. Sakura then fixed Nathan warm milk. She sighed and rubbed her temples. She felt tired and alone. She felt like talking to someone but all her friends were busy today. Alex was going to come over soon to baby-sit Nathan and Syaoran. Nathan gulped down his milk and continued watching television. Sakura rubbed her eyes feeling a headache coming on. She lied down on the couch and decided to take a quick nap. She closed her eyes…

_-"No! Please stop!" She cried in agony. The man wouldn't get off her. Instead, he put her hands above her head and tried to strip her of her clothing. _

_-"Don't worry Sakura, this is won't hurt for long." He said in his seductive voice. Sakura shook her head violently and tried kicking him away. Screaming wasn't working either. Nobody would hear her anyways. _

-"Let me go! There's no way I'll sleep with you!" Sakura screamed. The man slapped her.

_-"Watch your lip. I'm going to do this whether you want it or not." He sneered. He began taking off his own clothing until he was completely naked. Sakura closed her eyes with tears streaming down her face. _

_-"Please…just let me go…Daichi." She looked up to meet those Onyx eyes…the eyes of an Uchiha…_

-"No!" Sakura screamed. She sat straight up form the couch with pearls of sweat on her forehead. Nathan was right next to her. She heard Syaoran crying form his crib.

-"Are you ok, mommy?" Nathan asked worried. Sakura's chest heaved up and down as she panted for air. She nodded and held Nathan close to her. Nathan wiped away the tears and hugged her close.

-"It's ok mommy, so please don't cry." Nathan said. Sakura smiled and nodded.

-"I'm fine, I was only having a nightmare." She said. Nathan kept on hugging her until the doorbell rang and Sakura answered. Alex was there but Sakura stared at his black eye and a cut on his cheek.

-"Oh my god Alex! What the hell happened to you?" Sakura asked. Alex forced a smile.

-"I fell and the doorknob hit my eye. So how are the kids?" Alex asked.

-"Don't play stupid. Tell me the truth." Sakura said blocking the doorway.

-"I told you, it was nothing. Please believe me." Sakura looked at him straight into his eyes.

-"We're not done yet. We'll talk when the kids aren't here." Sakura said as she let Alex through. She grabbed her bags and pecked both Syaoran and Nathan on their cheeks. She kissed Alex on the lips and then went to the door.

-"I'll be home after dinnertime." Sakura took a quick glance at Alex and then left. Alex sighed and rubbed his temples.

-"I can't tell her…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura drove to the restaurant in her car. Her mind was on both Alex and the dream she had. No doubt, that nightmare was a memory.

-"Daichi…" She hissed his name. She parked into the parking lot of the 'Pamento Garden'. Sakura got out of her car and went inside. She changed into her work clothes. She was the waitress the restaurant. Sakura took a notepad and pen out as she walked near the kitchen. Millie, Nick, Kira, and Joaquin working too.

-"Hey Sakura!" Nick exclaimed. Sakura smiled and walked towards them.

-"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late." Sakura said.

-"No problem." Kira said.

-"Sakura-chan! Guess who's here." Millie said.

-"Who?" Sakura asked.

-"Karin." Millie said with venom in her voice.

-"Who's Karin?" Sakura asked.

-"One the most popular, cocky, evil and what not girl of the school." Nick said. Sakura shuddered.

-"But what does that have to do with me?" Sakura asked.

-"Apparently, she hates you for some reason." Joaquin said.

-"But I never did anything to her!" Sakura said in defense.

-"Either way she has something against you." Millie said. Sakura sighed.

-"It seems a lot of people have something against me."

-"She's working here as a waitress too. So be careful." Nick said. Before Sakura could nod she already could feel a deep glared from somewhere behind her.

-"I think she found you." Kira said. Sakura shuddered and just tried walking away from the glare. Sakura paced around the place asking people for their orders. But in the back of her mind she was worrying about this 'Karin' girl.

-"What does she have to do with me? I never once met her." Sakura mumbled. She unconsciously sauntered over to another table.

-"Hi my name is Sakura and I'll…be your…waitress…" Sakura trailed off when she gazed at the people.

-"Sakura-chan! I'd never think you'd work here!" Sayuri exclaimed. Sakura laughed nervously. Sasuke sat there with his eyes closed. Sakura could tell they were here on a date since Sayuri and Sasuke were both dressed up so fancy.

-"So can I take your order?" Sakura said holding up the notepad.

-"We need some more time." Sasuke said opening his eyes. Sakura took an intake of breath as she looked into Sasuke's eyes.

-"Those eyes…they're just like his…an Uchiha." She whispered. Sayuri and Sasuke had a questioned look.

-"What are you talking about?" he asked. Sakura shook her head and forced a smile.

-"Nothing. I'll be back soon when you're ready." Sakura walked away shaking her head. She went near her friends taking a drink of water.

-"Something wrong?" Nick asked noting the way Sakura's facial expression was.

-"Nothing. Just a little dizzy." Sakura said.

-"You just go lie down and Millie can handle the other table.' Nick said. Sakura nodded and went the other way.

-"Is she ok?' Millie asked.

-"Not sure. But you have that table near the plants." Nick said. Millie nodded and strolled to the table. She immediately frowned when she saw that it was Sasuke and his date.

-"Oh great. I have the liar and then pampered princess." She muttered. She stood in front of the table.

-"Hi I'm Millie, may I take your order now?" Millie said.

-"What happened to Sakura-chan? I though she was our waitress." Sayuri said.

-"She wasn't feeling too well so while I take over this table she'll be resting." Millie answered.

-"Pathetic." Sasuke smirked. Millie glared at him and kicked Sasuke in the shin.

-"Ow! What the hell was that for?" He demanded.

-"What's pathetic is you, Uchiha!" Millie spat. Nick was watching the whole thing was amazed at how Millie changed her personality from bubbly to very violent. Sasuke rubbed his shin and looked the other way. Sayuri just sat there feeling a bit worried. Someone then came up to Millie and whipped her around.

-"Apologize to Sasuke you weasel!" The girl said. Millie pushed the girl away.

-"Make me Karin!" She argued. Karin pushed her back.

-"Karin…please stop." Sayuri said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

-"Just because you're the teacher's daughter it doesn't mean you can do everything you want!" Karin yelled as she pulled Millie's hair.

-"At least I'm not a slut!" Millie shrieked as she pulled her hair too. Sayuri was worried. Sasuke looked around for help.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"That would be all Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he dug into his food. Hinata thanked Sakura.

-"Would you like anything to drink?" Sakura asked.

-"No thanks. I think we have everything." Hinata said.

-"Sakura-chan look! I'm Picasso!" Naruto exclaimed as he put the eggs around his face making them look like eyes. Sakura giggled. She turned around and froze. She saw Millie and some girl fighting.

-"Oh no." Sakura groaned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Let go of me!" Millie shrieked. Customers stared at them. Karin wouldn't let go of Millie's hair. So Millie used her nails to scratch Karin's cheek. Karin cried out in pain and then growled at Millie.

-"Karin…please stop." Sayuri pleaded.

-"You're going to pay Hatake!" Karin snarled. She raised her fist in the air. Millie closed her eyes waiting for the impact but it never came.

-"What the! Let me go!" Karin ordered. Millie, Sasuke, and Sayuri were surprised to see Sakura. She was holding onto Karin's wrist with her one hand. But with the other Sakura was rubbing her temple. She had her eyes closed but with a frown.

-"Sakura-chan…" Millie gasped.

-"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered.

-"Karin…you're fired." Sakura growled. Karin glared at Sakura and tried yanking her wrist free.

-"You're not the boss of me!" She yelled. Sakura tightened her grip of Karin's wrist and narrowed her eyes at her.

-"Listen…I don't feel very well. So I suggest you close your whiny mouth and leave this place immediately." Sakura growled.

-"Maybe I don't want to!"

-"Shut up!" Sakura yelled. Karin gulped but she still glared at her. Sasuke was astonished at how Sakura was.

-"You have no right to harass your fellow workers much less disrupt our customer's dinner. So you better leave now or else." Sakura said.

-"Freak! I don't have to listen to you!" Karin yelled. Sakura's apple green eyes enlarged. She instantaneously knew that voice when Karin called her a freak. Sakura glared murderously at Karin tightened her grasp on Karin's that made Karin wince and yelp.

-"It was you! You were the one who sent me those warning notes! You were the one who nearly killed me with that television cart! Well I'll tell you one thing, you are mistaken to think I'll ever be scared of you. Now go!" Sakura released Karin's wrist and Karin then scurried away.

-"Sakura-chan, are you ok?" Sayuri asked. Sakura turned to Millie.

-"I spoke with manager. I'm going home early." Sakura said and then left.

-"She seems…a bit upset." Sasuke said.

-"Yeah, well she hasn't been feeling very well." Millie said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"I'm home." Sakura softly spoke as she entered the house. The house was quiet and Sakura saw that Nathan and Syaoran were sleeping in the cradle.

-"Where's Alex?" Sakura asked herself. She saw a note on the table and read it.

**Sakura, **

**Sorry I left the kids alone but I needed to go home. I'll explain tomorrow but I'm truly sorry. Please don't call me or look for me because I'll be busy. **

**Love, **

**Alex.**

Sakura stared at the note and sighed.

-"Oh well. I guess I'll just go sleep now." Sakura was about to go to her room but she saw something that didn't belong to her on the coffee table. She saw that it was a wallet.

-"Alex must've left this. I better give this to him." Sakura rushed out of her apartment and ran to Alex's house. Using her car would take to much time. Sakura looked at the address on Alex's ID and found the house. It was in the middle of some woods and it was simple house. But it looked like it wasn't being taken care of properly.

-"Alex lives here?" Sakura asked herself rubbing her arms to warm herself from the nightly chill. She entered the house and walked around. The floorboards creaked and there was bunches broken glass and trash on the floor. There was really dirty and there was barely any light. Sakura paced around hoping to find Alex somewhere. She heard glass break and a child crying. Sakura ran upstairs almost falling because the steps broke. She sprinted towards the source of the sound. She saw room with light and a shadow whipping another shadow on the floor. She peeked from the corner and her eyes widened with shock. A woman in her mid-30 was beating Alex with a belt.

-"Where the hell were you? I needed you home 15 minutes ago and you weren't home! Where's my beer? You good-for-nothing brat! I hate you!" The woman shrieked.

-"I'm sorry mom! I was busy!" Alex cried. _'Mom? This is Alex's mom?' _Sakura thought. She saw that there was a baby crying on the bed.

-"With what? Taking care of that girlfriend of yours? What, did you pay her to be your girlfriend?" The woman asked not seizing her beatings. She kicked him and threw a book at him.

-"No! She likes me and I was baby-sitting her child!" Alex argued. His mother smirked and picked him up by his hair.

-"She has a child, eh? Well then she must be a slut. A teenage single mother! Hah! Girls like those don't belong in places like this! They're trash so they belong in trash!" Sakura was too scared to say anything so she ran away before she could see anything else. She dashed out of the house with tears running down her face.

-"Alex gets beat? But how?" Sakura asked as she ran all the way home. She entered her apartment and shut the door. Nathan and Syaoran didn't wake up. Her heart was beating fast and she panting real hard.

-"Why? Why does she beat him?" Sakura paced around trying to think of some answers. It didn't make sense.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Ok, so what song should we do?" Tenten asked.

-"Hold on, I'm almost done with the song." Nick said as he wrote things down. Kira sat there drinking her soda. Alex and Marshall were working on their instruments. Millie sat there chatting away with Joaquin and Alicia. Sakura sat there with a solemn face. She just stared down at the ground recalling yesterday's past events. _'He gets beaten by his own mother. And right in front of his baby sister. Why wouldn't he ever tell me?'_

-"Sakura? Sakura!" Nick yelled. Sakura was startled but then looked up.

-"What?" She asked.

-"Um…I was just asking you what you though of the song I just wrote." Nick said. Sakura looked at the song and nodded.

-"It could work. Now all we need to see how it works with our instruments." Sakura said. They all nodded. Marshall, Alex, Tenten, Millie, and Kira went to their places. Sakura went up to the microphone. They looked at the music sheet and started playing the notes. Sakura liked the sound of it and started to sing.

_**Kokoro wo irodoru MERODII nokoshite kureta  
Futari no eien no umi wa nakatta keredo**_

Kitto shiawase ni nareru yo!  
Mune no PIANO kara koboreru...

Mizuiro no senritsu ga  
Hora Ki-Ra-Ki-Ra sora ni toketeku  
Saigo no namioto ga kieru made  
Watashi dake wo chanto mitsumetete  
Daisuki na hito dakara ienakatta kotoba ga aru no  
Tsutaekirenai omoi wo ima  
Nosete utau SOPURANO

Tenshi ga maioriru you na hizashi no naka de  
Kinou no sora wo miteite wa ikenai keredo

Ashita saisho no namioto wa hikaru  
HANDOBERU no you ni

Mizuiro no kakeratachi namida sae mo kaze ni toketeku  
Kokoro no namioto wo kesanaide  
Futari dake no omoide ni shite ne  
Hareta hi no ame no you ni kanashii koto toki ni wa attemo  
Unmei ni makeru wake ja nai  
Ai wo kometa... SOPURANO

Mizuiro no senritsu ga  
Hora Ki-Ra-Ki-Ra sora ni toketeku  
Saigo no namioto ga kieru made  
Watashi dake wo chanto mitsumetete  
Daisuki na hito dakara ienakatta kotoba ga aru no  
Tsutaekirenai omoi wo ima  
Nosete utau SOPURANO

-"What do you think?" Nick asked.

-"That was fantastic!" Sakura exclaimed. They nodded in agreement. Hinata got off the phone and grinned at her friends.

-"I just got off the phone. You guys are going to Battle of the Bands!" Hinata said. They all cheered.

-"That's awesome!" Kira exclaimed.

-"Battle of the bands, here we come!" Nick cheered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: ****I REALLY sorry for the late update. It's just that I've been busy. But I finally updated the 7****th**** chapter. And I also added a flashback form Sakura's memory about Daichi. There would probably be more later in the chapters but it's up to you readers if you want it. But a reason I didn't update earlier is because on July 19, it was my birthday! I was originally going to update this today but I was too busy. But I'll try to update the 8****th**** chapter as soon as I can. The song was Mizuiro No Senritsu sung by Hanon from Mermaid Melody. It's a really good song try listening to it if you haven't. **

**Irresistible Temptation****- Sakura Haruno is the princess of the Haruno realm. After her father dies she must marry to keep the family blood going. But what happens when she falls in love with her servant Sasuke Uchiha?**

**Mistaken- ****What happens when poor orphan Sakura is mistaken rich by rich Sasuke Uchiha? What happens if Sakura works at his house as a servant? What happens if Sakura begins falling for him? One problem…Sasuke thinks Sakura is a boy. **

**Fly Away- ****Sakura Haruno, a poor abused child, finds a blue bird inured. She heals it and takes care of it. What happens if the blue bird was really a human being by the name of Sasuke Uchiha? Will Sasuke turn back before it's too late for Sakura?**

**Sasuke's Album- ****Sasuke and his mother move to Konoha for the year. He meets Sakura Haruno and falls in love with her. But what would happen when the year is over? SASUKE'S POV**

**If You had the Chance- ****"Do you believe in second chances?" She asked. "No." He answered. "Then why did you bother coming back?" SasuSaku**

Please Read and Review

**Here's a preview of ****the**** next chapter: School Camping Trip**

_-"I can't believe I'm stuck hiking with the idiot and the ex." Sasuke muttered. _

_-"Hello? I'm still here! It's not my fault that sensei though we should be together." Sakura said. _

-"Guys, are you this trail is the one we're supposed to go on?" Naruto asked.

_-"Of course it is!" Sasuke said. _

_-"Hey, a cave." Sakura said. The three went over to the cave. _

_-"I wonder of it echoes. Hello? Is anyone in there?" Naruto yelled. His voice echoed through the cave but then was overpowered by the sound of a deep growl. _

-"You idiot! You woke up a bear!" Sasuke yelled as he, Sakura, and Naruto started running with a bear chasing after them.


	8. School Camping Trip

- - -

- - -

Chapter 8: School Camping Trip

- - -

-"Ugh, I hate gym class" Tenten complained as she stretched. Millie and Kira nodded in agreement. Hinata was putting on her shorts and Sakura was put her hair up in a ponytail. Their gyms clothes were basically white t-shirts and blue shorts.

-"Any idea what we're doing today?" Millie asked.

-"Probably volleyball." Kira answered.

-"But I suck at volleyball! I always hit someone in the face with it." Hinata whined. Sakura laughed.

-"I'd rather do basketball." Tenten said.

-"Whatever sport we do I always suck at it." Sakura said.

-"Have you tried every kind of sport?" Kira asked.

-"No, but still." Sakura said.

-"Ok, girls. Head out to the gym!" Anko yelled. All the girls in the locker room followed Anko out to the gym where the guys were already. They all lined up while Anko stood in front of them.

-"What are we doing to day, teach?" Naruto asked.

-"Today we'll be doing soccer. Girls are red and guys are blue." The girls grabbed red jerseys and the guys grabbed the blue. The class headed outside where the soccer nets were. Sakura was nervous. Anko blew the whistle and threw the soccer ball in the air. Neji and Tenten were against each other and so far the guys were winning. Neji had the ball and was about to pass it Gaara but Millie kicked it away. She dribbled the ball in between her feet but by accident a guy tripped her and the ball went flying.

-"Sakura! Get the ball!" Millie yelled.

-"What?" Sakura saw the ball headed towards her. _'What should I do? What should I do?'_ She though.

-"Kick it!" Nick yelled. Sakura kicked the ball and then started running with the ball.

-"I'm going to lose! I'm going to lose!" Sakura muttered. She was in front of the other team's net with Danny as the goalie. She had her foot on top of the ball and heard her teammate shouting out to her. Sakura used her foot to bring the ball into the air and then she kicked straight into the net. Danny couldn't dodge in time so instead he fell flat on his butt. The girls cheered.

-"Winner…the girls!" Anko announced.

-"We won? We won!" Sakura exclaimed. The girls crowded around her.

-"Sweet Sakura! Where'd you learn to play soccer like that?" Matsuri asked.

-"You beat my brother! And he's played soccer since he was so small!" Millie said.

-"I guess it just came to me." Sakura said feeling a bit suffocated from everyone crowding her.

-"Ok everyone, we still have more games to go. Now we have volleyball." Anko said.

-"Sakura-chan! That was awesome! I've never seen you play like that!" Naruto exclaimed.

-"That was pretty good." Sasuke muttered.

-"You should definitely join the soccer team." Neji said. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

-"I can't. It was probably beginner's luck and besides I have lots of other things to do. Later." Sakura said walking away with Nick to he volleyball court.

-"She has to join." Gaara said.

-"I've got a plan." Naruto said. They gathered around to listen.

-"Ok. Hinata, you're up for serving." Anko said passing the ball to the Hyuga. Hinata gulped as she looked at other team in front of her. Ino and Sakura crossed their fingers and Tenten gave her a thumbs up.

-"Go Hinata-chan! You can do it!" Naruto cheered. Hinata nodded and threw the ball in the air and hit it.

-"Ow!" Naruto howled as the ball hit him right in the face. Hinata gasped and the girls laughed out loud. So did the guys. Tenten and Matsuri slapped their foreheads.

-"At least the ball made it to the other team." Kira said.

-"Yeah but she ended up hitting her boyfriend right in the face." Ino said. The game went on and on but Hinata was completely sulking.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Don't worry about it Hinata-chan, I'm fine." Naruto reassured.

-"But look at you, Naruto-kun. Your nose has a bandage." Hinata said.

-"Yeah, but I'm not dead." Naruto said.

-"Don't jinx it." Sasuke said. Naruto rolled his eyes. They all laughed.

-"Sakura, would you come here?" Anko said. Sakura walked over to her.

-"Yes."

-"I saw how you easily passed the ball to the net. I was really amazed. You had great running speed. Would you like join the soccer team?" Anko asked. Sakura didn't know what to say.

-"Um…I'm really sorry but I can't. With school, work, and taking care of Nathan. I'm just busy." Sakura said.

-"I know but I love your athletic ability! You would make a great addition to the soccer team." Anko said. Sakura sighed.

-"I'll think about it." She said and started walking to her next class. She entered History class with Kurenai sensei. Sakura sat in her seat next to Alex. She felt a bit uneasy sitting next to him.

-"Today's lesson, the history of China." Kurenai said. The class groaned. Before Kurenai could say something Tsunade came in through the door.

-"Sorry for the interruption but I have an announcement." Tsunade said.

-"What?' Naruto asked.

-"The school is having a camping trip for the two week vacation next week. Students will be assigned a cabin and bunkmates." Tsunade said.

-"This is rather sudden, we will have to pay for anything?" Shikamaru asked.

-"No. The student council has prepared everything. Any questions ask the student council president, Sakura." Tsunade said and then left the room. The class them immediately started talking.

-"Camping is so cool!" Millie exclaimed.

-"Sounds pathetic." Danny muttered. Kira hit him on the head.

-"You are so boring! Try being more outgoing for once!" Kira yelled. Danny glared at her.

-"Camping seems fun but I don't think I'll go." Sakura said.

-"Why?" Nick asked.

-"Yeah why?" Alex asked too.

-"What about Nathan? Or Syaoran? I can't leave them alone." Sakura said.

-"Didn't you say your dad is near the city? Just call him and he can take care of them for two weeks. What's the harm?" Marshall asked. Sakura thought about it. Her dad wasn't really busy but she didn't want to burden him.

-"Come on Sakura! Camping will be fun!" Tenten said.

-"Of, fine. I'll call him." Sakura said. They all cheered. Sasuke looked at Sakura for a brief moment but then turned his attention to something else.

-"I won't be able to go camping. I'm going somewhere with my parents." Sayuri said.

-"What a shame." Ino lied.

-"Hey Sasuke, since you're captain of the soccer team, let Sakura-chan join the team. She's awesome at soccer!" Naruto said.

-"Yeah, she completely let her team win. I couldn't catch up to her." Neji said. Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, and Nick were all on the team.

-"No." Sasuke said.

-"Come on! She's really good! Even Anko said so." Gaara said.

-"I'll think about it. We could use another player. And seeing that no else is good enough…" Sasuke trailed off thinking. He looked over at Sakura to observe her. Sayuri noticed this so she sat down on Sasuke's lap.

-"I'll really miss you Sasuke-kun! How about you don't go camping and you come with me and my parents?" She offered. Hinata deeply glared at her along with Naruto. Sayuri kissed him on the cheek.

-"No thanks. I actually want go camping." Sasuke said. Sayuri nodded but inside she was a little peeved.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Oh I'm going to miss you!" Sakura cried holding onto Nathan for one last time. Nathan was crying and he didn't want to let go.

-"Please don't go mommy." He sniffed.

-"I'm sorry, kiddo. But it's only for two weeks. I promise I'll be back to pick you." Sakura said. Nathan still kept crying so Daisuke picked him up to comfort him. Sakura kissed Syaoran on the forehead.

-"Take care Syaoran." Sakura cooed before boarding onto the school bus. Many of the school students already were on. Sakura sat next to Kira. The bus driver started the bus and Sakura waved. Nathan waved back but tears were still running down his face.

-"He's so cute. Is he your little brother?" Kira asked.

-"Something like that." Sakura said. Kira nodded. The bus ride was pretty boring and the students basically just talked.

-"This is so boring! Let's play a game!" Millie exclaimed. Danny sat in his seat reading eating an apple.

-"Only one more hour until we get there." Ino said looking down at her watch.

-"Yawn! We need to do something fun!" Millie yelled.

-"Hey, what are you reading Danny?" Nick asked.

-"A book." Danny answered.

-"What does it have?' Nick asked.

-"Words." Danny said. Nick sweat dropped.

-"Uh…I know it has words but what's it about."

-"About a person. And another person." Danny said not looking up.

-"He's hopeless." Kira said shaking her head.

-"Ok. So Danny, what do you like?" Alex asked

-"Apples."

-"Dislikes?"

-"Rotten apples."

-"Hobbies?"

-"Eating apples."

-"Hero?"

-"Johnny Appleseed."

-"How do you live with him? Marshall asked Millie.

-"Well he's my twin." Millie said.

-"Ok Danny, tell me why you never seem so enthusiastic about things?" Sakura asked.

-"Because at the moment I'm fascinated by something else." Danny answered.

-"Let me guess, your book? Apples?" Tenten asked. Danny shook his head.

-"Well what?" Sakura asked. Danny turned his head and held up a flower with a smile and sunglasses in a pot. He pressed the button the flower began dancing.

-"Dancing flowers." Danny answered. They all sweat dropped.

-"Cool! Where'd you get that?" Naruto asked.

-"I have my ways." Danny said putting the flower away and turning back to his book.

-"He's more mysterious than Sasuke." Matsuri said.

-"But cooler." Ino said. They nodded in agreement. An hour passed and all the students finally got to the campsite.

-"Camp Konoha? Sounds cheesy." Shikamaru said.

-"Pretty much." Ino answered.

-"I'm already bored. I want to see who I'm assigned with." Millie said.

-"Hello everyone, I will be your camp counselor for these two weeks. Along with these people." Kakashi said.

-"Dad…" Millie and Danny groaned. Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai sensei stood by him.

-"It seems we can never get away form these people." Naruto sweat dropped. Sakura nodded.

-"So where are we sleeping?" Sasuke asked.

-"I have the list right here." Kakashi said. He held up the list and then taped it to the wall. All the students formed a crowd and read the list.

-"Great! I'm stuck with Lee and Neji!" Tenten yelled.

-"What's wrong with being with me?" Neji asked.

-"For starters, you sleep-talk." Tenten said.

-"I have Kiba and Shino." Hinata said.

-"Shikamaru and Choji." Ino felt like crying.

-"Nick and Danny." Alex said.

-"Millie and Kira." Alicia read.

-"Gaara and Marshall." Joaquin said.

-"Where do I sleep?" Matsuri asked.

-"You sleep with Ino's group." Kakashi said.

-"Yes!" Ino cheered.

-"What the heck?! I have Sasuke and Naruto?" Sakura yelled.

-"I'm right here Sakura, no need to yell." Kakashi said.

-"I understand Naruto but Sakura?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi nodded.

-"Well then, let's get started!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"I officially wish I just stayed at home." Sakura muttered as she set her stuff down on her bunk.

-"Aw come on, Sakura-chan! We can have fun with this. We're like a team." Naruto said.

-"Ok, so Sakura you sleep on that bunk bed. Naruto you sleep on the bottom bunk and I'll have the top." Sasuke said.

-"Cool, I can sleep in the top or bottom because I have a bunk to myself." Sakura said.

-"Dinner starts within a few minutes so let's go eat." Sasuke said standing up. They stood up too and went out. They went to the mess hall and they all met up with their friends.

-"So far camp sucks." Tenten said.

-"How come?" Kira asked.

-"Neji won't stop bugging me about the whole sleep talk thing." Tenten said.

-"He sleep-talks a lot. Sometimes he even sleep-walks." Hinata giggled.

-"At least Matsuri is with me. Being with Shikamaru is nice but I need a girl with me." Ino said.

-"Well being with Sasuke is no walk in the park." Sakura groaned.

-"I can imagine pretty well." Alicia said.

-"This camp food is pretty good though. Although, I can deal without the bug juice." Alex said.

-"It's not really bugs." Nick said.

-"I know but the name creeps me out." Alex said.

-"Can I have it then?" Danny asked. Alex passed him the bug juice.

-"What's after dinner?" Sakura asked.

-"Well my dad says that we're going to have a campfire and then tell scary stories." Millie said.

-"Typical sensei." Tenten said.

-"I'm not really fond of scary stories." Joaquin said.

-"How could I forget? You cried for such a long time after that story about the boogey man." Alicia said.

-"I was not crying! I had something in my eyes." Joaquin said.

-"Yeah, they're called tears." Alicia said in a baby voice. Joaquin laughed and then put his arm around her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dinner passed and all the school students sat around the campfire.

-"Ok, shall we get started my youthful students?" Gai asked.

-"Yeah!" A boy yelled.

-"Ok, so who wants to start?" Asuma asked. Danny was the only one who raised his hand.

-"Danny, you start." Kurenai said. Danny stood up and cleared his throat.

-"Once long ago, there was man who lived with his family. He was a workaholic so he barely spent time with his family. It wasn't long until his wife and child had enough so they fled the house. The man became so upset that he just locked himself up in his home. He became old and one day while cutting some wood outside, he accidentally swung the axe too far and then…" Danny trailed off.

-"What?" Naruto asked.

-"He cut off his own head!" Danny yelled. All the girls screamed and Naruto turned pale.

-"But he was still alive. So what he did was that he grabbed a pumpkin and put over his body as a head. To this day no one knows what happened to him. Some say he still roams around Japan searching for his head. But others say that he kills people for their heads. Using them one by one…and in this exact place…was where he lived." Danny ended his story.

-"I'm might never go to sleep again." Sakura said. In the background they heard a twig snap. The girls screamed.

-"Relax everyone. It's just me." Kakashi said holding up the flashlight to his face.

-"Even worse!" Millie yelled.

-"Sorry to say but it's for bed." Asuma said. The students groaned as they all headed out to their cabins. But many were too afraid to walk alone.

-"There's no way I'm falling asleep." Naruto said lying down on his bed. Sasuke climbed up to the top bunk.

-"Do you think Danny was joking about how he actually used to live here?' Sasuke asked.

-"I don't think so. Danny's really into history so I doubt he would lie. Plus, he told about how he used to come here before and that story was passed down a lot." Sakura said.

-"Can someone please keep the light on?" Naruto asked.

-"No. It's just a story. You can't possibly believe, do you?" Sasuke asked. No answer. Sasuke looked at the bottom and saw Naruto not in his bed.

-"What the?"

-"Now I think I can fall asleep." Naruto said. Sasuke turned his head and saw Naruto right next to him in Sasuke's bed.

-"What are you doing in my bed?" Sasuke demanded.

-"I got scared." Naruto said.

-"Stay in your own bed!" Sasuke yelled pushing Naruto out of the bed. Naruto fell and then he went back to bed.

-"Fine but I doubt I'll fall asleep."

Five Seconds later

Naruto's snore filled up the cabin.

-"Oh my god! And he was just complaining how he wouldn't fall asleep." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded/ Sakura turned off the light as both of them snuggled into their beds and began sleeping…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Kakashi is missing!" A voice yelled.

-"What happened?" Naruto woke up and yelled jumping up resulting in him hitting his head on Sasuke's bunk. Sasuke woke up with a startle because Naruto fell on the ground.

-"Die pumpkin head!" Sasuke yelled jumping out of bed with a bat in his hand. He began hitting Naruto with the bat. Sakura turned on the light.

-"Sasuke! It's only Naruto!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke seized his beating.

-"Ow! It's just me! I fell when I heard someone yelling." Naruto said getting up.

-"Sorry I though you were someone else." Sasuke said.

-"Uh…Sasuke? What were you doing with a bat in your bed in the first place?" Sakura asked getting out of bed.

-"You know…just in case." Sasuke said. Sakura looked at the doorway and saw Hinata in the doorway.

-"What happened Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

-"I was going to go to the bathroom and I passed by the teacher's cabin but they were gone! Their cabin was a mess and the door was ripped off its hinges!" Hinata said as she was panting for air.

-"Gone? But how?" Sakura asked.

-"I don't know." Hinata said.

-"I bet it's pumpkin head's doing." Naruto said. Sasuke hit Naruto on his head.

-"Don't be stupid. Maybe they just went somewhere." Sasuke said.

-"Yeah, leaving their cabin so messed up? This is serious." Sakura said.

-"I'll go tell the others." Hinata said running off to the other direction. Sasuke grabbed a flashlight and put on his sneakers.

-"What do you think you're doing?" Sakura asked.

-"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to check this out." Sasuke said as he grabbed his jacket.

-"Wait, I'm coming too." Sakura said grabbing her sneakers and jacket. Naruto did the same. They closed the cabin door behind them and started walking into the darkness. They waked into the woods to which Naruto was reluctant to walk into. Sasuke was first and Sakura and Naruto were scared.

-"I don't like this." Sasuke said. It was foggy and there was no sign of people around.

-"C-can we p-please j-just go b-back?" Sakura stuttered.

-"What? You scared." Sasuke smirked.

-"No, just cold. This chill is making goose bumps rise." Sakura said.

-"Why do I have the feeling someone is following us?" Naruto asked. Sasuke and Sakura felt a presence too.

-"Whoever you are, go away!" Sakura yelled. Nothing. They heard a rustle in the bushes. Sasuke took out his bat.

-"Show yourself!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto was trembling. Four figures stepped out.

-"Millie? Danny? Kira? Tenten?" Sakura said.

-"Oh thank god it was you guys!" Millie said.

-"We've been lost here for so long." Tenten said.

-"What do you mean by lost?" Naruto asked.

-"We've been stuck here for a while. The fog was just too thick see through." Kira said.

-"That Hyuga girl told us how my dad was gone along with the other teachers." Danny said.

-"So wanted to try and find them." Millie said.

-"Well we kept thinking it might've been pumpkin head from Danny's story." Naruto said.

-"It's just a story. There's no such thing as pumpkin head." Danny said.

-"So he didn't really live here?" Sakura asked.

-"He did exist, he did lose his head, and he did live here. He just doesn't haunt these places." Danny said.

-"How would you know?" Sasuke asked.

-"Ghosts don't exist." Danny said.

-"Then why did you come with a bat?" Tenten asked.

-"None of your business. I'm not scared at all." Danny said. Kira leaned close to his ear.

-"Boo." She whispered. Danny flinched but then regained his composure.

-"Insolent people." He muttered.

-"Yeah, he's scared." Kira said. Danny glared at her.

-"Let's just go investigate this matter." Danny said walking away. Sasuke stifled a chuckle. They all followed suit. Sasuke shined the flashlight ahead. They didn't know which way to go. They came to a conclusion that they were lost.

-"What if pumpkin head killed Kakashi-sensei and the others for their heads?" Naruto gulped.

-"For the last time, there's no such thing as pumpkin head." Danny said.

_**Snap!**_

-"What was that?" Millie asked. Sasuke shined the flashlight around.

-"It's probably just a rabbit." Danny said. A voice then began groaning.

-"My head…my head!" It moaned.

-"It's pumpkin head!" Naruto yelled. Everyone began screaming and started sprinting like there was no tomorrow. After about miles of running they stopped. They were all panting for air.

-"See! I told you! It's pumpkin head!" Naruto yelled.

-"Naruto's right! What should we do?" Millie asked.

-"You believe us now, Danny?" Kira asked. No answer.

-"Danny?" Sakura whispered. No answer.

-"He's not here!" Tenten hissed. They heard small eerie footsteps behind them.

-"Let me live!" Naruto cried. Kira shone the flashlight behind them.

-"It's a rabbit. Nothing more." Kira said

-"You hear that, Sakura? Now stop holding my hand." Sasuke said.

-"I'm not holding your hand Sasuke." Sakura said.

-"Gah! Let go!" Sasuke yelled. He bumped into Kira and she fell. The flashlight fell too but it was hit too hard that it gave out. Sasuke started running around yelling with the person still holding onto his hand. Sakura took out a match and lit it up. She shined it onto Sasuke's hand.

-"Hi." Danny said waving his hand in front of Sasuke's face.

-"Danny! Where the heck were you and why are you holding onto Sasuke's hand?" Tenten asked.

-"Well while we were running I fell and landed on mud. Which is why I'm all dirty. My hands became sticky and then as I was walking up to you guys I accidentally grabbed Sasuke's hand. And because my hand was sticky it just stuck on." Danny said.

-"Look at your face! It's so hilarious!" Kira laughed. Danny glared at her. Millie saw a puddle so she put some in her hands so Sasuke and Danny can be unstuck.

-"You really scared me." Naruto said.

-"Everything scares you." Sakura said.

-"We should start finding our way back to campsite." Kira said.

-"Yeah but we don't know where we are." Sasuke said. They started walking in another direction hoping to find their way back.

-"This place is creepy. You just had to tell a scary story, didn't you?" Naruto said to Danny.

-"How is it my fault?" Danny asked.

-"Let's not fight. We have enough problems as it is." Millie said. They kept silent the whole way. Tenten and Sakura fell to their knees.

-"I'm exhausted. Let's rest." Sakura said.

-"We'll never find our way back in the dark." Tenten groaned. The rest sat down too.

-"This is hopeless. We should just give up for the moment." Kira said. Naruto nodded.

-"Guess there's no other way." Sasuke said.

-"Hey! Why the sad faces! We should be cheery!" Millie said.

-"Give it a rest, Millie." Danny said.

-"Danny! Remember our dance?" Millie asked. Danny gulped.

-"Not that dance! Please not the dance!" Danny pleaded.

-"What dance?" Sakura asked.

-"Danny, I'm thinking of a song. I know you know the words." Millie said in a singsong voice.

-"Come on! Remember!" Millie said. Danny could no longer restrain himself.

-"Yes! Millie, you ready?" Danny said with a glint in his eyes. Millie nodded.

-"Yay! Time for the song!"

_**It's Hamtaro time!**_

_**Whee! Yippie! Yeah!**_

_**Kushi-Kushi Ticky-Ticky**_

_**Hamtaro!**_

_**When we work together it's much better!**_

_**My best friend!**_

_**We like sunflower seeds. . .khrrmp khrrmp khrrmp.**_

_**My Ham-Hams!**_

_**If she heads for trouble, we won't let her!**_

_**Hamtaro!**_

_**Little Hamsters, Big Adventures!**_

_**Laura's gone to school, let's go to our Ham-Ham Clubhouse!**_

_**We can fix their troubles just be quiet as a mouse**_

_**Watch out for those cats you know they're smarter than you think**_

_**But if we work together we can make their plans sink!**_

_**Hamtaro!**_

_**Snoozer, Howdy, Penelope, Panda,**_

_**My best friends!**_

_**Oxnard, Bijou, Cappy, Maxwell**_

_**My Ham-Hams!**_

_**Dexter, Boss, Pashmina, Jingle**_

_**Hamtaro!**_

_**Little Hamsters, Big Adventures!**_

_**'scuse me while I work out, gotta run on my wheel **_

_**Hamtaro!**_

_**Hamtaro's here to help you!**_

_**Hamtaro!**_

_**Hamtaro's team is for you!**_

Everyone's jaws dropped. Kira was sweat dropping. Naruto was clapping.

-"One more time!" He yelled. Danny's eyes enlarged and then he was back to his aloof posture. Millie was smiling radiantly.

-"It's like he was a whole different person." Sasuke shuddered.

-"I'm never going to forget this." Tenten said. Millie sat down. Danny glared at everyone.

-"That never leaves this place." He said. They all nodded. Before anyone could say anything else they heard rustling around them. Sasuke and Danny stood up with the bats in their hands.

-"We have weapons!" Sasuke yelled. The rustling continued. Kira did a martial arts stance.

-"I've taken martial arts for 7 years so you better not hurt us!" Kira threatened.

-"She couldn't have done that before?" Naruto and Tenten questioned.

-"Hold on guys! It's me, Kakashi!" Kakashi-sensei stepped in.

-"Kakashi-sensei!" They all exclaimed.

-"Dad!" Danny and Millie said rushing up to him.

-"We though pumpkin head got to you." Naruto said.

-"What? Why would you think that?" Kakashi asked.

-"Hinata said your cabin was a mess and you were missing." Sakura said.

-"Oh. Well the teachers and I weren't missing. We were out on a nightly hike." Kakashi said.

-"But we heard noises and someone was moaning out noises like 'my head!' and your cabin!" Naruto said.

-"I see. Well, to tell you the truth, the culprit is right here." Kakashi pointed to a figure on the floor. Kakashi handed Sasuke his flashlight and Sasuke pointed it to the ground.

-"Neji? He's been sleep walking!" Tenten yelled. Neji was on the ground sleeping.

-"Yes, he accidentally destroyed our cabin and he was the one roaming the forest. He hit his head on a tree branch so he began moaning 'my head'. The others told me what happened so I came out looking for Neji and then I overheard that you guys were out here too." Kakashi said.

-"So Neji was pumpkin head the whole time?" Naruto asked.

-"When you put it that way, guess it seems that way." Kakashi said.

-"I told you, pumpkin head doesn't exist." Danny said. Kakashi ruffled his son's hair.

-"Danny, you need to be more outgoing." Kakashi chuckled. Danny rolled his eyes.

-"So shall we get going back?" Kakashi asked. They all nodded. An angry Tenten dragged a sleeping Neji with her. They walked back to campsite.

-"So sensei, the crushed pumpkins were also caused by Neji?" Sasuke asked.

-"Crushed pumpkins? As far as I know Neji hasn't gone anywhere near that pumpkin field."

-"But that means…" Naruto shook his head.

-"Maybe it was an animal." Sakura said. Naruto nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: ****Wow, that was a long chapter. Sorry for a long wait but I was busy with stuff. Well, we all know that pumpkin head was just a story Danny made up…or is he real….? Ha ha. Well, that whole Hamtaro theme song with Danny and Millie, I thank my best friend Codi for giving me the idea. And for the scene with Hinata accidentally smacking Naruto with the volleyball, hat was based on an event that happened to me before. My friend was cheering for me and by accident I hit the volleyball right into her face. So embarrassing. I hope you liked the chapter! Oh, and about the other preview in the last chapter, I changed it. The preview from that chapter will instead happen in the next one instead of this one.**

**Irresistible Temptation****- Sakura Haruno is the princess of the Haruno realm. After her father dies she must marry to keep the family blood going. But what happens when she falls in love with her servant Sasuke Uchiha?**

**Mistaken- ****What happens when poor orphan Sakura is mistaken rich by rich Sasuke Uchiha? What happens if Sakura works at his house as a servant? What happens if Sakura begins falling for him? One problem…Sasuke thinks Sakura is a boy. **

**Fly Away- ****Sakura Haruno, a poor abused child, finds a blue bird inured. She heals it and takes care of it. What happens if the blue bird was really a human being by the name of Sasuke Uchiha? Will Sasuke turn back before it's too late for Sakura?**

**Sasuke's Album- ****Sasuke and his mother move to Konoha for the year. He meets Sakura Haruno and falls in love with her. But what would happen when the year is over? SASUKE'S POV**

**If You had the Chance- ****"Do you believe in second chances?" She asked. "No." He answered. "Then why did you bother coming back?" SasuSaku**

Please Read and ReviewHere's a preview of the next chapter: Savior

_-"Time to pay Haruno! We warned you not to get close to Sasuke-kun!" Karin spat. Sakura was retreating backwards but couldn't no longer but she was getting closer to the edge of the cliff. _

_-"Just leave me alone!" Sakura yelled. Karin grabbed Sakura's shoulders. _

_-"Say good-bye bitch!" Karin then pushed her. Sakura felt the ground step away form her feet and felt herself falling down. _


	9. Savior

- - -

- - -

Chapter 9: Savior

- - -

-"I hate hiking." Naruto said as he slapped the bugs away from his face.

-"I can't believe I'm stuck hiking with the idiot and the ex." Sasuke muttered.

-"Hello? I'm still here! It's not my fault that sensei thought we should be together." Sakura said.

-"Guys, are you sure this trail is the one we're supposed to go on?" Naruto asked.

-"Of course it is!"

-"Hey, a cave." Sakura said. The three went over to the cave.

-"I wonder if it echoes. Hello? Is anyone in there?" Naruto yelled. His voice echoed through the cave but then was overpowered by the sound of a deep growl.

-"You idiot! You woke up a bear!" Sasuke yelled as he, Sakura, and Naruto started running with a bear chasing after them.

-"We have to lead him off!" Sakura shouted.

-"But how? We don't have anything to give him!" Sasuke said.

-"I could give him my ramen but I don't have any!" Naruto screamed. They kept running until she climbed on top of a tree.

-"Ha! He didn't catch up to us!" Sasuke smirked.

-"Yeah, but he's still there." Naruto said as he helped Sakura get on top off the branch.

-"I've got an idea!" Sakura took out a can of something.

-"It's honey, it was a special formula I used for Nathan's milk whenever he had stomachaches." Sakura said. She threw the can to the floor. The bear stepped away from the tree and smelled the honey. He began licking it and then he took off with it.

-"You're a genius Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura grinned. Naruto and Sakura jumped off the tree. Sasuke did too.

_**Rip!**_

-"What was that?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto and Sakura stared at Sasuke's bottom half.

-"Uh…Sasuke…?" Sakura said averting her gaze somewhere else.

-"What?"

-"Teme, look up at the tree." Naruto said stifling his laugh. Sasuke looked up and immediately turned red. His pants were hanging from the branch. He looked down at his boxers and covered them with his hands. Sakura and Naruto burst out into extreme laughter. They fell to the floor clutching onto their stomachs.

-"Shut up! This isn't funny!" Sasuke yelled.

-"Maybe not to you but to us it is!" Naruto laughed. Naruto and Sakura wiped the tears from their eyes and stood up.

-"Ok, we can't go back to campsite with you like that. But I don't have any pants." Naruto said.

-"Don't you have at least something? Something to cover my boxers?" Sasuke asked. Sakura sighed. She dropped her stuff and started climbing the tree. She grabbed the pants and tossed them back to Sasuke.

-"They may be ripped but use my jackets to cover the back." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded. He grabbed his pants and put them on. He used Sakura's jacket to cover the back part.

-"Ok now, let's go back to campsite, Sasu-chan." Naruto cooed.

-"You just had to have a pink jacket." Sasuke said to Sakura. She only shrugged. Naruto laughed a bit more and then they started walking. By nightfall they weren't close to campsite.

-"We should just set up to sleep here and then go back to our cabin tomorrow." Sakura said.

-"No, uh-uh! Nope! Last time, we were almost taken away by pumpkin head." Naruto said.

-"Pumpkin head doesn't exist. That boy was only making it up." Sasuke said

-"His name is Danny." Sakura said.

-"Like I give." Sasuke said. Sakura rolled her eyes. They set up a tent and a fire. Naruto held onto Sakura so hard because he was afraid. Sakura didn't mind but it kind of annoyed her.

-"Well, I'm going to sleep." Sakura said stretching. Naruto nodded but Sasuke stayed in his position.

-"Jerk." Sakura muttered before entering the tent.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura sat up straight and looked around the tent. No one was in it except for her. She saw Naruto and Sasuke's sleeping bags but they weren't in them.

-"Where could they be?" Sakura questioned. She got out of the tent and walked around. It wasn't long until she reached a creek. She saw Sasuke and Naruto sitting there talking. Sakura hid in the bushes and listened.

-"So tell me Teme, why are you with Sayuri?" Naruto asked.

-"Because I like her." Sasuke said.

-"I may be stupid but you and I both know that's not the real reason." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes.

-"After Sakura left for California and made her that promise things had been happening. My parent's company was losing business. I overheard them saying that if I somehow married someone who was rich, the company would be saved. Itachi was already married to Temari." Sasuke said.

-"So where did Sayuri come in?" Naruto asked.

-"I met her at a beach and found out that her family were rich. So I realized that if I married her then the company was going to be safe." Sasuke said.

-"So you chose the company over Sakura-chan? Smooth move!" Naruto yelled hitting Sasuke on the head.

-"I guess I was so desperate to save it that I was willing to do anything." Sasuke said.

-"But what's with the whole attitude towards Sakura-chan? You treat her as if she never once existed on your life." Naruto asked. Sasuke looked down and clenched his fists.

-"I knew that sooner or later she would come back. I still harbored feelings for her but seeing that Sayuri was already in the picture, I had to do something to rid of them. By acting cold towards her, then the feelings would go away. But…"

-"But you also get bad feelings by hurting her." Naruto said.

-"Exactly."

-"But why can't you just stay friends. Being enemies just makes things worse." Naruto said.

-"I know, but I'm afraid that by getting closer to her, my feelings would come back. And then everything would be so confusing."

-"But maybe there's still time. It's nature taking its course. Sometimes we don't like the way it turns out. But if we wait, then something beautiful would certainly come out." Naruto said smiling.

-"It's too late for waiting. She has Alex now. And they seem happy together." Sasuke said.

-"So maybe waiting is too late. But instead of thinking of love, think about friendship. Would you rather have Sakura out of your life or do you still want her? As a friend or girlfriend? As an enemy? Ask yourself that, Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

-"I wish life wasn't so complicated." Sasuke mumbled.

-"That's what helps keep our confidence. Just keep waiting. Look at Sakura; she was a late bloomer but look at her now. Her illness kept her from doing anything but now, she can almost anything. Wait and listen, Sasuke. Then your answer will come." Naruto said.

-"So basically, you're saying I should just see how things work out?" Sasuke asked.

-"No, time will give you the chance, but it's up to _you _to make something out of those chances." Naruto said.

-"I see. When did you get so smart?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto shrugged.

-"I guess I comes to me and the time." Sasuke and Naruto chuckled. Unknown to them, Sakura overheard their whole conversation.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Yes! We're back!" Naruto exclaimed running into his cabin. Sasuke rolled his and Sakura giggled. She saw Sasuke walking to the cabin too.

-"Sasuke? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Sakura asked. Sasuke froze and looked towards her.

-"We have nothing to talk about." He said.

-"So friends are not allowed to talk to each other? I thought we were friends." Sakura said.

-"Can we not do this now?" Sasuke asked.

-"And when? When school is over and we all go our own separate ways? Tell me!" Sakura said.

-"Fine! I'll talk!" Sasuke said walking up to her.

-"Ok, first I want to know why you treat me like dirt!" Sakura said.

-"Because you just can't get a hint. I know you're trying to get me to fall for you again. Remember, I have Sayuri." Sasuke said.

-"Is that why you've been doing this? What makes you think I want to steal you away from Sayuri? Especially since I already have Alex, my _boyfriend._" Sakura asked.

-"I just…I can't. It's hard enough seeing you everyday, why making it worse by forming bonds?" Sasuke asked.

-"Forget and move on. For now, we'll be friends. You'll be like a big brother to me. Someone who I can talk to." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded.

-"I guess the relationship we shared before will just never exist." Sasuke said

-"We can start fresh." Sakura said. Sasuke smiled.

-"I guess. But then that means you're my little sister! So get me my dinner, little Sakura." Sasuke teased.

-"I am not short!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke flicked her forehead and started running with Sakura chasing after him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"So you and Sasuke are friends now?" Millie asked.

-"Yeah." Sakura said.

-"Are you sure? I mean, have you seen the things that he has done to you?" Joaquin asked.

-"It's called 'forgive and forget'." Sakura said.

-"No, it's 'called being crazy'. Are you out of your mind? Sasuke Uchiha is one of the worst people ever!" Millie yelled. Kira rolled her eyes.

"It's Sakura's choice if she wants to be friends with Sasuke again. We don't make the decision." Kira said.

-"Thank you." Sakura said.

-"So it's her choice if she wants to get hurt again." Kira said. Sakura sweat dropped.

-"Just make sure that Uchiha doesn't go anywhere near out turf." Danny said. Sakura nodded.

-"What do you mean by turf?" Tenten asked.

-"He means like we a certain type of group. The group which consists of Sakura, Nick, me, Danny, Kira, Millie, Marshall, you, Joaquin, Hinata, and Alicia." Alex said.

-"I see." Tenten said.

-"Sakura, are you sure that you and Sasuke are really going to be friends?" Alex asked.

-"I'm sure of it. We used to be friend before we dated so I think we can do it." Sakura said.

-"Easier said then done." Nick said taking a sip of his milk.

-"Easier said than done." Mimicked Sakura. Hinata giggled. The next few days camp was becoming more enjoyable. Sakura and Sasuke got along well. But Sakura still longed to go home to her beloved son and baby brother.

-"Camp is over in five days! Then we can go home!" Alicia said stretching out on the bed. Millie giggled.

-"Why are you so anxious to go home?" Kira asked.

-"Camp is fun and all but I miss actually having classes with the teachers." Alicia said.

-"These bugs won't quit biting me!" Ino yelled as she sprayed some more bug spay onto her skin. Sakura and Hinata began coughing.

-"Ino! I think that's enough bug spray." Hinata coughed. Sakura took the bug spray out of Ino's hands.

-"You can have this back when you absolutely need it." Sakura said. She tossed the can just as the cabin door opened.

-"Watch out!" Millie yelled. Sasuke ducked the can. He raised an eyebrow. But when he sniffed the air, he pinched his nose.

-"What's that smell?" he asked.

-"Ino and her bug spray." Tenten said pointing to Ino.

-"Ugh, remind to talk to your boyfriend later." Sasuke said to Ino. The girls giggled. Ino looked down sheepishly.

-"Sakura, do you want to help get some of the camp lunches ready?" Sasuke asked.

-"Sure." Sakura said leaping off her bed and walking out the cabin.

-"I'm going to keep a close eyes on him." Matsuri said.

-"I'm with you. Sasuke can't be trusted." Tenten said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"What kind of lunch is this?" Sakura asked picking up some green goop.

-"Poison." Sasuke said

-"Are the teachers trying to kill us?" Sakura asked.

-"It's possible. Or maybe just you." Sasuke smirked. Sakura threw the green stuff at Sasuke's face. Sasuke choked on it.

-"What was that for?" he asked as he wiped the stuff off.

-"Revenge." Sakura said sticking her tongue out. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

-"I'm going to get more boxes of lunch. Ok?" Sakura said. Sasuke nodded. Sakura left the mess hall and walked towards the storage room. As she walked she saw Karin and her crew glaring at her.

-"What the hell do they want?" Sakura asked her self, narrowing her eyes at them. Sakura got a box and went back to the mess hall.

-"Here's some more food." Sakura said.

-"Thanks. Hey, Sakura."

-"What?"

-"The rest of the campers are going hiking later, would it be ok if you go get some water from the river?" Sasuke asked.

-"Naruto can't do it?" Sakura asked.

-"No, he is needed at the camp infirmary. He has to help because of a certain prank he did." Sasuke said.

-"Ok, well I'll get to it now."

-"Great. Here's a canteen." Sasuke handed Sakura a canteen.

-"Ok. Later!" Sakura left the mess hall. Sasuke watched her leave from the window. He frowned when he saw Karin and her crew watching her too with a glare. He furrowed his eyebrows.

-"Now what are they up to?" He asked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

Sakura walked into the forest. She knew that the best place to get water was from the river near a cliff. Unknown to Sakura, that a few shadows were not to far away. Sakura's phone then started rinsing.

-"Hello?" Sakura answered.

-"Hey Sakura, it's Joaquin. Any idea where Alicia is? I need to ask her something." Joaquin asked.

-"Last time I saw her was when she was in my cabin." Sakura said.

-"Cool, thanks. Um…where are you anyway?"

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

-"I getting some water for the hikers near these cliffs.' Sakura answered. There was pause on the other line.

-"Please be careful, remember the last time in Spain." Joaquin said. Sakura smile softly.

-"Don't worry, it won't be like last time." Sakura reassured. She remembered how last time she was so depressed that she jumped off the cliff. A couple took her to the hospital. Thank goodness that she survived. But Sakura was much better and she couldn't be happier.

-"Ok then, I'll talk to you later. Take care."

-"You too. 'Bye." Sakura hung up the phone. She kept walking. She couldn't help but feel that she was being followed.

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

Sakura was about walk forward but a foot tripped her, resulting in her to fall flat face in the dirt. She heard a sickening snicker.

-"Well, well, if it isn't the bitch." The voice said. _'Karin!' _ Sakura mentally yelled. She saw other girls right beside Karin, smirking down at her. Sakura tried getting up by using her arms but Karin stepped on her back.

-"What the hell do you guys want?" Sakura demanded. Karin narrowed her eyes and then threw the canteen at Sakura's head.

-"You knew what I wanted you little brat! I wanted you to stay away from Sasuke-kun. But you didn't listen." Karin sneered.

-"What should we do with her Karin?" A girl asked.

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

-"It's not you who will be doing something to her." Karin responded. Sakura heard a pair of footsteps coming behind Karin.

-"Is she dead yet?" Someone asked. Sakura's eyes enlarged.

-"That voice! It's…It's…"

-"Welcome Hikari." Karin said. Hikari looked down at Sakura.

-"Hello Sakura, we meet again." Hikari grabbed a bunch of Sakura's hair.

-"Let…me…go." Sakura grunted.

-"I see that your precious hair has grown back." Hikari then threw Sakura back to the ground.

-"What are we going to do?" Karin asked. Hikari only chuckled.

-"What I wanted to do before. To get rid of her for good." Sakura took this chance to run off.

-"Karin! Hikari! She's leaving!" One of the girls yelled.

-"That bitch! Damn it!" Hikari cursed as they all chased after Sakura. She sprinted as fast she could. Tree branches smacked her face. But Sakura knew she couldn't run for long. For the cliff was just right in front of her.

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

-"Damn it." She muttered. She turned around and tried to figure out a way to escape. But time didn't take a chance. Hikari, Karin, and the other girls reached up to her. Hikari marched right up to Sakura and smacked her real hard on the face. Sakura could taste something metallic in her mouth. Hikari then punched Sakura right in her stomach that Sakura actually spit up some blood. Sakura kicked Hikari in the shin but with barely any force. Karin stood in front of Hikari.

-"Allow me." Karin said. Hikari smacked Sakura a blow on the head before letting Karin take charge. Sakura was cradling her red cheek that had a bruise blossoming onto the skin.

-"Time to pay Haruno! We warned you not to get close to Sasuke-kun!" Karin spat. Sakura was retreating backwards but couldn't no longer because she was getting closer to the edge of the cliff.

-"Just leave me alone!" Sakura yelled. Karin grabbed Sakura's shoulders.

-"Say good-bye bitch!" Karin then pushed her. Sakura felt the ground step off her feet and felt herself falling down.

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do

Sakura shut her eyes feeling the wind rapidly pass by. She was going really fast and knew that no once could help her now. Hikari was back and things were getting worse. Sakura hit the water and consciousness was slipping away from her.

-"Karin! What did you do?" A girl asked surprised

-"I think you went too far Karin!" Karin slapped both of the girls.

-"Shut up! Sayuri will soon thank me." Karin said. Hikari narrowed her eyes. She grabbed a handful of Karin's hair.

-"Now that Haruno is out of the way, Sayuri is next." She said. Karin gasped.

-"But Sayuri is…my friend. I only wanted Sakura out of the picture." Karin said.

-"Sayuri and Sakura are not going anywhere near MY Sasuke-kun. You will obey me and NO ONE else. Understand me?" Karin nodded.

-"Y-yes." The girls stared at Karin and then Hikari.

-"That's it! Both of you are crazy! I'm telling Sasuke everything! Sakura was never supposed to die! She was just supposed to be warned!"

-"Come back Noeru!" Karin barked. Noeru and the rest of the girls didn't listen.

-"They have to be disposed of too." Hikari said. Karin didn't answer. Hikari was way more fierce than any other person Karin has ever met. She was _afraid _of Hikari.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Darkness. Darkness was all Sakura could see. She moved her fingers to feel around. The water was gone. Softness was at her fingertips and there were warmth. Sakura's eyes fluttered open. He was no longer in the forest but in a small room. She was in a bed and bandages were wrapped around her.

-"Where am I? I remember Karin…and the cliff… and Hikari! Hikari's back!" Sakura scrutinized the room. She looked at her body and saw she was not in her camp clothes.

-"What happened?" She asked to no one. The door opened and in came a beautiful woman and a boy her age.

-"She's awake mom!" The boy exclaimed rushing to Sakura's side.

-"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

-"Thank god you're ok. I found you washed up from the river. You looked pretty beat up." The boy said. Sakura's forehead crinkled. He didn't answer her question.

-"Pardon me, my name is Arisa Mason and this is my son, Yuudai Mason. My son found you and so we tried our best to heal you." Arisa said.

-"My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm from Konoha." Sakura said. She observed Yuudai. He looked like Naruto but different. He had blonde hair that matched the hairstyle of Danny. His cobalt eyes were so soft and they matched the eyes of a little boy. His smile was so sweet and it could melt ice away. His hands felt soft like cream. He looked so mature and his face held so much kindness.

-"I'm glad you're fine, Sakura-chan." He softly spoke. Yuudai's voice like honey and velvet mixed together.

-"My clothes. Where are they?" Sakura asked trying to avoid the blush creeping onto her cheeks.

-"They were damp and ripped. I just washed them so they're out drying. For the meantime you can wear my clothes." Arisa said. Sakura nodded.

-"I'll get you something to eat." Arisa said exiting the room.

-"You looked like you were beat up. Do you remember what happened? Or how you ended up in the river?" Yuudai asked.

-"These girls were mad at me for something I didn't do. All I remember was being pushed into the river." Sakura said. Yuudai stroked her cheek. Sakura winced. That was where Hikari had smacked her.

-"I wonder who would do that. You are so pretty, like an angel." Yuudai said. Sakura smiled.

-"You are very kind." Sakura said. She inhaled his scent. The aroma was of honeysuckles.

-"You are so pretty it makes my heart flutter. I like you." Yuudai said. Sakura didn't know what to say. She tried getting up from her bed but pain shot through her body and she collapsed onto Yuudai. She loved inhaling his sweet scent. Yuudai chuckled and wrapped his arms around Sakura. He placed his chin on top of her head.

-"Sakura Haruno…I'm really starting to like you." Yuudai whispered. Sakura couldn't help but to wrap her arms around Yuudai too. _'Yuudai…I like you too but only as a friend. But your warmth is so…comfortable. Alex…'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"What do you mean Sakura isn't back?" Alex demanded.

-"She didn't come back form getting water. I hadn't seen her since." Sasuke said. Alex smashed his fist against the table.

-"I hope nothing happened to her." He said. Joaquin was feeling very uneasy. He told Sakura to be careful. But now he was really scared.

-"Maybe she got lost." Millie said.

-"Sakura knows these places really well. I doubt she could get lost easily." Danny said.

-"But then where could Sakura-chan be?" Naruto asked looking out at the night sky.

-"I'm really worried." Alex said.

-"We all are." Marshall said.

-"Someone's coming!" Nick said. They all looked up and saw Noeru and her friends.

-"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

-"Sasuke! Karin! S-she…she pushed Sakura off a cliff!" Noeru yelled.

-"Where?!" Alex asked pushing Sasuke aside.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura leaned against Yuudai as he applied more bandages to her. Blood soiled the former bandages and Sakura felt stinging pain all around her. Arisa helped apply cream to ease the pain. Her cool fingers felt nice against burning sensation. Sakura felt sleepy but she didn't want to sleep. She wanted to get back to the camp as soon as possible.

-"When can I go back?" Sakura asked.

-"As soon as your wounds heal. They look pretty serious." Arisa answered with a genuine smile. Sakura nodded.

-"Yuudai, you can take Sakura out to the garden if you want to." Arisa said putting the medical materials away.

-"Ok. Come on, Sakura." Yuudai helped Sakura up and led her outside into the night. There was a garden right behind their home. Sakura crouched down to see the flowers.

-"They're beautiful." She whispered.

-"I'm glad you think so." Yuudai said smiling. Sakura sensed her eyelids becoming droopy. She rested her head on Yuudai's shoulder and closed her eyes. Yuudai was at first surprised but then smiled. He draped his jacket over Sakura. He looked at up at the stars.

-"Thank you god for sending me this beautiful girl." Yuudai said. He pecked Sakura on cheek and watched her sleep.

-"You really are pretty. I really like you Sakura. I like the sound of it, Sakura Mason." Yuudai said smiling. He felt that all hope was back with him. He has been waiting for someone to love him one day. Love filled his heart and he was happy all over again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Sakura!" Alex exclaimed. Yuudai woke up and saw a boy and many other people rush up to Sakura. Alex went up to Sakura and shook her shoulder. Yuudai was confused. Sakura opened her eyes.

-"Alex? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

-"I heard that Karin pushed you off the cliff so me and the others were trying to find you." Alex said kissing Sakura on the forehead.

-"Sakura! I'm glad you're ok. Everyone was worried." Millie said. The whole gang surrounded Sakura. Yuudai felt out of place.

-"I'm fine guys, but who you should thank is Yuudai for mending me." Sakura said. Everyone turned their heads to Yuudai.

-"Thanks, Yuudai. You saved my girlfriend." Alex smiled.

-"Girlfriend?" Yuudai asked.

-"Yeah, Sakura and I are dating." Alex said. Yuudai faked a smile.

-"Right, of course. Well, it was no problem. It was a pleasure having Sakura with me." Yuudai said.

-"Well, we should get going now. Sakura-chan, can you walk?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded getting up.

-"What's going on here?" Arisa asked. Neji explained the whole situation. As the others were walking off, Danny looked at Yuudai.

-"Falling in love and then letting go is hard to do, isn't it?" Danny said. Yuudai lifted his head at Danny.

-"What do you mean?" Yuudai asked.

-"Cherry Blossoms." Danny plainly said and then walked away. Sakura stopped in her tracks.

-"Wait guys." She said and ran over to Yuudai.

-"Please come with us." Sakura said.

-"What?" Yuudai asked.

-"Come back to Konoha with us. Yuudai can attend Konoha Academy with me." Sakura said.

-"Oh Sakura, we couldn't. What about a home?" Arisa asked.

-"Live with me, I have plenty of room. Plus, I don't like being alone." Sakura said.

-"Let's do it, mom. I'm sure this could be fun. And I could go to a real school." Yuudai said. Arisa took a moment to consider this.

-"Please?" Yuudai and Sakura begged. Arisa smiled.

-"Let's get packing." She said.

-"Yes!" Yuudai cheered and rushed into the house. Arisa followed too.

-"Are you sure about this Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

-"Positive. They were so kind to me and by giving them a nice home and a proper education, they could be happy." Sakura said. Minutes later Arisa and Yuudai came back with luggage. Gaara held Sakura walk around the campsite when they got there. Sakura explained everything to the teachers. She thanked Noeru and her friends for telling Sasuke and the others.

-"So Hikari's back?" Naruto asked shuddering at her name. Sakura nodded.

-"Then we better be careful." Millie said. They all nodded. The week was then over and the students were boarding the bus. Yuudai sat next Sakura. She smiled at him but told herself to be careful.

-"Finally! Time to go home!" Naruto exclaimed. Everyone began laughing.

-"Too bad I'm going to be leaving soon." Marshall said.

-"What?!" Sakura and many others exclaimed.

-"What do you mean you're going top be leaving soon?" Millie asked.

-"My grandparents are sick so my parents want me to stay with them for a while so they can feel better." Marshall explained.

-"But do you have to?" Tenten asked. Marshall nodded.

-"But the year just started and you're already leaving?" Sakura asked.

-" That's just what way things are." Marshall said.

-"When you leaving?" Nick asked.

-"In two days."

-"Two days and you didn't bother to tell us!?" Kira asked grabbing him by the collar.

-"I forgot!" Marshall said. Kira sighed and let go. Sakura leaned over to Marshall's ear.

-"Are you going to tell Millie how you feel before you leave?" Sakura whispered. Marshall gulped.

-"I don't know." He whispered back. Danny was listening to the whole conversation but he had his attention towards Hikari. He glared deeply at her.

-"Better keep a close eye on her." Danny muttered before turning away to his book.

-"So I will be attending Konoha Academy?" Yuudai asked. Sakura nodded.

-"I'll try my best to pay for it. But if I can't you would have to apply for Konoha High." Sakura said.

-"You don't have to pay?" Yuudai asked.

-"No, I have scholarship to be there." Sakura said.

-"I see." Yuudai said. Sakura was telling Arisa everything about her home and about Nathan. Hikari was watching Sakura with murder in her eyes.

-"Damn it. I guess I would have to go to greater extensions." She muttered. Karin sat next to Hikari with fear.

-"What have I done?" Karin whispered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: ****Cool, yet another long chapter. And Hikari's back, worse than ever. Now Karin is the one who is afraid. Yuudai, a new character into the story who likes Sakura. What's going to happen now? The song was 'What Hurts the Most' by Rascall Flatts. Marshall's leaving now. How sad. But is he going to confess to Millie? By the way, a reviewer asked me to bring back Elmo into the story. I have been considering it but how about we put it to vote and see if anyone else wants Elmo back. Well now, I hope you like the chapter. Oh, by the way please vote on a story. I need more votes to calculate the results. **

**Irresistible Temptation****- Sakura Haruno is the princess of the Haruno realm. After her father dies she must marry to keep the family blood going. But what happens when she falls in love with her servant Sasuke Uchiha?**

**Mistaken- ****What happens when poor orphan Sakura is mistaken rich by rich Sasuke Uchiha? What happens if Sakura works at his house as a servant? What happens if Sakura begins falling for him? One problem…Sasuke thinks Sakura is a boy. **

**Fly Away- ****Sakura Haruno, a poor abused child, finds a blue bird inured. She heals it and takes care of it. What happens if the blue bird was really a human being by the name of Sasuke Uchiha? Will Sasuke turn back before it's too late for Sakura?**

**Sasuke's Album- ****Sasuke and his mother move to Konoha for the year. He meets Sakura Haruno and falls in love with her. But what would happen when the year is over? SASUKE'S POV**

**If You had the Chance- ****"Do you believe in second chances?" She asked. "No." He answered. "Then why did you bother coming back?" SasuSaku**

Please Read and ReviewHere's a preview of the next chapter: New Student

_-"I can't believe Marshall is now gone." Millie said. _

_-"I know it's so hard to believe." Sakura said. Yuudai and everyone else nodded. _

_-"Class, we have a new student. He is from England." Kabuto- sensei said. _

_-"Another student? We get too many new kids." Naruto said. _

_-"Let's just see who it is." Sasuke said. The door opened and in came a boy with Dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. _

_-"Class, this is Demetri Auburn." Demetri looked around the class and his eyes immediately settled onto Sakura's. _


	10. New Student

- - -

- - -

Chapter 10: New Student

- - -

-"So this your son? He is so cute!" Arisa exclaimed hugging Nathan. Sakura giggled. Nathan felt uncomfortable and he began fussing.

-"Mommy." He whimpered. Sakura took hold of him.

-"Sorry, he doesn't really like being with other people." Sakura apologized.

-"It's ok." Arisa said as she held Syaoran.

-"You two can have Nathan's room. He doesn't sleep in there because he hates being alone." Sakura said. Arisa and Yuudai nodded as then went to the other room.

-"I don't like that lady." Nathan whispered. Sakura giggled and ruffled Nathan's black hair.

-"You'll just have to get used to them." Nathan rested his head on Sakura's shoulder.

-"Yuudai and I are going to go to the market. We'll be back soon." Arisa said. Sakura nodded as they left. Syaoran crawled on the floor all the way to his toys. Sakura let Nathan down so he can play with Syaoran. A while later someone was knocking on the door. Sakura answered the door.

-"Marshall! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked. Marshall entered the apartment.

-"Sakura, I can't!"

-"Can't what?" Sakura asked.

-"Tell Millie how I feel! I mean, what if she doesn't like me?" Marshall asked settling down on the couch.

-"Well we won't know until you do." Sakura said. Marshall narrowed his green eyes.

-"Thanks for the advice." He said sarcastically. Sakura sighed and shook her head. She grabbed Marshall's hands and lifted him up from the couch to his feet.

-"Listen Marshall, this is something you need to do on your own. You're going to tell Millie how you feel with your own words." Sakura said poking Marshall's chest with her index finger. Marshall gave in.

-"Fine, I'll tell her when I'm ready." Marshall said. Sakura rolled her eyes and then began pushing Marshall out the door.

-"No! You're going to do right now!" Sakura said finally pushing Marshall all the way out.

-"But-" Sakura slammed the door then. Nathan began giggling. Sakura sat down on the couch and smiled to herself.

-"Now let's if he's got the guts." She said. Sakura sat there for a while but then sat up.

-"You know, I haven't visited Temari and Itachi in a long time." Sakura said. Sakura started changing her clothes then.

-"Where are we going, mommy?" Nathan asked.

-"We're going to go visit your aunt and uncle." Sakura said. She picked up both Nathan and Syaoran and headed out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Itachi! Have you seen the remote?" Temari asked.

-"Nope!" Itachi yelled from the kitchen. **Ding Dong! **

-"I'll get it!" Temari said walking to the door.

-"Hey Temari!" Sakura greeted. Temari squealed and hugged Sakura tightly.

-"Oh Sakura! I haven't seen in a long time! Is this Nathan?" Temari asked looking down at the onyx-eyed boy. Sakura nodded.

-"Yeah, and here's our baby brother, Syaoran." Sakura said. Temari took hold of Syaoran.

-"Aww, he's so cute." Temari cooed.

-"Who was it, Temari?" Itachi asked walking in.

-"Long time no see, big brother." Sakura said.

-"Sakura! It's good to see you again." Itachi said.

-"Same here. So where's you child, guys? I heard you had a daughter." Sakura said.

-"Oh yeah, she's upstairs taking a nap." Temari said.

-"Who are these people, mommy?" Nathan asked.

-"This is your aunt Temari and Uncle Itachi." Sakura said Nathan took one look at Itachi.

-"You look like a girl." He said. Itachi twitched and Temari began laughing.

-"Nathan! That's not very nice." Sakura said but she was also trying to stifle a laugh. Itachi rolled his eyes.

-"Well, then how about we have a nice cup of coffee as we catch up on things." Temari said.

-"Sure!" Sakura exclaimed.

-"So how's mom doing?" Sakura asked. Temari took a sip of her coffee. Itachi sat on the couch talking vigorously with Nathan.

-"Mom re-married to Dixon and now they're happily at home in Suna. Didn't you go visit her before?" Temari asked.

-"No, I've been busy with everything else like schoolwork, work, studying, and student council." Sakura said. Temari nodded.

-"Are you doing ok with Sasuke?" Temari asked.

-"Yeah, we're now friends and that's way the it's going to stay." Sakura answered.

-"By the way, whatever happened to Sai?" Sakura then questioned.

-"Oh yeah, well he transferred out of Konoha. At least, that's what Naruto says." Temari said.

-"What? Why?"

-"He decided to pursue his dream of dancing and left to this dancing school in some other country." Itachi said.

-"Without telling me? I guess I won't see him for a while." Sakura said. Temari stayed silent but then smiled.

-"So I hear that you got a new boyfriend." Temari smirked. Sakura had a tint red on her cheeks.

-"Yeah, his name's Alex. We go to the same school and how do you know?"

-"Gaara told me." Temari said.

-"Speaking of which, how about Kankuro? I hadn't heard of him? Where is he?"

-"Kankuro is studying abroad with his soon-to-be-wife-, Kin." Temari responded.

-"Abroad? But where?" Sakura asked.

-"Somewhere in Europe I presume. He'll be back soon." Temari said. Sakura sighed.

-"It seems everyone is starting to separate now. Mom married, Kankuro is Europe, and Sai somewhere else." Sakura mumbled.

-"What about you, Sakura? What do you plan to do after you finish school?" Temari asked. Sakura paused for a moment.

-"I haven't really kept up with my studies in medicine but I plan to start it up again and become a doctor." Sakura said.

-"Wow! A doctor, I'm impressed. I'm just a plain journalist." Temari said.

-"That's not true! You're working for the best newspaper in all of Japan!" Sakura exclaimed.

-"I guess it is a big deal." Temari said sheepishly.

-"Has Sasuke been nice to you?" Itachi asked.

-"Pretty much." Sakura said. She looked up at the clock.

-"Oh shoot, I better get going." Sakura thanked them for the coffee and left with Nathan and Syaoran.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"I can't believe it! I'm in the actual prestigious school of Konoha Academy!" Yuudai exclaimed. Danny rolled his eyes.

-"You should be grateful for Sakura and Naruto." He said.

-"Why?" Yuudai asked.

-"Tsunade-sama is Naruto's mom and Sakura-chan's teacher." Millie said.

-"Really?" Yuudai said.

-"Yeah, the old lady is my mom and she teaches Sakura-chan in medical stuff." Naruto said.

-"But unfortunately, Jaraiya-sensei is also Naruto's dad." Shikamaru said.

-"Yeah, he is the perverted art teacher." Neji said.

-"This whole school is full of perverts." Danny said leaning back in his chair.

-"I second that." Naruto said. Sakura giggled. Shizune-sensei walked into the classroom and laid some paperwork onto her desk.

-"Good afternoon class, I have some stuff to hand out today." Shizune said. Ino raised her hand.

-"What kind of stuff?" Ino asked.

-"Well now, that you people are in your senior year, it's time to determine what you all want to be. Therefore, you will be ready for collage." Shizune said. Shikamaru raised his hand.

-"What if we don't know what to be?" he asked lazily. Shizune blinked her eyes.

-"Well, I would have guess that you all would know by now." There was a pregnant silence. Shizune exhaled.

-"This might take longer than I expected." Shizune groaned as she handed out the papers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Let's see, 'what type of job do you like? Serve the community, taking care of people, animals, art, etc.'." Matsuri read. Everyone was at Naruto's house reviewing the papers they were handed out to. Gaara shook his head.

-"This is so complicated. How are we supposed to know all of a sudden?" Gaara asked.

-"Look at these review sheets for the career aptitude test!" Ino complained holding the review sheets up. Sakura took a look at it.

-"They definitely seem challenging." Sakura said.

-"What do you think, Danny?" Sasuke asked.

-"Pointless. Aptitude tests are never 100 accurate. They only _suggest _of what you should be. I never took them seriously. My own father never took them seriously." Danny said tossing it aside.

-"Yeah, dad told us that his test told him that he should be a clown and look at him. He's a teacher." Millie said.

-"A clown? What type of questions did he answer?" Nick asked.

-"Sasuke-kun you should totally go for a sports coach." Sayuri said.

-"No thanks, I already plan to inherit the Uchiha Company." Sasuke said.

-"I thought Itachi already inherited it." Neji said.

-"Well yes, but he inherited the older one, I'm going to get the newer one." Sasuke said.

-"I see." Sakura said.

-"Gah! I can't take this anymore! These things are confusing me!" Naruto groaned rolling on the ground.

-"Please calm down Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

-"For once, I agree with Naruto. These things are confusing." Tenten said. Joaquin and Alicia only sat there.

-"Aren't you guys going to study for the aptitude test?" Nick asked.

-"No, Alicia and I are only staying here until the year ends and then we go back to Spain. I mean Konoha is fun and all but I do miss my hometown." Joaquin said.

-"Yeah, Tsunade-sama already told us that we didn't need to do the aptitude test." Alicia said.

-"Well, good. We could use some help with studying." Alex said passing them papers.

-"I wish to be fashion designer." Ino said dreamingly.

-"No surprise there." Shikamaru muttered. Ino smacked him on the head.

-"Shut up! You know nothing!"

-"She got you there, Shikamaru." Tenten said.

-"I'm going to get us some snacks." Naruto said walking into his kitchen.

-"I wish I know what I want to be." Hinata said.

-"I already know I want to be a doctor. With Tsunade-sama's training I'm all set but I still have to work everything out for collage." Sakura said.

-"I think you would make a perfect doctor, Sakura-chan." Yuudai said scooting closer to Sakura.

-"Uh…thanks." Sakura cringed as she sat on the floor. Alex narrowed his eyes at moved beside Sakura and put his arm around her.

-"Thanks." Sakura whispered.

-"No prob." Alex whispered back. The sound of someone's cell phone was ringing.

-"Oh, it's mine." Millie said taking out her phone. It was text message so Millie began reading. _'It's from Marshall.'_ Millie thought. Millie then shut her phone and stood up from her place.

-"I'll be right back. I have to take care of something real quick." Millie said and left Naruto's house.

-"I wonder who it could've been." Matsuri said. Sakura smiled.

-"I think I know."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Millie was running as fast as she could to the Konoha Train Station. Rain was pouring and she was getting wet.

-"I wonder what Marshall needs to tell me." She whispered. She kept running until she managed to get there. She entered the station and looked around for Marshall. The station was empty the workers were on a lunch break. The only sounds heard was the rain tapping against the roof.

-"Marshall?" Millie asked pacing around. Marshall stepped out of the shadows and faced Millie.

-"H-hi M-Millie." He stuttered. Millie gaped at him. He looked nervous and he was seriously wet like he was waiting for such a long time.

-"Is something wrong?" She asked with a smile. Marshall looked down and his cheeks were turning a light shade of pink.

-"There is something I need to tell you. Something important. So please listen to me!" Marshall said looking into Millie's brown eyes.

-"Ok? But what is it? You look so…nervous." Millie said. Marshall nodded and took Millie's hands into his. Millie gasped at the sudden gesture and blushed.

-"Millie…I've liked you since I first met you. I never told you because I scared that you didn't like me back. So before I leave, would you…wait for me?" Marshall asked. Millie was speechless. She glanced down at their hands and then looked back up at Marshall's face. Millie stared intently into his eyes and then smiled radiantly.

-"And I've always liked you too, so yes!" Marshall smiled and Millie tackled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her.

-"Please wait for me. I'll be back soon but I promise I'll think of you and then we can be together." Marshall said. Millie had tears streaming down her face and she was nodding.

-"I'll miss you." She whispered. Marshall used his index finger to lift up her chin.

-"Let's make this moment last." He whispered. He began leaning down as Millie was leaning in too. Their lips connected then.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"So, how were Marshall's lips?" Sakura asked smirking. Millie jumped in her seat.

-"What do you mean?" She asked.

-"You keep on touching your lips and then have that dreamy gaze." Alicia said. Millie flushed red.

-"Looks like Millie got herself a boyfriend!" Ino squealed.

-"I'm happy for Millie." Hinata said. Millie rolled her eyes.

-"You guys are mean." Millie pouted.

-"When is Kabuto-sensei coming? Class was supposed to start 10 minutes ago." Neji said.

-"Kakashi got to him." Naruto said.

-"I'm here. Sorry I was late but I had some things to take care of at the office." Kabuto said walking into the classroom.

-"I can't believe Marshall is now gone." Millie said.

-"I know, it's so hard to believe." Sakura said. Yuudai and everyone else nodded.

-"Class, we have a new student. He is from England." Kabuto-sensei said.

-"Another student? We get too many new kids." Naruto said.

-"Let's just see who it is." Sasuke said. The door opened and in came in came a boy with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes.

-"Class, this is Demetri Auburn." Demetri looked around the class and his eyes immediately settled onto Sakura's. He smiled at her while Sakura only raised an eyebrow.

-"The new guy is staring at you." Matsuri whispered.

-"I know and it's creepy." Sakura whispered back.

-"I hope you all welcome him with respect. Anyone want to help him around the school?" Kabuto asked. All the girls raised their hands except for Millie and Sakura.

-"I would! Please pick me Kabuto-sensei!" the girls yelled out. Sakura could see that Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Joaquin, and Sasuke looked pretty mad.

-"Ok then, how about Hikari?" Kabuto said.

-"Of course." Hikari said smugly.

-"Demetri, you can sit wherever you want." Demetri looked around. There many empty seat and all the girls were begging him to sit next to them. Sakura gulped when she saw an empty seat next to her. Demetri smiled and sat next to her.

-"Hello." He said in his British tone.

-"Hi." Sakura said turning away to her other friends. Hikari was fuming at Sakura.

-"That 'freak'! Why does she get the cutest guy?" Hikari demanded. Karin only sat in her seat. Sakura could feel Demetri staring at her. She shuddered. Health class began and throughout the whole lesson Sakura saw that Demetri was only glancing at her. It annoyed her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Oh my god! The new guy is so hot!" Ino squealed.

-"Aren't you dating Shikamaru?" Alicia asked.

-"So? I'm only saying he's hot it's not like I'm cheating on Shikamaru. And you're one to talk, I saw you gawking at Demetri too." Ino accused.

-"I can't help it! He has such wonderful eyes! And that hair!" Alicia said with stars in her eyes.

-"I have to admit, Demetri has a pleasing appearance." Hinata said.

-"Don't you think so, Sakura?" Matsuri asked.

-"To tell you the truth, that new kid creeps me out. Something about him makes my skin crawl." Sakura said.

-"Suit yourself." Kira said.

-"You girls obviously have no self-respect, no offence to Hinata-chan." Millie said. Sakura nodded in agreement. As they reached the cafeteria Sakura quickly turned around.

-"Actually, you guys go eat lunch. I just have to do something real quick and then I'll come. Adios!" Sakura then ran off in the other direction.

-"I guess we should just go meet everyone else." Ino shrugged.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura searched along the bookshelves for the book she was looking for.

-"Health…health…health…here it is!" Sakura took out the book. It was a book about herbal medicines.

-"Planning to become a doctor?" A husky voice asked from behind. Sakura whipped around and narrowed her eyes at none other than Demetri.

-"What's it to you?" She asked. Demetri smiled.

-"Shouldn't you be in the cafeteria eating with your friends? Why in the library?" He asked. Sakura turned around and ignored him. She walked out of the row of bookshelves to the checkout counter.

-"What's with the cold attitude? I'm just trying to be nice and make a friend." He said. Sakura rolled her eyes.

-"You call flirting making a friend? Just so you know, I have a boyfriend and don't underestimate me." Sakura said handing the book to the librarian. After that was done Sakura strode away and went to the cafeteria.

-"What took you so long?" Alex asked.

-"Sorry, I got held up by something." Sakura sat in her lunch seat along with her friends. Sayuri was cuddling against Sasuke and Naruto making fake gag noises. Millie was daydreaming and just looking down at her food.

-"You guys seen Demetri yet? He's so hot!" Tenten exclaimed.

-"That guy seems…different." Danny said looking up from his book. His face was very serious.

-"You're just jealous that he's getting more attention than you do." Kira stated.

-"Stay away from him." Danny said and then stood up to go get some lunch.

-"What does that mean?" Neji asked.

-"I don't know but something tells me that this is serious." Hinata said.

-"Sasuke-kun, I have to go study in the library now. I'll see you later." Sayuri said and stood up. Sasuke nodded as she walked away. Immediately after Sayuri left Hikari came and sat down.

-"Hi Sasuke-kun." She said seductively. Sasuke choked on his soda.

-"H-Hikari? What are you doing here?" He demanded standing up form his seat. Hikari wrapped her arms around him.

-"I came here to see you. Is that so bad?" She whispered the last part into Sasuke's ear. Hikari took a quick glance at Sakura.

-"Bitch! I'll make her pay for not living. Especially that guy." Hikari averted her glance to Yuudai who gulped at her icy stare.

-"Hey Hikari, aren't ogres supposed to live in swamps? What's one like you doing in Konoha?" Naruto sneered. Sasuke tried getting out of Hikari's grip.

-"Shouldn't trash like you be in a garbage can? After all, orphans are nothing but trouble. Your kind disgusts me." Hikari then smirked at Naruto. He growled deeply. Everyone immediately stood up and glared at Hikari. Sasuke gripped Hikari's shoulders.

-"Don't you ever say something like that my friend ever again!" he spat. Hikari let go of Sasuke and glared at everyone. Hinata stood up and went up to Hikari to face her.

-"Ano, may I please say something?" Hinata asked in her soft shy voice.

-"Sure thing." Hikari said. Hinata smiled but then the worst happened. _**Smack!**_

-"If you ever say anything like that to Naruto-kun again, I'll make sure you know why we Hyugas are to be feared of!" Hinata spat. Hikari nursed her cheek and then glowered at Hinata very murderously.

-"You bitch!" Hikari hooked her hands into claws until someone grabbed her wrist with all force.

-"Demetri!" Ino exclaimed. Hikari was turning red and put her hands down.

-"Now now, violence is against the rules." Demetri said with his sincere smile.

-"I know that Demetri, but she started it!" Hikari accused pointing her finger at Hinata.

-"Lying is also a sin, Hikari. You should know." Demetri said.

-"Yes, my sincere apology Demetri. I'll be leaving now." Hikari left the cafeteria faking her tears.

-"Sorry to interrupt you lunch, mates. Adieu!" Before Demetri left he winked at Sakura and then disappeared. Sakura stuck her tongue out. She really disliked this guy.

-"Hinata-chan! Are you ok?" Naruto asked rushing up to Hinata in a flash. Hinata nodded.

-"Way to show confidence! I knew you had it in you!" Tenten exclaimed. Sasuke was disgusted.

-'That Hikari." He muttered. Danny was observing Hikari for the time.

-"This girl…she is capable of doing anything to get her way." Danny muttered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Danny walked along the empty hallway. He was pondering over some things. He brushed away some of his violet hair from his face. He sensed a presence behind and brought himself to a stop. He didn't turn around.

-"What do you want Hikari?" He demanded in his icy tone. Hikari giggled from behind.

-"Oh Danny, I just wanted to see you." She purred stroking his cheek. Danny narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

-"Leave me alone." He said. Hikari wound her arms around his neck and inhaled his scent; the scent of sweet wine. She smiled at him while Danny had a grim line on his face. She began twirling a lock of his hair around her finger. Danny raised his hand and pushed her back with little effort. Hikari frowned.

-"You're annoying." He said and walked off. Hikari clenched her fists and ran after him. She held onto his shirt.

-"Please Danny. I like you! Why can't you like me back?" Hikari asked hoping to that her seduction had worked. Danny turned around. He put his arm around and had his hand on her back. He pushed her face dangerously close to his. Hikari inwardly smirked.

-"What do you plan to obtain by seducing me? You're pathetic. Besides, I like someone else." Danny said pushing Hikari away from his face.

-"Who?" Hikari demanded. Danny smirked at her.

-"Someone who is way more worthy." He said and turned around the corner. Hikari growled and clenched her fists very tightly.

-"You'll see Hatake, I'll get you to be mine soon. I'll have every boy worshipping me!" She said through clenched teeth. Hikari loosened herself up and flipped her hair. She walked the other way thinking of the worst possible thoughts.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Ugh, tell me when work ends." Sakura groaned looking down at her watch. Millie giggled.

-"Want to go home already?" She asked.

-"Yeah, working at a restaurant can be boring." Sakura said. Joaquin yawned.

-"I have homework tonight and I doubt I'll be able to finish it." He said.

-"Finished it during free period. But I have my chores and working out some music for Battle of the Bands." Nick said.

-"Yeah, when is Battle of the Bands?" Kira asked.

-"Who knows? As long as we're prepared." Millie said.

-"Any dance moves ready, Joaquin?" Sakura asked.

-"A few. Alicia needs some more time to think about it, though." Joaquin replied.

-"I'll be back. We have another customer." Sakura said and walked away to the table.

-"Hello welcome to Pamento Garden. I'll be your waitress." Sakura said.

-"Hello, Sakura." A familiar English voice greeted. Sakura inwardly groaned.

-"Please don't let it be who I think it is." She begged. Sakura looked up from her notepad and saw Demetri smiling at her.

-"Demetri, hi! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

-"I felt like eating someplace and I see you work here." Demetri said. Sakura forced herself chuckle.

-"So, what do you want to have to eat?" Sakura asked.

-"Do you have any mince pie? That is my favorite dessert from home." Demetri asked.

-"Yeah, I'll go get you some." Sakura said. She wrote that on her notepad and left to the kitchen. She saw Demetri waving good-bye with his smile.

-"I officially wish I was at home." Sakura muttered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"I'm home." Sakura mumbled closing the door behind her.

-"Hello Sakura-chan." Arisa said. Yuudai waved hello and went back to doing his homework. Syaoran was asleep in Arisa's arms.

-"Where's Nathan?" Sakura asked as she put down her workbag.

-"He's in the bedroom coloring. He didn't want to go to sleep until you came home." Arisa said. Sakura nodded and headed towards her bedroom. Nathan was on the floor coloring away on paper. Sakura crouched down.

-"What are you drawing?" Sakura asked. Nathan smiled at his mother.

-"Our family." Nathan said. Sakura stared at the picture. Sure enough she saw herself because of the pink hair and baby Syaoran. She saw Nathan there near Sakura.

-"Who's that?" Sakura asked.

-"That Daisuke and Carole and everybody else." Nathan answered. Sakura nodded. But then something caught her eye very quickly.

-"Nathan, who is that?" Sakura asked pointing to a figure right next to Sakura and Nathan.

-"It's my daddy." Nathan responded.

-"But you don't have a father." Sakura said.

-"Yes I do, mommy. I've seen him." Nathan said.

-"Where?" Sakura asked.

-"He comes to my daycare everyday. He says he's been looking for you." Nathan said. Sakura picked up Nathan and put him on the bed. She grabbed his shoulders and looked him into the eye.

-"Nathan, answer me this. What is his name? Did he tell you?" Sakura asked. Nathan nodded.

-"What is it?" Sakura demanded.

-"Daichi." Nathan responded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:**** Is what Nathan saying true? You have to read more and find out. Ok, well people had been asking what happened to Sai, you now know if you read correctly. Any other questions ask in your review or PM me or send me an email on yahoo. Hope you liked the chapter! By the way, does anybody know what AU means within a story because I'm not sure. I would appreciate it if someone can tell me. Oh, and I calculated the results for a story, the winner is…Fly Away. I've started working on the chapter and I would probably update sometime later. But I have some bad news, I'm going to Ocean City, Maryland this Saturday and I don't be back until Wednesday. I'll try and update by Friday but I can't make any promises. If I can't then I will update sometime after Wednesday. Ok? I'm really sorry. And, just to let you know, Elmo is going to come back into the story. A lot of people voted him back onto the story.**

PLEASE AND REVIEW

Here's a preview of the next chapter: Past Revealed.

_-"Are you sure that Nathan has actually met Daichi?" Tenten asked. _

_-"Positive. Nathan isn't the type to lie and he's pretty smart." Sakura said. _

_-"But how can Daichi find you?" Millie asked. _

_-"That's what bugs me." Sakura said. _

_-"Sakura-chan, this is serious. You need to watch out for yourself and Nathan. If Daichi went as far as to track you down then he could be dangerous." Hinata said. Sakura nodded. _

_-"This is bad." Gaara said slamming his hand on the wall._


	11. Past Revealed

- - -

- - -

Chapter 11: Past Revealed

- - -

RECAP

_-"Nathan, answer me this. What is his name? Did he tell you?" Sakura asked. Nathan nodded._

_-"What is it?" Sakura demanded. _

_-"Daichi." Nathan responded. _

END RECAP

Sakura's eyes widened and she let go of Nathan's shoulders.

-"This can't be…he can't be back! Can he?" Sakura staggered back and grabbed hold of her dresser for support. Nathan stared at her.

-"Is something wrong mommy?" he asked. Sakura clenched her fists.

-"Nathan, you're not going back to that daycare. Do you understand me?"

-"Yes mommy." Nathan answered. Sakura picked up her cell phone and dialed a number.

-"Gaara? I need to talk to you, it's important. He's back!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"What do you mean Daichi's back?" Tenten demanded.

-"Keep your voice down! Arisa, Yuudai, and Nathan are asleep." Sakura said.

-"Sorry, but what do you mean?" Tenten asked.

-"I was talking to Nathan while he was drawing and then I saw his picture, it was of Daichi! Then he told me that Daichi was visiting him at his daycare and has been looking for me." Sakura said panicky.

-"Are you sure that Nathan actually met Daichi?" Tenten asked.

-"Positive. Nathan's isn't the type to lie and he's pretty smart." Sakura said.

-"But how can Daichi find you?" Millie asked.

-"That's what bugs me." Sakura said.

-"Sakura-chan, this is serious. You need to watch out for yourself and Nathan. If Daichi went as far as tracking you down then he could be dangerous." Hinata said. Sakura nodded.

-"This is bad." Gaara said slamming his fist on the wall.

-"So what are you going to do now?" Millie questioned.

-"Take Nathan out of daycare of course. I'm not taking any chances." Sakura said.

-"How could that guy come back? I thought we got rid of him three years ago!" Gaara yelled sitting down on the couch.

-"That's why you should never let your guard down." Danny said with his eyes closed.

-"What?" They all asked. Danny raised an eyebrow.

-"Do you actually think that someone like Daichi would give up on you especially after he found out he had a child? Heh, you guys are definitely mistaken." Danny said.

-"Hey Sakura-chan, how did you ever meet Daichi?" Hinata asked. Sakura looked up at Gaara and he nodded.

-"Well…it's a long story." Sakura said.

-'We're listening." Millie said.

-"Ok, then. It all started….

FLASHBACK

_-"Gaara, I really don't want to go this party." Sakura whined. _

_-"Sorry Sakura but mom's not home and the rest are out. I can't leave you home alone." Gaara said. _

_-"Oh and going to a party is better?" Sakura asked. Gaara rolled his eyes. _

_-"Come on, Gavin's going to pick us up in his car." Gaara said. Sakura nodded as they went outside for their ride. _

_-"This party is way to loud!" Sakura yelled covering her ears. _

_-What?" Gaara yelled. _

_-"I said this party is way too loud!" Sakura yelled again. _

_-"What?" Gaara asked. _

_-"I said, oh forget it!" Sakura yelled as they entered the party. People were dancing and colored lights were flashing everywhere. _

_-"This place is so cool!" Gavin exclaimed. They walked around the place for something to do. _

_-"I wish I could go back home." Sakura muttered. _

_-"Dude! Hot chicks over there!" Gavin yelled to Gaara. _

_-"Awesome! Stay here Sakura. I'll be right back." Gaara and Gavin left Sakura's side then. Sakura growled under her breath and crossed her arms over her chest. Some guys asked her to dance but she refused. _

_-"This is so stupid." Sakura muttered. Minutes past by and Gaara and Gavin haven't come back yet. Sakura sighed and sat down on a stool. The bartender was kind to her and gave her a free drink of water. _

_-"You here by yourself?" He asked. _

_-"No, my stupid brother dragged me here and he still hasn't come back." Sakura answered. _

_-"Well, be careful. In these kinds of parties, you can't afford to be alone. Not for a second." _

_-"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. _

_-"You don't want to know." The man answered. Sakura nodded. An hour more passed by, and soon a boy a little older than Sakura sat next to her. He had black raven hair and onyx eyes. He seemed very handsome and he was humming along to the music playing. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him and then turned her head away. _

_-"Hello." A musical voice said. Sakura turned to her side and saw the guy looking at her with a smile. _

_-"Uh, hi?" _

_-"My name is Daichi Uchiha, what's yours?" Daichi asked. Sakura scowled. _

_-"I don't fell comfortable giving out my name to a stranger." Sakura said. Daichi chuckled. _

_-"Of course, I must be quite stupid to just introduce myself like that."_

_-"I see, well my name is Sakura Haruno." Sakura said extending out her hand. Daichi shook it. _

_-'It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Haruno." Daichi then kissed her hand. Sakura blushed but then turned her to other side. _

_-"So you're an Uchiha, no wonder you seem kind of familiar." Sakura said. _

_-"Yes, most male Uchiha have black and onyx eyes." Daichi said. The two talked for a long time and Sakura began to warm up to him, but somewhere deep inside her told her to trust this guy. Daichi got up from his seat and extended his hand out towards to Sakura. _

_-"Would you like to dance?" Daichi asked. Sakura was a bit tipsy from all the drinks Daichi has been offering to her. _

_-"I would love to." She hiccupped. The two began dancing and soon Sakura was too tired to go any further. _

_-"How about I take you home?" Daichi offered. _

_-"Sure." Sakura slurred. Daichi took Sakura out of the party and then took her to his car. _

_-"I'm going to stop by my place first to get some things. Then, I'll take you home." Daichi said. Sakura couldn't make out the words Daichi used because she was too drained. They made it to this huge house and Daichi carried Sakura out of the car into the house. He led her to his bedroom and made Sakura sit on his bed. _

_-"Um…maybe I should call Gaara to tell him I'm here." Sakura said and got up. But then Daichi pushed her back down on the bed. Sakura landed on her back and now she felt very fearful. Daichi no longer had those warm eyes had but instead had eyes that lusted for something. _

_-"P-please let m-me g-go." Sakura stuttered. Daichi nuzzled her neck. _

_-"I'd rather not." He murmured against her cold skin. Sakura shuddered at his warm breath. Daichi then began unbuttoning her shirt. Sakura kicked and squirmed. _

_-"No! Let me go!" She screamed. The screaming continued until it became all silent…_

END FLASHBACK

-"…and then after a few weeks I realized I was pregnant. 9 months later Nathan Xavier Haruno was born. But, all I remember was being taken to the hospital and when I woke up I found out that Nathan had already been taken to his foster parents." Sakura said. She wiped away the tear trailing down her cheek.

-"That's just so…sad." Millie said.

-"It was all my fault! If I hadn't just left you all alone at that party! God, I'm so stupid!" Gaara yelled through clenched teeth. Sakura shook her head.

-"But I have no regrets of keeping Nathan alive. He is a sweet child and I love him with all my heart." Sakura murmured.

-"Just remember Sakura-chan, we're all here for you." Hinata said placing her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura smiled and placed her hand on top of Hinata's. Tenten was still so shocked and Danny sat there thinking very deeply.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Thank you so much for taking care of Nathan since he would no longer be going to daycare." Sakura said. Arisa nodded.

-"It's no problem."

-"How come he's not going to daycare?" Yuudai asked. Sakura didn't answer him.

-"I'll be leaving now. My cell phone number is on the fridge and call me if there is any emergency." Sakura said.

-"Sure thing Sakura." Arisa said. Sakura smiled as Yuudai and her left for school.

-"Sasuke-kun, let's do something after school today. Or maybe you can come to my dorm room and we can listen to music and study." Sayuri said.

-"Sure." Sasuke said.

-"Great!" Sayuri exclaimed holding onto Sasuke's arm.

-"Oh there's Sakura. I'll talk to you later." Sasuke said taking his arm from Sayuri and walked away. Sayuri stood there dumbfounded.

-"Sakura! Wait up!" Sasuke yelled running up to Sakura who whipped around.

-"Oh hey Sasuke." Sakura said.

-"Did you happen to finish the science homework last night?" Sasuke asked.

-"Uh yeah. Why?"

-"Because I didn't get question 26." Sasuke said. Sasuke and Sakura walked down the hall talking. Sayuri watched their retreating figures.

-"Looks like they're getting too cozy with each other." Karin said walking up to Sayuri.

-"That's crazy Karin, I think it's great Sasuke and Sakura are getting along. It's better than them attacking each other." Sayuri said before turning around.

-"She's too stubborn to reason." Karin scoffed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"So then I killed the monster and went to level 13." Naruto said.

-"How'd you get that far? I got that game two months ago and I'm still in level 6!" Neji asked.

-"Well after you land on the island you need at least more than 30 points to survive." Naruto said.

-"What game are you talking about?" Ino asked.

-"Something about where you make this character and go on many quests." Shikamaru answered.

-"Sounds…exciting." Ino said before turning around. Hinata moved her seat next to Millie.

-"What are you doing, Millie-chan?" Hinata asked.

-"Texting Marshall." Millie answered.

-"Is he doing ok in America?"

-"Must be tough for him." Kira said.

-"He says it's not that hard." Millie said.

-"You must really miss him. But I'm sure he'll come home soon." Sakura said Millie nodded.

-"But I'm positive he'll come back and we'll be together again. After all, he made a promise." Millie said.

-"Yeah, but sometimes bad things-mmmppphhhh!" Sasuke's sentence was cut off when Sakura, Hinata, and Kira muffled him.

-"You shouldn't say those kinds of things to Millie! She's very sensitive!" Kira hissed. Sasuke rolled his eyes. They let go of him then.

-"You were saying?" Millie asked.

-"I saw saying how you shouldn't dwell," Sasuke noticed the glares, "-dwell on black coffee to keep you awake. They cause constipation." Kira twitched while Sakura sweat dropped.

-"Oh…that's…um…interesting?" Millie said turning back to her cell phone. Sakura leaned towards Sasuke.

-"Dwell on coffee? Constipation! Way to go! You might as well have started singing the Barbie song!" Sakura hissed. Sasuke ignored her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Ok, so does anybody get question 87?" Nick asked before he yawned.

-"No." Everybody groaned.

-"Go fish." Naruto mumbled. Everyone was in Sasuke and Naruto's dorm room studying. Sakura tied her hair up in a bun as she wrote down some answers.

-"I'm getting a drink." Ino said getting up.

-"Pass me a vitamin water." Tenten said. Ino nodded.

-"Where's Sayuri?" Neji asked before taking a sip of his soda.

-"She got caught up with things." Sasuke answered. All the girls turned their heads to Sakura who was looking down at her papers. She didn't notice the stares until she lifted up her water bottle.

-"What?" She asked.

-"N-nothing." Matsuri said as the girls turned away. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

-"Aha! I found it!" Gaara exclaimed jumping up.

-"Found what Haruno?" Sasuke asked. Everyone looked up at him.

-"Nothing! Just forget I ever did that!" Gaara sat down next to Sakura and passed her his laptop.

-"Check this out." Gaara whispered. Sakura looked at it.

-"What are you doing on a website for law?" Sakura asked.

-"They're stuff for restraining orders. They can track down Daichi and put a restraining order on him." Gaara whispered.

-"I see." Sakura said.

-"Hey Naruto, are you going to have your Kung pao chicken?" Matsuri asked.

-"Here. I think I have some ramen under my bed." Naruto handed Matsuri his Chinese food, (Chinese food in Japan? Weird…), and crouched down to look under his bed.

-"Do we have to list our problems in question 180?" Ino yawned.

-"Who knows?" Tenten answered rubbing the sleep away form her eyes.

-"I know what your problem is Ino, you are too conscious about your looks." Nick said.

-"What?" Ino demanded grabbing Nick's shirt.

-"And aggressive." Nick added.

-"That's so not true!" Ino yelled.

-"Nick's got a point. You always worry about your clothes and resort to violence when you're mad." Shikamaru said.

-"Well you're a guy." Ino said.

-"Ino-chan, you call me at 3:00 am to ask if red lipstick is better than pink." Hinata said.

-"And you spend too much time brushing your hair in class." Millie said.

-"And you complain about what the teachers wear." Matsuri said.

-"Don't forget how she chased Kakashi-sensei one time all around telling him to take off his mask." Sakura.

-"And-"

-"Ok! Ok! I get it! But I can't help it. Fashion is my life." Ino said.

-"Guys! Check out what I found!" Naruto complained.

-"What?" Sasuke asked.

-"Elmo! I thought I lost him." Naruto said as he held up a ragged red monster missing an eyeball and with no arm. Millie backed away.

-"A-are you sure that's Elmo?" She stuttered.

-"How long has it been under your bed?" Sasuke asked.

-"A year at the most." Naruto responded.

-"It's so ugly." Alex said.

-"I agree." Danny said.

-"Really? I still think it's cute." Naruto said as he cuddled Elmo.

-"Can we just go back to studying? If we're going to be sleeping in this cramped dorm room we should at least do something useful." Neji said.

-"Yeah, why do we have to stay here" Kira asked. Danny rolled his eyes.

-"You ask too many questions." He muttered. Kira glared at him. Alicia closed her books.

-"Well, I'm going back to my dorm. Want to come with me Kira?" Alicia asked.

-"Sure." Kira said and got up too.

-"Let's go back to our dorm, Danny." Joaquin said.

-"Whatever." Danny packed his books and left with Joaquin, as did Alicia and Kira.

-"Well they're nice" Yuudai mumbled. Everyone nodded as they turned back to their studies.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Excuse me all passengers, we have now reached New York City. Please stay in your seats until the plane has reached its destination." The flight attendant said. A man in his late 20's smirked. He ran his hand over his black hair. His eyelids opened to reveal his cold, onyx eyes. He reached down to get his cell phone and began dialing a number.

-"Masayuki? I finally reached New York City. Don't worry you'll have your pay soon. I just need another favor from you…I need you to track down some people for me." The man leered as he looked down at the photos of certain people. (Hint…Hint)

-"They all attend Konoha Academy so it shouldn't be hard. Names? Of course the names…"

-"Excuse me sir, would you like something to drink?" The flight attendant asked.

-"Yes, thank you."

-"Your welcome, Mr.Uchiha." (Hint!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"So what are you going to do Sakura?" Gaara asked as Sakura closed her locker.

-"Well, I can't stay in my apartment alone. That's why I asked dad if he could keep Syaoran for a few days with him. Arisa and Yuudai are going to stay in my apartment seeing that they have nowhere else to go." Sakura said.

-"But what about you? And Nathan?"

-"Kankuro is visiting from Europe and he rented a small studio. I'll stay with and Nathan will come too."

-"Can't you stay with mom?" Gaara asked. Sakura shook her head.

-"Mom suggested that too but I don't want to burden her. I think the house is full enough. With her new husband and his two kids. Plus, Nathan can't stay with me if I get a dorm room here. Everything is already planned. Kankuro is picking me up after school." Sakura said.

-"Already planned. Well then, because you are my twin and I love you very much I'm going to stay with you and Kankuro too." Gaara proclaimed.

-"What? But Gaara, I don't want to bother you!"

-"No Sakura, I'm doing this no matter what you say."

-"Ok then." Sakura wavered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kira walked along the sidewalk with her hands in her pockets. She decided to ditch school and just go to the skate park for a while. It wasn't hard to escape the school gates, so Kira had no trouble. Today was one of those days when Kira had to think about some things. Her mind was clouded with memories of her childhood. As Kira was about to walk into the skate park she looked past her shoulder and saw a flower shop. She gaped at the shop.

-"Might as well get it over with." Kira walked into the shop and bought some flowers.

-"Those flowers symbolize the death of loved ones. You are visiting a cemetery." The old lady at the counter said. It wasn't a question but a statement. Kira nodded.

-"Yeah, my parents." Kira murmured before turning away. She ran to the cemetery and looked around for a definite tombstone. When she found it, Kira kneeled down placed the flowers.

-"Hey mom…dad. It's been 5 years now hasn't it? You know, since the murder. I made new friends. Sorry I haven't been visiting. I really miss you. _Tu me manques._ **(1)**." Kira blinked back the tears threatening to fall.

-"You won't have to miss them for long." A voice said behind. Kira gasped and whipped around. A male around his 30's was looming over her. He wore sunglasses to hide his eyes and had a scar right on his right cheek. But what scared Kira was that he had a bat with him. The man swung the bat and his Kira's head.

Kira dropped to the ground unconscious. Blood trickled down the side of her head from the impact of the tombstone. The man chuckled.

-"1 down…15 more to go. Just like the Uchiha wanted."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"I'll see you later at Kankuro's place. Ok?" Sakura hugged Gaara before entering Kankuro's car.

-"Hey little bro'!" Kankuro hollered. Nathan was in the backseat waving good-bye to Gaara too even

though he didn't have a clue. Gaara watched the car leave campus and went back inside the school building.

-"Hi Gaara." A dull voice said.

-"Oh hey Ino…Ino! What the heck happened to you?" Gaara asked. Ino was wearing an over-sized sweater with baggy shorts. Her hair was not brushed but it was let down and her eyes had bags under them. Ino looked way different without her make-up.

-"I'm doing what all you told me to do being less conscious of my looks. So how do I look?" Ino asked whirling around.

-"Um…it's something I have never seen before." Gaara said.

-"Really? Thanks!" Ino then skipped down the hallway. Gaara shuddered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-In Chicago, Illinois-

-"Taxi!" Marshall yelled as he struggled to keep his books in place of his hands. The taxi passed by him with no heed. The wind blew Marshall's notes away form his book.

-"Hey come back! That's my homework! God! I hate this windy city!" Marshall chased after his papers. They were being blown all the way to the street. Marshall jumped up and caught them.

-"Gotcha'!" He chuckled. But then he heard many people yelling. _'What' _He thought.

-"Look out!" Someone yelled. Marshall looked straight ahead and saw the headlights of a bus…a scream overtook the sound of the people's chatter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: ****Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry that I didn't update the day I said I was going to. But I became so busy because school began and I also got writer's block. Ok, so if you readers have noticed the part where this "man" was on airplane with "black" hair and "onyx" eyes was talking to someone on the phone. He also had "pictures" of certain "teenagers" Come on people! You have to know who I'm referring to and the pictures. Here, I'll give you a hint. When the male that hit Kira said "1 down 15 more to go" Think about it. Think of all the major characters besides the teachers, parents, and enemies. Anyways, I see that many people have read my new story Fly Away I want to thank you. I will update soon but can someone give me some ideas for the next chapter? I'm a little stuck. I would extremely appreciate it. (1) **_Tu me manques _**means 'I miss you' in French. I forgot to mention that Kira is actually French and has lived in France for a long before she moved to Japan. **

PLEAE AND REVIEW

Here's a preview of the next chapter: Father Figure

_-"Sakura, have you read the newspaper?" Sasuke asked. _

_-"No why?" _

_-"Because of this." Sasuke passed Sakura an article. Sakura read the papers. _

_-"Series of murders?" _


	12. Father Figure

- - -

- - -

Chapter 12: Father Figure

- - -

-"Dad! C'mon! You've been in the bathroom for ages!" Millie yelled pounding on the bathroom door.

-"Still busy." Kakashi responded back through the door.

-"Men." Millie growled. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

-"I wonder where Danny is." She wondered. She got up and walked around the house. Millie walked down the hallway to Danny's room but retreated then when she saw the prayer room door open. Millie peeked and saw Danny kneeling before a shrine. Millie smiled softly. She walked up to Danny and kneeled down to.

-"I miss her too." She whispered. Danny nodded. Their father, Kakashi, made his office into a prayer room. It was filled with flowers and pictures of their deceased mother, Rin.

-"Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if we never allowed her to go out on her own." Danny said.

-"She wanted to visit the beach and I was too selfish to come with her." Millie sniffed. Danny put his arm around her.

-"It wasn't anyone's fault. At least she got to see her favorite place in the world before dying."

-"You know, tomorrow's the anniversary." Millie said. Danny nodded.

FLASHBACK

_-"Kids, time for you to clean up." Rin said to her children. _

_-"Ok!" Five-year-old Millie chirped. _

_-"Mommy, I made this for you!" Danny exclaimed. He held up a picture of flowers. Rin took a hold of it and smiled. _

_-"Ran flowers. My favorite. Thank you Danny." Rin embraced her son. Danny smiled radiantly at his mother. He loved her more than anything in the world. Kakashi came into the room with a towel over his shoulder. _

_-"Millie, Danny, I have the bath ready for you now." _

_-"Yay! Bath time!" Danny exclaimed. _

_-"Race you, Danny!" _

_-"You're on!" Danny and Millie then dashed all the way to the bathroom. Rin giggled and went up to her husband. _

_-"Those two are always so active." Kakashi said. Rin nodded in agreement. She looked out the window. _

_-"You know, I really want to go to the beach."_

_-"The beach? But it's so late." Kakashi said. _

_-'I know but I feel like going to the ocean. I think I'll go just for a few minutes." Rin separated from her husband and got her jacket and purse. _

_-"Are you crazy Rin? Maybe you shouldn't go." Kakashi said. Rin smiled and kissed Kakashi. _

_-"I'll be fine. It's just for a few minutes then I promise I'll come back." Rin reached for the doorknob. _

_-"Ok." Kakashi faltered. Rin smiled at him one more time and then left. _

_-"So then the prince and the princess lived happily ever after." Kakashi closed the book. _

_-"That was a good story daddy." Millie yawned sleepily. _

_-"Can you read us another one?" Danny asked. _

_-"Sorry kids, but it's time for your bedtime now. So into bed now." Kakashi lifted his kids up and placed them into their bed. Millie and Danny shared a bed since it was big. He tucked them in and kissed their foreheads. _

_-"Remember the nightlight." Danny said. _

_-"Gotcha'." Kakashi said as he turned on the nightlight. He closed the door behind him then. He looked up at the clock worriedly. _

_-"Where are you Rin?" He asked. And then the doorbell rang. Kakashi at once hurried to the door. He opened the door with a smile but then it dropped. Instead of Rin, there was a police officer. _

_-"Kakashi Hatake?" The officer asked. _

_-"Yes that's me." Kakashi was puzzled. The officer looked at him with sincere eyes. _

_-"Is Rin Hatake your wife?" _

_-"Yes."_

_-"Sir, I'm afraid I have heartbreaking news. We found your wife dead on the street. She got hit by a car." Kakashi felt his blood go cold but then he shook his head and forced and began laughing. _

_-"Nice one officer, did Rin put you up to this? She always likes playing jokes on me. Where is she?" Kakashi looked out door for signs of his wife. The officer put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder._

_-"This is no joke, sir. Now I know you feel depressed but you must know…sir?" Kakashi felt like he stopped breathing. _

_-"No. No. This couldn't have happened. No!" Kakashi fell to his knees clutching his head. _

_-"I'm really sorry." The officer said._

_-"Daddy? Where's mommy?" Millie asked when she and her brother entered the room. They heard their father yelling. _

_-"What's wrong?" Danny asked. Kakashi held them close to him. _

_-"Your mother was in an accident."_

END FLASHBACK

Danny and Millie sat there in silence until Danny's cell phone rang.

-"Danny here." Danny said.

-"Who is it?" Millie mouthed.

-"Alicia." Danny mouthed back.

-"Danny! Have you seen Kira? I hadn't seen her since yesterday since she decided to ditch class. She didn't return to my dorm last night. So have you seen her?" Alicia asked frantically.

-"Calm down Alicia, I'm sure Kira's around somewhere. Check the skate park. She's usually there." Danny said.

-"Good idea." Alicia then hung up.

-"What happened?" Millie asked.

-"Kira didn't return to her dorm last night." Millie cupped her mouth.

-"Oh my god." She said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"So then you just move the strings and that's your puppet moves." Kankuro instructed.

-"Cool!" Nathan exclaimed.

-"Since when have you been into puppets?" Sakura asked, setting up the table.

-"Since I went to that theater in Europe. It was very interesting." Kankuro said.

-"Mmm-hmm. He would annoy me to death so he could go to one them." Kin said laughing to herself at the memory. Kin was staying with Kankuro and Sakura because she and Kankuro were engaged. Her hair was much shorter and prettier.

-"Thanks for helping me cook dinner, Kin." Sakura thanked.

-"Anything for my future sister-in-law." Kin winked at Sakura.

-"So Kankuro, how does it feel to be a man?" Sakura asked. Kankuro turned red.

-"Shut up." He muttered. Kin and Sakura began laughing. Someone then knocked on the door.

-"I'll get it." Kin said. She went up to the door and opened it.

-"Oh hey Sasori. Come in." Kin said.

-"Hey Sakura! Great to see you after all these years!" Sasori greeted.

-"Hey Sasori. What are you doing here…with your bags?" Sakura asked.

-"Long story."

-"He got kicked out of college." Kankuro said. Sasori glared at him.

-'Thanks." He said sarcastically. Kankuro nodded his head. Kin raised an eyebrow. Gaara then came into the living room drying his wet hair.

-"Sasori! My man! Great to see you!" Gaara said.

-"Nice to see you too."

-"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked.

-"Don't you dare!" Sasori growled at Kankuro.

-"He got kicked out of college." Nathan answered. Kankuro ruffled Nathan's hair.

-"I like your son, Sakura." Kankuro said.

-"You got kicked out of Akastuki University? How?" Gaara questioned.

-"I just got sick of school. Everything became boring with Deidara leaving for an art career, Itachi already graduated and inherited the Uchiha Company, it just became so lonely." Sasori said.

-"And Kisame?" Sakura asked.

-"He joined a swim team from somewhere far." Sasori answered.

-"Well, you can stay with us as long as you help pay rent. You take part in chores and taking care of Nathan." Sakura said.

-"Why chores?" Sasori asked.

-"Because it's fair and Nathan needs someone to take care of him when we're all busy. Since you don't go to school, I'm sure you'll have all the time in the world." Gaara said.

-"Ok, so where do I set my stuff?"

-"I'll show you." Kin motioned for Sasori to follow her.

-"This is starting to become like Full house." Kankuro said.

-"Agreed." Gaara said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Yuudai, can you come here an help me make dinner?" Arisa asked.

-"Sure mom." Yuudai said. He got up form his chair and walked into the kitchen.

-"This place seems really clean." Yuudai said.

-"Well, of course! Sakura-chan trusted me to take care of her apartment and I'm not going to let her down." Arisa said, chopping some onion. Yuudai nodded but then stared at something on the table.

-"Oh! Sakura forgot Nathan's inhaler. I should go give to her." Yuudai said grabbing the inhaler. Arisa nodded.

-"That's good, we can't afford to have little Nathan have a asthma attack. Go give to her and then come back."

-"Yes mom." Yuudai got his jacket and ran out of the door. Yuudai ran outside looking for the right address Sakura gave him just in case there was an emergency. He asked a few people and they gave him some directions. _'I hope Nathan didn't get any attacks while he didn't have this. That would be horrible.' _Yuudai then stopped when he reached the vacant part of town.

-"I think I went the wrong way." Yuudai retreated back and tried another way. But everywhere he went it was not the right place.

-"This can't be right." Yuudai walked around to see if he could see someone to ask for directions. But Yuudai froze when he heard footsteps. Footsteps that were not his. But before Yuudai could turn his head something hard hit his head and Yuudai fell forward.

-"Ugh." He groaned. He half-opened his eyes and saw only one thing before falling unconscious, a scar on the man's right cheek. The man grinned in an evil way.

-"2 down…14 more to go." Then the man began dragging Yuudai's unconscious body away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hikari tapped her long fingernails against the table. She growled and smacked the glass away form the table. The glass broke into thousands of pieces on the floor.

-"Where the hell is he?" She hissed.

-"Maybe he's stuck in traffic." Karin said softly.

-"Did I ask you? No, I didn't." Hikari said. Karin shut her mouth. Then the butler walked in.

-"Miss Hikari, you have a guest by the name of Demetri Auburn."

-"Finally! Send him in."

-"Yes." The butler left and then Demetri came.

-"Indeed, it was very surprising when you called me up on my phone and asked me to come by. What is that you want, Hikari?" Demetri asked. Hikari smirked.

-"Sit down Demetri and I'll give you the details." Demetri nodded and sat down.

-"So, what do you need?" He asked again.

-"I know you like Sakura Haruno as you know, I like Sasuke Uchiha."

-"So where do I come in?"

-"I'm getting there. I have a preposition for you. One that will get you Sakura and Sasuke for me." Demetri smirked.

-"I'm listening."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Monday mornings are always so boring." Shikamaru said.

-"It's boring because it's the day after the weekend ends." Naruto said.

-"Ok class, let's get started on math." Kakashi said. The class groaned.

-"I hate math." Ino groaned. Kakashi looked around the room.

-"What" No Yuudai and Kira? That's odd." Kakashi wrote it down on his book. Danny looked at Alicia who was looking down nervously.

-"This is becoming strange." Danny began thinking very deeply. Meanwhile, Millie was texting Marshall.

-"Why hasn't he been answering me? Millie whispered. Kakashi gave out a assignment for the class to do that required partners.

-"Let's be partners Sasuke-kun!" Sayuri suggested.

-"Uh Sayuri, would it be ok if I became partners with Sakura today?" Sasuke asked.

-"Oh. Yeah…sure." Sayuri let go of Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke smiled at went to Sakura's desk.

-"Mind if we be partners?" Sasuke asked.

-"Sure." Sakura said. Sasuke sat down next to her.

-"Sakura, have you read the newspaper?" Sasuke asked.

-"No why?"

-"Because of this." Sasuke passed Sakura an article. Sakura read the paper.

-"Series of murders?" Sakura looked up at Sasuke with a puzzled look.

-"Lately in the Land of Mist, there has been murder sights and the police are worried that the killers might come here to Konoha."

-"But how?"

-"No one knows." Sasuke said.

-"Wanna do a little investigating after school?" Sakura asked.

-"I would but I don't think Tsunade would allow me to leave campus since I've left too many times."

-"I'll talk to her, and let's get Tenten to do it too. She's pretty good at this stuff."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Don't worry Dad, I promise I'll be home before dinner. I just need to do some things first. Love you, 'bye." Millie put her phone back into her pocket and walked up the front steps of Marshall's parent's house. She knew Marshall wasn't back but she wanted to at least know how he was doing. Millie rang the doorbell and waited. It wasn't long when Mr. Bram opened the door. His eyes were wet and red like he was crying.

-"Millie! Oh my god…Millie."

-"Hi Mr. Bram, sorry I'm here on short notice but I wanted to see how Marshall is doing in Chicago since he hasn't been answering my calls." Mr. Bram stayed silent.

-"Who is it dear?" A woman came in; her eyes looked the same as her husbands.

-"It's Millie." The husband choked. Mrs. Bram's eyes widened as tear rushed up.

-"Did I miss something?" Millie asked. She didn't like how this was going. Mrs. Bram put her arm around Millie.

-"Come sit down with me Millie. Let's have a cup of tea."

-"Okay…" Millie hesitantly said. She sat down as Mrs. Bram poured a cup of tea. Mr. Bram sat down in his chair with his hands folded. Mrs. Bram sat down next to Millie and took a deep breath.

-"Millie child, we were just going to call you over. You see, it's about Marshall."

-"Marshall? What happened? Is he lost or…"

-"Please sit down." Mrs. Bram put her hand on Millie's arm to push her down. Mr. Bram cleared his throat.

-"You see, just yesterday Marshall was in an accident and…" Mr. Bram then covered his face with his hands.

-"I don't get it." Millie said. Her heart began pounding.

-"A bus hit him and our dear Marshall…didn't make it." Millie stood straight up and the cup of tea crashed to the floor.

-"No! He couldn't have! He promised he'd be back. You guys are lying."

-"I wish we were." Mr. Bram sniffed. Millie looked down on the floor.

-"I-I h-have to g-go." Millie's voice cracked and she scurried out the door. Mrs. Bram burst out crying then.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Naruto, have you seen Sakura?" Alex asked. Naruto looked up from his ramen.

-"Yeah, I think she's in the library with Teme." Naruto said.

-"Thanks." And Alex ran out of the cafeteria.

-"I think that thing goes over there." Sakura laughed.

-"Don't tell me what to do." Sasuke laughed too. They were working on the math assignment together and they were using clay for it. It was pretty messy.

-"Sakura!" Alex yelled coming in. Sakura and Sasuke looked up.

-"Oh hey Alex." Sakura greeted. Alex looked at Sasuke. _'What's he doing with her?' _He wondered.

-"Sasuke…can I speak to Sakura alone for a while?" Alex asked.

-"Uh…sure. See you in class, Sakura." Sasuke pushed his seat in and left the library. Sakura began cleaning up the project.

-"I though you and Uchiha would've started killing each by now." Alex joked with a nervous laugh.

-"No, we're on good terms. Have you seen Millie? She left lunch to go do something but she hasn't been back yet." Sakura asked. Alex clutched the pair of concert tickets in his pocket.

-"Yeah, so Sakura…are you busy Friday night?" Alex asked. Sakura looked at Alex sadly.

-"Friday? I have to work and then Sasuke is coming over to finish the project. Why?" Alex was crushed in disappointment.

-"No reason, just asking. I'll be going now." Alex turning around and trudged for the exit but then he stopped in his tracks and turned around.

-"I love you." He said. Sakura paused and smiled at him.

-"Love you too." She said. Alex nodded. Sakura put the papers in her bag and slung it around her shoulder. Sakura looked out the window as she left the library.

-"Senior Year and yet everything is still complicated."

-"Sakura?" Sakura turned her head and saw Sasuke behind her.

-"Oh Hey Sasuke. Aren't you supposed to be with Sayuri or something?" Sakura asked.

-"I am but tomorrow is her birthday and I want to get her something. Do you want to come with me?" Sasuke asked. He knew Sayuri probably wouldn't feel comfortable at the fact that he would be with Sakura but he pushed those thoughts away.

-"Sure. Have you seen Millie at all?" Sasuke blinked his eyes.

-"Not since lunch."

-"Ok, then. Later." Sakura was about to turn around but Sasuke grabbed her wrist. Sakura's eyes widened. She felt her cheeks grow warm.

-"Sakura….about that promise I made when you left. I'm sorry I couldn't keep it but things happen. We'll stay friends, right? You know, just push away all those things we've had before."

-"Yeah Sasuke, we can do that. And don't worry about that, it's all in the past. I better get to class." Sakura then walked away in the other direction. Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets stared at the ground.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nick sat on his bed doing some math homework while Alex was researching some things. Their dorm room was pretty quiet.

-"You know, this is boring. Let's get some pizza." Nick said. Alex looked up from the computer screen.

-"We could go to the lounge and get some." Alex said.

-"That pizza stinks. Let's get some off campus." Nick said.

-"We're not allowed since it's after dorm hours and we need to stay on Academy campus."

-"It's only for a few minutes we'll be back by then." Nick grabbed his jacket and Alex did too. They managed to sneak past the office without being noticed.

-"So….what's up between you and Sakura?" Nick asked.

-"How should I know? We haven't been hanging out much with each other."

-"Bummer."

-"Yeah, lately she's been with Sasuke. Do you think they're going to get back with each other soon?" Alex asked.

-"Maybe you just need to clam down. You heard Sakura, they're just friends."

-"I know but when I asked her if she was busy Friday, she said that she was working _and _then Uchiha is going to come over to help with a project."

-"Yeah, a _project. _You're just jumping to conclusions." Nick said.

-"Maybe but I'm still worried." Nick patted Alex's back.

-"I'm no counselor but just calm down. I'm pretty sure that Sakura loves you and Sasuke is a thing in the past."

-"Hope you're right." Nick nodded and Alex smiled at him. Nick looked around the place.

-"By the way, are you sure this is the way to the pizza place?"

-"Now that you mention it, I've never been to this part of town before." Alex said. Nick grabbed onto Alex's shoulder.

-"I have a bad feeling, we should go back."

-"Yeah." Both Alex and Nick turned around but froze when they a huge shadow looming over them.

-"Crap." Nick muttered. The man raised his bat and struck Nick on the head.

-"Nick!" Alex staggered back and tried running. _'I need to get help fast! Oh my god1 I can't die!' _Alex dashed around every corner looking for help. He ran up to some people.

-"Help! There's someone following me! He hit my friend! Someone help me!" Alex yelled. People only ran off thinking Alex was just crazy.

-"I'm not joking! My friend needs help! He's….He's….hurt." Alex then started running up a man.

-"Sir please help me! Call the police! Someone is following me…." Alex trailed off when he saw that person's face; the same face that hurt Nick.

-"Don't worry, you'll be joining your friend soon." Then he struck Alex right in the face.

-"Uchiha will surely be happy." The man sneered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Nathan! Come here so I can put on your shoes!" Gaara yelled. Nathan giggled as he ran from Gaara. Sasori chuckled from his seat. Kin was helping Kankuro set up the loft. Sakura was making Nathan's lunch before she can go off to work. But then Ino, Tenten, Matsuri, and Hinata burst through the front door.

-"Sakura! We have something to show you!" Ino yelled. Kankuro sweat dropped.

-"Come right in." He said in a strained voice because his new door was messed up. Kin stifled a laugh.

-"What's wrong?" Sakura asked. Hinata looked over at Nathan.

-'Sakura-chan, how about I take Nathan to the park. I think it would be best."

-"Uh…ok." Hinata nodded and picked up Nathan and left. Ino looked at everyone else.

-"Okay! Everyone out of this house because this is something between just us!" Ino yelled.

-"But this is my house!" Kankuro argued.

-"Tenten." Ino said. Tenten nodded and grabbed Kankuro by the collar and threw him out of the house.

-"Anyone else?" Tenten asked. Kin, Gaara, and Sasori shook their heads and ran put of the place.

-"What's this about?" Sakura asked.

-"Ok, so this morning I was looking at the newspaper and read this article! Read!" Matsuri said. Sakura nodded and took the article. At the sight of the headline she immediately knew something was off.

Disappearances Linked to Konoha Academy

As of October 10, 2008 there has been disappearances lurking about in Konoha, Japan. Four students identified as Kira Kouyama, Yuudai Mason, Nicholas Shay, and Alexander Dasani were reported missing. Police think there might be a link to this because all students attend Konoha Academy, a prestigious school headed by Tsunade. The school was directed to keep all students under a safe watch to prevent any more incidents. If anyone has any clues about this, please contact the police.

-"Oh my god. But how? How can they be missing?" Sakura demanded.

-"Nick and Alex just disappeared yesterday. Kira and Yuudai have been for days. Arisa is really worried, she's been sleeping over at the police station just in case of any signs." Tenten answered.

-"Ino, your dad's a cop! Please tell him to find them quick! Alex is missing, what happens if something bad has happened to him? What if he's killed?' Sakura asked.

-"Sakura, calm down! My dad already started the investigation but there's been no leads." Ino said.

-"Yeah, we're trying our best too. The school is holding a fund-raiser to help find them." Matsuri. Sakura already started crying but then looked out the window.

-"Hinata! We should tell her to come. Nathan might be in trouble. I won't let anyone get to Nathan." Sakura was about to run out but her cell phone vibrated in her pocket.

-"Hello?" She answered.

-"This is bad. What if the whole school is in trouble?" Matsuri asked.

-"My dad thinks it would be best if I stay at home instead of going back to my dorm." Ino said.

-"What about school?" Tenten asked.

-"I'll still go to school but my dad will take me. He's not taking any chances."

-"Danny, what's going on? I can't understand you. What's happening?" Sakura asked.

-"Millie won't leave her room. She's depressed." Danny said in a worried tone.

-"Why?

-"Marshall died." Danny responded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I'm truly sorry that I haven't updated in over three weeks. This year, I've been so busy with school. I'm not neglecting this story but I'm trying my best to write the chapters. I'm also working on the 2nd chapter of Fly Away. But I barely have any time type but I'm trying my best to make time. I'll try to write the next chapters tomorrow and possibly update Monday. By the way, can anyone suggest any music I can use for Fly Away? And Give me some ideas for some Sasuke and Sakura moments. I have some ideas but I would like it people if gave me some suggestions. That would be very helpful. Please have faith in me. I promise I won't take too long to write anymore.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Here's a preview of the next chapter: Missing Piece

_-"Millie, you have to eat." Alicia said. Millie still lied down on her bed. _

_-"Maybe you would like some fresh air." Ino said. Millie didn't even blink. _

_-"She won't speak, she won't eat, nor talk." Danny said. Sakura brushed away some strands of hair from Millie's face._

_-"She's really pale." _


	13. Missing Piece

- - -

Chapter 13: Missing Piece

- - -

-"Millie, I'm going to work now. Are you going to be ok?" Kakashi asked his daughter. Millie nodded slowly against her bed sheets. She has been the same for days ever since she heard of the distressing news. Danny was staying home since Kakashi gave him permission.

-"I'll take care of her. Maybe I can get her to eat." Danny said.

-"Yeah, I'll be on my way now. I already informed Tsunade-sama about Millie, she told it was all right that Millie would not go to her classes. With the crisis of people disappearing who knows what might happen next? Take care and make sure that Millie does not do anything rational." Kakashi hugged Danny real quick and left the house. Danny sat down on the bed and stroked Millie's brown locks.

-"Millie, please eat. I know Marshall died but I know he wouldn't want you hurting yourself." Danny choked. He could feel a lump forming in his throat. Millie didn't even flinch she just lied there like a puppet. Danny sighed and ran his hand through his lavender hair. He heard about how Alex, Kira, Yuudai, and Nick vanished. Now things aren't going too well. Students are becoming frightened and some parents already have taken some of their kids away from the school. It wasn't then until Tsunade-sama reassured every parent that things are fine and she's handling it. Danny and Millie were forced to stay home and not go to their dorms.

-"I'll be in the kitchen making some breakfast if you need me." Danny informed his sister before leaving the room. Millie stayed silent.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenten sat on the ground in the library. She decided to skip her class even though she might be in trouble for that. She was becoming scared that her parents might want to take her out of the school ever since that newspaper came out. Tenten brought her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them. What if she was next to be kidnapped? Everyone was so fearful about it.

-"Who could possibly be kidnapping everyone? It doesn't make sense." Tenten murmured.

-"Tenten? What are you doing here?" A voice asked.

-"What?" Tenten gasped banging her head against the bookshelf.

-"Ouch!" Tenten hissed rubbing her head. Neji chuckled and knelt down to Tenten's level.

-"Why weren't you in class? Everyone was already starting to worry that maybe you got kidnapped too."

-"Sorry Neji but I just didn't feel like going to class today." Tenten apologized. Neji looked at her strangely and so he sat down next to her. He let the silence hang for a while until he took a deep breath.

-"You haven't been yourself lately." He said. Tenten shrugged and looked down to the ground again.

-"I guess I have been."

-"You want to talk about it?" Neji asked.

-"It would feel nice if I could but I just don't know how to say it." Tenten answered.

-"It's wouldn't hurt just to tell me." Neji said putting his arm around Tenten's shoulder. She smiled softly at him.

-"Ok, well now that we're in our senior year, teachers have been already started talking about our future. Everybody knows what they want to do but I don't." Tenten confessed.

-"That's what you're worried about? Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Neji asked.

-"Because I was afraid that you guys might make fun of me." Tenten said in a sheepish tone. Neji chuckled and Tenten punched him in the arm.

-"Don't laugh!" She said in an angry tone but a smile was creeping onto her face.

-"Sorry." Neji said stifling another laugh. They sat there for a few more minutes until Tenten spoke up.

-"We should get to class now before the teachers blame you."

-"Yeah." Both Neji and Tenten stood but then Neji tugged onto Tenten's arm to make her sit again.

-"What are you—?"

-"Shh. Look." Neji pointed his index finger straight past the bookshelves. Tenten raised her head a little to see.

-"It's Hikari and Demetri. What are they doing here?" Tenten asked.

-"More like the question is; what are they talking about?" Hikari and Demetri were talking near the computers. It was not strange that they were here anybody can be in the library but that they seemed to be planning based on what Neji and Tenten managed to hear.

-"I can't see much anymore." Tenten whispered because the bookshelves were too high.

-"Get on my back and tell me what you hear." Tenten nodded. Neji got on all fours and Tenten stood on his back. Neji grunted at the slight nudge form Tenten's sneakers.

~*~*~*~

-"Ok, so you're sure that you have everything?" Hikari asked.

-"Of course, now all we need is some diversion." Demetri answered.

-"I'll think of that. So when should we do this?"

-"Soon…very soon. They won't know what hit them." Demetri smirked. Hikari smirked too but with a much more evil glint in her eyes.

-"It's really great working with you, Demetri."

-"Likewise."

~*~*~*~

-"Neji! Keep your balance still!" Tenten hissed.

-"I'm trying but your sneakers are hurting me!" Neji grunted. Tenten tried keeping your balance but Neji was wobbling too much.

-"Whoa! Agh!"

~*~*~*~

_(SFX: THUMP!)_

-"What was that?" Hikari asked.

-"I don't know. Let's check it out." Demetri and Hikari walked away from the computers and walked towards the source of the sound. They walked into an aisle in between the bookshelves and immediately widened their eyes. Neji was sprawled out on the floor with Tenten on top of him. Their faces were touching and Neji's face was turning red.

-"Ew, this is the library. If you guys want to do that, I'm sure there's hotel a few blocks form here." Hikari said putting her hands on her hips.

-"This is bloody disgusting, indeed." Demetri said.

-"What? It's not like that! I fell on him!" Tenten yelled.

-"Right." Hikari said in a sarcastic tone.

-"Seriously! We were not engaging in anything!" Neji argued.

-"Whatever you say, old chap. We'll just leave you alone." Demetri and Hikari then left. Tenten clenched her fist and punched the wall. A dent marked the wall.

-"I hate those people." Tenten growled. Neji nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto walked into the office with his pass in his hand. He forgot his homework at home but Tsunade-sama had it so he went to go get it. Naruto sat in a chair waiting for someone to call him up.

-"I'm telling you Miss, that your son is perfectly safe in this school. I'm making sure that no students leave campus at all. I am so perfectly good principal!" Tsunade yelled from her office. Naruto raised an eyebrow and entered Tsunade-sama's office. She slammed the phone down on the receiver and pinched the bridge of her nose.

-"What's going on, mom?" Naruto asked (Remember that Naruto's foster parents are Tsunade and Jaraiya in case you forgot)

-"Parents have been calling all day long concerned about the kidnappings. They think I'm not reliable enough! Hah! I need some sake." Tsunade reached over her desk and poured herself a cup of sake.

-"That's bad. But I have a question."

-"What?' Tsunade asked.

-"Can I take Hinata-chan out on a date tonight. I know it might be dangerous but it's been a long time since we have gone out and it's also our anniversary soon." Naruto said. Tsunade stared at him with a weird look but then she smiled.

-"You sure have grown up Naruto." She said smiling. Naruto grinned at his foster mom.

-"I guess I have. I have to go now. All I needed was my homework." Naruto then left the office to his own class. Tsunade stared at the seat Naruto sat in.

-"He sure is growing up….maybe times are changing." Tsunade then took another sip of her sake.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"So dad hasn't been home much lately but he says work is doing so well. Sales are going up." Sayuri said happily. Sasuke nodded distantly.

-"Are you listening, Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun?"

-"What?" Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts. Sayuri frowned at Sasuke. She stopped walking abruptly and faced Sasuke with her hands on her hips.

-"What's with you? You seemed to be in space lately. Did something happen? Come on Sasuke, I feel like I'm invisible." Sayuri confessed in a sad tone. Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder.

-"I'm not ignoring you, I just have a lot of things on my mind." Sasuke assured. Sayuri's face lightened up.

-"That makes me feel so much better! I love you Sasuke-kun!" Sayuri kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

-"I love you too." Sasuke responded but somehow it felt weak when he said it but Sayuri didn't notice.

Instead she nuzzled close to Sasuke in a loving way. Sasuke then pulled away from her.

-"Sorry Sayuri but I need to be somewhere. I have band practice and things. Plus, I forgot I needed to meet the guys for a group project things. I'll call you later!" Sasuke ran down the school hallway then leaving Sayuri in confusion mixed with distraught.

-"I told you he'll start leaving you soon. I bet you that he's probably going to meet up with that pink haired girl." Karin cited coming up to Sayuri.

-"Sakura? No, Sasuke wouldn't do that. He and Sakura are just friends. He told me."

-"Yeah, he said that but who knows what he might be doing now?" Karin asked. She felt bad that she was hurting Sayuri but she needed to do this because Hikari commanded her to do it. Sayuri stood there and then shook her head.

-"Sakura is my friend, she wouldn't do that. Speaking of which, I should call her." Sayuri swiped out her cell phone and dialed Sakura's number. Karin huffed and turned away and sulking motion.

-"This is going to be much harder than I thought."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"We really need to do something. If Millie keeps going on like this her health might come into danger." Sakura said while she stirred the soup Danny was making for Millie.

-"I know, but when I leave food for her she won't touch it." Danny said.

-"Maybe you should try feeding her." Matsuri advised

-"That's a good idea. But besides eating Millie-chan really needs her friends around. Marshall-kun didn't deserve to die." Hinata lamented. Everyone nodded sadly. Ino, Matsuri, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, Alicia and even Naruto were over at Danny's house to help with Millie.

-"Maybe ramen would help her. That always helps me when I'm feeling down." Naruto said.

-"Yeah, and then for her birthday we'll give her free passes to an all-you-can-eat ramen buffet." Ino said sarcastically.

-"You think she'll like that? I have a lot so I can give her some!" Naruto exclaimed.

-"Ugh, men!" Ino groaned.

-"That idea sounds okay but I think Naruto is on the right track." Tenten said.

-"Hinata, pass me some of that pepper." Sakura told Hinata.

-"Okay, here you go." Hinata handed Sakura some pepper and Sakura shook some into the soup.

-"I hope Millie would eat something. She just can't keep on going like this." Sakura said.

-"Well, Marshall was her boyfriend and he promised her that he will be back. I would be really upset if Gaara died in an accident all of a sudden." Matsuri said as she sank into thought.

-"I agree. Especially if it was Hinata-chan." Naruto agreed with a soft smile at Hinata who blushed furiously.

-"At least you guys know your loved ones are okay. I'm still wondering if Alex is ok." Sakura murmured.

-"I'm sure wherever they are, they're fine and will return soon." Danny coaxed.

-"Yeah, The soup is ready. C'mon, we have to feed Millie." Sakura poured the hot soup into a bowl.

-"I'll help." Naruto took the bowl and started walking down the hall into Millie's room. Danny opened the door.

-"Wow, it's so dark in here." Ino pointed.

-"Well, the curtains are closed and Millie doesn't to have lights on." Tenten said as she opened the curtains. Hinata and Ino looked over at Millie and were shocked to see the current state she was in. Millie still had her nightgown on and was lying down in the middle of her bed. The sheets were disheveled and the room was a mess. Millie's brown eyes were wide and she was just staring out into the wall without no noise or movement.

-"Hey Millie, we brought some stuff. Are you okay?" Ino asked.

-"Millie, you have to eat." Alicia said. Millie still lied down on the bed.

-"Maybe you would like some fresh air." Ino said. Millie didn't even blink.

-"She won't sleep, eat, nor talk." Danny said. Sakura brushed away some strands of hair away from Millie's face.

-"She's really pale."

-"And her body feels cold. I'll get some warm towels." Hinata offered getting up from the bed.

-"I'll help you find them." Danny got off the bed too. Both of them left the room and so it became silent Naruto sat on the desk chair and breathed out. Sakura tried feeding some soup to Millie but she wouldn't open her mouth therefore the soup spilled onto the bed.

-"This can't go on forever." Matsuri said.

-"Yeah, but what can we do? She's like a lifeless puppet." Ino asked.

-"First, we need to get Millie out of this house. Naruto, can you give us a moment? We're going to change Millie." Sakura asked.

-"Fine by me, I'll go check on Hinata-chan." Naruto exited the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

-"Ino, pass me some clothes from the drawer." Sakura said.

-"Sure." Ino reached over to Millie's drawer and searched for some good clothes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Nick….Nick…wake up. Please wake up." Someone spoke as they shook Nick's shoulder. Nick stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes. One eye felt sore and he could barely open it.

-"Wha—Kira!" Nick sat up straight from the floor. Kira smiled at him.

-"Thank goodness you're alive!" She whispered and hugged him.

-"What happened? Where are Alex and Yuudai? Are they here?"

-"Keep your voice down or he'll hear us."

-"Who?"

-"The man who kidnapped us He's right upstairs so we can't make any noise." Nick nodded nonchalantly but then took notice that Kira was bleeding from the side of her head.

-"You're bleeding."

-"I know. It's from where I fell."

-"And Alex? Yuudai?" Nick asked. Kira pointed her index finger towards the corner of the room. Nick tried to adjust his eyes to the dim light. Alex and Yuudai were on the floor sleeping.

-"They're still sleeping. They woke up earlier before you but they're okay." Kira explain.

-"Can you please tell me what's going on? Or at least where we are?" Kira cupped Nick's mouth for a moment.

-"I'm not sure of the details but I'll try to explain to you of what I know. But I need you to keep your voice quiet. Okay?" Nick nodded his head.

-"Good. Okay, as far as I know we have been hunted down." Nick looked at Kira with a puzzled look.

-"That means that it was planned to have us kidnapped."

-"You mean someone actually wanted us to be gone?" Nick questioned.

-"Yes. So far we're the only ones here. Apparently, the person who took us has been hired and it's somehow connected to Sakura."

-"Sakura? How do you know?

-"I overheard that guy talking on the telephone. I wasn't able to hear much but I immediately knew something was off when they mentioned Sakura's name."

-"I see now. But where are we?"

-"It seems we're in some old factory. But we're stuck in the basement part of the building."

-"But any idea of the location?"

-"Follow me." Kira started crawling towards a barred window. She was cautious not to make any noise and Nick followed the same example. They peered into the window.

-"Water?"

-"Yeah, it seems we must be near a sewer. While you were all still unconscious, I tried figuring out an escape. So far: nothing."

-"But we have to do something we can't just stay in here forever."

-"I know I know. But I have no idea where we are. I can't tell where we exactly are." Everything then fell silent. Nick looked at Kira and studied her closely. She was paler and definitely skinnier probably from lack of food. Her hair was messy and the left side of her face was partly bruised. You could see the despair in her eyes.

-"Oh! They're awakening." Kira whispered inched towards Alex and Yuudai who were shifting in their sleep.

-"What now?" Nick asked.

-"For now, let's focus on surviving." Kira said.

-"Okay." Alex opened his eyes and so did Yuudai but they were both silent. Obviously, they weren't aware of their surroundings.

-"It's good to see you're awake." Nick said.

-"What? Ow my head." Alex clutched his head. Before Kira could respond to anything they heard the sound of footsteps coming closer to the basement.

-"Quick! Pretend you're sleeping!" Kira hissed. They closed their eyes and fell limp.

-"Somebody help us…" Yuudai whispered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Days have past now and there wasn't much progress with Millie. She barely spoke and feeding her was a difficult task. Sakura and Naruto spent a few hours with her after school. Hinata and Tenten would come by to drop off some food and Ino would help dress Millie up. Matsuri and Alicia barely came by because they were extremely busy at school. But today was different out of every other day. Today was Marshall's funeral. Tsunade-sama announced that there would be no classes so everyone can attend the funeral. No one dared to smile. They were plain emotionless.

-"Today we'll be seeing Marshall's parents. Make sure to respect them in time of their need." Ino said while she fixed Millie's hair. Everybody wore black and it was especially was dreary outside. Rain poured and the sky was so dark.

-"Today is a terrible day for Millie-chan." Hinata whispered to Naruto. Everybody was at the school preparing for the funeral. Buses were going to pick them up and go to the place where Marshall's burial is. Sasuke walked over to the group with Sayuri clinging to his arm.

-"How is Millie doing?" He asked.

-"She's progressing. But we need to get her to start talking more. I really want to see that smile she used to put on all the time." Sakura answered.

-"There! Now you see Millie's pretty face." Ino said as she showed Millie's hairstyle.

-"You look beautiful, Millie-chan." Hinata complimented. Millie looked down at hands and nodded solemnly. Sasuke then walked over and looked over a Sakura with a face that seemed to be asking if Millie was better. Sakura closed her eyes and shook her head.

-"Che, I don't see what the big deal is. It's only one person!" Hikari complained. Karin bit her lip while she filed Hikari's nails.

-"Yes but Millie was in love with him."

-"So? It's not like the world is ending. I've got way better things to do than go to some funeral." Hikari said. Karin didn't answer. She was too afraid to answer because it might provoke Hikari.

-"The bus is here." Tsunade-sama said softly. Students piled onto the bus and left for the funeral.

~*~*~*~

Rain pelted on top of people's heads as they gathered around Marshall's coffin.

-"Marshall…" Millie murmured. She looked directly at the coffin knowing perfectly that was where his corpse was. She balled her hands into fists so much that they turned pale. Kakashi laid his hands on top of her shoulders and kissed her temple.

-"He's with your mom now." He whispered in her ear. Millie felt the tears rise to her eyes. Danny noticed and clasped his hand into hers. Millie turned her head to his direction and Danny smiled softly at her and then averted his glance to the gray sky. Marshall's parents were also there and they were crying so much. Sakura felt her tears trickle down her face and she tried to wipe them away. Naruto put his arm around her as Sakura cried into his chest.

-"Marshall shouldn't have died. But now, I wonder if Alex is still alive!" She sobbed. Naruto rubbed her back.

-"Only God knows but it seems he hasn't been listening much." Naruto responded. Sayuri was close to Sasuke and she felt horrible.

-"Poor Sakura-chan." She whispered. Sasuke nodded and looked at Sakura with worried eyes.

-"May I please have your attention." The priest said. All heads turned to him. He raised his hands up.

-"Today we have all come together in the horrible death of Marshall Bram; for he died in an accident while in Chicago. May his soul rest in peace in God's arms." The priest said a few more words and then gestured for the men to bury Marshall's coffin. The coffin slowly slid down into the hole almost out of visible reach.

-"No!" Millie screamed and jumped right in front of the coffin.

-"Millie…" Ino and Matsuri said.

-"You can't! You can't bury him! Marshall didn't deserve to die! You just can't take him away from me!" Millie cried.

-"Millie, please—." Danny pulled Kakashi back.

-"No Dad, this is what Millie needed to do." Kakashi was about to object but he saw the look in his son's eyes and then nodded.

-"Please God! I'll do anything you want! I don't want Marshall dead! Oh God!" Millie bawled into her hands while rocking back and forth.

-"This isn't making it any better." Hinata softly spoke.

-"She's releasing all her emotions out." Shikamaru noted. Mr. Bram went up to Millie and held onto her shoulder.

-"I'm truly sorry, Millie" He said. Millie jerked away from him and stood up. She looked at him vehemently. You could see the anger that glint in her brown orbs.

-"You! It's all _your _fault that he's dead!"

-"Excuse me?"

-"If you hadn't sent him to Chicago then he wouldn't be dead! Marshall would've still been alive and with me! It's all your fault! I hate you! I hate you!" Millie yelled at the top of her lungs. Mr. Bram stood there and let the words sink in. Mrs. Bram watched in horror.

-"I hate you! I hate you! I hate everything! Now you're going to pay!" Millie lunged at Mr. Bram. They both fell to the ground as Millie pounded on him.

-"Get off him, Millie!" Kakashi yelled immediately rushing over to them. Danny followed and tried to restraint Millie. Everybody gathered around to try to calm her down.

-"Millie! Millie!" Sakura yelled trying to yank Millie away.

-"Shikamaru, help me!" Neji yelled. Mr. Bram tried to shield himself but Millie managed to scratch him so hard. Neji and Shikamaru finally got Millie away and dragged her off.

-"Do you realize what you have done?" Millie screamed as they took her away. Tenten helped Mr. Bram up.

-"Are you okay, honey?" His wife asked. Mr. Bram was in too much of shock that he didn't answer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"I can't believe you did that! You could've seriously hurt Mr. Bram!" Kakashi lectured Millie.

-"It's his fault that Marshall died." Millie spat. Kakashi rubbed his temples.

-"I…just can't handle this. If you don't straighten your attitude, I'll be forced to send you into counseling." Kakashi then grabbed his coat and closed the door behind him. After Shikamaru and Neji dragged Millie away they took her into the infirmary in the school. Millie glared out the window. She heard the door open and footsteps walk in, then the door closed.

-"That was really stupid of you to do that." Sakura spoke in a firm voice.

-"So?" Millie asked not looking at her. Sakura walked forward and grabbed a seat next to Millie.

-"Let me clean your cut." There was a slight gash on Millie's cheek from when Mr. Bram tried to get her off him. Blood oozed down her cheek. Sakura got a cotton ball and poured some alcohol on it. She then rubbed it onto Millie's face to clean the cut. Millie grunted at the slight burn from the alcohol.

-"Sorry." Millie mumbled.

-"What?" Sakura asked. Millie looked into Sakura's sea green eyes with tear-filled ones of her own.

-"I'm sorry for what I did. But…if Marshall hadn't been sent to Chicago he wouldn't have died." Millie then began sobbing into her hands again. Tears fell down Sakura's face and she hugged Millie.

-"I know he didn't. It's just so hard to know that he was just here a few months ago. But I'm sure he'll want us to be happy." Sakura cried. Millie nodded as they hugged each very tight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Today was one hectic day." Ino said as she stirred her coffee. Her friends nodded in agreement.

-"I can't believe Millie tackled Marshall's dad. It was just so unlike her." Sayuri remarked.

-"Well, she's been through a lot. But this was one thing that I never expected Millie to do." Neji said. Danny walked into the lounge and took off his black coat. He sat down in the chair and sighed.

-"How's Millie-chan?' Hinata asked.

-"Sakura is healing her wound at the moment. Things seem to be going well but now my dad is depressed."

-"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

-"I overheard that if Millie doesn't pull her act together, he will send her to counseling." Everybody gasped at this.

-"They can't!" Tenten yelled.

-"It's my dad." Danny said.

-"But still, there must be some other way." Gaara said.

-"How about we just talk to Kakashi-sensei and see if we can get Millie back to her old self. And if not, he can take her to counseling." Naruto proposed.

-"Naruto has a pretty good idea." Matsuri said. Danny nodded as look at the ground.

-"Let's just what we can do."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura took a long sip of her tea and sighed.

-"Why'd things get so complicated?" She asked herself. She ran her fingers through her semi-long pink hair. She was still in her black clothing to mourn Marshall's death. Millie said she'll try to get better. However the damage she did at the funeral cannot be erased from everybody's minds. Kakashi was already becoming a nervous wreck.

Everything seemed to fall apart for him too. Sakura turned her head to Nathan who was asleep on the couch. Sakura called Temari earlier to drop him off for a while before Sakura could return home. Sakura admired Nathan's features. But unfortunately Daichi had the same features as Nathan. The same flawless black hair and onyx eyes. But Nathan's eye shined with brilliance and some tinges of green from Sakura's side. Nathan may have Daichi's looks but he had Sakura's character. There wasn't single thing that Sakura hated about her own son.

-"How is it that Daichi tracked him?" Sakura questioned looking down at her tea.

-"Who?" A voice asked. Sakura spun around and came into contact with Sasuke.

-"S-Sasuke! What in the world are you doing here?"

-"Naruto and I were helping Tsunade clean up some things ever since Millie's little fiasco. Mind if I take a seat?"

-"I don't mind, there's a lot of room in here." Sasuke grabbed a seat and sat down next to Sakura. He let the silence hang for a while.

-"So what are you doing here? I figured that you would be at home by now." Sasuke asked. Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

-"Yeah, but I didn't feel like going home. At least not now."

-"But are you okay? I mean since Millie had that big—you know…"

-"She's fine but it's going to take some time for her to adjust to the fact that Marshall is no longer here. What about Mr. Bram? Is he all right?"

-"He's a little shocked by the sudden attack but other than that he's doing fine. Mrs. Bram took the liberty to take him home early."

-"I see. Um….Sasuke?"

-"Yeah?" Sakura fidgeted a little.

-"I need to ask you something. It might sound dumb but I need to ask this."

-"Sure. Anything." Sakura looked into Sasuke's eyes very seriously.

-"Do you ever regret going out with me?" Sakura finally asked. Sasuke was a taken back by the question. He started thinking about it then smiled.

-"I only regret being the jerk I still am." Sasuke joked. Sakura rolled her eyes and playfully punched Sasuke on the arm.

-"But I'll never regret dating you. It's because of you that I'm not caught up in some gang going to jail every other month."

-"So I'm like some teacher to you?" Sakura laughed.

-"Of course Haruno-sensei." Sasuke bowed and Sakura burst out laughing. Sasuke chuckled too. But then Sakura looked down at her watch.

-"Oh, I better go home. I have to make Nathan's dinner soon." Sakura hopped off her stool but tripped over the legs of the stool and fell forward. She braced herself for the collision but she didn't feel it. So she looked up and saw Sasuke grabbing onto her waist.

-"Careful." He said. Sakura felt her cheeks grow warm, as did Sasuke's. Unbeknownst that someone was watching and took a picture.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"This place is so nice, Naruto-kun." Hinata complimented. Naruto had taken Hinata out to the school garden that was beautiful. The scenery was like heaven right in front of your eyes.

-"Thanks!" Naruto grinned. Hinata smiled back at him. She felt Naruto's arm go around her shoulders as they walked about the garden.

-"If only everyday could be like this." Hinata wished, while resting her head against Naruto's shoulder. Naruto smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

-"Then let's make it last." They set themselves down on the grass and gazed up at the stars. Hinata then frowned.

-"It's so hard to believe that Marshall-kun is dead."

-"I know. What's with all these things happening? Why is everybody disappearing?" Naruto asked.

-"Yeah, and the worst thing of all, they're all Sakura-chan's friends." Hinata solemnly said.

-"Wait, say that again, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said grabbing Hinata's shoulders.

-"I-I said it's too bad that they're all Sakura-chan's friends." Hinata repeated.

-"That's it!" Naruto exclaimed standing up.

-'What's it?" Hinata asked. Naruto took hold of Hinata's hands and brought them up to his face.

-"Think about it Hinata-chan. Reporters say that they have no idea why Kira, Alex, Yuudai, and Nick have been kidnapped. It didn't make sense."

-"And?"

-"But now it does! What was the first thing that happened that was out of the ordinary?" Naruto asked.

-"Daichi had asked Nathan where Sakura-chan was." Hinata answered.

-"Exactly! He's connected to the kidnappings."

-"But how?"

-"I'm sure he wouldn't be too stupid to do it on his own. He must've had some help."

-"Why would he do it, though?"

-"Because he wants Sakura-chan. It makes sense now! But the question is; who will be his next target?"

-"Then we must tell someone." Hinata said.

-"We have to tell my mom right away, come on!" Naruto and Hinata then ran back into the school to warn Tsunade-sama.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: ****Sorry, I took some time to update but my computer's keyboard wasn't working so my dad had to buy me a new one. But now I'm done with the 13****th**** chapter! Okay, so Naruto figured out the whole mystery behind the kidnappings. But will Daichi be caught? Let's see in the next chapter! But now, I've decided to do something a little different. If anybody can answer this question, you will get chapter 14 in advance before anybody else can. I'll PM you if you get the right answer. Here's the question: WHO TOOK THE PICTURE OF SASUKE AND SAKURA HUGGING? Tell me in your review or e-mail/PM me. **

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Here's a preview of the next chapter: Escape

_-"I wonder if Millie-chan has been any better." Hinata said as she left the groceries on Sakura's kitchen counter. _

_-"I'm going to check on Nathan." Sakura said leaving for Nathan's bedroom. _

_-"I can't believe Sakura-chan doesn't keep any ramen around here." Naruto complained. _

_-"How can you survive on that?" Gaara and Matsuri asked in unison. Before Naruto could answer Sakura ran back into the kitchen with eyes filled with fear. _

_-"Nathan's gone!"_


	14. Escape

- - -

Chapter 14: Escape

- - -

-"So are you absolutely sure that this Daichi Uchiha is behind this?" Tsunade-sama asked for the fifth time.

-"Yes!" Naruto practically yelled.

-"But why?" Tsunade-sama asked.

-"Because he wants to get Sakura-chan and possibly kill her!" Hinata cried.

-"It makes sense but why would he need to kidnap those people for?"

-"To get some information about Sakura-chan, I don't know. But I do know Sakura-chan and Nathan are in danger." Naruto said.

-'You're right. I'll call the authorities and inform them. You call Sakura and tell her immediately of the news."

-"Okay!" Hinata and Naruto said. Tsunade picked up her phone and dialed the police's number.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Where are we, mommy?" Nathan asked sleepily.

-"We're here to visit someone you have to meet." Sakura answered as she knocked on the door. The door opened and revealed a young woman.

-"Sakura!" The woman shrieked and hugged Sakura tightly.

-"It's great to see you mom!" Sakura exclaimed. Sonomi smiled at her daughter and then looked down at Nathan.

-"Oh this must Nathan! Hello Nathan, I haven't seen you since last year."

-"Who are you?" Nathan asked.

-"I'm your grandmother, you mommy's mom." Nathan studied Sonomi for a moment and smiled.

-"Grammy!" He hugged her. Sonomi looked up at Sakura.

-"Come right in, you can't just stand there in the cold." Sakura nodded and they entered the house.

-"So tell me, how's school so far. Are you still in Konoha Academy?" Sonomi asked while Sakura sat down on the couch with Nathan in her arms.

-"School's fine and I'm still at that Academy."

-"That's nice. And your friends? Have you heard anything about them yet?" Sonomi asked worriedly.

-"No, but we're hoping that we will soon. But lately things haven't been so well."

-"Like what?" Sonomi asked. Just then Sonomi's husband entered the house.

-"Hello Dixon." Sakura acknowledged.

-"Sakura! It's good to see you! How long have you been in Konoha?" Dixon asked.

-"Since September."

-"September? And you didn't tell us? Wow…."

-"Um, Dixon? Could you take my son Nathan to the kitchen and fix him some milk? He's getting hungry." Sakura asked. Dixon nodded and took Nathan to the kitchen. When Sakura knew that they were out of earshot she began talking.

-"Daichi's back."

-"Daichi? Oh my goodness, I thought he left for good. How do you know?"

-"He actually talked to Nathan at daycare. That's one of the reasons I'm now living with Kankuro in that loft he rented."

-"Are you okay? Has Daichi done anything bad so far?"

-"Not that I know of. But I'm being cautious."

-"Who else is with you?"

-"Kin, Gaara, and Sasori. They're all helping with baby-sitting Nathan when I'm busy."

-"I'm so glad that you have support. I'm sure that Nathan is a handful with school and work."

-"He is but I wouldn't give him for the world." Sonomi and Sakura talked a bit more about things and how they were doing.

-"My children are all grown up. I already feel myself becoming old." Sonomi sighed.

-"You're not old. I still think you look like you're in your 30's." Sakura said. Sonomi smiled at her daughter and embraced her but was cut short when Sakura's cell phone rang.

-"Hello? Naruto? What is it? I'm at my mom's house, why? I guess I could come over to your house quick but how come?" Sakura nodded most of the time and until she hung up.

-"I have to go. Naruto says he needs to talk to me about something very important. 'Bye mom, I'll see you around." Sakura kissed her mother on the cheek and went to the kitchen to get Nathan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"What do you need, Naruto?" Ino yawned. Naruto paced back and forth in his living room. He invited all his friends over to his house except for Sasuke because he was busy.

-"It must be pretty serious if he dragged me away from finishing my essay for science class." Shikamaru accused.

-"Would you guys quit talking about yourselves so I can tell you my news?" Naruto demanded but his friends didn't stay quiet.

-"Okay everyone shut your mouths!" Tsunade yelled when she entered the room. The room fell silent. The only thing you could hear was Tsunade's high heels clanking against the floor when she walked near the gang.

-"This is not the time to bicker over your own needs. Naruto!"

-"Y-Yes?" Naruto stammered.

-"Where's Sakura? I assume that you did call her."

-"I did. I'm sure she'll come any second."

-"Okay then."

-"What's this about, Tsunade-sama?" Matsuri asked.

-"Is Sakura okay?" Gaara asked immediately standing up.

-"She's fine but she won't be for long unless we take action." Tsunade responded.

-"Action? Action for what?" Neji asked.

-"Naruto-kun figured out something that is connected to the kidnappings." Hinata said.

-"What is it?" Shikamaru asked.

-"I can't say until Sakura-chan gets here." Naruto answered while keeping his eyes glued to the door.

-"I see. This must be serious." Tenten noted.

-"It is." Tsunade said. The door then knocked and Naruto raced to answer it. Sure enough there was Sakura holding a sleeping Nathan in her arms.

-"Hey Naruto, you needed to talk to me?" Sakura asked.

-"Yeah, come right in." Naruto wavered. He was unsure if he should talk about the matter with Nathan in room. He needed to do something. Sakura sat on the couch wondering what everybody else was doing here.

-"Sakura, you're here because there's a very important matter that we need to discuss about." Tsunade said. Her brown eyes shifted from Sakura's face to Nathan. She scrutinized her gaze and turned to everyone else.

-"Can anyone take Nathan to my bedroom and keep him preoccupied there?" She asked. Alicia raised her hand.

-"I will."

-"Thank you Alicia." Tsunade said Alicia walked over to Sakura and extended her arms out so Sakura can pass her Nathan but Sakura only cringed away.

-"I…don't understand." Sakura whispered.

-"Please just pass her Nathan, Sakura. Your son cannot be included in our talk for his safety." Tsunade coaxed. Sakura hesitated and passed Nathan to Alicia. After Alicia disappeared up the stairs Tsunade cleared her throat to begin talking.

-"Just today, Naruto and Hinata came t my office running telling me something that is very serious. We think that the person kidnapping all your friends is Daichi Uchiha." Tsunade said. Sakura felt her blood run cold at the sound of Daichi's name.

-"Yeah, we think he might've kidnapped them so he can get information out of Sakura-chan." Naruto added.

-"B-But how?" Sakura managed stutter from her sudden shock. Naruto looked at Sakura very seriously.

-"I think he might've hired someone to do the dirty work for him." Hinata said.

-"How do you know?" Ino asked.

-"Think about it, all the people he has kidnapped they are friends with Sakura-chan and know many things about her." Tsunade replied.

-"We're also friends with her and know a lot of things so why didn't we get kidnapped?" Neji asked.

-"Because if it would save him all the trouble since he got people that weren't exactly really important." Sakura said.

-"Exactly." Naruto said.

-"What do we do? Should I go somewhere else to stay?" Sakura asked.

-"That won't be necessary. We just need to keep a sharp lookout for Daichi for now on. I already contacted the police and they have already started patrolling the areas for any signs of Daichi Uchiha."

-"Wait, did you say 'Uchiha'? He's related to Sasuke?" Joaquin asked. Tsunade nodded. Gaara stood and clenched his fists.

-"That Daichi…he sure has some nerve! Wait until I get my hands on him!" Gaara stomped all the way to the door.

-"Gaara! You can't just go out and find him. You don't know where he is!" Matsuri yelled.

-"And what else can we do? He's kidnapped our friends and even when up close to Nathan. We've got to stop him!" Gaara opened the door but froze.

-"Gaara?" Tenten called out.

-"What is it?' Ino asked. Gaara bent down to picked up something. He turned around and he was reading a note.

-"Gaara…you look like you just saw a ghost." Hinata said. Gaara looked up and his eye flooded with fear.

-"He knows…" Gaara turned a piece of paper around. Everybody gathered around and gasped. It was picture of Sakura and Nathan when they were coming into Naruto's house. A note was attached saying: **THERE'S NOWHERE TO HIDE. **

-"That's it! I'm going to kill him!" Gaara growled. It took Naruto and Joaquin to restrain him form going hostile.

-"Oh my god." Sakura cried. Ino, Hinata, Matsuri, and Tenten rushed to Sakura and gave her hug. Tsunade glared at outside and went to the doorway.

-"You leave us alone! You hear me? Leave us alone!" Tsunade shut the door but at the same time the lights went out. Ino screamed in terror.

-"Ino!" Tenten hissed.

-"He's after us." Sakura cried into her hands. Gaara put his arm around Sakura and hugged her tight.

-"Let's get out of here." He said.

-"We can't! He's out there, Gaara! He's waiting to kill me!" Sakura sobbed.

-"We'll run. We have to get back home. My car is big enough to take all of you."

-"I'm not going. I'll stay with Naruto-kun." Hinata said in her trembling voice.

-"I'll stay too. I'm not going to go anywhere without my cousin." Neji said.

-"I understand. So who's coming?" Gaara asked. Ino, Matsuri, Tenten, Joaquin, and Shikamaru raised their hands.

-"Okay, let's go."

-"Wait! I'm not going without Nathan!" Sakura yelled.

-"I'll get Alicia." Joaquin said and raced up the stairs and came back a down a few second later with both Alicia and Nathan.

-"Come on!" Gaara said. The opened the door and looked very carefully before running all the way to Gaara's car. The jumped into the car and Gaara started the car fast and sped out of the driveway.

-"Gaara, please slow down." Shikamaru said.

-"Not yet." Gaara replied.

-"Mommy, what's happening?" Nathan asked.

-"Nothing sweetie, just rest on my shoulder." Nathan pressed his face against Sakura's shoulder. Matsuri turned around and looked out through the window and saw something strange.

-"Uh…Gaara?"

-"Hmm?"

-"Are cars supposed to be really close to each other when driving?"

-"Of course not because we might crash then. Why?"

-"Because there's car right behind and he's awfully close."

-"Wha—!" Gaara couldn't finish his word because his car was hit. Gaara veered and tried to escape but the car followed him. It kept crashing into Gaara's car. At that moment Gaara knew that Daichi had found them. Nathan began crying so Sakura rocked him to calm him down.

-"Hold on tight!" Gaara warned. Everybody held tight onto each other as Gaara made a sharp turn. He thought he lost him but then he saw the car against right next to his. It was too dark so Gaara couldn't see the person's face. The car came closer and crashed onto Gaara's side but Gaara managed to drive a little more to the right side so he would escape fatal damage.

-"Step on it!" Tenten yelled. Gaara couldn't control his speed and crashed into a tree. Luckily no one hurt. Gaara got out of his car and saw the other car right on the other side of road.

-"Stay away from us!" Gaara yelled. Sakura looked over and saw the headlights flash on the windshield of the other person's car. She saw smirking face of none other than Daichi Uchiha. The car then sped away at full speed.

-"I called the police, they're on their way." Shikamaru said.

-"That was so scary!" Ino cried. Gaara kicked the ground beneath his feet.

-"I've had enough." He snarled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sayuri looked out her window and watched the rainfall. She has been calling Sasuke over 50 times but he hasn't answered. Sayuri was having the feeling that Sasuke was avoiding her.

-"Maybe he has a lot of homework." Sayuri told herself. She hopped off her bed and looked into the mirror. She saw her phone buzz on her make-up table.

-"Maybe it's Sasuke-kun!" Sayuri exclaimed. She reached over and flipped her phone.

-"Oh…it's from an anonymous." Sayuri pressed the 'Read' button but regretted. She saw the digital picture of Sasuke and Sakura hugging. Sayuri gasped and dropped her phone.

-"No…it can't be. Sasuke-kun wouldn't that." Sayuri felt tears prick her eyes. She clenched her fists and sat down on her make-up table. She looked down at her make-up, then at the mirror. She fingered a strand of her long blonde hair and smirked.

-"I can be beautiful too." Sayuri took out some blush, lipstick, and whole lot of other cosmetics. She even took out a pair of scissors and pointed it to a certain length of her hair.

-"Maybe it's time for a whole new look."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Hikari-sama, I sent the picture to Sayuri now. I'm positive that she got it." Karin whimpered. Hikari smirked sinisterly.

-"Excellent. I'm proud of you, Karin; taking that picture of Sasuke-kun and Haruno hugging was brilliant. Now Sayuri will go hysterical and break-up with Sasuke-kun and he'll be mine. And of course, Haruno will be Demetri's."

-"You're so evil, Hikari. I must praise you." Demetri said clapping mockingly.

-"Thank you." Hikari laughed to herself. She stood up from her seat and walked around. She scraped her nails along the glass of the table. Karin winced at the noise.

-"I always get what I want and Sasuke-kun will be mine. Or else I'll have to take things to different measures." Hikari whipped out a knife and smashed right into the glass table. The glass shattered and hit against the floor. Karin jumped at the sudden action but Demetri was unfazed.

-"A little touchy now?" Demetri said scornfully. Hikari shrugged and tossed the knife to Karin.

-"Take care of this for me, Karin."

-"Yes Hikari."

-"So what are you going to do, Hikari?" Demetri asked.

-"Well, I'm tired of this stupid school. Nothing but filled with a bunch of idiots."

-"What do you suggest?"

-"Easy, by getting rid of it."

-"That's just so terrible." Demetri gasped. Hikari narrowed her eyes.

-"You turning your back on me now?" She asked malevolence. Demetri smirked.

-"Oh, but I never said I was going to stop you. I think that's the best idea yet."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A whole day passed and Sakura was still a little shaken from the incident. How is it that Daichi can find her so easily?

-"I'm pretty sure he's been stalking you." Millie said while Danny fed her.

-"Danny, I'm sure Millie can feed herself." Tenten said.

-"I'm just being cautious. She's been sneaky for the past few days." Danny shot Millie a quick look of suspicion.

-"Millie, you need to eat. You're getting skinnier and people would think you're anorexic." Ino whispered the last word to avoid a scandal. Millie looked down sheepishly.

-"I'm trying to get better. But Marshall…"

-"I don't think Marshall would want you starving yourself." Sasuke said in an irked tone. Millie didn't answer and allowed Danny to stuff some carrots in her mouth.

-"Now chew and swallow." Danny commanded. Millie did as she was told.

-"How are things with the police?" Hinata asked.

-"The police are investigating thoroughly but no leads." Naruto replied.

-"What do you think of this, Uchiha?" Neji asked. Sasuke looked at Neji in annoyance.

-"Why are you asking me?" He demanded.

-"Jeez, you don't need to be a grouch about it." Neji muttered.

-"Yeah, what's with you?" Joaquin asked.

-"It's just that Sayuri hasn't been returning any of my calls." Sasuke admitted, looking at his cell phone.

-"I can see why…" Gaara said in a distant tone looking straight ahead. Everybody turned their heads and gasped in shock. Sayuri was standing there with a whole different appearance. She was wearing a mini skirt, tank top that showed her naval, high heels, heavy make-up and jewelry, and she had brown highlights to her blonde hair that was cut to a short length.

-"S-Sayuri?" Sakura stammered in surprise.

-"Hey everybody." Sayuri answered in a seductive tone.

-"Sayuri…you look…great?" Sasuke couldn't exactly find the right word and he knew that 'great' wasn't it.

-"Thanks so much, Sasuke-kun." Sayuri purred as she scooted in between Sasuke and Sakura resulting Sakura falling off her seat.

-"Sakura-chan!" Naruto helped Sakura get up.

-"Um…would you like Chinese food Sayuri?" Sakura asked trying to forget what just happened. Sayuri looked at the food disgustingly.

-"Those have a lot of fat in them. Of course Sakura, you really need cut down on those." Sayuri said pinching Sakura's cheeks.

-"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura demanded.

-"I'm just saying that you wouldn't want getting so fat when you already need start exercising." Sayuri said. Sakura scowled at Sayuri.

-"I am so not fat." Sakura then stomped away.

-"Sakura-chan is not fat!" Hinata yelled too and followed Sakura.

-"Yeah!" Ino, Joaquin, Shikamaru, Neji, Alicia, Tenten, and Matsuri agreed in unison following the others. Gaara and Naruto stayed but Sasuke could feel the dark aura around Gaara.

-"You ever insult my sister again then we'll see who far you'll into getting a career." Gaara threatened as he left the cafeteria. Naruto finished the last of his ramen and threw it out. He looked at Sasuke with hard eyes and shook his head. Naruto then glared at Sayuri.

-"Playing fire with fire, you only get burned. And you, Sayuri, will get burned." Naruto walked away with his hands in his pockets.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"I can't believe that Sayuri would say that to me." Sakura said when she entered her home with groceries. Hinata, Gaara, Matsuri, Ino, and Naruto came with Sakura to buy some groceries after school ended.

-"She's changed. I wonder why." Gaara asked.

-"Changed." Matsuri mused.

-"I have to admit, this isn't the Sayuri we say yesterday. What could've changed it?" Ino wondered.

-"Yeah, she's now becoming like Hikari—except less worse." Naruto said.

-"Maybe Sayuri-chan is upset about something. But this is definitely not the way to cope with it." Hinata said shaking her head.

-"Why not? Millie resorted to almost beating Marshall's own father." Matsuri pointed out.

-"I wonder if Millie-chan has been any better." Hinata said as she left the groceries on Sakura's kitchen counter.

-"I'm going to check on Nathan." Sakura said leaving for Nathan's bedroom.

-"I can't believe Sakura-chan doesn't keep any ramen around here." Naruto complained.

-"How can you survive on that?" Gaara and Matsuri asked in unison. Before Naruto could answer Sakura ran back into the kitchen with eyes filled with fear.

-"Nathan's gone!"

-"One problem after another." Ino grunted. She got up from her seat and went up to Nathan's room with everybody else following her.

-"Okay Nathan, playtime's over. Come out! I know you're hiding. It's not funny, come out!" Ino yelled.

-"Um, Ino? I really don't think Nathan is playing around." Matsuri said. Ino turned to looked at her, hands on her hips.

-"Oh, really? Then where could Nathan be? He could've have just left the house on his own." Ino poked fun at.

-"But he isn't here. And Nathan has never been the type to play jokes like that." Sakura cried. Her lip quivering in panic hoping Nathan is not in deep trouble. Ino then realized this was not a game.

-"Oh…my…god. Someone call the cops immediately! This cannot be another kidnapping!" Ino whipped out her phone and dialed the police number as fast as she could. Sakura broke down crying on the floor with Hinata hugging her.

-"It's okay Sakura-chan We'll get Nathan-kun back." Hinata reassured.

-"This is bad. Who could've possibly taken Nathan?" Naruto asked pacing back and forth in Nathan's room. When Ino got off the phone she faced everybody.

-"My father is coming to investigate." She informed them. Gaara put his arm around Sakura and held her very tight against him.

-"I'm taking you to Temari's house. I think it'd be best if you stayed there." Sakura could only nod at this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura trembled on the guest bed. She just couldn't believe that her own child was taken.

-"God, please bring my baby back home." Sakura whispered with tears trickles down her cheeks. She could hear Gaara, Temari, and Itachi talking downstairs. They were talking with the police because the police wanted to talk to Sakura but Gaara was saying that Sakura was sleeping. Sakura curled herself up into a ball. Her eyes were red and puffy and her mind kept coming up with the worst scenarios about Nathan. Sakura then heard the door open and in came Temari.

-"Sakura, are you awake?"

-"Yeah…" Sakura whispered. Temari sat down beside Sakura and stroked her pink hair.

-"Nathan is going to be all right. The police are searching everywhere for him. I brought something for you to eat. Would you like it?" Temari asked.

-"I'm not hungry." Sakura muttered.

-"Okay then, I'll leave it here just in case you do get hungry." Temari got off the bed to leave but she paused at the doorway.

-"By the way, you have some visitors." She said. Sakura wondered who they were but her a voice answered her question.

-"Hi Sakura-chan." Millie greeted in a low voice.

-"Millie? Danny? What're you doing here?" Sakura asked sitting up from her fetal position.

-"We heard about Nathan, are you doing okay?" Danny asked.

-"No, I'm really worried. What if he's in danger?" Sakura asked frantically.

-"I'm positive that he's okay. A little frightened but okay." Millie said. Danny got the tray of food Temari left for Sakura and set it on the bed. He took a spoonful of mashed potatoes and raised it to Sakura's mouth.

-"You need to eat for your energy. Starving yourself won't bring him back, that's what I told Millie." Danny said. Sakura bit her lip and then took the mashed potatoes to eat.

-"I can feed myself now." She said and Danny nodded. Sakura then began to eat.

-"If you want we could go search all together. Sasuke has already started a search party." Millie said. Sakura choked on her milk so Danny patted her back.

-"S-Sasuke? How does he know?" Sakura asked.

-"Naruto called him earlier and told him." Millie answered. Sakura nodded but felt her cheeks heat up a little.

-"He actually cares." She mused.

-"Well come on! We need to go out and search for Nathan!" Millie yelled yanking Skaura away form the bed.

-"Okay, let's go." Sakura said. They went downstairs and saw Itachi and Deidara sitting at the kitchen table.

-"Deidara?" Sakura said in surprise. Deidara looked up from his pack of papers.

-"Oh hi Sakura." He waved.

-"I called up Deidara to help me make 'Missing' posters for Nathan since he is really good artist." Itachi explained.

-"I see. Thanks Deidara."

-"No problem, Sakura. Do you happen to have a recent picture of Nathan at all that I could draw?" Deidara asked. Sakura nodded and took out a picture from her wallet.

-"Here's a picture of him at his 3rd birthday party." Sakura said.

-"This will do." Deidara said.

-"Where's Temari?" Sakura asked.

-"She went out Naruto and others for the search party. Gaara went back home to tell your mom."

-"Okay. Itachi, I'm going to go out and help look for him. He is my son." Sakura said.

-"Be careful then. But before you go out and search, Arisa called."

-"For what?" Sakura asked.

-"She made a cake for you to cheer you up. She said pick it up at your apartment, she'll be there. She also said to come alone because she needs to talk to you about something important."

-"I'll go see her then." Sakura turned to her friends.

-"You guys go on ahead and search for Nathan and I'll go see Arisa." Skaura said.

-"All right. We'll see you then." Danny said. He and Millie left the house then. Sakura left too but in the direction of her apartment where Arisa was still staying.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"That's odd. Usually there are a lot of people outside." Sakura observed, entering the apartment building to go to her room. She stopped at the door to find her key around her pockets. When put the key through the keyhole and opened the door.

-"Hello? Arisa are you here?" Sakura asked. Her whole apartment was dark and there was no sign of a good aura around this room. Sakura flipped the light switch but no light came on.

-"Now this is weird. The lights aren't even working." Sakura whispered. But then a sound of something crashing to the floor startled Sakura.

-"Okay, joke's over Arisa. This isn't funny anymore." You could hear the horror dripping from Sakura's tone of voice. Sakura picked up a pan that was still on the couch and held it like a weapon. She walked across the living in a slow pace looking all round the places. She then heard a chuckle from the corner of the room.

-"Who's there?' Sakura demanded.

-"Oh Sakura, how can't you remember me? After all, I am the father of your son." The voice said. Sakura dropped the pan and it clattered to the floor. She couldn't dare speak but shock flooded her body.

-"D-Daichi." She managed whisper. Daichi came out from the shadows and smirked at Sakura.

-"Hello Sakura." He said. Sakura backed away but fell. She turned her head and saw Arisa slumped against the wall groaned.

-"What have you done to her?" She asked.

-"Nothing. I only needed her to lure you to this place." Daichi said.

-"_You_ made her call me to bring to this house?" Sakura asked.

-"Of course. And for other reasons." It was then Sakura just noticed that Daichi had one arm behind his back. Daichi then brought someone out from behind his back.

-"Mommy!" Nathan cried with tears running down his face.

-"Nathan!" Sakura yelled. Nathan tried to run to his mother but Daichi held him back by the shirt. Sakura glowered at Daichi murderously. She stood up with fists at her sides.

-"You took my baby! Give him back!" Sakura growled.

-"No." Daichi answered mockingly as if he thought this was a game.

-"It was you who kidnapped all my friends. Where are they?" Sakura demanded.

-"Somewhere or possible over there." Daichi flashed his flashlight over to other side of the room.

-"My God…" Skaura clamped her mouth so she wouldn't scream. Kira, Alex, Yuudai, and Nick were tied up and beaten up really badly. They were still alive but severely injured.

-"Let them go!"

-"I don't think so." Daichi answered.

-"Let me go! I want my mommy." Nathan cried.

-"Sorry kiddo but I can't do that. Unless, your mommy aggress to come back with me so we can be a real family."

-"Never." Sakura spat.

-"Okay, I guess you'll never seen your son and friends ever again." Sakura clenched her fists tighter and charged at Daichi but he caught swiftly. He twisted her wrist really hard Sakura whimpered in pain. Daichi pushed away Nathan to the floor. He then kneed Sakura in the stomach.

-"I could've given you everything but you chose to hide from me!" Daichi growled. Sakura tried to release herself from his clutch. Daichi slapped her and pulled her hair hard. Nathan watched his mother get hurt and began crying louder. Sakura groped around for something and found wooden spoon. She smacked it close to Daichi's eye. Daichi shouted and fell back covering his eye with his hand. He then swiped out pocketknife and tried to swipe it at Sakura. She was able to dodge them but not for long. He cut part of her sleeve into her skin and then made a seep gash across her cheek. Sakura fell backwards and couldn't get up.

-"Bitch." Daichi spat and then walked towards Nathan.

-"Say good-bye to your mommy, kid." Daichi was about to scoop up Nathan into his arms but Sakura bit down on Daichi's arm.

-"Argghh!" Daichi yelled. Sakura bit down harder so Daichi could let go of her son. Nathan fell and rolled onto the floor on his back. Daichi began punching Sakura on face hard so she could stop biting him but Sakura's wouldn't budge. Daichi then stabbed at Sakura's leg. Sakura screamed out loud and Daichi took the moment to move himself away from Sakura. Daichi cradled his arm where he could clearly see the bite marks. Sakura got up and took Nathan into her arms; she tried running for the door. But then Daichi grabbed onto her ankle hard.

-"You're not getting away this time." He snarled.

-"Run Nathan!" Sakura yelled. Nathan nodded and left the apartment as fast as he could to get help. Daichi squeezed Sakura's ankle hard Sakura could hear some cracks.

-"This time you're going to pay. This was for leaving me, hiding from me, calling the police on me, and then biting me." Daichi grunted. Sakura screamed from the excruciating pain. Pearls of sweat ran down her face and strands of her fell down too. She gritted her teeth to keep herself form screaming some more.

-"Let her go you bastard." A familiar voice yelled. Sakura saw Daichi being punched away from her but she couldn't see the person's face because of the lack of light. She heard Daichi being punched and kicked so much until she didn't hear anything else. A pair of arms encircled around Sakura and pressed her around the body.

-"Are you okay Sakura?"

-"Sasuke?"

-"Yeah, it's me. Let's go." Sasuke lifted Sakura up bridal style.

-"But the others." Sakura croaked.

-"The police will get them. We need to get you medical attention." Sasuke led Sakura out of the apartment building. It was surrounded with police, neighbors, her friends, and an ambulance.

-"Sakura!" Gaara yelled rushing towards her.

-"What the hell happened to her?" Gaara demanded.

-"Daichi beat her up." Sasuke answered. Sakura looked at Sasuke's face.

-"Sasuke, your mouth is bleeding." She said. Sasuke looked at her strangely.

-"You think is bad. You need to look at yourself."

-"What?" Gaara placed blanket around Sakura.

-"We need to take you to the hospital." Gaara said. Sakura nodded as Gaara took her to the ambulance. Sasuke watched it leave and then turned to the cops.

-"He's up in room 22. Five other people are there too." Sasuke said.

-"It's about time Daichi Uchiha has been caught." The cop said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"How long is it until she wakes up?" Naruto asked the doctor.

-"It's going to be a while." The doctor replied. Everybody was waiting to see when Sakura wakes up. Even her father came to see her. Gaara was shaking in his chair.

-"Please god, don't let anything happen to her." He whispered, rocking Nathan on his lap.

-"Look! It's Kira-chan!" Hinata exclaimed. They all turned their heads and saw Kira coming up to them with nurse at her side helping her walk to them. There was a big bandage on her temple.

-"Hi guys. Is Sakura awake yet?" Kira asked. Her question wasn't answered because all her friends hugged her.

-"Oh my gosh, are you okay? We were so worried about you." Ino said.

-"I'm fine; Just a bad wound to my temple. Is Daichi in jail?" Kira asked.

-"He is." Danny said.

-"And what about that creep who kidnapped me in the first place?" Kira asked too.

-"He's also in jail. They're probably going to be serving a lot of years in prison." Neji said. Everybody began talking with each other and soon Alex, Yuudai, and Nick came out too fully recovered. Sasuke waited in his seat hoping Sakura was okay.

-"Excuse me, are any of you family of Sakura Haruno?" The doctor asked.

-"We are." Daisuke answered, standing up with Sonomi, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara.

-"That's good. Sakura-san just woke up so it might be good that you all see her." The doctor said.

-"Okay, thank you." The family entered Sakura's room and shut the door behind them. Sakura was on the bed looking out the window. The bottom of her eye was a little bruised but a lot more bruises were around face. There was still a long gash across her cheek from Daichi's knife.

-"Hi honey." Daisuke said kneeling down to her side of the bed.

-"Hi guys." Sakura said.

-"How're you feeling, Sak?" Gaara asked.

-"Very soar." Sakura replied.

-"Sakura, I've been thinking. So I've decided to buy a house here in Konoha so you don't have to live by yourself anymore." Daisuke said.

-"What? But what my apartment?"

-"We'll move the stuff to the house. I already bought a house and arranged for your stuff to be delivered there tomorrow." Daisuke explained.

-"But what about Arisa and Yuudai?"

-"We have enough room for them. Gaara will also stay. But Kankuro will still keep his loft. Itachi and Temari have decided to come live with us too."

-"That's crazy, you guys have your own lives." Sakura said to Temari.

-"I know but I think this idea isn't bad at all." Temari said.

-"It'll be all right, sweetie. And Nathan will love it too." Sonomi said.

-"I guess it would." Sakura said.

-"Okay, we'll leave you so you can get some rest. That wound on her leg isn't so bad but your ankle will take some time to heal." Gaara said.

-"Alright, I'll see guys around."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Hey Teme." Naruto called out.

-"What?" Sasuke asked.

-"Come over to my house and sleepover." Naruto said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

-"Don't girls usually do that?" He asked.

-"I know but since we don't have school tomorrow we can talk and stuff." Naruto said.

-"I guess I could come. I'll see you in an hour."

-"Cool, I'll see you too."

~*~*~*~

-"Dobe?"

-"Hmm?"

-"Is something up?" Sasuke asked sitting up from the couch. They've been watching a movie for quite some time but Sasuke noticed that Naruto hasn't said a single word throughout the movie, which is unlike him.

-"Not really, just thinking about some stuff." Naruto answered.

-"Naruto, you and I both know that the only time when you never talk is when something is bothering you." Sasuke. Naruto looked at Sasuke. It was clear that Naruto was not surprised that Sasuke guessed this, after all they were best friends…weird best friends.

-"Yeah, actually there is something bothering me."

-"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

-"Do you like Sayuri?"

-"Yes, I like Sayuri."

-'But do you love her?" Sasuke became silent and Naruto nodded his head while he was still in thought.

-"I…"

-"Face it Teme, you still love Sakura-chan, don't you?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: ****I'm so sorry I didn't update faster like I said I would but this chapter took a long time top write because of writer's block and I got sidetracked a little because lately on television, they're been giving a marathon of Degrassi: The Next Generation. I just love that show! Finally! Daichi has been caught! And I added some SasuSaku into this chapter. Okay, I've been getting a few reviews from people asking of they was still SasuSaku. Of course this is SasuSaku! Those chapters were sort of like fillers while I came up with some stuff for SasuSaku romance. And I finally got the ideas. The next chapter will be some SasuSaku, I promise you that! This must be the longest chapter I've written so far. I'd like to thank the people who answered the question. The answer was Karin. I'll be doing this more often now. Now here's a new question: WHAT IS NATHAN'S MIDDLE NAME? I wrote in one of these chapters. It's like a pop quiz to see who has been keeping up with my stories. Tell me in your review or just PM me. Oh, and if any of you want to give me some ideas for the story, tell me in your review because I'm open for some ideas.**

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Here's a preview of the next chapter: Masquerade Ball

-"Now everyone, it's time for the 'Couple Dance'. Two lucky people will have a special dance along on the dance floor." Lee announced. The light flashed around many people.

_-"I hope it's me and Shikamaru." Ino squealed. _

_-"How can you tell if it's him? We're wearing masks." Kira said._

_-"Look! The light is heading our way!" Tenten said. The light then landed on Sakura._

_-"Me? No, I can't dance." _

_-"Go on Sakura-chan!" Hinata and Millie pushed Sakura onto the dance floor. _

_-"I wonder who her partner is." Alicia said. _

_-"I'll give you one clue, it's not Alex for sure." Kira said. _

_-"What do you mean?" Matsuri asked. _

_-"No way, Sasuke?" Ino yelled. _


	15. Masquerade Ball

- - -

Chapter 15: Masquerade Ball

- - -

Days passed and things were returning to average everyday life. Kids were now allowed to go back to their dorm rooms. Daichi was now in jail and awaiting his court trial. Kira, Yuudai, Alex, and Nick were settled back into their school with no problems. Sakura no longer needed her crutches from her ankle twist but she still limped. Bruises were fading away from her face but the gash still stayed. Ino helped Sakura cover it sometimes with make-up but Sakura knew it was still there. She was unsure if it was permanent.

-"Can anybody answer this Math problem?" Kakashi-sensei asked the class. A few people raised their hands.

-"I do! I do! Kakashi-sensei, I figured it out!" Naruto ejaculated.

-"Good for you, Naruto. Anyone want to come down here and solve these problems?"

-"I'll do it!" Naruto shouted and went up to the chalkboard.

-"That's the first time I've seen Naruto excited for Math." Tenten whispered into Neji's ear.

-"Mmm-hmm. Hinata has been helping him lately." Neji said.

-"Sakura, do you want to come down here and solve number 15?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

-"Sure!" Sakura got up form her seat and went to the chalkboard. Students noticed how Sakura limped. But Sasuke knew that Sakura was forcing herself to move because of the way her leg wobbled when she moved.

-"Has Sakura-chan's leg gotten any better? That knife wound must really hurt." Millie said.

-"She hasn't said anything. But people are staring at that bandage on her cheek. Daichi sure gave her a bad wound there too." Ino said.

-"I hope Daichi rots in that jail cell forever." Gaara muttered not bothering to take his eyes away from his notes.

-"I agree completely." Shikamaru said.

-"Who exactly is Daichi and what's he got to do with Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

-"Nothing you need to know about, Uchiha." Joaquin said in a harsh tone. It wasn't that Joaquin disliked Sasuke but he still didn't trust him completely.

-"Okay thanks guys for completing those problems. Naruto, you got the answer right." Kakashi-sensei said.

-"Yes! I thank Hinata-chan for that but too bad she's not in this class for this period." Naruto said while he got to his seat.

-"Well," Kakashi looked up at the clock, "We've still got a lot of time, so you kids have a silent study period to do your homework." Kids already began working on the stuff but Sasuke inched a little closer to Naruto's desk.

-"Hey Dobe…" Sasuke whispered.

-"What?" Naruto whispered back.

-"Are you avoiding me or something because you're not talking to me at all?"

-"Sorry Teme, but I've got homework to do."

-"You never cared about your homework."

-"Well now I do."

-"Idiot…is this because I ran out on you last night?"

-"I only asked you one question and yet you just run."

-"You were asking me if I still loved Sakura! What I was supposed to do?"

-"I was not asking you, it was clearly a statement because you do love her." Naruto whispered.

-"Well, I don't."

-"Then what about that promise you made to her before she left? What was that?" Naruto demanded.

-"That was a long time ago. It doesn't matter anymore." Naruto stood up and slammed his hands on his desk.

-"It does too matter!" He shouted. Kakashi-sensei and the students looked up from their work.

-"Naruto, Sasuke is there a problem?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

-"Yes, there is!" Naruto yelled.

-"No, there isn't." Sasuke muttered.

-"Naruto, would you like it if you talked to the counselor?" Kakashi asked.

-"I would." Kakashi handed Naruto a pass to the office and Naruto exited the classroom. Sakura and Millie looked over at Sasuke in confusion but he refused to look at them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Thank you Sakura-chan for coming with me to bring Naruto-kun his lunch." Hinata said.

-"It's no problem, Hinata. After that outburst he had in class, I want to know what happened. But I should be apologizing more making you walk at my pace." Sakura said.

-"It's not your fault. That leg will surely heal soon and then you can walk the pace that you like. Ah, here the counselor's office!"

-"He's always denying his feelings but every time I try to help him he only pushes me away!" Sakura and Hinata heard Naruto yell through the door.

-"Why do you think he does that?" The counselor asked.

-"Because he's an emotionless block of ice! I've known him almost all of my life and yet he never has changed at all!" Naruto cried.

-"Maybe that's just the way he is."

-"Ugh, I hate that guy."

-"Naruto, it's lunch time. We'll talk tomorrow and see what happens then. Okay? Good-bye." The door opened and Naruto came out.

-"Hinata-chan? What're you doing here?" Naruto asked. Sakura saw how the anger from Naruto's face disappeared when he saw Hinata. She smiled at this.

-"I brought you some lunch, Naruto-kun." Hinata replied.

-"Really? Thanks! Let's go to the cafeteria now."

-"Sure, let's go Sakura-chan."

-"Uh…no thanks. I'll just go eat in the classroom. I don't think my leg would be able to handle all those stairs."

-"Okay then, we'll see you around." Naruto and Hinata left for cafeteria and Sakura limped to her class. She was glad that she found it empty so she sat in her seat and began eating her Bento. She wasn't really hungry but she needed to eat because she won't have time for it later since her stuff is being moved into the new house Daisuke bought.

-"It's all over. Now I can finally sleep in peace." Sakura sighed. Sakura then curled her right hand fingers under the hem of her jeans and lifted it up. A white bandage was wrapped around part of her leg. Specks of blood visibly shown, some blood sometimes seeped through. Sakura sighed sadly.

-"I hate this."

-"Hate what?" Sakura screamed and turned around.

-"Relax, it's just me. No need for screaming."

-"Why is it that you always appear at the wrong times, Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shrugged and took a seat next to Sakura.

-"Guess I'm just built that way." Sasuke answered. Sakura chortled.

-"I'm here because I'm not sure my legs are up to going downstairs." Sakura said. Sasuke looked at the bandage around her leg.

-"Does it still hurt?"

-"Not really." Sakura said.

-"Ah, I see." Sasuke said. He then looked out the window and started thinking. He really needed to get this out of his system.

-"Sakura?"

-"Hmm?"

-"That day, when I found you in your apartment being beat up by Daichi, who is he exactly? Was there an exact reason that he chose you?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked into Sasuke's onyx eyes.

-"Let's just say that he's closer to you than anyone else."

-"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked.

-"It means that Daichi Uchiha is your cousin." Sakura emphasized 'Uchiha'. Sasuke choked on his food but then took a sip of his drink.

-"You're joking, right? Because there's no way that a person like could be my cousin." Sasuke tried chuckling the thought off but realized Sakura didn't show an ounce of humor.

-"You can't be serious, right?" Sasuke asked.

-"I'm afraid it's true Sasuke." Sakura said not looking at him in the face. Sasuke dropped his chopsticks.

-"And he hurt you? Why?" He asked.

-"Let's just say he wanted something that was his." Sakura said, placing her hand over her stomach. Fortunately for her, Sasuke didn't notice.

-"That's horrible. I can't believe he would do something like that. And to think he's related to me." Sasuke mumbled.

-"Yeah, I should go now. My dad is getting me out of school early for a check-up." Sakura said. Sakura got out of her seat and limped over to the corner of the room to get her bag.

-"Here, I'll help. You can't possibly think you can take all these books down and while limping." Sasuke said. Sakura rolled her eyes. Both of them left the room and Sasuke helped Sakura out of the school.

-"You can go back to lunch now, I just have to wait until my dad comes." Sakura said.

-"No, it's okay. I'll stay." Sasuke answered. Sakura nodded and felt her heart beat a little faster. They stood in silence for a while. Sakura tried to think of a few conversations but none of them seemed good.

-"So how's Nathan?"

-"Huh?"

-"Nathan, your kid. Is he doing all right?" Sasuke asked.

-"Um, yeah. He's back in daycare but things are getting a bit hard. There's barely anyone to help me take care of him." Sakura said.

-"What Sasori, Kin, ad Kankuro?" Sasuke asked.

-"Sasori has decided to join Kankuro and Kin to Europe. And Kankuro needs to go back anyways."

-"I see. Itachi and Temari. I heard they were going to live with you too."

-"Uh-huh. But Itachi is going to be busy with work and Temari has a lot journalism to keep up with. Arisa has decided to find work and Yuudai has signed up for the biology club. Gaara is going to be help but he also has a lot of other stuff to do. My dad and Carole are going to be working. So I'm going to be alone with Nathan and Syaoran."

-"That's sounds bad. What if I help?"

-"What?" The question caught Sakura off guard. Sasuke sighed. He wasn't the type to repeat himself.

-"I said, 'What if I help?"

-"Is this joke?" Sakura demanded. She didn't want to seem insensitive but she didn't like it when people made some sort of joke about her son.

-"It's not. But since you're not fully healed I thought I could help." Sasuke said. He was unfazed by Sakura's comment.

-"Oh." Sakura turned red because she felt horrible for yelling. "Then how about you come over sometime next week?"

-"Sure. I'll need the address." Sasuke said. Sakura handed him the address. Sasuke folded the piece of paper and stuck it into his jeans.

-"I'll see you then." He turned around and went back inside the school. Sakura watched him leave but felt a strange feeling within her stomach; like a tingling feeling. She ignored it because she saw her father's car pulling into the parkway. Daisuke got out of his car and helped Sakura into it.

-"How are you, Sak?" He asked.

-"I'm fine. School was nice and I got to see my friends."

-"That's great! And soon you'll be able to participate in sports." Daisuke said.

-"Great. Shouldn't we get to the loft and get my stuck to move into the house?" Sakura asked. Daisuke chuckled.

-"Already taken care of."

-"What?" Sakura asked incredulously.

-"While you were at school, Itachi and Temari pitched in to get the house ready. Everything is so set it's like we never just moved in there."

-"What about Nathan's room? Did you make sure it's close to mine because he gets nightmares every now and then." Sakura asked. Daisuke nodded. Sakura shook her head with a smile.

-"Unbelievable." She muttered. Daisuke chuckled again and tousled Sakura's pink hair.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Teme!" Naruto yelled barging into the dorm room. Sasuke looked up from his Biology book with an angry look.

-"Don't you know how to knock, Dobe?" Sasuke demanded.

-"Tch, it's my dorm too." Naruto remarked.

-"Yeah, but I'm studying for a test."

-"Details Details. We all know that you're smart but this is some news I got to tell you." Naruto said, sitting down next to Sasuke on the bed.

-"Much more important than my test?" Sasuke asked. Naruto chose to ignore that question.

-"Well, you know how the Masquerade Ball is this week—Well I don't what to give Hinata-chan on that day!"

-"So what do you need me for?" Sasuke asked.

-"Well, you're the girl expert or used to be since you lost Sakura-chan." Sasuke glared at Naruto.

-"I never lost her. We're just friends and I have Sayuri."

-"_Sure_, that girl who has suddenly turned into some hooker." Naruto retorted, dodging a pillow that Sasuke threw at him.

-"Shut up."

-"Okay. Now let me borrow you English notes. I was too busy sleeping that I didn't pay attention."

-"Idiot." Sasuke muttered, with a small smile. Naruto chuckled. He grabbed the notes and plopped down on his own bunk.

-"What are you going to do?"

-"What?" Sasuke asked.

-"You know—are you going to ask Sakura-chan to the masquerade ball?" Naruto asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

-"I think all that ramen has gone to your head now."

-"Oh come one Teme! I know you want to ask her. I'm pretty sure she'll be going alone." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed and placed his schoolbooks on his desk.

-"Look, I'm already going with Sayuri. Plus, she's already going with her other boyfriend. I'm going to go get a smoothie from the lounge, later." Sasuke exited out of the room in a rush. Naruto smirked and whipped out his cell phone.

-"Gaara? Yeah, I need your help. Meet me at my house in 15. Don't ask—Just come!" Naruto shut his phone off.

-"I guess I'll have to give Teme a little push."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"I can't believe you're making me do this." Gaara muttered. Naruto bit into his pizza.

-"Look, I know you don't like Teme because he's cold-hearted jerk, has no respect for people's feelings, and what-not but I think Sakura-chan would be much happier with him."

-"Yeah, because their previous relationship turned out great." Gaara sarcastically remarked. He then sighed and ran his fingers through his apple red hair.

-"But if it makes her happier I guess I have no choice. But if that Uchiha bastard makes her miserable again then you'll have to learn how to sleep with your eyes open. Got it?"

-"That won't happen because I'm positive that this will work." Naruto said proudly.

-"Yeah. So what's the plan?" Gaara asked. Naruto grinned and got out a paper.

-"My first idea is to make Sayuri and Alex miss out on the Masquerade ball. That way, Teme and Sakura-chan are both dateless."

-"And then?" Gaara urged.

-"Well, we'll have to try to convince them to talk and dance." Naruto said.

-"Okay, I got that. Where do I come in?"

-"Easy. First you'll…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gaara rose up from the fake bushes of the mall. He held the binoculars close to his eyes to spy for Sayuri. Naruto's words were still playing in his head.

_-'Easy. First you'll follow Sayuri into the Konoha Mall.'_

-"Check." Gaara mumbled to himself. He spotted Sayuri, dressed up in her skimpy outfit.

_-'Then you make sure that she enters the Salon, it's very important that she does.'_

-"Okay." Gaara sneaked away from the bushes and went beside the Salon doors. He cleared his throat to deepen it.

-"Hey! A 10% discount for getting your hair done!" He exclaimed and ran off. Sayuri turned into that direction and gasped.

-"Oh my goodness! I have to go try it out!" And Sayuri ran in.

-"Check." Gaara said.

_-'Then go inside the salon and keep a close eye on what the stylist uses for Sayuri's hair.'_

Gaara adjusted his hat, black shades, and fake mustache before he walked casually into the salon. He shuddered when he glanced at all the primped-up girls. But then he sat down in a seat and pretended to read a magazine since he saw Sayuri sitting down for the stylist to fix her hair. Gaara was careful to observe everything that stylist used.

_-'Then take out the blue dye I gave you.' _

Gaara took out the blue dye from his pocket and walked slowly to get close to Sayuri's hair stylist.

_-'Try to get that blue dye into the bowl Sayuri is using for her hair.' _ Gaara hid the dye behind his back and came close the lady.

-"Why hello, miss." Gaara said. The lady looked at him with an annoyed expression.

-"Can I help you?"

-"Yes, what is that stuff you're stirring?"

-"This for highlights."

-"Interesting."

-"Could you leave now before I call security?" The woman then turned the other way. Gaara clenched his fist. A thought crossed his mind and he was already mentally barfing. _'You so owe me Naruto!' _

-"How can I leave when I see such a pretty woman right in front me?" Gaara flirted. The woman blushed but then shook her head.

-"You men are alike. First you flirt with some woman like me and then break her heart into her pieces."

-"And why would I do that a piece of beauty like that? Your eyes are like pools of water."

-"My eyes are brown not blue."

-"Oh…your eyes are like a puddle of…mud?"

-"Oh! That is the nicest thing a man has ever said to me! Come here!" The woman enveloped Gaara into a bone-crushing hug. Gaara managed to pour the blue substance into the highlight mixture.

-"Check."

-"What" The female asked.

-"Uh, nothing! Well, good-bye." Gaara ran off.

-"Wait! Can't I at least have your number? It happens every time!" The woman cried. Meanwhile, Gaara was checking off the last on Naruto's list.

_-'Then run before anyone suspects something.'_

-"I did it!" Gaara jumped in the air for joy.

-"Gaara?"

-"Please god, don't let be who I think it is." Gaara begged. He turned around for where the entrance to the salon was.

-"Matsuri! What a surprise! What are you doing here?"

-"I should ask you the same thing. What are you doing in a salon?" Matsuri asked. Gaara felt his heart beat against his chest.

-"I—um well…I came to get a pedicure!"

-"A pedicure?" Matsuri repeated.

-"Yes, a pedicure! Can't a guy be careful of his own nails?" Gaara demanded. A man passed by him.

-"You tell 'em. I mean I always have my nails done here but no understands me. We should so totally hang out!" The man said excitingly. Gaara sweat dropped.

-"Thanks but no thanks." Matsuri opened her mouth utter something out but a scream filled the room.

-"My hair is blue! My _hair _is _blue_!" The person screamed. Gaara and Matsuri saw Sayuri running out of the salon, screaming. But of course, no one could miss her newly colored hair. Sayuri took out her phone and dialed a number.

-"Sasuke-kun, it's Sayuri. There's no way I'm going to the Masquerade Ball! _Why? Because _I have a huge hair emergency. Well, then go by yourself just don't expect me to come!" Sayuri shut her phone off and stomped out of the mall in fury. Gaara chuckled to himself but stopped because he saw Matsuri looking at him with a look.

-"I don't know if you had anything to with that but I don't want to know."

-"Trust me, you don't." Gaara said wholeheartedly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto sat up from the floor when he felt his phone vibrate. He opened and read the text from Gaara.

-"Perfect. Now moving on to Alex."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alex tapped his pencil against his notebook.

-"You're really bored, aren't you?" Sakura laughed as she served some coffees to some customers. Alex grinned.

-"You know it. When do you get off?" He asked.

-"In 20 minutes but then I have to go to my other job and pick up Nathan from Sasuke's house." Sakura said. She saw from the corner of her eye that Alex had an astonishing expression on his face.

-"Sasuke? As in Sasuke Uchiha?"

-"Who else?"

-"Why are you trusting him with Nathan? He could poison him!"

-"Don't you think you're exaggerating?" Joaquin asked, jumping onto the counter. Alex had a defiant look.

-"I just don't trust that guy."

-"Well you have to trust him." Sakura said.

-"Sakura's right." Kira said. Alex sighed and decided to give up on his argument. It was then that he realized what place he was in. He turned to Danny who was washing the tables.

-"So how's Millie? I don't think I've seen her around here. Since, you know…this is his parent's coffee house." He asked. Danny raised his lilac eyes. They held both remorse and a sense of depression.

-"She's been doing okay. My dad enrolled her in some therapy to cope." He answered dryly. Sakura and Kira looked at each other.

-"Okay. Danny, you going to the Masquerade Ball?" Joaquin asked. Danny shrugged.

-"I have nothing better to do so yeah."

-"Cool, who're you going with?" Kira asked.

-"No one. You, Joaquin?"

-"I'm going with Alicia." Joaquin said proudly. Kira put her arm around Joaquin's shoulders.

-'You gotta be real happy about that, aren't you?"

-"Of course!" Joaquin chuckled. Alex and Sakura exchanged glances. Joaquin and Kira have developed a nice friendship but nothing romantic. Kira wasn't the type to be very romantic and Joaquin wasn't the cheating type.

-"Speaking of which, the girls and I are going shopping later for dresses. You want to come, Kira?" Sakura asked.

-"I will as long it's nothing girly." Kira said.

-"Right, because the only thing you will wear is black, red, pink, etc." Alex said. Kira stuck her tongue out playfully.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Oh my god! This will look so wonderful on you, Kira!" Ino exclaimed while holding a yellow flower print dress. Kira made a grossed-out face.

-"I think I would rather go for something that looks like a dark vampress. Just the dress, not the make-up or anything."

-"But this looks way cuter!"

-"Does it look like I want to wear something _cute_?" Kira asked. Ino rolled her eyes and put the dress back. Tenten sighed and looked down at her watch.

-"We've been shopping for hours! I also got to get to my job."

-"Yeah, me too." Matsuri said.

-"Since when do you guys have jobs?" Hinata asked, holding up a skirt to show Sakura.

-"I'm working as a teacher for the archery club around here." Tenten responded.

-"Oh. And you?" Sakura asked pointing to Matsuri.

-"Well, I'm working at a small magazine company." Ino's jaw dropped and Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten put their fingers in their ears.

-"No way! What magazine? What do you do?" Ino asked. Matsuri backed away.

-"Just 'Konoha Fashion'. But I don't do anything important. I just sort the magazines away into boxes for other companies and get coffee. It's so boring but I need the money." Matsuri groaned.

-"Then why don't you get a job at a fast food place or something?" Tenten asked.

-"Because it's so greasy there! I think I'm better off as an errand girl." The girls nodded and resumed to their shopping. Eventually Kira finally found what she wanted.

-"Guess I'm off! Later guys!" Matsuri yelled, running towards the bus stop.

-"Well, I'm going to try on my new dress. I hope Naruto-kun likes it!"

-"We'll see when we get to the Ball at school. But do you think Neji will like mine?" Tenten asked.

-"Positive." Hinata said.

-"Oh, there's my ride. Sakura, let's go! Bye!" Ino and Sakura waved heading to the black car. Hinata looked at Tenten.

-"I'll for a ride and we can drive you at your job."

-"Okay."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alex walked down the hallway of the school searching for his 6th period class hoping he could catch up with Sakura and make plans for the Masquerade Ball tomorrow.

-"Oh, crap! I forgot my chemistry notes! I better go to my locker before I'm late!" Alex turned the corner hoping he can get to his locker in time. But Nick first stopped him.

-"Hey Alex, I got that corsage you wanted me to get. Is it for Sakura?" Nick asked, passing the rose corsage to Alex.

-"Yeah, do you think she'll like it?"

-"Duh, girls like these kind of stuff. What are you so nervous about?"

-"Well…Sakura has been hanging out with the Uchiha lately."

-"And you're afraid they might get back together?" Alex nodded sheepishly.

-"What do you think?" He asked seeking for advice. Nick thought for a moment.

-"Those chances are so slim. Uchiha can't possibly match up with you! He has no chance of taking Sakura away from you!"

-"Really? Thanks! Oh, I got to my locker now! See you at lunch!" Alex raced down to his locker. He swirled the dial of his locker to open. He couldn't help but hear these two students talking.

-"Did you hear? The Masquerade Ball has been switched form our school to 422 Tenshi Street in downtown Suna." One with deep brown hair said.

-"Really? How do you know?" The other with black hair asked.

-"I heard the principal talking about it. She already sent out e-mails to students explaining about the switch." The other said.

-"Awesome. I can't wait!" The other exclaimed. Alex closed his locker door and walked off. _'The location got switched? Thank god I found out from those two or else I would've come to an empty school!' _Alex thought happily. Looking back at Alex's retreating figure, the boy with brown hair laced his fingers under his hair and whipped it off to reveal his blonde hair. The other did the same but with his red hair.

-"Good Job Naruto! That was genius!" Gaara congratulated.

-"Thanks. That address is just some place I found randomly on the internet."

-"But what about the e-mail you said? What if Alex checks his e-mail to find nothing?" Gaara asked.

-"That's what being the principal's son becomes handy. I found his e-mail account and made a fake e-mail with the school's address. He'll surely be fooled!"

-"Ha-ha!" Gaara high-fived Naruto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Ugh, why won't my curls stay in?" Tenten demanded angrily. Ino stifled a laugh.

-"Maybe because you're putting them in wrong. Here, let me help." The girls were getting ready for the Masquerade Ball and they were feeling nervous.

-"I think your hair looks nice with curls at the ends, Tenten-chan." Hinata commented. Kira was busy putting on some black accessories.

-"Don't you wear anything besides black?" Alicia asked.

-"Of course, I have a red bracelet right here. Is my hair okay?" Kira asked. Her hair was in neat high ponytail with some bangs going over her forehead. The red highlights were clearly visible along with some green at the edges.

-"You look beautiful." Sakura said. Matsuri added some make-up onto her own face. The blush made her face look brighter.

-"Sakura, that dress makes you look like a medieval princess. Especially with that mask you bought!" Ino said.

-"Yeah, almost like Juliet." Hinata said. Tenten stood up.

-'Okay. Tell me, how do I look?" She asked.

-"Wonderful. I can barely tell it's you." Alicia said.

-"Thanks!"

-'All right girls, are you ready? Because our princes are waiting for us!" Matsuri said.

-"Yeah, come on. Gaara is taking us." Sakura said. They left Sakura's room and went downstairs. Gaara was already wearing his costume. Matsuri immediately blushed when she saw him.

-"Oh, you girls look adorable. Let me take a quick picture!" Carole said grabbing her camera. They all huddled together for the picture. Sakura went up to Itachi and Temari who were playing with Nathan.

-"Make sure he's in bed by 8:00. Okay? And he usually likes warm milk. Take care!" Sakura kissed the top of Nathan's head.

-"Have a fun time mommy!" He called out. Sakura smiled and closed the front door behind her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Cheer up, Teme! Just because Sayuri isn't here it doesn't mean that you can't have any fun." Naruto said. He was having a hard time keep a straight face because he knew exactly why Sayuri wasn't there. Sasuke shrugged.

-"I guess you're right. How does my costume look?" Sasuke asked.

-"Just like Romeo!" Naruto said.

-"Are the girls here yet?" Neji asked. The boys were already in the Konoha Academy Gym for the Masquerade Ball. Music was playing and many people were already dancing.

-"I don't know but I do know that those dance moves Lee is using so from the 70's." Shikamaru said looking over at Lee who was at the DJ table. For some reason Tsunade chose him. Danny and Joaquin were arm wrestling to keep themselves entertained.

-"Hey, they're here!" Naruto exclaimed rushing to Hinata and kissing her on the cheek.

-"Wow, they look beautiful." Neji said. His eyes laid upon Tenten.

-"Where's Millie?" Yuudai asked.

-"Still in Therapy. She chose not to come. At least not until she's all better." Danny answered stiffly. Joaquin kissed Alicia as Shikamaru did the same. Gaara had his arm wrapped around Matsuri's waist. It was Sasuke, Sakura, Danny, Yuudai, and Kira that were just standing. Of course Kira didn't mind. Yuudai walked up to Sakura.

-"Where's your date?" Yuudai asked.

-"I don't know. Alex said he would be here by 7:00 and it's 7:42." Sakura said.

-"I'm sure he's stuck in traffic or something. But it would be an honor if I could be your substitute escort until he comes." Yuudai bowed. Sakura giggled.

-"That'd be great. But it's strange how Alex isn't here." Gaara and Naruto looked at each other and chuckled nervously.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alex parked his car in the parking lot in downtown Suna. He printed out the e-mail he got from the school to the new address.

-"422 Tenshi Street. This is the place." Alex said. He walked up the steps and made sure the corsage still looked nice. He walked into the building but in an instant his blood ran cold.

-"Mazel Tov!" People shouted popping the champagne into the air around a couple. Alex was frozen at his spot. The couple was thrown onto chairs and the crowd carried them.

-"I'm at a Jewish Wedding? Wait, a Jewish Wedding in Japan? Who does that?" Alex asked himself. He was about to turn around but a Rabbi stopped him.

-"Ah, there you are! We've been waiting for you." He said.

-"Me? What for?" Alex asked.

-"To read some passages from the Torah, of course!" The Rabbi said.

-"But I'm not…" But the Rabbi was already pushing Alex up front. _'But I don't know how to read Hebrew!'_

-"I though people don't read from the Torah on a wedding." Alex said hoping to get out of this.

-"We don't but your father insisted that you did, young Tuvia."

-"But Tuvia isn't my real—''

-"Go on and read!" The Rabbi urged. Alex gulped.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After an hour of dancing Sakura finally sat down to drink some punch. She would occasionally look at the door to see if Alex was there yet. But he wasn't. She looked over at Danny and Kira who were just sitting down. Danny looked at Kira.

-"So you don't have a date?" He asked. Kira shook her head.

-"No, some people asked me but they didn't catch my interest. Too good for my taste." Kira said. Danny knew what she meant.

-"Yeah, some girls are annoying." Danny said. Kira looked at Danny and blushed a little. She turned her head away.

-"Hey…since we're both bored. Do you want to…dance?" Kira asked. At first Danny thought it was a joke but then saw how Kira wasn't even looking at him.

-"I guess so. Let's go." He grabbed Kira's hand and they went to the dance floor. Sakura smiled happily for them. Sakura then saw Sasuke near the punch table with Naruto who seemed flustered. Probably teasing Naruto Sakura thought to herself. The song ended and Sakura's friends went to her.

-"Must be boring since you have no date." Ino said.

-'Ino!" Hinata hissed.

-"No, it's okay. I'm sure Alex will have a perfect explanation of why he wasn't here." Sakura said. Then they all turned their heads to Lee who paused the music.

-"Now everyone, it's time for the 'Couple Dance'. Two lucky people will have a special dance along the dance floor." Lee announced. The light flashed around many people.

-"I hope it's me and Shikamaru!" Ino squealed.

-"How can you tell if it's him? We're wearing masks." Kira said.

-"Look! The light is heading our way!" Tenten said. The light then landed on Sakura.

-"Me? No, I can't dance."

-"Go on Sakura-chan!" Hinata and Ino pushed Sakura onto the dance floor.

-"I wonder who her partner is." Alicia said.

-"I'll give you one clue. It's not Alex, for sure." Kira said.

-"What do you mean?" Matsuri asked.

-"No way, Sasuke?" Ino yelled. Sasuke stood in the middle of the dance floor not knowing what to do. He couldn't possible dance with Sakura! But Naruto wasn't letting him get out of the floor. Sakura walked slowly up to Sasuke. Slowly enough that he could see her costume. Irony was the word that was flowing through his head. Sakura was dressed up as Juliet and he was Romeo.

-"Um…hi Sasuke." Sakura whispered. Sasuke nodded and took her hand. People were watching extensively because this was something that they didn't expect to happen since their break-up.

-"I shall now play the music." Lee softly said, dimming the lights.

_**We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air**_

-"I know this song! It's my favorite." Sakura said. Sasuke smiled a little.

_**See the lights,  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello  
Little did I know**_

_**  
**_Sasuke watched in amusement how Sakura hummed along to the music. He twirled her around and had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_**That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said:**_

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they know  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

-"The plan is working out great!" Naruto said. He and Gaara went up to Lee.

-"Thanks for arranging that thing, buddy." Gaara said. Lee looked puzzled.

-"What are you talking about? I don't choose where lights land on."

_**Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said:**_

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

_**  
**_Sasuke kept a firm grasp on Sakura's waist. She blushed and tried to avert her eyes somewhere else. But it was strange how this was happening. It was like that they were the only two people in the room. A feeling she hadn't felt in a long time

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they know  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while**_

Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said:

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

_**  
**_-"But if you didn't do it and I didn't, then who?" Naruto asked. Lee shrugged.

-"The light is only programmed to land on whatever person it feels like landing on."

-"Then that means…" Gaara couldn't finish it.

-"That maybe this was meant to happen."

_**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real,  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes, oh,**_

_**  
**_-"I don't believe my eyes. They're actually dancing together." Hinata said.

-"Maybe fate has decided to play it's role now." Kira said. The girls nodded and huddled close to their dates.

-"Do you think they might actually get back together?" Matsuri asked.

-"They have to. Even though I hate Sasuke's guts, they're perfect for each other." Tenten said.

_**I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town I said:**_

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

Sakura looked down at her feet to avoid the stare that Sasuke held. She kept singing along up to the point where her favorite part was.

_**And said:**_

-"Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad; go pick out a white dress. It's a love story baby, just say yes." Sasuke finished.

-"What?" Sakura gasped.

-"That's how the song ends doesn't it?" Sasuke softly said. Sakura nodded. She didn't expect that to happen.  
_**Oh, oh, oh**_

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Cause we were both young when I first saw you

Sakura then began raising her head as Sasuke leaned down. Naruto and Gaara were watching.

-"No way? Are they going to k-kiss?" Gaara asked.

-"Please god, let it happen!" Naruto prayed. They kept leaning down until their lips were inches apart. Sakura could feel Sasuke's icy breath blowing her face. But she just didn't know what was going on. They were reaching closer and closer…

_**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! **_

_**  
**_-"Sorry, that's my phone!" A boy yelled. Sasuke and Sakura opened their eyes and then separated.

-"What was I doing?" Sakura asked herself. Sasuke turned to Sakura.

-"Um…good dance. I'll see you later." Sasuke walked away as did Sakura. Naruto leaped down from the DJ table.

-"What the hell? No, they were _so _close!" Naruto growled. His eye flashed to the boy whose was phone rang.

-"Sorry?" The boy said. Naruto went into a fighting stance.

-"You better run!"

-"Auugghh!" The boy screamed and ran out with Naruto tailing him. Ino ran up to Sakura.

-"You were going to kiss Sasuke!" She hissed. Sakura was flushed red.

-"I know I know! Just forget about it! I guess we got caught up in the moment."

-"O…kay." Ino let the subject go.

-"Well, we should leave now. The Ball is over now." Neji said.

-"Okay." Sakura said absentmindedly and left with her friends.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The students piled out of the school and went to their cars for home but others were already in their dorm rooms in the school. But since the weekend was close, the gang decided to go home. Sasuke walked Sakura down the front steps.

-"So um…that was a great Ball." Sakura said.

-'Yeah, well see you sometime later." Sasuke said and went to his own car. Ino and Hinata came out.

-"Hey Hinata, you want me to drive you home?" Ino asked.

-"Thanks, but I think I should wait for Naruto-kun."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Come back here!" Naruto snarled chasing the poor boy right in front of Ino and Hinata.

-"Auugghh! Leave me alone! What did I do, man?" The boy asked running for his life.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Yeeaaahhh Hinata, I don't think he's coming back." Ino said.

-"I think you're right, Ino-chan." Hinata responded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: ****I'm so sorry that I updated extremely late but I had so much schoolwork piled up I had no time to finish this chapter but I got it done. Thank you, The BloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno for the song idea. I thought it was great. Oh, and I'm also happy because I finally adopted a dog! She is so cute! But anyways, I hope you all like this chapter and no, the story is not over yet. Oh, and if anyone has any ideas for a wonder Christmas play, please tell me. I have a few but I would like some more ideas. I would greatly appreciate it! **

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Here's a preview of the next chapter: Auditions

_-"I think my life flashed before my eyes." Naruto sulked_

_. _

_-"Naruto-kun, that only applies to death." Hinata said. _

_-"Yes, but I'm mad! I try my best for the school play and yet, I get the Village Idiot!" Naruto cried. _

_-"If I knew you were going to get that part, I would've told you that you didn't neat to audition." Sasuke said. __****_


	16. Auditions

- - -

Chapter 16: Auditions

- - -

-"You _what_?!" Millie demanded, spitting out all of her drink. Sakura wiped the drink away from her face.

-"I almost kissed Sasuke at the dance."

-"But—b-but—how?" Millie asked. Danny sighed.

-"Apparently, this dummy got caught up in a moment." Sakura glared at him.

-"How does that make me a dummy?" Sakura asked. Danny held her gaze at him.

-"For starters, you're dating Alex. Not to mention, how many complications would arise if you got together with him. It would be total and complete chaos." Danny said. Sakura kept her mouth shut. As much as she hated to admit, this was all true. She was dating Alex and it would unfair to him. She got up from her spot. Maybe coming over to Danny's house to talk after the dance was a bad idea.

-"I think I'll go home now. Everybody must be asking where I am." Sakura said.

-"Sakura…"

-"It's okay Millie, I just want to get some rest now." Sakura strode to the front door, paused, and then left. Millie punched Danny on the arm.

-"Idiot, you made her feel bad."

-"Punch me all you want but Sakura needs to face reality. This isn't some fairytale where everybody gets what he or she wants right now. In every story, there is always complications in which you have to endure." Danny said. Millie really wanted to beat her brother but knew Danny was already winning the game. Sakura _did _need to face reality. No matter how big of a genius she was Sakura was still clueless about how love worked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"I said come back here!" Naruto panted. He was already losing all his energy chasing that guy. But unfortunately, the boy got away and Naruto was left gasping for air. Rain was already pouring and things had become silent.

-"Damn it…I lost him. Teme and Sakura-chan were so close to kissing but—ugh." Naruto sighed. He turned towards the other direction for his house. He knew he was going to be home alone so he might as well just go home, shower, and just relax. Tsunade was still at the school for a meeting and Jaraiya was at some place with old colleagues. Naruto continued his walking. His hair was becoming drenched and his tuxedo was already sticking to him. He walked further and further until he came upon a small figure.

The figure was hunched over a bridge overlooking the stars above. But Naruto instantly recognized who it was.

-"What are you doing out so late in the rain?" He asked.

-"I needed to think."

-"But I'm sure there's a much better place than this, Sakura-chan." Naruto said. Sakura shrugged.

-"Right now, I have nowhere to go. And home isn't an option at the moment." Sakura was feeling incredibly guilty. She was feeling unfaithful to Alex; a person who was nice and even held deep feelings for her. He was right beside her at times if it wasn't Naruto. But now, she was having mixed feelings. At times, she hated Sasuke's guts but at the same time there something deep inside her that still yearned for him. His touch, his smell, his eyes, his own smile that he would give her, and even the voice he used when he referred to her as '_His Sakura'_. She knew this sounded all stupid and make her sound like some lovesick puppy but Sasuke was just some person that stuck to her mind. He was like some scar, not a scab, but a scar. After a deep wound a scar would stay, not deep but faintly. And that's how Sakura felt; she held feelings for Sasuke faintly.

A coat went over Sakura's head and she turned around. Naruto held a stern gaze.

-"You'll catch a cold if you stay in the rain too long. Come, you can clean up at my house." Sakura didn't nod but she did take Naruto's extended hand.

~*~*~*~

-"Here, they might a little big but at least they're better than wet clothes." Naruto said. He passed Sakura some clothes of his to wear. He offered her to take a shower.

-"Thanks." Sakura said. She went into the bathroom and locked the door. She turned on the shower and stepped. It felt so good to be in warm water. After she finished showering, Sakura put on the clothes. It was just a red t-shirt that past her hips and shorts that were Naruto's. They were a bit big but they felt comfortable. Sakura went back downstairs and found Naruto making a bed on the couch.

-"I called your parents, I told them you were here and you're spending the night here too." Naruto said. Since he was making the bed already, Sakura guessed that they already agreed.

-"I wouldn't want to a burden…"

-"Nonsense, it's nice having a friend over. Especially one that needs to talk to someone." Naruto said. He was implying that Sakura had a problem and he was right. Naruto plopped onto the couch and motioned for Sakura to sit down too and she did.

-"It's got to be about Teme." Naruto didn't say it like a question; it was more of a statement. Sakura took an intake of breath.

-"I am so…confused." Sakura said. Naruto sighed and stretched out his arms.

-"Yeah, I can tell."

-"What should I do, Naruto? I love Alex but then there's something —."

-"— Something that you're feeling that you shouldn't be feeling." Naruto finished.

-"Exactly! I feel so disloyal to Alex. Does that make me the bad person?" Sakura asked. Already feeling remorse. Naruto gripped Sakura's shoulders.

-"Sakura-chan, listen to me; you are _never _the bad person, okay? You are too innocent to become the bad one." Naruto said. Sakura grimaced and turned away.

-"Please don't call me that. I'm sick and tired of being the 'innocent one'. I'm not just some perfect person. I also have some flaws. Like the fact that I'm a teenage mother struggling to keep that secret away from unwanted people —." Sakura gasped and closed her mouth. She just realized that she had let the secret slip. But to her surprise Naruto was unfazed. Instead he smiled! _'Why in the world would he smile at something like that?' _ Sakura wondered.

-"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I've known for a while now."

-"But how? Did Hinata, Tenten, or someone tell you?"

-"Relax, I actually figured it out on my own." Naruto admitted.

-"From that time when Alex confessed to you and you had a breakdown." He added seeing Sakura's puzzled face. Sakura just sat there and couldn't believe her ears.

-"And you've known for that long and you didn't tell me?"

-"Well, I saw how you seemed to want it to keep it secret so I didn't bother with telling you." Sakura turned red and then smiled.

-"You've really become smart Naruto. Whatever happened to the idiot I first met and loved?"

-"Well, I'm not really all that smart I just— wait— did you say 'love'?"

-"Just kidding!" Sakura laughed.

-"Eh?" It took a moment for the joke to sink into Naruto's mind until he laughed along. When the laughing subsided, Sakura finally decided to talk.

-"I've decided that I'm not going to make the same mistake." Sakura declared.

-"Meaning…?"

-"That I'm not going to fall Sasuke Uchiha again. I'm not going have my heart go through the same pain all over again."

-"Sakura-chan…" Sakura looked at him with a bright, genuine smile.

-"I'm not the same weak girl you saw two years ago. I've grown up too and I vowed that I will always stay strong and not ever cry for small things." Sakura said. Naruto chuckled and tousled Sakura's hair.

-"Good for you, Sakura-chan. I know Teme can be difficult but he's really a good person."

-"I know but I'm not falling for him again."

-"Mmm. It's still winter, the nights are longer and flowers are hiding. But when spring comes those flowers will bloom again." Naruto said.

-"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked in wonder.

-"Nothing really. Just get some rest." Naruto said. Sakura nodded and lied down on the couch as Naruto headed for his kitchen. When he was sure that Sakura was asleep, he dialed a number onto his cell phone.

-"Gaara? It seems we need to move onto Plan B."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A Month went by since the dance. Some stuff were a bit awkward, like the fact that Sasuke and Sakura constantly avoided each other. But that didn't stop Naruto and Gaara from planning sabotage. As for Sayuri…the blue dye hasn't gone. Now it was the month of December, the time of love.

-"Christmas is so wonderful! I'm so excited for the snow!" Ino exclaimed. Matsuri smiled.

-"Gaara says he's planning something for me but I just don't know what it is. Do you know Sakura?"

-"Beats me. I've been working extra shifts to save money for Christmas presents. This year I hope to get everything on the wish list." Sakura said. She jumbled some of her schoolbooks in her arms to keep them from tumbling over.

-"You know, they say that Christmas is the perfect time for confessing _love._" Tenten hinted towards Sakura who rolled her eyes.

-"It's also the perfect time to get frostbites!" Hinata shivered.

-"I hear you. Why do they have to make us walk to different school buildings? Couldn't they just connect them all?" Ino demanded.

-"Yeah, because we wouldn't want you to break another nail." Tenten joked.

-"Shut up." Ino muttered.

-"Ha, but seriously Sakura, what do you plan to for Christmas this year?" Tenten asked.

-"Nothing much. Alex still seems pretty angry."

-"About what?" Matsuri asked. The girls reached their lockers and began taking out the supplies they needed.

-"Something about going to a Jewish wedding somewhere in Suna on the day of the Masquerade Ball."

-"How heck did he end up there?" Matsuri wondered.

-"Some boys tricked him. But as far as I know, I haven't seen these boys that he described." Sakura said.

-"That's strange. I'm going to head off to class now. Neji and I plan to hit gym class early so we can get some extra workouts." Tenten said. She closed her lockers and left for the gym. Just as she left a pair of arms encircled around Hinata's waist.

-"Ah! Naruto-kun!" Hinata squeaked. Naruto chuckled and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

-"Good Morning Hinata-chan!" Naruto greeted. Ino made a 'yuck' face as she shut her locker door.

-"Can't you love birds do that somewhere else?"

-"I think it's sweet." Matsuri and Sakura said in unison. Naruto grinned but did not let go of Hinata who was turning redder by the second.

-"Where are you heading off this morning?" Naruto asked.

-"I have English class. We're reading a fantastic classic love story from the 19th century." Sakura said.

-"Boring!" Naruto yelled. Sakura rolled her eyes.

-"Of course _you _wouldn't understand it's great qualities." Sakura said.

-"Uh Naruto? I think you should let of Hinata." Matsuri suggested.

-"Huh? Hinata-chan! Get a grip!" Naruto yelled. Hinata had fainted into Naruto's arms. Her face was bright red.

-"I'll go get the nurse." Ino sighed.

~*~*~*~

-"Okay class, let's break into partners and discuss the book." Kurenai-sensei said to her class. Everybody broke into partners except for Sakura. She planned to work alone but it seemed someone wanted to ruin that.

-"May I work with you?" A melodic voice asked. Sakura didn't even have to guess whom it as.

-"Demetri", Sakura said his name in such repugnance, "I don't really think that's a good idea." Demetri blinked.

-"And why not?" He asked.

-"Because I will feel much better working alone." Sakura replied hoping that would be the end of it.

-"I think both of you working together would work great! Demetri is the second student in my class to have the highest grade point average next to you Ms. Haruno!" Kurenai-sensei said in glee.

-"Not helping." Sakura groaned to herself.

-"Why thank you, Kurenai-sensei." Demetri bowed with a smile that seemed so true.

-_'There he goes again with his stupid smile that gets every person to fall for him!' _Sakura mentally screamed. Demetri pulled back a chair and sat down. Sakura could feel his piercing gaze. How she hated him for his ability to charm girls.

-"I-I think we should begin with how the story is going so far." Sakura said. _'Dang! Why did I just stutter in front him? He must already be taking the wrong impression!' _

-"Good idea. Well so far it seems that Kitty's health is failing because Count Vronsky dismissed her at the party to be with Anna." Demetri said. His British accent was becoming annoying to Sakura. He was able to make all his words melt like honey.

-"Yeah me too," Sakura muttered, "Now do you think Kitty is going to go back to Levin?"

-"Of course!" Demetri replied. He smiled at Sakura. _'Intimidating' _was the word swimming in Sakura's mind to describe him. She loathed him because he was always constantly flirting with her. After a few more questions and answers (and Sakura almost on the verge of snapping) class had ended.

-"Okay, I guess this is good-bye, see you later!" Sakura gathered her books and turned to the opposing direction but Demetri's hand caught her shoulder. _'What now?'_

-"It was a pleasure working with you, Sakura-chan." Demetri said. _'He's now using suffixes of familiarity? He barely knows me!'_

-"No problem." Sakura strained to say. Demetri took Sakura's hand into his, bowed down, and kissed the top of it.

-"What the—!" Sakura already saw the stares classmates were giving her.

-"That nerve! How can Demetri like Forehead Girl? I wish he would kiss me!" Girls yelled. Sakura yanked her hand back.

-"Leave me alone." She said in a low voice to Demetri and left her English class. However, Demetri smirked and stuffed his hand into his pockets and began to say in low, dark voice,

-"On the contrary, my flower, I could never leave you alone. You will belong to me Sakura…-chan."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Auditions? Auditions for what?" Joaquin asked. Alicia grinned and raised a flyer talking about an upcoming play.

-"The drama club is asking for participants for the upcoming Christmas play!" Alicia said.

-"Pathetic." Danny and Kira muttered. They turned their heads at each other and glared.

-"That's _my _line! _Your_ line? Heck no!" They both yelled.

-"Come on, does everything have to be a competition between you two?" Yuudai asked. Danny and Kira didn't bother to answer.

-"What's the play about?" Gaara asked.

-"Christmas-theme and romance! Auditions are being held soon for parts. I wonder who gets the couple part." Tenten said.

-"I think we should all do it. It would be so great if we were all in this play." Sakura said. She smiled but she noticed how Joaquin and Alicia seemed uneasy.

-"You didn't tell her yet?" Joaquin asked.

-"No, I thought you were going to do it." Alicia replied.

-"Tell me what?" Sakura asked.

-"I guess I should then." Joaquin said.

-"What is it?" Sakura demanded. Joaquin turned to Sakura. He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his black hair.

-"Alicia and I are going back to Spain earlier than we thought."

-"What do you mean?" Matsuri asked.

-"Yeah. How?" Naruto asked too.

-"Our papers are expiring soon and if we don't go back now then our papers won't be renewed until much later and we'll have to stay longer." Alicia answered. Sakura was speechless. She wasn't quite sure what to say right now. Everybody else stayed out of the conversation to avoid tension.

-"We're sorry. We wanted to tell you earlier but we didn't know how." Joaquin apologized. Sakura swallowed hard.

-"When do you leave?" She asked.

-"Saturday." Alicia responded.

-"Saturday and you didn't tell me? That's in five days!" Sakura yelled. Alicia looked down at the floor in shame.

-"Look Sakura—." Joaquin reached for Sakura's shoulder but she cringed away.

-"We'll talk about this later. For now, I have to get to class."

-"But lunch doesn't end for another 20 minutes." Naruto pointed out. Sasuke nudged Naruto with his elbow. Sakura shrugged and walked off. A sigh escaped from Alicia's lips.

-"Well that went well." She said sarcastically. Joaquin faced Nick.

-"Have you also told anyone else of your other news?" He asked.

-"More news? Let me guess, you're leaving too?" Shikamaru almost laughed.

-"Actually that's right." Shikamaru stopped laughing.

-"Wait I'm lost. What are you talking about?" Hinata asked.

-"Last year I applied for an admission to a Academy in Europe for young Music prodigies. Just two days ago, I received news that I was accepted." Nick explained.

-"How are you going to tell Sakura?" Matsuri asked.

-"She already knows. She's happy for me but I guess Joaquin's new have hit her much harder." Nick said. Gaara waved his hand as if to wave of the subject.

-"Sakura will come around soon. She is the type to hold grudges for a long time." A pregnant silence then took place. Naruto looked at the flyer.

-"So about those auditions…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Days passed on by until the day Sakura dreaded came. Saturday came along and tears were shared. It was tough for Sakura to say good-bye to her dear friends. Nick left on the same day and Sakura wished him good luck. But they promised to keep in touch. Soon Monday came and auditions were finally being held for the school play. Pretty much almost everyone of the whole school attended.

-"Ow! I can barely fit in here! Does everybody have to audition?" Ino asked. The whole gang was trying squeeze through the crowd in auditorium.

-"Hey! I found a pair of underwear!" Naruto exclaimed holding it up.

-"Gross, put the away!" Sasuke yelled.

-"Hey Teme, these look just like yours…they even have the same initials S.U and—ack!" Sasuke bopped Naruto right on the head.

-"That would be enough." Sasuke muttered. Sakura stifled a laugh and failed to notice Sasuke stuffing the underwear away into his backpack. Everyone sat in a seat and waited for the drama teacher to begin the auditions.

-"Welcome everyone! I'm glad everyone has decided to participate in these auditions!"

-"Kakashi-sensei? _You're _the drama teacher?" Naruto asked in astonishment.

-"Why yes, Naruto you didn't know?"

-"Heck no!" Naruto yelled.

-"Well now you know. So shut up and sit in your seat so I can continues my speech." Kakashi said. Naruto grumbled a few words as he sat back down. Kakashi talked a lot about the whole Drama thing. If someone did not a get a role in the play then they were free to have choice of either working as stage crew or simply go home.

-"Okay, let's begin!" Kakashi said. Before anyone could get up the doors of the auditorium opened. Sayuri walked down the steps showing off her outfit and accessories. Her hair was still blue…

-"Sorry I'm late sir, I just couldn't find the perfect outfit to wear." Sayuri said.

-"That's alright Sayuri, you may take a seat." Kakashi said. Gaara leaned over to Naruto.

-"What are we going to do? Sayuri's bound to try to audition for couple role." Gaara whispered in Naruto's ear.

-"Relax, I came prepared." Naruto said. Gaara calmed down but kept a close eye on Sayuri. Everyone was given a script and was asked to act out an excerpt of it.

-"Of course, I'm getting the role of Aimi." Sayuri boasted. That was a female lead role.

-"And what part are you auditioning for Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

-"Sasuke is auditioning for Raito, of course! They are the main couple." Sayuri interjected. Sasuke sighed.

-"I never agreed to that. I'll just get whatever part that Kakashi throws at me."

-"I see. Well good luck." Sakura said and walked away to see her own friends. People auditioned. Some were nervous, some were good, some got criticized, and some were praised. When it almost came to Sayuri's turn she left for the bathroom so she could pamper herself up some more.

-"Come on." Naruto whispered to Gaara. They slowly got up from their seats a tiptoed out of the auditorium to follow Sayuri. They found her coming out of the girls' bathroom; in an instant Naruto and Gaara put on their disguise. They went up to Sayuri and held her by the arms.

-"What in the world? Let me go!" Sayuri yelled.

-"Ms. Komoto, you are being taken downtown for questioning." Gaara said.

-"Who the heck are you and for what?" Sayuri demanded.

-"It is said that you have been holding illegal drugs." Naruto responded. Sayuri shook her head.

-"That's not true? Where in the hell did you hear that?" She demanded.

-"We have no time for this. Let's go." Gaara and Naruto dragged Sayuri all the way to a closet. Gaara whipped out some rope and tied her up while Naruto gagged her.

-"Sorry, but this is only until our mission is done." Gaara apologized. He and Naruto then pushed Sayuri into the closet and locked it.

-"Yes! Now Teme and Sakura-chan can audition for the couple part."

-"One problem, what if Sasuke and Sakura don't try out for the couple part?" Gaara asked. Naruto smirked in his childish way.

-"Then we'll just have to make them."

~*~*~*~

-"Next!" Kakashi yelled.

-"Guess that would be me." Hinata said. She walked down the steps and onto the stage.

-"Okay Hinata, which role do you plan on auditioning for?" Kakashi asked. Hinata thought about it.

-"I guess that would be the nurse." She responded. Kakashi wrote it down.

-"Okay, now rehearse one of the nurse's lines." Hinata took a deep breath and looked down script.

-"_Aimi, I assure you, Raito will be alright. Please don't be sad now. He just needs to recover_." Hinata said the rest of her lines perfectly. Kakashi smiled.

-"Wonderful. Next." Hinata smiled and walked off stage.

-"Okay so far I have the parts for the best friend, parents, village people, nurse, etc. But now I need people to audition for Raito and Aimi." Kakashi announced. Sakura gulped.

-"There are no other parts left? But I don't want to be Aimi." Sakura said.

-"C'mon Sakura, you look perfect for Aimi." Ino said.

-"I totally agree. Now go knock their socks off with your acting skills!" Kira pushed Sakura off her seat and onto the stage.

-"Ah, wonderful! I had hope that you would go for Aimi, Sakura." Kakashi said.

-"Uhm, okay. What line should I read?" Sakura asked.

-"Any line that Aimi has." Sakura nodded and skimmed through the script o see which part would be nice rehearse. _'Okay, I can do this.'_

-"_Raito…I cannot do this anymore. You've become someone else; you're not the same person I used to know. You've become a stranger ever since you met that other woman. I'm leaving this town to find some other living. Please do not follow me because I you do I will just keep running away. Farewell Raito, I love—no—I loved you so._" Sasuke sat up from his seat. He was at loss for words. Somehow those words were so familiar but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Kakashi was also speechless.

-"Sakura…that was beautiful. You may go sit now." _'She had the perfect reaction to the lines that Aimi is supposed to give Raito. Amazing!' _Kakashi thought in his mind.

-"Next!" Kakashi yelled. Other females tried out for the role of Aimi but none matched the image in Kakashi's mind unlike Sakura. Males also auditioned for Raito, but they didn't succeed.

-"Next!" Kakashi yelled. The boy ran off stage. Sasuke got onto the stage.

-"I guess I'll be going for Raito." Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

-"Okay then. Say a line." Sasuke picked up the script and nodded.

-"_Is it so wrong to love Aimi? Why, because she's already engaged to someone else? I don't care! I love her so much. I am not bound to lose her! Not now, not ever!' _Should I keep going or should I stop there?" Sasuke asked.

-"No, that would be all. I'm impressed with the emotion you put in there. Very powerful! Okay, auditions are now over! Thank you for everyone for auditioning, I will put the results up tomorrow!" Gaara looked over at Naruto.

-"You think Sasuke and Sakura will get the part?" Gaara asked.

-"I think so. Did you just see the way they rehearsed the lines? Truly beautiful."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"I can't believe this!" Naruto cried out. All the students turned to stare at him.

-"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. Naruto pointed to the results of the school play.

-"I think my life flashed before my eyes." Naruto sulked.

-"Naruto-kun, that only applies to death." Hinata said.

-"Yes, but I'm mad! I try my best for the school play and yet, I get the Village Idiot!" Naruto cried.

-"If I knew you were going to get that part, I would've told you that you didn't need to audition." Sasuke said. Sakura punched him on the arm.

-"Don't be mean." She scolded.

-"I might as well start rehearsing my lines." Naruto sighed sadly. Sakura patted him on the back.

-"I think you'll do great!"

-"Easy for you to say, you got the part of Aimi." Naruto said.

-"Yeah but—wait—I got Aimi?" Sakura pushed past Naruto and scanned for her name on the Cast List. There it was, dark and bold:

Sakura Haruno: Aimi

-"I hate my life." Sakura mumbled. Sasuke looked at the list. He nearly choked on his water.

-"Raito? I got Raito?" He practically yelled.

-"Hold on, isn't Raito and Aimi the main couple of the play?" Hinata asked. Sasuke and Sakura snapped their heads to each other.

-"I'm going to kill Kakashi-sensei!" They both growled.

~*~*~*~

-"What do you mean you can't do anything about it?" Sakura demanded. Kakashi winced.

-"Please keep you voice down."

-"Answer the question." Sakura said through her teeth. Kakashi sighed.

-"There is nothing I can do and that's all."

-"But I didn't even want to go for Raito." Sasuke said.

-"Too bad, you auditioned and you got it. Now, I hope you both are good kissers."

-"Huh?" Sasuke and Sakura were confused.

-"Duh! It's a _Love _story, you can't expect to have a love story if the main couple doesn't kiss." Kakashi laughed.

-"God must hate me." Sakura groaned. She trudged out of Kakashi's room, sulking. Sasuke followed suit. Kakashi glanced at his door and continued to laugh.

-"Naruto _was _right; pairing those two up as the main couple would be an amusement to me. Plus, getting me the next volume of Icha Icha Paradise, it was so worth it!" Kakashi was almost to tears looking at his new book.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke opened his dorm room door and slammed it. Naruto sat up from his bed and put down his magazine.

-"What's up Teme?" He asked even though he had a perfectly good idea what was up. Sasuke sat down on his own bed and rubbed his temples.

-"Kakashi-sensei won't change the casting. And you know what else? I have to kiss Sakura in one scene!" Naruto raised his eyebrows.

-"Really? That is sure…ironic." He said. Sasuke sighed.

-"I don't get it! Is the world out to get me?" Sasuke asked.

-"That must suck. But what are you going to do about the kiss?"

-"What?"

-"You can't just back out. You have to kiss Sakura-chan." Sasuke shook his head.

-"I have no clue. But for now I just want to lie down and think." Naruto inwardly smiled and stood up. He headed for the bathroom.

-"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

-"I have a perfect way to get rid of your fear of kissing Sakura-chan. Be right back!" Naruto went inside the bathroom. Sasuke heard some strange noises but shrugged it off. _'Oh yeah, I forgot to ask Naruto for my English notes back.'_

-"Guess I'll just get them myself." Sasuke reached over got Naruto's backpack, opened it, and retrieved his notes. But by accident he dropped the backpack, spilling all of its contents onto the floor.

-"Shoot." He muttered. Sasuke stooped down and put everything back into the backpack. He picked up a book with the word 'Journal' engraved on it. _'A journal? What could the Dobe write in this?' _ Sasuke browsed through the journal to read some entries but a picture fell out. Sasuke got it and turned it over. His eyes widened. It was a picture of Sakura in hospital holding a baby. What was odd was that Sakura looked like a patient. On the back of it read: _**Sakura-chan, Age 15, March 13**__**th**___

-"What would the Dobe be doing with a picture like this?" Sasuke wanted to browse more through the journal but he heard the bathroom lock clicking so out of reaction he stuffed the picture in his pocket and the journal under his pillow. Sasuke turned around.

-"Sorry about the mess, I wanted to get my English notes back but I dropped your backpack and—and what the hell are you wearing?" Sasuke yelled out. He turned around and nearly passed out at what he was looking at.

-"What do you think?" Naruto asked. He was wearing a yellow tank top with a white jacket, jean skirt, and high heels. Along with it he was wearing a pink wig that matched the exact same hairstyle as Sakura.

-"I think I'm going to puke! Why are you wearing that?" Sasuke demanded. Naruto rolled his eyes.

-"To get over your fear, I'm dressing up as Sakura-chan to get you used to it." Naruto explained.

-"No. No way! Get out of those clothes before I knock you out." Sasuke threatened.

-"Blah Blah Blah! Let's start. Sasuke-kun, please kiss me! You know you want to!" Naruto giggled like a girl.

-"Okay first of all, she doesn't talk like that and second of all, I'm not kissing you!"

-"Relax genius, you're not really going to kiss me, it's just an exercise to make sure you are comfortable on stage with her."

-"Either way I'm not doing it!"

-"Oh come on, quit being a baby!" Naruto went up closer to Sasuke but he backed away. They argued and argued until the door of their dorm opened.

-"Naruto-kun, I was wondering of you had some—oh my god!"

-"Hinata-chan!" Naruto whipped off the pink wig and hid it behind his back. "W-w-what are you doing here?"

-"Never mind! I'll just go." Hinata nervously said.

-"It's not what you think, Hinata-chan." Naruto reasoned trying to walk up to Hinata but she just put her hands up to stop him.

-"It's okay Naruto-kun, I totally support your decision. I'll see you around, 'bye!" Hinata ran out the door like there was no tomorrow. Naruto called out to her.

-"Hinata-chan, come back! It's not what you think! Hinata-chan!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

-"Idiots." He chuckled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Hinata-chan, wait up!" Naruto yelled. Hinata turned around but was uneasy to do so. It was the next day and Naruto spent half then night calling her.

-"Naruto-kun, I have nothing against you. Actually I got you something." Hinata said. Naruto tilted his headed in confusion.

-"What is it?" He asked.

-"This." Hinata passed him a pamphlet. Naruto turned it over and read it.

-"Ways to deal with your _sexuality_?! Hinata-chan, I'm not—."

-"It's okay, I'm sure this can help you Naruto-kun. Why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto grasped onto Hinata's shoulders and sighed.

-"You've got it all wrong. You see…" Naruto explained the whole thing to Hinata about helping Sasuke get over his fear. When Hinata finally understood, she turned beet red.

-"Really? I feel so embarrassed then. But what are you going to do about Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked.

-"That's what I was trying to do but Teme is stubborn as a camel. I really want them back together." Naruto said. Hinata squared her shoulder and smiled.

-"I don't really like Sasuke-san but if you think that Sakura-chan will be happy with him then…I'm in."

-"Really? That's great to hear, Hinata-chan!" Naruto jumped up in the air and embraced Hinata tightly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"I'm home!" Sakura called out. She hung up her coat and went into the kitchen. Daisuke and Carole were preparing dinner as Temari set the table.

-"Hello Sakura, how was work?" Carole asked.

-"Tough but I'm glad to be home." Sakura said. She sat down on the kitchen stool. Syaoran was playing with toy in his highchair.

-"Gaara and Itachi are in Nathan's bed room. He's been having a small cough lately." Daisuke said.

-"Have they given him some medicine?" Sakura asked.

-"Some but Nathan hasn't been to get some sleep." Temari said. Sakura stood up and stretched.

-"I'll go change and check on Nathan." They nodded. Sakura walked down the hallway and up the stairs until she reached her own bedroom. She overheard Gaara and Itachi talking and cooing to make Nathan sleep. She laughed at that. When Sakura got into her bedroom, she got some clothes out and turned on her computer to check her e-mail.

YOU HAVE 5 NEW MESSAGES

Sakura clicked on the link to read them. She was about to read her first one but her cell phone vibrated on her night stand. The number was unfamiliar.

-"That's weird," Sakura answered it anyway, "Hello?"

-"Yes hello, is this Sakura Haruno?"

-"Yes. May I ask who's calling?"

-"Of course, I am Misa and I'm calling from the police department."

-"Police?"

-"Yes Ms. Haruno, I would like to inform you that a court hearing regarding Daichi Uchiha is being scheduled. And you will need to come in for questioning." The voice said. Sakura was mystified.

-"Court hearing? Why do I have to come?" There was a slight pause on the other end.

-"Ms. Haruno, I'm afraid to say this but Child Services doesn't believe that you are fit to be a mother."

-"What in the hell does that mean?" Sakura demanded.

-"It means you might have Nathan Haruno taken away from you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: ****Man, I can never just stay away from the drama. Okay, so I updated soon than I thought I would've. I tried adding some comedy but lately I haven't been able to come up with some good jokes. By the way, in reference to the book that Sakura and Demetri were talking about that was 'Anna Karenina' by Leo Tolstoy. I just started reading it about 1 week ago and it's so good! Can anyone recommend some wonderful Classic Romance novels to read? I've become so attached to them! So as a special bonus, I'm going to try to make the next chapter longer. Okay, what is Sakura's reaction going to be? Is this some prank call or is Child services really taking away Nathan? Find out in the next chapter! **

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Here's a preview of the next chapter: Christmas Miracles

_-"Why is it so important to keep Nathan? He's just an adopted baby." Sasuke said. He knew he was being harsh but the play was almost on and Sakura wasn't cooperating. _

_-"You don't know anything." Sakura muttered in a bitter tone. Sasuke grasped her shoulders and shook her. _

_-"Get a hold of yourself! I'm sure Nathan would be better off with his real mother."_

_-"I am his real mother!" Sakura screamed. _


	17. Christmas Miracles

- - -

Chapter 17: Christmas Miracles

- - -

-"Sakura! Sakura, wake up honey." Daisuke's voice called. Sakura groaned and turned to her side on the bed.

-"Not so loud." She grumbled. Daisuke breathed out a sigh of relief.

-"Thank god. I thought we would have to take to the hospital." Itachi said. Sakura's eyes snapped open and she sat upright from her bed.

-"Nathan? Is Nathan still here?" She demanded. Temari put a hand on her hip.

-"Of course he is. Why would you ask something like that?" Sakura didn't answer. _'Was it all a dream?' _She wondered but that thought was cast away when Gaara's voice spoke up.

-"Don't worry Sakura, no one is taking Nathan away. I'm sure child services will understand." He said. Sakura blinked as tears welled up in her eyes.

-"No…they can't! Nathan is _my _child! They won't take him away!" She yelled. Daisuke put his arm around Sakura.

-"It's okay bud, no one will. Just get some rest and we'll try to resolve this." Sakura nodded. Maybe sleep will help get that thought away from her mind.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

-"Hinata san, Neji-san, do you know why I have summoned you here?" Hiashi Hyuga asked. Both Neji and Hinata shook their heads. They were in Hyuga Manor and Hiashi, Hinata's father and Neji's uncle, had for some reason asked them to come into his quarters. Their home was quite Japanese-styled and so was the tradition. It was considered proper etiquette that both Neji and Hinata sat down with their feet tucked under their bottom and hands folded onto their lap.

-"I have summoned both of you to discuss the Hyuga business." Hiashi explained. Neji and Hinata looked at each other.

-"I don't understand, father." Hinata said.

-"I shall explain now. Now that both you and Neji-san are graduating quite soon, we have to know who will be the rightful heir to Hyuga Enterprises. Normally, it would've been Hinata but since Neji is part of our family and now like foster son to me, I am having trouble deciding." Neji straightened up.

-"Hinata and I have talked about this when we were younger so we already have the plan. I will inherit the business as Hinata carries out her own path." Neji answered.

-"And what path would that be?" Hiashi asked. Hinata's eyes widened.

-"Um, I'm not sure father." Hinata said. Hiashi cocked an eyebrow.

-"So Neji-san has already chosen his when you don't know where yours is? That is rather sad to hear. A Hyuga must always know where their path is. There would be no answers like 'I do not know.' Am I clear Hinata-san?"

-"Yes father. I _will_ have a plan soon so no need to worry."

-"Good, because if I don't have the answer by the time of your birthday then I shall have to choose your path. Like arranging a marriage to combine the Hyuga business with another business." Hinata gasped and clenched her hands into small fists.

-"Not to the Uchiha business, right?" Neji asked.

-"Of course not. Itachi Uchiha is already married and Fugaku already says that Sasuke already has this 'Haruno' girl."

-"But— ." Neji closed his mouth. He wanted to say that Sasuke wasn't with Sakura but decided against it because he had already agreed with Gaara and Naruto to help get them back together. Sasuke and Sakura were just mean to be.

-"I understand father. My path will be chosen by my birthday." Hinata said with some confidence in her voice. Hiashi smiled a bit and then converted back to his stoic facial expression. Hinata's birthday was just about a month away and even Hinata didn't know what she wanted to be. She wasn't sure at all of what she liked. Maybe talking to Naruto would help.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Sasuke threw the script down on his desk. Memorizing the whole thing was a nuisance. He barely got to the part where Raito and Aimi kiss because the image of He and Sakura kissing would always come up. Naruto wasn't much of help either. Somehow _someone _was placing pictures of him and Sakura back when they were dating in his bed all the time. It didn't take long for Sasuke to realize it was Naruto and for that Naruto came to school with a bump on his head where Sasuke punched him.

-"Damn, why did I have to do that stupid audition?" Sasuke muttered under his breath. He was glad that he came to class about 10 minutes earlier so he could practice in peace.

-"Aimi, please don't leave me. I know I have changed but I know I can change. I'll change for you and then we can try and start a new life."

**FLASHBACK**

_-"Exactly."—Sasuke took a deep breath—"Sakura, I'll try my best to change and become a better person. I'll really try."_

**END FLASHBACK**

Sasuke groaned and rubbed his temples.

-Damn it, why do these memories keep surfacing?" He asked himself. There were certain parts in the script where memories resurfaced and gave Sasuke such heartache. He heard the classroom door open and instantly hid the script behind his back. It was only Kakashi-sensei.

-"You're here early, Sasuke."

-"Kakashi." Sasuke took the script from behind his back and looked at Kakashi. He got the hint.

-"Having trouble with the lines?" He asked. Sasuke nodded. "Well, I've got time. I'll help you practice"

Kakashi grabbed a seat next to Sasuke. He gave out a hand gesture indicating that Sasuke should talk.

-"Well, every time I read some of the lines certain memories pop into my head."

-"I see. What kind of memories?" Sasuke felt his cheeks burn red.

-"You know, stuff from the…past."

-"Be more specific." Sasuke sighed in annoyance. Kakashi smirked because he was now getting some progress. He was fairly aware of what Naruto and friends were up to and he was in on it.

-"Back when me and Sakura were dating…they just don't go away. What does it mean?" Kakashi sweat dropped. _'Is THE straight-A intelligent Sasuke Uchiha this dense?' _ Kakashi wondered.

-"I can't believe you're this dense."

-"Eh?"

-"It's simple; you still like Sakura." Kakashi said. Sasuke stared blankly at Kakashi.

-"Wha—."

-"For Pete's sake! Do I need to spell it out for you? YOU! STILL! _LOVE_! SAKURA HARUNO!" Kakashi yelled at the top of lungs. Sasuke scoffed.

-"Not you too. Why can't anyone leave me alone about this?"

-"You were the one asking me." Kakashi remarked.

-"Whatever. So can you help how to read these lines or what?" Sasuke demanded. Kakashi rolled his eyes but chose to help him. A few mintues later Hinata and Naruto entered the classroom holding hands.

-"Hey Teme! What are you doing here early?" Naruto asked.

-'None of your business." Sasuke said, slipping the script into his backpack. Naruto shrugged.

-"Okay." Naruto sat in his seat. Hinata looked at Naruto and wondered if this was the right time to ask him.

-"Naruto-kun, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Hinata asked.

-"What I want to be? Kind of weird to ask but I guess I want to be a chef." Naruto said.

-"A chef? Why a chef?" Sasuke asked.

-"So I can make my own ramen." Naruto said grinning.

-"Figures. I have to inherit the Uchiha business when I graduate." Sasuke said.

-"And you Hinata?" Kakashi asked. He smiled through his mask but Hinata avoided the look. She saw the picture of his children.

-"Ah Kakashi-sensei, how are Danny and Millie?" Hinata switched the subject. Kakashi raised an eyebrow because Hinata didn't answer his question but went along with it.

-"Millie is doing much better and Danny is…the same."

-"Hey Kakashi-sensei, if you are Japanese then why do your kids have American names?" Naruto asked.

-"That's right." Kakashi smiled sadly and took out a small picture of his deceased wife, Rin.

-"My wife Rin was in love with the country ever since she studied it in College. When the time that she found out that she was pregnant with twins, she had everything planned out."

**FLASHBACK**

_-"Once my kids are born I will name them Daniel and Millie." Rin said proudly. Kakashi choked on his soda. _

_-"Why would you have English names? Aren't we Japanese?" Kakashi asked. Rin smiled. _

_-"We are but I just love those names. Besides, names sometimes have nothing to do with where you're from."_

_-"Yes but—." _

_-"No 'buts'. Those will be the names I will have." There was no point in arguing with her. Kakashi knew Rin would win anyway. _

_-"Then Daniel and Millie it will be."_

**END FLASHBACK**

-"I understand how Millie looks like Rin but Danny doesn't. He looks like he isn't even related." Hinata said. Kakashi nodded.

-"True. After Rin died, things had become rather difficult for Danny. Millie was always crying and Danny tried his best to look brave but his looks made him look so young and innocent that he came home one day with a different appearance." Kakashi laughed to himself remembering how strongly he reacted when Danny came home from school with a different look. He dyed his hair light purple, bought violet contacts, and even wore clothing that made him look casual mixed with slight punk. His attitude was different and began taking big responsibilities.

-"Some family you have." Sasuke said sarcastically. Kakashi grinned sheepishly.

-"I do, don't I? Oh, I better start class now. My students are coming in now."

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

-"Sayuri…what brings you here at this table?" Karin asked. Sayuri didn't bother answering because she turned to Hikari. Sayuri felt fear tingling through her body when she looked into Hikari's intense eyes.

-"I need your help."

-"Like how to dye your hair properly? I must say it looks revolting." Hikari said. Sayuri felt the urge to punch her but did not.

-"No. It's Sakura Haruno." Sayuri noticed how Hikari's eyes showed amusement.

-"Intriguing, please do tell." Hikari said folding her hands. Sayuri was happy that the cafeteria was loud so she can say what she had to way without someone overhearing.

-"I want…Sakura gone. I don't want her near Sasuke-kun at all." Sayuri said. Hikari didn't even blink.

-"Yes well, I'm already ahead of you."

-"How?"

-"You'll see." Sayuri hated how Hikari's smirk was sickening. It could easily traumatize a newborn baby.

-"I want in. I just want Sakura eliminated from Sasuke's life." Sayuri said.

-"Don't we all? Come here and I shall tell you what my plan is." Sayuri leaned in hope that this will help her.

~*~*~*~

-"Cut! Naruto, when you come in tripping please don't exaggerate it!" Kakashi said.

-"But Kakashi-sensei, I barely have any parts so I might as well live it!" Naruto whined.

-"Too bad. To the start and Sakura, don't act so distant. You and Raito are first meeting please add more emotion!"

-"Okay." Sakura said softly. 2 weeks into rehearsal and the play was coming very soon. The costumes were prepared and tickets were almost sold out. Sakura was nervous about Nathan and tried her best to forget it but somehow the thought kept creeping into her head. Sasuke noticed the difference in Sakura but didn't ask because he knew that she might want to have her privacy.

-"Okay! From the top, action!" Kakashi yelled. Sasuke walked up to Sakura.

-"Excuse me miss, but I think you dropped this." Sasuke said holding up a golden ring. Sakura turned around.

-"Oh, I must've dropped it when I was in a hurry. Thank you so much, err—."

-"Raito." Sasuke answered with his index finger pointed at himself. Sakura fake smiled. Acting was sure hard for when other thoughts crept her mind.

-"Kakashi-sensei, big problem!" Neji yelled. Kakashi sighed. When was this going to be a peaceful rehearsal?

-"What is it?" He asked.

-"The costumes are missing!" Tenten answered.

-"What? That can't be. Check harder!"

-"We have but they're not there." Ino said. Sasuke smacked his forehead.

-"We can never get through one rehearsal." He muttered. His head titled to the other side and saw Sakura walking off the stage. _'What is she doing?' _ Sasuke followed Sakura as she texted something into her cell phone.

-"We're supposed to be rehearsing." Sasuke remarked. Sakura didn't look up.

-"I know but Alex is gone on some club trip so he's just texted me." Sakura answered. Sasuke narrowed his onyx eyes.

-"You seem…distant. Not like usual, just today." Sasuke said.

-"Is that so?"

-"Yeah."

-"Well, I have a lot of things going on."

-"Like what?" Sakura glared at her ex-boyfriend.

-"What's with the third degree?" Sasuke was a taken back from the response. Obviously something was wrong.

-"There's _something _going on that you're not telling me." Sasuke said crossing his arms over his chest. Sakura gritted her teeth and swallowed the lump forming in her throat. Naruto, noticing how Sasuke and Sakura were talking alone, walked up to them. He noticed Sakura's angered expression and frowned.

-"What the hell are you doing to her, Teme?" Naruto demanded but Sasuke didn't answer Naruto's question.

-"Tell me."

-"They're taking Nathan away from me, okay! Are you _satisfied_?" Sakura asked in such a bitter tone. Naruto cocked his head up. This was news he hasn't heard.

-"Why is it so important to keep Nathan? He's just an adopted baby." Sasuke said. He knew he was being harsh but the play was almost on and Sakura wasn't cooperating.

-"You don't know anything." Sakura muttered bitterly. Sasuke grasped her shoulders and shook her.

-"Get a hold of yourself! I'm sure Nathan would be better off with his real mother."

-"_I _am his real mother." Sakura screamed. Sasuke's eyes widened and his grasp loosened. Sakura glowered at Sasuke.

-"Now you know." Sakura whispered. Sasuke's shocked expression changed to disgust and anger.

-"I should've known." Naruto's eyes darted back and forth from Sasuke to Sakura. He placed a gentle hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

-"Sasuke—."

-"Stay out of this Naruto!" Sasuke growled. Naruto recoiled and sucked in his breath. Sakura was startled because she had never heard Sasuke yell at Naruto like that.

-"Please let go of me." Sakura said.

-"I should've known all this time that you were just some _slut_." Both Naruto and Sakura gasped. Sasuke only smirked at Sakura with such a defiant look. He grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her closer with a tight grip that made her whimper.

-"No wonder Daichi Uchiha was after you. He has got to be the father, am I right? What else do you need to tell me? Have you already slept with half of the men in your small town of Suna? Was it so satisfying?"

-"That's enough!" Naruto growled and punched Sasuke square in the face. Everybody gathered around when they heard the commotion. Sasuke was on the hard floor with blood gushing out of his nose. Naruto shielded Sakura with his arms.

-"Uchiha, you may insult me and sometimes hit me hard but you _NEVER _call Sakura-chan a slut? Don't you ever forget that because you if call her that again then I shall have you never come back here again." Naruto threatened. Sasuke glared murderously at Naruto.

-"What will you do? Move out of the dorm because that wouldn't do anything."

-"No, I would have you expelled."

-"Yeah right."

-"Remember Uchiha, my mom is the principal so I have way more in power than you within that category."

-"You're bluffing."

-"Try me." Nobody has ever heard Naruto use that whole 'The principal is my mom' on anyone to his advantage. It was very clear that Naruto cared so much for Sakura like a sister he has never had.

-"Naruto…" Sakura whispered with a smile plastered on her face. Tears brimmed her eyes. Gaara ran up to Sasuke and punched him too. The Uchiha doubled over and cradled his face.

-"If you're weren't Itachi's younger brother then I would kill you right now but I can't." Gaara said.

-"That would be enough." Kakashi yelled. Students stepped aside to let Kakashi-sensei walked into the circle.

-"Someone take Sasuke to the nurse and then bring him to my office. And Naruto, I should give you suspension for violence but I think I'll have Tsunade-sama decided your punishment. Okay everyone, there's nothing to see here! Leave now!" Everyone went back to the stage while Neji took Sasuke to the nurse.

-"Come Sakura-chan, I'll buy something for you to eat and you can have some rest. Ignore Teme." Naruto offered Sakura nodded and sniffed. Tenten, Ino, Matsuri, and Hinata rushed up to them.

-"That's a generous offer Naruto but we'll take it from here." Naruto nodded and walked off. Ino put her arms around Sakura to allow her to cry softly.

-"We got Kakashi-sensei's permission to leave early; we're going to Ino's house for a long sleep-over weekend." Tenten said proudly.

-"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan." Hinata said.

-"Yeah, that idiot has no right to call you that. You definitely are no slut." Matsuri added. Sakura nodded but deep down within she felt that she was indeed a slut. All this guilt that Sakura blocked since she found out that she was pregnant was now all released because of one insulting name. Why did it hurt so much? Maybe it hurts more because it's from your own friend.

-"Actually there is one place I want to go first."

-"Where's that? We can drop you off." Tenten said.

-"No, I have to go alone." Sakura said not meaning to sound unkind. Ino flinched.

-'Oh. Well where are you going?"

-"I'm going to demand answers from Daichi."

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

-Konoha Prison-

-"Hey Uchiha, you got a visitor." The prison guard muttered. Daichi looked up, dark hair over his eyes, and got up from his cold bench. Sakura approached the bars.

-"You. What the hell are _you _doing here?" Daichi asked in a raspy voice. Sakura smirked and extended her hand into the jail cell and smacked Daichi right across the cheek.

-"That's for getting me drunk and stealing my virginity." Sakura said. Daichi stared at Sakura for a moment and then narrowed his eyes.

-"Besides smacking me, what else do you want?"

-"I want answers."

-"Like what?"

-"Like why you had choose me to advantage of! Tell me!" Sakura yelled. She wanted to cry but that feeling was overpowered by rage. Daichi didn't show any remorse.

-"Do you really need an answer for that? I just wanted to have some fun. How was I supposed to know that you would get pregnant?"

-"Do you have _any _idea what that has caused me? I was suffering that whole year because of your so-called urge to have fun! I wish you could drop dead." Sakura bawled. Tears spilled out and Sakura clamped a hand over her mouth. Daichi watched Sakura and suddenly shot out a hand to comfort her. Sakura flinched away.

-"I never really thought something like this would hurt a person so badly." Daichi admitted softly. Sakura raised an eyebrow and wiped her tears away.

-"Why are you being nice all of a sudden?" Daichi smiled sadly and his eyes glistened.

-"Truth is, you're not the only person who's been hurt."

-"What?" Sakura advanced back up to the cell. Daichi took an intake of breath. He had never told anyone about his old loved one; the one person who had changed him to a criminal.

-"Nadeshiko was one of the most beautiful women I had ever laid my eyes on. We have been dating for about three years so one day I had decided to propose to her. But just when I left the jewelry store to go propose to Nadeshiko, I caught her and my best friend sleeping with each other right in our bedroom."

-"Oh my god." Sakura gasped.

-"I was so shocked and upset that I dropped the ring and ran. Nadeshiko tried to run after me but she couldn't. I never wanted to see her because I was so distraught. But then about two weeks later, I had found out that she was pregnant with the son of my so-called best friend." Daichi was choking back sobs.

-"I can't believe it. Did she keep the baby?" Daichi shook his head.

-"No, she committed suicide not long after." Daichi responded. The memory quickly flashed into his head. Sakura was at loss for words. She now knew why he turned out like that but what she couldn't understand was why he chose her specifically.

-"That time—at the bar—why did you choose me?" Sakura asked. Daichi cleared his throat.

-"Your looks and innocence made you look so much like her. And because I felt such hatred for her I chose to take advantage of you when I shouldn't have." Daichi divulged. Sakura nodded and smiled. She had finally gotten the answer she was looking for all this time.

-"Daichi."

-"What?"

-"How would you like it to see your son again?"

Pause.

-"I would really like that."

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Sasuke winced as he pressed the ice pack to his nose. The bleeding had stopped long ago but the pain had stayed. Who knew Naruto could have such a hard punch, Sasuke thought to himself. But what surprised him the most was that all this time Nathan was actually Sakura's biological son. Even worse, Daichi was the father. All this was so confusing. When did it happen? How did it happen? _Why _did it happen?

-"I hate this." Sasuke mumbled, reclined on his bed. His punishment for insulting Sakura was that he had detention tomorrow on Saturday morning. Tsunade was quite the scary woman when it comes to Naruto and his friends.

-"Teme." Naruto's voice drawled out when he came into the dormitory. He had a big box with him and was already packing some stuff inside. Sasuke sat back up.

-"What're you doing?" He asked.

-"I'm moving in with Neji and Shikamaru for the week."

-"Why's that?"

-"Because I don't feel like sleeping in the same room with a jerk." Naruto spat. Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued to ice his nose.

-"Dobe err—Naruto—is everything that Sakura said true?" Sasuke asked. Naruto finished the last of his packing.

-"Yeah. It's all true." Sasuke let his head hang.

-"So it is." He sighed. Naruto nodded and went to the door with the box in his hands. Before leaving he paused.

-"You know Sasuke, what makes me so angry is that you called Sakura-chan a slut when you didn't even know the whole story." Naruto said. Sasuke heard the door close and footsteps fading away down the hallway. Naruto had left with such a cryptic message.

-"Whole story? What's the whole story?" Sasuke wondered. Was there more to what he only knew? He needed to know and fast. Sasuke was about to leave his dorm but his cell phone rang and he picked it up.

-"Hello? _Dad_? No, I'm not really busy but—do I have to go? Fine." Sasuke closed his phone and exhaled noisily. He needed to pick up package for Itachi and take it his house, which was ultimately Sakura's house too.

~*~*~*~

-"Should I knock or leave this on the doorstep?" Sasuke questioned. The package was in hand and he in front of the Haruno/Uchiha residence. Sasuke chose to knock and Itachi opened the door.

-"Oh Sasuke, it's you." Itachi said a little bitterly.

-"What's with attitude?" Sasuke asked in annoyance.

-"News from school travel _very _fast."

-"Oh." Itachi knew about the whole incident earlier. The older Uchiha stepped aside to allow Sasuke to enter. Sasuke took off his shoes and entered the living room. He flinched a little when he saw Nathan on the floor with some toys. Sasuke quickly turned around and passed his brother the package.

-"Father told me to give this to you." The words sputtered out of Sasuke's mouth before he tried to step onward but Itachi blocked the way.

-"Wait little brother, we need to talk."

-"I was kind of hoping that you wouldn't say that." Sasuke mumbled. He sat down in chair while Itachi placed Nathan in the bedroom. When Itachi came back everything was silent. Sasuke hated this. He never was really into talk.

-"Sasuke, why the hell would call Sakura a 'slut'?" Itachi asked.

-"Maybe because she is one? After all, she slept with Daichi Uchiha!" Sasuke practically yelled. Itachi shook his head.

-"I don't really think that's the real reason you're mad at her." Sasuke made a look.

-"What're you talking about? Of course that's the reason." Itachi shook his head once more and Sasuke became irritated.

-"Sasuke…I think the reason that you're upset about this whole situation is because you were the _only _person that didn't know about Daichi and Nathan." Itachi deciphered. Sasuke closed his eyes and exhaled. Maybe this was all true. It does make sense in view of the fact that he wasn't dating Sakura. He _shouldn't _care that she had a child with Daichi but it still hurt. This was so confusing and infuriating. Sasuke jumped to his feet and glanced at Itachi.

-"I gotta go now."

-"Sasuke—."

-"Save it. I think I've had enough surprises for the day. Good-bye."

-"Sakura was raped!" Sasuke froze in his tracks. His hand was still hanging onto the doorknob but the rest of his body seemed unresponsive.

-"What?" Sasuke's voice was barely audible. Itachi furrowed his eyebrows knowing perfectly well that as soon as he tells Sasuke the truth, everything would change. Sasuke wheeled around and grabbed Itachi by the collar.

-"Damn it Itachi! Tell me the truth! Was it Daichi?" Sasuke bellowed. Anger flashed through his black eyes like an animal predator. Itachi swallowed and nodded.

-"A year ago, Daichi raped her at some bar." The anger dissipated from Sasuke's black eyes and he slowly let go of Itachi's collar.

-"You're lying."

-"No Sas—." Sasuke backed away from Itachi.

-"Don't come near me. Just…I need to be alone!" Sasuke ran away from the house. Itachi sweat dropped.

-"Seriously, my little brother _needs _a manual about love."

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

-"Damn it Naruto! Do you have to bring that disgusting thing here?" Shikamaru demanded.

-"You mean Elmo?" Naruto asked raising his beat up stuffed Elmo. The one eye was missing and part of the arm was half-ripped.

-"No, I meant Neji." Shikamaru sarcastically said. Neji glared at him.

-'Remind me, how long are you staying in here?" Neji asked. Naruto shrugged.

-"As long is takes Teme to realize what horrible mistake he did for insulting Sakura-chan." Shikamaru nodded.

-"Oh—and Neji you shouldn't try to jump out a window. That's your own suicide."

-"That's the plan! I won't be able to handle rooming with this insane freak!" Neji yelled and leaned over the window. "Good-bye world!" Neji then jumped but a thump was quickly heard.

-"Did he forget that we were only on the first floor?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru shrugged.

-"Saves me from tying him to his bed tonight. Sleep-walking is so troublesome for him." Naruto mouthed 'ah' and went back to setting out his sleeping bag. There was then a knock at the door and Sayuri walked in. Her hair was now back to blonde.

-"Hey guys, have you seen Sasuke-kun? He's not in his room." Sayuri asked in a small innocent voice.

-"Nope." Shikamaru said briskly. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sayuri.

-"Why don't you just give up on him? He doesn't like you, Sayuri. Believe it or not but he _will _get back together with Sakura-chan." Naruto notified Sayuri before taking a sip of his alcoholic drink. Naruto wasn't an addict because he knew how to control himself.

-"I'm sorry Naruto, come back and tell me that when you're sober and worth talking to." Sayuri disdained. Naruto smirked.

-"You know what's great about drinking alcohol? In the morning, I'll be sober but you'll still be ugly." Shikamaru chuckled. Sayuri was steaming.

-"You and your pathetic jokes." Sayuri turned and slammed the door. When she was officially gone, Naruto and Shikamaru burst into huge laughter.

-"Good one." Shikamaru complimented. Neji climbed back in through the window. He rubbed the side of his head.

-"What'd I miss?" He groaned.

-"Not much." Naruto answered. Neji glanced at Elmo.

-"And too think you got rid of that thing." Naruto stuck his tongue out and Neji got angry. He snatched the toy from Naruto's hands and threw it out the window where it had landed into a dumpster. Naruto ran to the window.

-"Nooooooooooo!" He cried. Shikamaru groaned and threw a glare at Neji. Naruto got up from the floor and pointed his finger at Neji.

-"Now you shall suffer the curse of Elmo! Mwuaahahahahah!" Naruto cackled with a flashlight held under his chin.

-"Go to bed." Neji said. He went under his covers and turned off the lights. About 15 minutes later he heard some weird noises. Then he felt something crawling up his arm. Neji scowled.

-"Naruto, get out of my bed!" Neji kicked Naruto of his bed. The said boy fell to the floor and his flashlight rolled to the side.

-"I'll telling you Neji; the curse will kill you!"

-"Yeah and a guy with no life is hiding under my bed." Neji said mockingly.

-"When'd Sasuke get into this conversation?" Naruto asked.

-"Go back to bed!" Naruto rolled his cerulean eyes and went back to his own bed. He fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

~*~*~*~

Something began crawling up Neji's leg again.

-"Go back to bed Naruto!" Neji hissed. The thing kept crawling up and Neji sat straight up to beat up Naruto but saw that Naruto was sleeping in his own sleeping bag.

-"If it's not Naruto then…Nara? No, he's asleep." Neji whispered in the dark. He tried reaching for the lamp but his book fell so Neji leaned over to pick it up. But when he got back up right there—sitting at the foot of his bed—was Elmo.

-"Holy crap!" Neji jerked away and inched himself closer to the headboard of his bed. Elmo was staring straight at the Hyuga with such an intimidating smile. Neji threw the book at the toy but the impact of the book hit a button where Elmo began talking.

-"Hi it's Elmo! You threw me into the trash didn't you?" The toy asked. Neji backed away and started to breathe heavily.

-"Nara? Wake up!" Shikamaru didn't wake up. Elmo stood up and advanced to Neji.

-"Hi I'm Elmo! I want to kill you!" Elmo yelled as he raised a small pocketknife.

-"Help!!!!!! It's the curse of Elmo! It's the curse!" Neji screamed and ran through the door like there was no tomorrow.

-"What the hell?" Shikamaru jerked awake and turned on the light, as did Naruto. They could see the outline of a person through the wooden door. Shikamaru inspected the door.

-"Guess the Hyuga had to the bathroom." He presumed.

-"Hey Shikamaru! Neji brought me back Elmo! I missed you buddy!" Naruto hugged the toy tightly so he could talk.

-"Hi it's Elmo! Want to be friends?" Elmo asked. Naruto chuckled but Shikamaru could've sworn that he saw Elmo _glare _at him. He shuddered at that.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

-Next Day-

Things were not better when the weekend was over. Sasuke had avoided his friends at all costs, Neji was extremely traumatized with the whole curse, Matsuri was stressing over her job, and Sakura wasn't sure how to tell her friends about her encounter with Daichi at the jail. Rehearsal was worse. It was longer because tomorrow night would be the opening night right before the Christmas holidays.

-"Okay! From the top!" Kakashi yelled but no once seemed to be in the mood. Kakashi was becoming more aggravated by the second.

-"For crying out loud people! This is our last rehearsal and if we all don't get this right then you all have detention!"

-"You can't do that!" Gaara yelled.

-"Try me because I can!" All the students groaned and protested but did it anyway. Sasuke sat by himself near the edge of stage, swinging his leg back and forth. At times, he would glance over at Sakura and the conversation between he and Itachi would come up. He really wanted to murder Daichi but he was already in jail for Sasuke to reach him. Sasuke clenched his fist and hit the floor.

-"Something wrong Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke spun around hoping to be one of his friends but his spirit was crushed.

-"Oh, it's you Hikari."

-"Now Now, no need for the sour tone. I just want to talk." Hikari sat down beside Sasuke. He noticed how she was wearing a _very _short skirt, a skimpy shirt, and high heels. It was so cold outside and she was wearing that?

-"Can you leave?"

-"I could but I won't." Sasuke grimaced at Hikari. She was so damn annoying. Hikari smirked inwardly and caressed his nose.

-"I can't believe Uzumaki would punch you like that. Here's a kiss for comfort." Hikari was leaning in but a book was immediately placed in between them. They looked up and it was Naruto.

-"Quit your flirting and let's start rehearsal." Naruto said impassively. Sasuke got up and followed Naruto.

-"Thanks for not letting Hikari kiss me." Sasuke said. Naruto tilted his head slightly.

-"Are you an idiot? I didn't do that for your sake. We only have until tonight to rehearse so we can't have any distractions." Naruto was still peeved.

-"Hn." This was going to be a long rehearsal.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

-Shikamaru and Neji's Dormitory-

-"There's no such that Murder Elmo. There's no such thing as Murder Elmo." Neji whispered to himself as he rocked himself back and forth. Every thing was quiet ever since Shikamaru and Naruto went to go get some dinner for all three of them.

-"That's right, it was just all a dream. No such thing as the curse of Elmo. I'll just go take a quick bath and eat a nice dinner with my friends." (Lol, a bit OOC much?) Neji got up from his bed and walked to his bathroom to turn on shower for a warm bath.

-"Crap, I forgot my towel." Neji walked over to his bed and got his towel from the previous night. After Neji retrieved it, he went back to his bathroom. He stopped right in his tracks. Elmo was right in the bathtub with a sponge.

-"Hi, I'm Elmo! Would you like to scrub my back?" Elmo raised the sponge up. Neji's eye went wide.

-"Auuuuuuggghhhhhh! It's the curse of Elmo again!" Neji dashed out his dorm and right through the door. He rushed right past Shikamaru and Naruto. The Nara looked at the door.

-"Again? That's the second door he's busted right through!"

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

-"How'd it go?" Demetri asked when Hikari entered his bedroom. She scowled.

-"He's so stubborn! I though that after our plan he would stop chasing Haruno." Hikari mumbled. Demetri chuckled and continued to read his novel.

-"And to think that your plan by posing as a police officer, calling Sakura's phone, and telling her that her so would be taken away would work." Hikari threw a pillow at Demetri.

-"Shut up. I thought that would make Sasuke-kun stay away from her…I was dead wrong." Demetri closed his book and smiled with such an evil tint in it.

-"I guess that means we have to go farther." Demetri took out a gun from under his bed. Hikari grinned surreptitiously.

-"Desperate times call for desperate measures."

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

-Sasuke/Naruto's Dormitory-

Sasuke inspected himself in the mirror. Today was opening night for the theatrical play.

-"This outfit is so stupid." Sasuke said to himself. He was wearing 19th century men's clothing that made him look quite mature but very uncomfortable to wear. Girls were definitely going to swoon over him.

-"Can I come in?" Sasuke turned to his side. Naruto was leaning against the doorframe. His outfit was similar to 19th century young boy's outfit.

-"Yeah, sure." Sasuke turned back to the mirror. Naruto walked into the room. He let the silence hand for a while.

-"Can I ask you something, Teme?"

-"Hn."

-"I don't speak 'Sasuke' but I'll take that as a 'yes'. Do you still like Sakura-chan?" Sasuke sighed and tried fixing his tie.

-"Didn't we have this conversation not long ago? I don't like her. I like Sayuri." Naruto grinned.

-"For a person who like Sayuri, you sure don't hang out a lot with her." Sasuke tensed up a little.

-"Hn."

-"Ha! I knew it! You still like Sakura-chan! Oh yeah, I'm so good!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He really wanted to hit that idiot. Naruto then looked over at Sasuke.

-"So…I heard you found out about Daichi." Naruto said. Sasuke broke his pencil.

-"Where'd you hear that?" Sasuke shouted.

-"Itachi told me. He tells me a _lot _of things."

-"I'll kill that guy." Sasuke muttered under his breath. Naruto swung his arm over Sasuke's shoulders.

-"Jeez Teme, you're such a dense guy. Doesn't even know who he's in love with! But I'll help you." Sasuke's eye twitched.

-"And I'm guessing I have no say in this."

-"Nope!"

-"Hn."

-"Itachi sure does tell me a lot of things. Hey Sasuke, what was that about you being obsessed with butterflies?"

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

-Dressing Room-

-"Oh my god! Where's my parasol?" Ino asked. All the girls were frantically searching for their things. The play was almost on and everyone was coming down with stage fright.

-"Relax Ino-chan, it's right here." Hinata said, handing Ino her parasol. Sakura stumbled as she walked with her shoes.

-"I swear 19th century shoes are so hard to walk in!" She complained. Hinata then walked in.

-"Ah Hinata, you look so cute!" Tenten exclaimed. Hinata blushed.

-"T-thanks." Kakashi ran into the dressing room.

-"Okay everyone, do your best and try to give the greatest performance you can do! Go!" Kakashi exclaimed.

-"Go Sakura, it's your part first." Matsuri whispered. Sakura nodded.

~*~*~*~

-"Raito, please tell me it's not true! Tell me you're not really engaged!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke turned his back to her.

-"I'm sorry Aimi, but I can't love you. We both are engaged to someone so we better just get used to it." Sakura shook her head and run up to Sasuke to hug him from behind.

-"I broke that engagement to be with you!" Sasuke tried to break free from her.

-"I can't. Aimi, you must forget about me, there's no use in trying to hold our love. It's all over." Sasuke then walked offstage. Sakura fell to her knees.

-"Raito, please come back. I love you so much…" Sakura whispered the last part. Naruto and the others watched from behind the curtain. He was in tears.

-"Oh Raito, she now says she loves you!" He sobbed. Tenten smacked him.

-"It's your turn! Go!"

-"Oh." Naruto ran into the stage where Raito was supposed to be sitting on a log. Sasuke looked up.

-"Oh, my good friend it's you. Please sit down." Naruto sat down.

-"Sir, I sense that you are in distress." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

-"Indeed I am. I just told Aimi that we have to let go of each other." Naruto gasped. He stood up with fists at his sides. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

-"But Sir, not meaning to be discourteous but you love Aimi! You can't just let her go like that! That's preposterous!" Sasuke chuckled and ruffled Naruto's hair. Naruto hated this part of the scene.

-"You're still young so I'm positive that you don't know much about adult love. You see, I can't love Aimi and she can't love me. Our love is unthinkable and it could never happen." Naruto crossed his arms and pouted.

-"Adults are such an nuisance when it comes to reasons of why they can't do something." Sasuke shook his head.

-"I'm only a young teenager but I still need to act like an adult. It's the duty of my family name." Sasuke sighed.

~*~*~*~

-"Please Aimi-san, do not leave. You'll get in trouble if you get caught leaving your residence to see that Raito." Ino pleaded. Sakura smiled as she snuck over the window.

-"My friend, do not fret over me. I just need to speak a few words to my former love. This will be the last time since he doesn't ever want to see me again." Sakura looked down sadly and then went out the window. Ino leaned over the window.

-"Just keep my family distracted until my arrival."

-"Okay, miss."

-"Thank you!" Sakura then ran off. The lights went off where her home scene was and ascended to the other half of stage where it was Sasuke's home. Sasuke and Naruto were talking on the balcony when they heard a rustle in the garden.

-"Who's there?" Sasuke demanded. Sakura came into view. Naruto smiled.

-"Ah, it's Aimi-chan! What brings you here, Aimi-chan?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled at him but then her smile turned grim when her eyes landed upon Sasuke.

-"I came to talk to you Raito."

-"We have nothing to talk about." Sakura glared at him.

-"Yes, we do." Naruto's eyes darted back and forth.

-"Uh, I'll leave you two alone." Naruto then went offstage. Sasuke leaped down form his balcony.

-"You should leave before the guards see you here."

-"I'm not leaving until I say what I have to say." Sakura declared. Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples.

-"Then say it." Sakura nodded. This scene was sort of familiar and nostalgic.

-"I came to say that within a few days I'll be leaving this place for another." The Uchiha's eye went wide.

-"Where to?"

-"Somewhere far. I just want to say that…even though you say we can't love each other anymore, I'll hold onto our love because I can't forget you." Sakura said. Sasuke turned away from her.

-"You wasted your time. Go home."

-"But—."

-"Just go home!" Sasuke shouted. Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes and she ran off. Sasuke turned and fell to the floor. He clamped his hands over his eyes.

-"What have I done?"

~*~*~*~

Sakura picked up her bags. She was leaving and her family and friends were bidding her farewell.

-"Please send us a telegram when you get there." Tenten said.

-"I will." Sakura turned and frowned.

-"I'm sorry, Aimi but he's not here." Ino said.

-"Yeah, I guess he really was serious." Sakura turned to get onto her train but her name was quickly heard. She whipped around and saw Sasuke running to her. Sakura smiled and stepped down. When Sasuke reached her, he panted for air.

-"Aimi, don't leave. I want to tell you that I'm sorry."

~*~*~*~

From behind the curtain everybody's jaw dropped. Naruto and Gaara looked at each other.

-"That's not his line! He's supposed to say that he will come with her." Gaara said.

-"I know. I think Teme is trying to apologize to Sakura-chan with Raito's role."

~*~*~*~

Sakura was confused. This was not the line that Sasuke was supposed to say.

-"I'm sorry for being jerk and saying those horrid things to you. I should've known the whole story about your…. engagement. I was rash by doing those things when I should've just paid more attention. I'd understand if you want to hate me." Sasuke said. Sakura looked at Sasuke, then Kakashi, and back at Sasuke. What was he doing?

-"Psst! Sakura-chan, psst!" Naruto whispered. Sakura looked over at Naruto.

-"He's apologizing to you! Play along!" Naruto mouthed. It took a moment for Sakura understand what he was saying. Sakura smiled genuinely at Sasuke.

-"I could never hate you. You're forgiven!" Sasuke smiled slightly.

-"Great." '_Now this is where we have to kiss. Here goes nothing._' Sasuke thought. He then crushed his lips to Sakura's. Suddenly it was like time had stood still and nothing else mattered. Sakura snaked her arms around Sasuke's neck. Everybody's jaws dropped again.

When the separated Sasuke quickly turned away with a tint of red on his cheeks. Sakura was blushing furiously. She shook her head. _'No, I can't be falling for Sasuke again! I'm dating Alex.'_ The audience then began clapping as the whole cast held hands and bowed. Naruto put his arm around Sasuke's neck.

-"Nice, Teme!" Naruto said with a huge grin.

-"It's just a kiss that I needed to do for the play!" Sasuke argued.

-"Sure." Naruto chuckled. Sasuke smiled a small one. The play was a success. Sakura hugged all of her friends and waved at the crowd. Nathan waved back with a full smile. Sasuke noticed and smiled for the both of them. It seemed that Nathan made Sakura very happy. A new feeling was blossoming into Sasuke's heart and he could not figure out what it was. Sayuri was in the audience, fuming.

-"That's supposed to be Sasuke and _me_!" She growled. Neji put his arms around Tenten's waist and kissed her on cheek. He looked out into the crowd to spot his uncle but saw something else. He saw Elmo sitting on a seat, clapping, and then slashed his finger right across his neck slowly to interpret death. Neji ran right through the auditorium doors.

-"Auuuuuggghh! The curse of Elmo is here again! Run for your lives!" He screamed. Shikamaru gritted his teeth.

-"I'm _not _paying for that door!"

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

-Christmas Day-

It was finally Christmas morning and everyone on the Haruno residence was passing around the presents. Daisuke passed his gift to Carole

-"This is for you." He said before kissing her cheek. Carole blushed. Sakura held onto Nathan in her lap. He was playing around with toys his mother had bought him.

-"This for you mommy." Nathan said passing Sakura a small photograph.

-"Thanks." Sakura said. She looked at the picture and she gasped. It was a picture of Sakura holding newborn Nathan before he taken away by his adoptive parents. She looked down at her son.

-"Uncle Gaara found it!" Nathan exclaimed pointing to Gaara. Sakura looked over towards Gaara.

-"Actually mom found it and gave it to me." Gaara said. Sakura hugged Nathan.

-"Thanks anyway. This is very special to me now." Itachi then nudged Sakura right in the side. He had a smirk plastered on his face.

-"Hey Sakura, how was kissing my brother in the play?" He asked. Temari smacked him in the shoulder.

-"Keep quiet on the kiss." The older sister hissed. Itachi rubbed his shoulder.

-"Ow! I was just asking." Sakura giggled.

-"Okay! Who wants some hot chocolate?" Arisa asked as she exited the kitchen with a big plate of hot chocolate. Kankuro waved his hand frantically in the air.

-"Ohh, me! Me! I want some!" Kankuro jumped over the torn wrapping paper to get the chocolate. Everybody sweat dropped. Just then the front door opened.

-"Anybody here?" Naruto's voice called. The whole gang entered the house. Daisuke scratched his head.

-"Err…come in?" He said. Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, and Matsuri entered the home.

-"Ohhh, hot chocolate! Give me some!" Naruto snatched the cup of hot chocolate from Kankuro's hands and drank it up.

-"Hey!" Kankuro shouted. Naruto ignored him. Ino turned to Sakura.

-"By the way Sakura, we found this gift outside your doorstep. It's addressed to you." Ino said as she passed the gift to Sakura.

-"For me?" Sakura looked at the small red colored bag. She opened the bag, and then there was a small box. She opened it too and saw that it was a gold, heart-shaped locket.

-"Cool! Look at what the front says!" Tenten exclaimed. Sakura saw the engraved letters of her name '_Sakura_'. She opened up the locket to which there was a small note.

-"What's it say?" Naruto asked.

-"It says '_thy beauty shall never stray away.'_" Sakura read. Her friends all looked at each other. Nathan crawled towards the small folded note on the ground. He yanked at Sakura's pant leg

-"Mommy, look at this." He said. Sakura took hold of it and unfolded it.

-"It's a poem."

-"Well, read it then!" Tenten urged. Sakura nodded.

-"_There's no special someone  
to love and adore;  
No warm hands to hold  
by the windy sea shore._

There's no one to comfort  
and calm all her fears;  
No tender sweet nothings  
sung into my ears.

There's no lovers lane  
for to stroll arm-in-arm;  
No one to care for  
and protect her from harm.

There's no butterfly kisses  
to give or receive;  
No sweet champagne wishes  
on this New Year's Eve.

There's no one to hold,  
when she cries in the night;  
No making love,  
'til the soft morning light.

There's no wedding to plan,  
no ring to display;  
No flowers to send  
on Valentine's Day.

There's no one to call me,  
''My sweet turtle dove;''  
No soul mate, no princess,  
sent down from above.

On these joys that I lack,  
I try not to dwell.  
Will love bloom again...?  
Only time can tell.'."

-"Whom could it be from?" Shikamaru asked. Sakura shrugged her shoulders and picked up Nathan. Naruto looked out the window where the snow was falling. He grinned.

-"I have a pretty good guess."

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_**To Be Continued…**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: ****Sorry, it took a long time to update but I had so much to do. Phew! Such a long chapter! I tried my best to add a lot of SasuSaku and humor. You readers tell me what you think. The poem that Sakura reads is one that I found on some website. I do not know who wrote it but I give great credit to the person. It was a wonderful poem. Who do you think gave that present to Sakura? Figure it out next chapter! **

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Here's a preview of the next chapter: Saturday Afternoon Mishaps

_-"Sai! When'd you get here?" Sakura asked. Sai smiled at her. _

_-"Just a few hours ago with a very special message for you."_


	18. Saturday Afternoon Mishaps

**A/N: **PLEASE REVIEW

- - -

Chapter 18: Saturday Afternoon Mishaps

- - -

Sasuke opened the front door if his home and shook off his winter coat to hang on the coat hanger. His whole home was decorated with Christmas decorations and numerous presents under the tree.

-"Mom? Dad? I'm home." Sasuke said as walked across the living room. Mikoto rushed out of the kitchen and hugged her son.

-"Merry Christmas Sasuke! Itachi is coming over soon so we can open our presents." Mikoto said. Sasuke sighed. Last thing he needed is his brother home. He just wanted to go upstairs to his room and listen to some music.

-"Where's dad?" Sasuke asked. Mikoto brushed off some flour off her dress.

-"He's in the office but will be home shortly." Sasuke nodded and went upstairs to his bedroom. He immediately grabbed his iPod and a book. He just needed some peace and quiet before his idiotic brother comes over. Every year during a Christmas day dinner the family gets drunk and Sasuke has to deal with his wasted brother. Maybe this year Temari can handle it on her own.

-"Teme!" Naruto yelled as he barged right into Sasuke's room. Sasuke's eyes widened and jumped off his bed before Naruto can land on him.

-"Idiot! What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. Naruto chuckled and took off his snow boots. It was obvious that he was up to something.

-"So Teme, where'd you buy that fancy shmancy necklace for Sakura-chan?" Sasuke choked on his own spit.

-"I-I have no idea what you're talking about." _'Damn! I just stuttered.'_ Naruto's grin grew wider.

-"And that poem! That was just so…unlike you but in a funny way!" Naruto rolled on the floor laughing. Sasuke glared daggers at Naruto.

-"I didn't write that poem."

-"Of course you did! I should've known when you asked me for that book of love poems! You needed inspiration." Naruto surmised. Sasuke smacked Naruto right on the head but he still kept on laughing.

-"Shut up Dobe!" Sasuke tackled Naruto to the floor. They rolled on the floor hitting each other until they heard a car door slam outside. Sasuke was on top of Naruto clutching onto his collar.

-"Crap, Itachi's here."

-"Really? Well then you should get off me!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke stood up and looked out his window.

-"Shit!"

-"What is it?" Naruto asked as he brushed the dirt off his clothes. Sasuke turned around.

-"Sakura's here too."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"It's fantastic that you all are here! Oh Sakura honey, your son is so cute! Sasuke is upstairs in his room with Naruto." Mikoto said. Sakura's smile dropped.

-"Sasuke? He is here?" Nathan noticed the blush on Sakura's face. Mikoto smiled.

-"Yes, my Sasu-kun always has Christmas dinner with us. I'm sure he'll be delighted to hear that you are here too." Sakura giggled at Sasuke's nickname. Daisuke approached Mikoto and genuinely smiled at her.

-"Thank you for inviting us to dinner." He said. Mikoto flushed.

-"O-o-of course! Your welcome!" Fugaku placed a hand on his wife's shoulder.

-"We should eat now." He said in his deep voice and glared at the Haruno. Daisuke gulped and laughed nervously.

-"Oi! Come down to dinner, Sasu-chan!" Itachi yelled.

-"Stop calling me that!" Sasuke yelled from upstairs. Sakura reddened and looked down at her hands, following her family to the dining room. Arisa stayed home to look after Syaoran but Yuudai tagged along insisting that he wanted join the Haruno clan to the Uchiha home.

-"Fine then. Mr. Tinkle Pants come down!" Itachi yelled as Temari playfully punched him the shoulder.

-"One day you'll wake up in your grave as a result of your bullying." Temari said.

-"It's worth it." Itachi laughed.

~*~*~*~

Sasuke peeked at the family from behind the wall. Naruto was not far behind but he was restraining himself from laughing. This was just too much for him.

-"Naruto, remember that time when I allowed you stay over my house for almost a year when you kept having chronic nightmares?" Sasuke asked.

-"How could I forget? Stupid tooth fairy trying to steal my ramen." Naruto muttered the last part to himself.

-"Well now's the time you can repay me."

-"How?"

-"By having dinner with my family so I can avoid Sakura." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest.

-"And why should I?" He demanded. Sasuke smirked.

-"Because if you don't then I'll have to tell Hinata about that time when you made-out with that guy in the bar."

-"Hey! In my defense, I was drunk and that guy was attractive looking!"

-"It was a guy!"

-"But he looked like a girl! Those types of guys are just irresistible! Haven't you ever watched those bi-shonen anime?"

-"Never mind that. Are you doing it?" Naruto hesitated but nodded his head.

-"Fine but I'm doing this for the free food. My folks usually just go out for Chinese and get drunk."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Hey, Mr. Tinkle Pants finally came down." Itachi joked. Sasuke glared at him.

-"Sakura-chan! Great to see you here!" Naruto exclaimed, rushing up to Sakura and pulling her into a bone-crushing hug.

-"I just saw you this morning, Naruto." Sakura remarked. Naruto paused.

-"Oh yeah. Hehe, I forgot. Hey! Food! Finally, something besides Chinese for Christmas dinner." Naruto plopped himself in a seat at the dinner table.

-"Idiot." Sasuke muttered under his breath. Daisuke turned to Sasuke and scrutinized him. Sasuke sensed the stare and in turn stared back at him.

-"So you're the well-known Uchiha kid I've been hearing of." Daisuke said.

-"I am?"

-"You're also the kid who broke my daughter's heart." Daisuke's voice deepened. _'Kid?' _Sasuke thought in his head. Daisuke bent down so his lips were close to Sasuke's ear.

-"Just to let you know, I am not a guy you want to mess with. Sakura has been hurt enough." Daisuke whispered haughtily. Sasuke went rigid and nodded his head. Daisuke smiled and stood up firm.

-"Good." Then he went to the dinner table. _'Is that guy bipolar or something? He just threatened me and then went all smiles. He is definitely Sakura's dad. A dad that my mom also has the hots for.' _

-"What was that about?" Sakura asked when she walked up to Sasuke. She was wearing a red spaghetti strapped dress that reached to her knees. She looked absolutely stunning. Then something sparkly caught Sasuke's eye.

-"That necklace." He pointed to Sakura's neck. It was the necklace he had left on her front doorstep.

-"This? Ino found on my doorstep and it was addressed to me. Isn't it beautiful?"

-"Hn." They both walked to the table and began eating. At first it was silent but of course Naruto ended it. The house fascinated him.

-"Wow, did you redo the dining room, Mrs. U?" Naruto asked. Mikoto nodded.

-"Sweet! This beats my house run by the old lady."

-"Ah, that's right! Tsunade is your adoptive mother! I always forget since she never comes into the house when she dropped you off for your play dates with Sasuke." Fugaku said.

-"That's 'cause she'd rather return home and drink sake. That old lady never does anything useful." Naruto said. Sakura sweat dropped.

-"I'm sure Tsunade-sama isn't always like that." She said in defense for her teacher.

-"Yeah, she is. I remember how she was so drunk to even remember who I was whenever I went to the Dobe's house." Sasuke said.

FLASHBACK

-"Come on Teme! I've got some new toys that Tsunade baa-chan got me!" Six-year-old Naruto exclaimed to Sasuke. They walked into Naruto's house but the house smelled like sake so the boys covered their noses.

-"It smells worse than usual." Sasuke grunted. Tsunade walked into the living. Her eyes almost popped out when she saw Sasuke.

-"OH. MY. GOD! It's King Kong! I loved your movie!" Tsunade joyously called out. She bent down and bowed in front of Sasuke. Before Sasuke could utter out a sound she passed out on the floor. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other.

-"Wanna poke her with a stick?" Sasuke asked.

-"Cool!"

END FLASHBACK

The adults all laughed to the story.

-"By the way, where's Gaara?" Fugaku asked realizing that one Haruno boy was missing. Daisuke swallowed a piece of his chicken.

-"He's spending Christmas with his girlfriend."

-"I know _I _would like to spend Christmas with my girlfriend." Yuudai said, turning his head to Sakura. He looked at her with puppy-dog eyes. Sakura forced a smile and turned the other way.

-"I'm positive you'll find a girlfriend soon." Sakura commented meekly. Yuudai nodded and inched closer to her.

-"Uh…Yuudai? I don't think you should—."

_SPLASH! _

-"Oops." Sasuke said monotonously. His wine glass was tipped over and the wine had soaked through Yuudai's shirt.

-"You jerk! That was no accident!" Yuudai yelled. He was standing up from his seat. Sasuke shot right up too and slammed his hands onto the table.

-"Are you saying that I did that on purpose?" Sasuke demanded. Nathan began crying due to the loud yelling so Sakura tried comforting him.

-"Here, I'll go get towel for you to dry, Come to the kitchen with me, Yuudai." Carole said. Yuudai scoffed at the young Uchiha and grudgingly followed Carole. Naruto looked at Sasuke and at the kitchen doors.

-"What's his problem?" He asked tilting his head to the kitchen doors indicating Yuudai.

-"Who cares?" Sasuke sat back down. The table was silent for a moment.

-"Who wants dessert?" Mikoto asked trying to ease the tension. Everybody raised hands.

~*~*~*~

Sasuke immediately regretted dessert. About an hour into the dinner the grown-ups including Naruto started drinking.

-"Mrs. U, this dinner is awesome!" Naruto slurred.

-"Thank you very much!" Mikoto hiccupped. Fugaku finished his 24th cup of vodka. He turned to Daisuke with intense eyes.

-"Haruno, you stay away from my wife!"

-"Uchiha, I have my own wife! Why? Because she is such a great bed-mate!" Daisuke yelled. Carole blushed.

-"Oh darling! You're not so bad yourself!" Carole said. Fugaku poured himself another glass.

-"Oh I know you want my wife! But you can't have her! Because I am sex god! A dirty sex god!" Fugaku stood up on his seat and tore his shirt open. Sakura covered Nathan's eyes.

-"Oh dear." She whispered. Sasuke banged his against the table. Itachi and Temari were gone already because they had "taxes" to pay. Yuudai already passed out on the floor after his first cup of vodka. Naruto leaned alongside Sakura and looked at her with puppy-dog eyes.

-"Sakura-chan, do you think I'm hot?" Naruto asked. Sakura blinked.

-"Uh, Naruto? I think you're attractive but not that way."

-"Oh, I get it! It's _him_!" Naruto pointed to Sasuke. Sakura tensed a little. She really wanted to get away from the Uchiha family.

-"It's always Sasuke! You know, ever since elementary school he had every single girl liking him than me! But he can't have Hinata-chan because she loves me and not him!"

-'Shut up." Sasuke growled.

-"Yeah but Teme doesn't have anyone right now because he likes some other girl." Naruto garbled.

-"I see." Sakura took a giant sip of her drink.

-"And that girl is you!" Naruto yelled before falling flat on the ground. Nathan clapped his hands.

-"More!" He cried. Sakura blushed and stood up from her seat. Sasuke turned away because his blood was boiling. He was going to kill Naruto as soon as he wakes up.

-"I'm going to go have dessert with Nathan outside." She whispered and departed briskly.

-"Sakura wait—." Sasuke took back his extended hand and glared at the unconscious boy on the floor.

-"You're so dead later!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Open wide." Nathan opened his mouth to allow his mother serve him ice cream. He scowled at the freezing sensation. They went outside to the garden to avoid any more embarrassment. Heat rushed up to Sakura's face when she recalled what Naruto had said to her about Sasuke's feelings.

-"He's drunk", She whispered. "So he'll just blab out whatever comes to his mind." Nathan saw Sakura's red face.

-"Why are you all red, mommy?" He asked. Sakura patted his head.

-"I'm just cold." She said but then realizing that she was cold. Her jacket was still in the house but she can't go back there while Sasuke is still inside. _'Damn it! Why is it so hard to forget these feelings?' _Sakura rubbed her arms. She was so cold.

-"You should always bring your jacket with you at all times." A voice said. Sakura almost screamed because some sort of cloth covered her face but stopped herself because she heard Nathan giggling.

-"Sasuke onii-chan!" Nathan yelled and grabbed hold of Sasuke's leg.

-"_Sasuke_?" Sakura removed the object blocking her vision and saw that it was her jacket. Sasuke sat down beside her with Nathan on his lap. He allowed the silence to hang for a bit.

-"Sorry about Naruto. He usually says crazy things when he's drunk. Sometimes it's mostly lies." Sasuke said. Sakura felt a pang in her chest.

-"Oh, right! 'Cause I know you and I have already moved on with our lives. I've got Alex and you've got…Sayuri." Sakura didn't know why she was acting this way. Normally she would be fine but it was like as if Sasuke just tore her heart in half all over again. _That _feeling was coming back again; the emotion of love.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Millie drummed her fingers on her lap. It was Christmas but she had to spend with her psychologist to talk more about her tragic loss. The man looked at her for a moment.

-"Er—Dr. Mizuno?"

-"Yes?"

-"When can I leave?" Millie asked. She hated talking about Marshall. Why couldn't the man just leave her alone?

-"Sorry Millie, I can't do that. My job is to help you get over the death of your boyfriend."

-"I'm sorry? Get over it? You expect me to get over Marshall when he was someone that I loved? That's so stupid!" Millie yelled. Dr. Mizuno wrote down something on his clipboard. Millie sighed and decided to watch the clock instead to pass time.

-"How was your relationship with Marshall like?"

-"Why should I tell you? That's private." Millie remarked. Dr. Mizuno raised an eyebrow.

-"Did he ever hit you?"

-"No."

-"Did he ever try to pressure you into doing any drugs?"

-"No!"

-"Or sexual activity?" Millie sprang up from her seat.

-"No! Marshall would never do that! He was kind and sweet. He would never do anything to me." Millie shouted.

-"It says here that he left to Chicago a few months ago before his death. Was there any particular reason? Like he was in some sort of trouble?" Millie clenched her fists. She wanted to hit him so badly.

-"No!"

-"Millie, your father told me that he found a passport to Chicago in your room."

-"Yeah and?" Millie pressed.

-"And I think that maybe Marshall might've called you a few days before to ask you to come to Chicago and run away with him." Millie stomped her foot startling the doctor. Her fist was balled up so tight that it started to bleed from her fingernails digging into the skin.

-"I got that passport because I wanted to visit him over the break! He never once mentioned to run away with him because he wasn't even supposed to know! I wanted to surprise him but now I can't because he's dead! DEAD!" Millie cried. She couldn't hold it in anymore. The tears streaked down her face as she collapsed to the floor crying.

-"He should've never died! I should've asked him to stay here in Konoha instead of letting him go! But I didn't so it's my fault!" Millie bawled. Dr. Mizuno nodded and wrote stuff down again. Millie kept on crying but then heard the Dr. Mizuno getting from his seat. She watched him take out a bottle of medication from a cabinet. He passed it to her.

-"They're anti-depressants. It's obvious that you'll need these due to the stress you're having. Take one now." Dr. Mizuno said. Millie could've sworn that she saw something in his eyes but she shook the idea away. She unscrewed the cap from the bottle and took one pill. But the moment the pill went down to her stomach she began to feel something.

Millie felt drowsy and her head began to nod. She felt herself detaching from consciousness. Before Millie closed her eyes she felt Dr. Mizuno putting a hand on her jacket and un-zippering it.

-"Have a nice sleep." He cooed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Back at Konoha Academy-

-"Class, I have graded all of your essays that you have handed in before the break. I will pass them out now." Kurenai sensei said. The class nodded. Kira tapped Sasuke on the shoulder.

-"What?" He asked in a rude tone.

-"Have you seen Sakura? I didn't see her this morning." Kira asked.

-"You are actually concerned over someone? I though punk people like you only liked stuff like skulls and death. And no, I haven't seen her." Sasuke turned his attention back to the blackboard.

-"Don't be mean to her." Danny said. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Kira smiled at him.

-"Thanks."

-"No problem. I think your punk style is cool." Danny smiled for a moment and then looked back down at his novel. Kira smiled even more. Kurenai passed Naruto his essay.

-"A 'C'? That's awesome! Thanks Kurenai-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed. Kurenai smiled.

-"My pleasure, Naruto. You did a great job but try being a bit more descriptive and spell-check." Kurenai advised.

-"Will do. Hey Teme! I got a 'C'! Teme? Teme, are you listening to me?" Naruto waved a hand in front of Sasuke's face.

-"What?" Sasuke snapped out of his daze.

-"What are you think—you're thinking about Sakura-chan aren't you?" Naruto smirked. Sasuke scowled at him.

-"Wrong. I'm thinking about…finals."

-"Tch, finals aren't for months!"

-"Can everyone sit in their seats, please?" Students went back to their seats but Naruto wasn't through yet. Sasuke was writing down some facts about Europe but a note flicked onto his desk. Sasuke hid it under his palm so Kurenai wouldn't see. He saw Naruto nodding at him. Sasuke unfolded the note.

**-So what happened last night while I was drunk?**

Sasuke shook his head and sighed. He picked up his pencil and wrote something down on the note. He then threw halfway across the room to Naruto's desk while Kurenai wasn't looking. Naruto opened the note.

**-Nothing**

-"Baka!" Naruto hissed under his breath. The note was tossed back to Sasuke. Sasuke opened the note and quirked an eyebrow

**Something DID happen! Tell me! PLEASE!!!!!**

-"He's not going to give up." Sasuke sighed. He wrote down his recollection of Christmas dinner. Naruto got the note back and instantaneously opened it.

**You got drunk and admitted to Sakura that I still love her. **

Naruto's eyes bulged. He was _that _drunk to tell Sakura all that? The rest of the conversation went like this:

**-Teme, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize how drunk I was!**

**-Doesn't matter because she now knows my feelings! Idiot!**

**-Wait. **_**YOUR **_**feelings? Do you actually love her?**

**-No**

**-Yes you do! Oh my god! I can't believe you still like Sakura-chan! I told you that you were in denial!**

**-Shut up**

**-I'm not even talking. I'm writing. But since when have you liked Sakura-chan?**

**-……….since the masquerade ball, okay? Happy?**

**-I KNEW IT! Do you LIKE her or LOVE her? You better answer this. **

**-If I tell you, do you promise that you won't tell ANYONE?**

**-PROMISE!**

**-Because if you tell someone then I will rip out your tongue and feed it to the dogs.**

**-I said I PROMISE!**

**-Fine. I love her**

**-I'm sorry can you repeat that?**

**-DOBE! It's on paper! There's no need to repeat!**

**-So you love her?**

**-Yeah**

**-What're going to do about it?**

**-What do you mean?**

**-And I thought I was dense! Are you going to ask her out?**

**-I'd rather not**

**-Why?**

**-Because she's already happy with Alex.**

**-SO?! That's never stopped you before! Where's the Sasuke Uchiha that used to fight for what he wanted? You going soft now?**

**-Sasuke Uchiha never goes soft**

**-Then go for Sakura-chan.**

**-I will! And I'll send Alex right to hell if he gets in my way!**

**-That's a bit too far, isn't it?**

**-Anything to make Sakura fall in love with me. **

**-Sweet!-**

The bell rang and Sasuke quickly hid the note inside his notebook before Kurenai could see and reprimand him. Naruto sprinted to his desk.

-"We should totally celebrate!"

-"We haven't even gone out yet."

-"Not for you! For me because I just won two tickets to this tropical island!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke zipped his backpack and closed his textbook.

-"It's still winter. Spring doesn't come for another two months or so." Sasuke said while they walked out of the classroom to their next class.

-"I know but I know you're already thinking perverted thoughts, eh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and elbowed Sasuke in the side.

-"You've been spending too much with your perverted dad."

-"I know! Sasuke, I read one of his books and you actually _learn _stuff! You should totally read it." Naruto exclaimed and passed Sasuke his copy of Jaraiya's novel. Sasuke looked down at the book and opened it to skim through.

-"She looked at me with bright eyes that I've been long for. I then felt her hand grab my—What the hell is this?! This is porn!" Sasuke threw the book into the garbage and walked away. Naruto ran after him leaving the book behind. Lee then passed by with his usual skipping. He stopped near the trashcan.

-"It's very un-youthful to litter!" He bent down to pick up the bawled up paper to dispose in the trashcan but he stopped shortly.

-"What's this?" Lee took the book out of the garbage. "Why, it's a book! Why would anyone throw away literature?" Lee skimmed right through the book and his eyes twinkled.

-"This…this novel is so youthful! I must show Gai-sensei my new discovery! Who knew that being in a bed together could be so fascinating!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-The Office-

-"Mr. Auburn, could you wait a second so I can take this to Tsunade-sama?" The lady at the desk asked. Demetri nodded.

-"Of course." He said. The lady smiled and went the other way. Soon Shizune came to the desk with a whole stack of folders.

-"Where's Ms. Takishi?" She asked.

-"She went to Tsunade-sama to sign a paper of mine." Demetri answered eying the folders. Shizune sighed and wiped with sweat off her forehead with her arm.

-"Well, tell her to put these away to the cabinet when she gets back. I would do them myself but I'm very busy and she has the keys to the cabinet."

-"Will do." Demetri smiled. Shizune nodded and left the folders on top of the desk. Demetri looked at the clock and sighed. He picked up a random folder and opened it up. His eyes twinkled.

-"Sakura Haruno's info, eh. Might as well take a quick look." Demetri read through Sakura's whole information and even scoffed at the fact that she had been labeled genius.

-"Divorced parents, grew up in Suna, blah blah blah." Demetri then got to the section of her family info. He read Nathan's name.

-"Nathan Xavier Haruno, born in Suna Hospital, and Sakura's child. Father is…" Demetri trailed off. His mouth was wide open.

-"Father is Daichi Uchiha. Uchiha. As in related to _Sasuke _Uchiha?" Demetri looked around the office and gingerly teared off the paper from the folder and returned it back on the desk. He folded the paper and stuffed it into the back of his jean pocket. The receptionist then came back with Demetri's transcript.

-"Okay, Tsunade-sama has signed your papers to go back to England." She said. Demetri shook his head and smirked.

-"Oh no, I have decided not to leave after all. There's just _something _about this school that makes me enjoy it." Demetri let out a low chuckle. He couldn't wait to share this new piece of information to Hikari.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Cafeteria-

Ino wrinkled her nose at Tenten's lunch.

-"What is it that you're eating?" She asked.

-"Cottage cheese, low fat yogurt, water, and carrots. They're good for you especially if you're into training. I'm going to try out for the cross country team and I need to get in shape."

-"But you're already skinny enough, Tenten-chan." Hinata said. Tenten rolled her eyes taking a spoonful of yogurt. Sakura and Matsuri came to the lunch table with their trays. Ino flipped through some pages of her latest magazine but then screamed.

-"What? What happened?" Shikamaru asked.

-"Guess who I just saw!" Ino squealed.

-"Who?" Naruto asked with a mouthful of ramen. Ino pointed to a page in her magazine.

-"Sai?" Neji said. Yes, there was Sai right smack dab in the middle of the page. The headline mentioned about him being the most advanced dancer in all of Europe. Sai was dancing with some beautiful woman and it said that they have won 1st place in their competition.

-"It says here that they are looking for a new dance partner because Sai's partner recently twisted her ankle." Alex read.

-"I haven't seen Sai since we were in Spain." Sakura said. Alex frowned. _'What? ANOTHER guy that was close to Sakura to even go to Spain with her?' _Alex glared at Sasuke from across the table. Naruto took notice and nudged Sasuke who then saw it too. He looked at Alex with the famous Uchiha glare. Sakura saw this and slammed her hands down.

-"You guys can't go through one day without glaring at each other. How immature!" Sakura sat back down in a huff. Yuudai leaned towards her.

-"Well, I know how to behave around a lady." He said. Yuudai was about to sit back down but instead his butt landed right on the floor. Yuudai howled in pain and saw Sasuke right above him, hands in his pockets, looking the other way.

-"Sorry, guess my foot got caught on your chair's leg and moved it." Yuudai gritted his teeth.

-"You did that on purpose!"

-"Did I? Or maybe you accidentally moved the chair away with your fat butt to get close to Sakura." Yuudai stood there in confusion.

-"Really? I don't really know—Hey! You're just trying to confuse me!" Sasuke shrugged.

-"Just shows how stupid you are." Yuudai growled under his breath and sat down in his chair without another word. Sasuke sat down too and Naruto gave him thumbs up. Sakura laughed to herself at how Sasuke pestered Yuudai like that. Sakura was about to bite into her sandwich but felt a deadly presence.

-"What're you doing here, Hikari?" Ino demanded. Hikari simpered and her eyes averted to Sakura.

-"Sakura darling, can I sit here?" She asked in a bittersweet tone.

-"But the table is full. You can't sit anywhere else."

-"I know. That's why I want your seat."

-"What? Okay, you can't just come here and ask for her chair like that!" Tenten yelled. Neji nodded. Sasuke didn't know what to say. He saw something in Hikari's eyes that called for trouble but he just couldn't figure it out.

-"God, I'm sorry! I didn't think Sakura would react like a BITCH." All the girls stood up from their seats with anger in their eyes. The guys were right behind them for backup. Sakura stepped in front of Hikari with a glare.

-"What did you call me?" She asked. Hikari put up her hands in protection.

-"Ooh, you wouldn't want to do that Sakura."

-"And why the hell not?"

-"Because I'll do this." Hikari stood on a cafeteria chair and cleared her throat. "Everyone! Can I have your attention please?"

-"What is she doing?" Hinata asked Neji but he shrugged. Hikari winked at Sakura and turned to their fellow peers.

-"Someone from our school has a kid. Yes, a kid. And that _someone _is our very own Sakura Haruno." The whole cafeteria became silent and Sakura felt her heart skip a beat.

-"No." She whispered. Hikari's hand shot out to grasp onto Sakura's shoulder and snatched her forward.

-"Yes, this girl right here actually had sex with somebody. And not just somebody; an Uchiha! That's why she was after Sasuke Uchiha! Because she's nothing but a slut who is after money and pleasure!" Sakura yanked her arm away and slapped Hikari.

-"Why would you do this? You're nothing but a nasty witch!" Sakura wanted cry so badly.

-"Maybe, but at least I'm not a slut." Hikari flipped her hair and smiled at Sakura.

-"You little—" Ino was about to lunge at Hikari but Shikamaru pulled her back. Soon students around the cafeteria began pound their fists on the table chanting 'slut' right to Sakura.

-"Hmm, guess my work here is done." Hikari turned around.

-"Oh Hikari." Hikari turned but was welcomed by a fist her in face. She fell to the ground with a 'thud'. Naruto was breathing heavily and his fist was turning red from the blow. Gaara pulled Hikari up from the floor.

-"Get up! Is it too hard for a bitch like you?" Gaara kicked Hikari right into the stomach. Hikari groaned. Naruto kept on kicking until blood was coughed up.

Meanwhile Sakura was staring at everybody who was chanting 'slut' at her. Gaara turned to the crowd and glared at them. They all shut up and the cafeteria was very quiet. Meanwhile, Naruto kicking Hikari right in the stomach repeatedly

-"Sakura-chan—"Hinata tried hugging Sakura but she pushed her away and ran out the doors. Sasuke pushed away the chairs and ran after her. Hinata felt like crying but she looked at over at Naruto who beating Hikari up. Even more than Gaara who was Sakura's own brother. Hinata watched with some weird feeling. _'Naruto-kun is defending Sakura-chan even more than he does with me.' _

-"Does he care for her than me?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke didn't even know why he was running after Sakura. It was like something inside him kicked in as soon as she ran away. He wanted murder Hikari for admitting Sakura's secret right in front of the whole cafeteria. Naruto was already taking care of it now it Sasuke's job to find Sakura. He walked into the library thinking that this would be only she would hide. Sasuke was about to give up and search somewhere else but he heard some sniffling.

-"Sakura?" Sasuke called out. He followed the source of the sound to a row of bookshelves way in the back. The one section that no one goes to because of the boring books.

-"Sakura? Are you here?" Sakura had her back against the wall and knees brought up to her chest. Her head was on top of her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs. Sasuke took a step forward and a step back. He now chased her all the way to the library now what is he going to say?

-"Um—."

-"Please go away. The last thing I want is to talk to you, Sasuke." Sakura said. She raised her head up with an angry expression. She wasn't crying which was a surprise to Sasuke.

-"Dobe is dealing with Hikari now. Don't believe everything she said." Sakura clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

-"Shut up."

-"What?"

-"Shut up! Why should _you _care? If you were the first person to call me a slut in the first place! Remember? The rehearsals. The moment you found out that Nathan was _my _child and related to Daichi _Uchiha,_ you snapped! And now you come here to tell me not to pay any attention to Hikari. You are so hypocritical."

-"What're you saying?"

-"What I'm saying is that when it comes to you nothing you do is ever wrong. You and Hikari are did the same thing but you're making Hikari seem like the bad person. That's just the way she is but you're different." Sasuke glared at Sakura.

-"Hold up! Why are you making this seem like my fault? The reason I'm here is because I came to see if you're okay but all you're doing is blaming me."

-"Like you even care. Are you trying to be the hero, Sasuke? Why are you really here?" Sakura demanded.

-"Because you're my friend."

-"You don't even care."

-"Sakura, if I didn't care then why would I save you when Daichi was attacking you, apologize to you during the play, and writing that poem to you even though it nearly ripped up my pride? Then I must be a bad person or a really good actor." Sakura felt her anger die down. She didn't want to do this but Sasuke was right. He really did those wonderful things that helped her out a lot.

-"Wait, if you wrote that poem then you must've given me the necklace."

-"Guilty." Sasuke smirked. Sakura smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

-"Thanks Sasuke." Sakura stood up and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's waist. At first he was surprised but relaxed and her hugged her back. _'She smells so sweet.' _

_CREAK!_

-"What was that?" Sakura asked, pulling away from Sasuke

-"Beats me." Then there was a pounding noise and then bookshelf fell forward.

-"Watch out!" Sasuke yelled and pulled Sakura out of the way. Books landed everywhere including Sasuke's back.

-"That didn't even hurt." Sakura said but realized why it didn't. Sasuke was on top of her that shielded away the books. She blushed.

-"Hn, and they say education doesn't hurt." Sasuke smirked. Sakura laughed a little. Sasuke stared at her and Sakura kissed Sasuke on the lips.

-"Sorry, that was just to wake you up because you won't get up."

-"Oh." Sasuke rolled off her and helped her up. Sakura picked up some of the books and placed them on the computers desks. She stuffed her hands in her pockets.

-"I better get to class before I get detention."

"Hn." Sakura left the library in a hurry. Sasuke picked up a few more books until he saw something sparkly on the floor. It was a ring. Sasuke picked it up and studied it closely.

-"This is Sayuri's."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto and Gaara exited the detention room. After beating Hikari up they were caught by Tsunade and sent to two weeks of after school detention. But surprisingly, Tsunade thanked them right after Hikari entered the nurse's office. Detention was boring but it was all worth it.

-"I'm going home now. Later." Gaara said and left through entrance doors. Naruto nodded and headed to his locker to get some of his schoolbooks. The hallway was so empty so some of the students must be in the lounge.

-"Naruto!" A voice called. Naruto turned and saw Sakura rushing up to him.

-"Sakura-chan!"

-"Hey, can I borrow your English notes? I wasn't in class long enough to take notes from Kurenai-sensei and you along with Sasuke are the only people I know that had English earlier in the morning." Sakura begged.

-"Sure but I barely took any so you can use Teme's book."

-"But how? It's probably in his locker." Sakura said glancing at Sasuke's locker.

-"No problem." Naruto hit Sasuke's locker with his elbow and it opened. His locket was tidy and there were no signs of messiness.

-"The school really needs to that fixed."

-"No way! This is how I can borrow Teme's CD's without asking." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's English notebook. "Here you go."

-"Thanks, I'll give it back when I'm done with it."

-"Sure." Naruto closed the locker and went to his own dorm. Sasuke was on his laptop typing some essay. Naruto turned on the TV and drank some soda.

-"Ugh, I hate this stupid essay. I need my notebook. It has the notes from English." Sasuke was already standing up but Naruto stopped him.

-"You can't, I gave to Sakura-chan."

-"You what?"

-"Yeah, she asked for the notes so I gave her yours. Is there a problem?" Sasuke wanted to punch him so badly.

-"Yes there is! That notebook contains the note we passed in English class saying that I still love Sakura! Now you gave it to her!" Naruto winced at the loudness of Sasuke's voice.

-"Oh. I see the problem."

-"You _think_?" Sasuke yelled. Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto's shirt collar and punched him right on the head.

-"Hey! How was I supposed to know that you put that note there?" Naruto kicked Sasuke in the gut. They rolled on top of each other on the floor. Beating one another up.

-"You're so dead, Dobe!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Neji and Shikamaru's Dorm-

-"What's with white things on my bed?" Neji asked. He looked up at the shaking ceiling. A part of the ceiling was falling off and their light was shaking too.

-"I'm going to kill you!" One voice yelled.

-"Can we just talk about this? Wait, what are you going to do with that stapler, Teme?" Another asked. A series of noise like screaming and more thumping then followed it.

-"The Uchiha must be angry." Shikamaru sighed. Neji used his binder as a shielding from the falling pieces of the ceiling.

-"Well do they have to fight while we studying?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"I'll help you find the note, okay? I'm sure Sakura-chan only went home. Where else can she be?" Naruto said. Sasuke breathed heavily.

-"Fine, but first let me staple your mouth shut!"

-"_Easy! _Do you want to keep wasting time by injuring me or do you want to find that note quick?" Naruto asked. Sasuke lowered down his stapler and ran a hand through raven-black hair. His heart was beating fast because he was unsure whether or not Sakura has read the note yet.

-"Alright. Let's go find it." Sasuke and Naruto left their dorm and headed down the stairs for the main entrance. They needed to be very sneaky because they aren't allowed out at this time yet. They were almost close until the door to the teacher's lounge opened.

-"Oh shi—!" Naruto bumped right into Sasuke's back. Kakashi stood before them with a questioning look.

-"What are you two doing? Seems very suspicious."

-"Nothing." Sasuke and Naruto said in unison. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips. His eyes locked into Sasuke's and he smiled.

-"Let me guess. Naruto gave something to Sakura about Sasuke still liking her without knowing and now you're trying to find her before she gets to read it. Am I right?" Naruto's jaw dropped and Sasuke's eye twitched. How could he know all this? Was he some sort of psycho?

-"But how?" Naruto asked.

-"You two are very loud. Remember, these walls aren't sound proof." Kakashi answered. Naruto and Sasuke turned their backs to Kakashi and began whispering something. Occasionally they glanced at Kakashi and their voices went lower. Sasuke looked at Kakashi.

-"Kakashi-sensei, you need to help us find that note."

-"I'm too tired. Good-bye!" Kakashi was halfway near the entrance doors until Naruto's voice stopped him.

-"If you don't help us then I'll have Granny Tsunade burn all your porno books!" Kakashi froze. Sasuke smirked. They were close to having him.

-"You can't do that. Tsunade won't let you." Kakashi smirked too.

-"_Please_! All I need is a full bottle of sake and some tickets to a spa to get away from Jaraiya and she'll do anything." Naruto said. Kakashi's smirk fell and was replace with a look of defeat. He trudged back to his students.

-"What do I need to do?" He mumbled. Sasuke and Naruto smirked at each other.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Saturday Morning: Airport-

An 18-year-old boy stepped out of his place and smile at the beautiful scenery of Japan. He took off his sunglasses and felt the wind blow through his black hair.

-"So great to be back. Don't you agree, buddy?" a dog appeared behind him and barked happily with his tail wagging. A girl then stepped of the plane too. She had long, semi curly blonde hair and fair skin. Her blue shone brightly when she saw the whole place. Nostalgia flushed through her.

-"Finally! After about 3 years of speaking Chinese I can speak in Japanese without having to explain anyone what I'm saying." She smiled. The other guy sweat dropped.

-"Remind me again why I let you come with me to Japan." The girl smiled brightly.

-"Because I had no other way of getting back to Japan. And, it's been years since I've been to the academy. So many people to see."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kakashi yawned. Waking up at 6:30 in the morning was not his idea of spending Saturdays. Originally, Sasuke and Naruto were going to make him help them find the note yesterday but Kakashi couldn't because his kids couldn't be left alone on Friday. Plus, Millie had a hard time wanting to go back to the doctor. It was so hard that Danny eventually had to go in the session with her.

-"Any sign of her leaving yet?" Sasuke asked. They were all on the roof of a building right across from Sakura's home. Naruto was using the binoculars to spy around.

-"Not yet. Oh, she's about to change." Sasuke snatched the binoculars away and thumped Naruto on the head.

-"OW! I wasn't going to look at her!" Naruto groaned. Kakashi chuckled.

-"You spend too much time with Jaraiya." Sasuke growled. He looked through the binoculars and sighed. He passed them back to Naruto.

-"All clear. She's not changing anymore."

-"Why do you get to make sure that she isn't changing?" Naruto demanded.

-"Because I can handle it more maturely than you, idiot." Kakashi chuckled even more. Spending his Saturday with Naruto and Sasuke might not be so bad after all. They were pretty funny when they're fighting. Two hours later and Sakura finally left her house.

-"God! Sakura-chan takes forever to leave!" Naruto groaned. Sasuke motioned for Kakashi to shut him up.

~*~*~*~

Sakura locked her front door and grabbed Nathan by the hand. They were going to the library for some studying.

-"Mommy, I want a cookie." Nathan said in his cute voice.

-"Mommy will give you a cookie once we meet everyone at Hinata's house."

-"I thought we were going to the library."

-"We are but I need to talk to Hinata about some stuff. Now, you be a good boy." Nathan nodded as Sakura carried him. Hinata's house was close by.

~*~*~*~

-"Okay, we're heading out. I can see my notebook sticking out from her bag." Sasuke said. The guys used the stairs from the side of the building to get down. They waited until Skaura turned a corner before heading down to her direction. They followed her all the way to the Hyuga residence.

-"Damn it! You don't think Neji would be home for the weekend, do you?" Naruto asked.

-"Why not? Hinata is home so must he." Kakashi said. Sasuke scanned around the area. His eyes spotted some vines from the side of the house.

-"Thank goodness this is a traditional Japanese home."

~*~*~*~

-"Welcome Haruno-san! Hinata-san is in her bedroom with some other friends. You may head inside." The servant said.

-"Thank you, Yumi." Sakura smiled. Nathan waved 'hello'. Yumi's heart melted. She loved it whenever Sakura brought over Nathan because he was so cute. Sakura went up the stairs and went right to Hinata's room. She slid the door open.

-"Hi Sakura-chan!" Hinata greeted. Ino, Tenten, and Matsuri were all sitting on the floor. Hinata's room was so neat and simple. It was a tatami room with only a small mattress on the floor, closet, mirror, and a dresser. Sakura put Nathan down and handed him some toys.

-"Okay, now that everyone is here we have to talk about the Valentine Day dance." Ino said. The girls were all in the dance committee after Anko had made an offer about giving them extra credit because they were failing gym except for Tenten who was in the top.

-"I only joined because I hear we get free food in the meetings." Tenten said.

-"Yeah, well we're meeting here today 'cause we're far behind within the planning." Matsuri said. Sakura took about a spiral notebook and began writing down some ideas.

-"We need to decide on some music." Hinata started out. Ino glanced at a few of Hinata's CDs on her shelf.

-"Speaking of music; what is this, Hinata?" Ino asked pointing to the CDs.

-"My music."

-"You listen to Enka?" Sakura asked. Hinata blushed and nodded.

-"It's my favorite type of music."

~*~*~*~

-"Almost there." Sasuke grunted as he climbed up the vine. Naruto struggled to keep up while Kakashi had no problem with climbing up the vine.

-"Is that note really important that I'm nearly risking my life?" Naruto groaned.

-"Shut up and keep climbing." Sasuke grunted. Kakashi chuckled. But by mistake he missed the vine and grabbed onto another that sent him flying right into Hinata's window.

~*~*~*~

_BANG! _ The girls all screamed. They saw a weird figure pressed against the glass.

-"What is that?" Ino screamed as they ran out of Hinata's room.

~*~*~*~

Both Sasuke and Naruto grabbed Kakashi's arms and pulled him up from the roof. His feet dangled from it.

-"Idiot, you should watch where you're going. If they saw your face then we would've been caught." Sasuke growled. Naruto was laughing hysterically.

-"Oh my god! The girls' reactions were hilarious!" He laughed. Sasuke used the vine to maneuver himself down to Hinata's window. He saw Sakura's handbag.

-"My notebook is still there. No signs of her opening it."

~*~*~*~

Hinata led Neji to her room with tears in her eyes.

-"I'm telling you Neji-kun, someone banged into my window! I think it was a thief." Hinata cried. Neji sighed and scanned the room. He opened the window and looked around. There was nothing.

-"I'm sure it was just a bird. Now if you'll excuse, I'm meeting Shikamaru back to school for some soccer practice." Neji left the room without another word. Tenten chewed on her fingernails.

-"What if it was like a stalker?"

-"Or a pervert." Matsuri added. Immediately the girls thought of Kakashi.

-"Nah, I doubt Kakashi-sensei would be spying on us. He would be fired for being a pedophile." Ino said.

-"Yeah." They all agreed in unison.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto tapped Sasuke's shoulder showing that Sakura is leaving the Hyuga household. Kakashi groaned.

-"Please no."

-"Relax, I've got some costumes that will help disguise us." Naruto assured sticking his hand into his backpack.

-"Trees? You can't do better than _trees_." Kakashi asked. He could barely move in his tree costume. Sasuke could barely move in his. Naruto had a hard time zipping his zipper up.

-"The store was out of everything else. Plus, I think we can blend in"

-"Dobe…it shows our faces! Anyone can tell we're not trees!" Sasuke shouted. Kakashi pushed their heads down.

-"Shh! Do you want Sakura to hear us?" Kakashi hissed. Sasuke growled under his breath.

~*~*~*~

Sakura turned around to see anyone behind her. Nathan munched on his cookie and noticed some branches peeking out of the bush. He crawled all the way to the bush.

-"Sasuke onii-chan!" Nathan giggled.

-"Shh! Nathan, your mommy can't know that we're here, okay?" Sasuke said. Nathan nodded.

-"Nathan?" Sakura called out. Nathan put a finger to his lips and went back to his mother. Kakashi smiled.

-"Smart kid Sakura has there." The trio followed Sakura all throughout the town. Most of the times Sakura would turn around they would have to hide behind something.

~*~*~*~

Sakura headed to Konoha Academy to work on more dance committee stuff. She went inside the girls' locker room to change into her old clothes. They were going to be painting banners. Nathan waited outside the door. Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi were close to the door. Nathan smiled.

-"Mommy's changing. She's said not to look." He said.

-"We're not going to look at her. We just need her bag." Naruto said. The three sneaked right into the locker room. They saw the huge row of lockers.

-"Which row could she be in?" Kakashi whispered. They both shrugged. They heard a locker door slam instantly they all hid inside the life-sized lockers. Sakura walked on by without noticing anything and left the room. Kakashi and Sasuke slipped out of the lockers.

-"That was a close one." Sasuke said.

-"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked. They both turned and saw Naruto struggling to get out of the locket. His leg stuck out while the rest of his body was mashed inside.

-"A little help." Naruto whined. Sasuke sighed as he and Kakashi pulled the blonde out with all force.

~*~*~*~

-Art Room-

-"Okay, I got the paint." Kira said passing all the colors to her friends. Ino grimaced at the foul smell.

-"Why does paint smell so bad?" She asked. They all shrugged. Hinata stayed back because she had to finish some chores at her house. Nathan sat patiently in the corner watching them all. Tenten and Sakura painted some hearts on the banner while Matsuri added some glitter.

~*~*~*~

-"Do I look like an art teacher?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi borrowed some clothing from the closet and gave it to Sasuke. He wore a white apron, beret, sunglasses, khaki pants, and a light green collar shirt.

-"Yeah, try speaking some sort of foreign accent so they won't recognize your voice." Naruto advised. Sasuke nodded. Naruto had added some fake hair to make it seem like Sasuke had grown sideburns and a mustache.

-"Okay, just go in a grab your notebook from Sakura's bag and be done." Kakashi said.

-"Easier said than done." Sasuke muttered.

~*~*~*~

-"Who's that?" Gaara asked looking at some stranger walking into the art room. His head moved from side to side as if he was looking for something.

-"A teacher?" Tenten asked.

-"Never seen him before." Gaara responded. The guy walked right up to them.

-"'Ello, my name iz Mister, Von Trapp?" The guy introduced but it sounded like he was unsure.

-"Are you like a teacher?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded.

-"Yes, I am za new teacher. Zat is how you say in English, right?" Sasuke asked. Gaara nodded.

-"Good." Sasuke saw Sakura's bag near the paint bottle. _'Perfect. I just got to grab and be done.' _ Sasuke pretended to limp to the paint bottles.

-"Mr. Von Trapp, what do you think of the banner since you like art?" Kira asked. Sasuke stopped in his tracks and glanced at the banner.

-"I zink it looks very nice. Add more color to make it brighter." Sasuke answered. Kira nodded and put the banner back down. Sakura was very curious about the person. He looked very uncomfortable to be here. The teenagers went back to painting while Sasuke was very cautious to get close to Sakura's bag. His hand was about an inch away from the inside her bag…

-"Mr. Von Trapp!"

-"What!" Sasuke was startled accidentally bumped right into the shelves of open paint cans. _'Shit!' _The paint cans tipped over and the paint spilled all over Sasuke. The students watched in horror, as the "teacher" got drenched with paint. Sasuke spit out some paint from his mouth.

-"I hate my life." He growled. Sakura rushed up to him with a towel.

-"Are you okay, Mr.?" Sakura asked. Sasuke jerked away from her.

-"I'm fine! Just fine!" Sasuke slowly trudged to the door and slammed it closed. Gaara winced.

-"Is it me or was that guy's mustache _falling _off?" Gaara asked.

-"Who knows?" Sakura replied.

~*~*~*~

Kakashi whistled.

-"What happened to you?" He asked. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

-"I officially hate art class." Naruto started laughing as he helped clean off some of the paint.

-"I think there might be some extra towels in the teacher's lounge. I'll be right back." Kakashi dashed around the corner to the teacher's lounge. Sasuke ripped off the mustache and sideburns.

-"How many colors got on me?" He asked.

-"Too many to count. Some have mixed in with each other. What did you do to have all this paint poured on you?"

-"I bumped into the paint shelf."

-"That's so freakin' hilarious!"  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Teacher's Lounge-

-"Towels, towels, towels, where the damn towels?" Kakashi asked searching through the cabinet. He was close to grabbing onto a towel but his foot slipped and the door closed.

-"Damn it." He muttered trying to open the door. The doors are so old that they get stuck whenever you close it.

-"They really need to get new doors." Kakashi put his foot back and kicked the door open with all his might. He almost cheered in happiness until he locked eyes with half-naked Anko!

-"Kakashi!"

-"Anko!" They both yelled. Yes, there was Anko standing in the middle of the teacher's lounge with only a bra and pants.

-"What're you doing here?" Anko demanded.

-"Towels. And you?"

-"Some kid spilled Gatorade all over my shirt so I came here to change and what're you staring at?" Kakashi tore his eyes away from Anko's chest.

-"N-n-nothing! I better get these towels to Sasuke. Bye!" Kakashi sprinted out of the teacher's lounge. Anko laughed to herself.

-"God, another second there and I would've been fully naked. How embarrassing would that be?"

~*~*~*~

Sakura rolled up the banners and materials.

-"I'll put these in the drama club hall since Tsunade had already given me the keys. Later." Sakura held onto Nathan's hand as they left.

~*~*~*~

-Hurry! Head to the drama club hall!" Sasuke whispered. They all ran before Sakura could see them. Sasuke made it to the drama club hall but he didn't see Kakashi and Naruto behind him. He felt his phone vibrate indicating that he had a text messaging. It was Naruto.

**-The old lady caught us running so it'll take us some time to catch up. **

**Kakashi is explaining everything. Just try to get the notebook.**

Sasuke shut his phone. _'Sakura isn't here yet so I guess I have time to hide. Never mind, She's coming!' _Sasuke quickly hid behind some drama club props as Sakura walked into to leave the banners. Sasuke felt the pirate hook from the other play dig into the skin of his behind.

He felt the hook go into his pants making it more uncomfortable. He saw Sakura leave and gingerly tried to free himself.

-"Teme we're here!" Naruto shouted. He and Kakashi made it to the drama club hall.

-"What're you doing hiding? Sakura-chan just left to the bathroom! Hurry!" Naruto grasped Sasuke's arm and pulled him forward.

-"Dobe, don't do that! If you do then—."

_RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPP! _ Naruto let go and mouthed an 'ooh.' Sasuke's pants have ripped. Kakashi stifled a laugh.

-"Sorry Teme." Naruto said in a low voice. Sasuke used his hands to hide the tear.

-"This gets any bigger my pants will fall off." Kakashi laughed at the sight. A paint-covered Sasuke was hiding a rip in his pants. It was just too much.

-"Let's just go to the girls' bathroom before Sakura leaves. Come on."

~*~*~*~

-"Can you see anything Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

-"Please! I don't think I can handle all you guy's weight!" Naruto complained. They were in the boy's bathroom hoping to spy Sakura in the girl's bathroom from the vent. Naruto was on the bottom on hands and knees, Sasuke on top, and Kakashi standing to see through the vent.

-"She's just washing her hands. Nathan has her bag so maybe this will be easy now." Kakashi said.

-"Good!" Naruto got up resulting in Kakashi and Sasuke falling over.

-"I'll just go ask Nathan for the bag real quick and be done!"

-"Wait Naruto! There's some soap so don't—."

-"Whoa!" Naruto slipped on the soap and started sliding right out of the bathroom.

-"—Run." Kakashi finished. Naruto kept on sliding with the soap under his sneaker until he fell right into a pit of garbage the janitor left.

-"Gross! I think someone threw up in here!" Naruto groaned. Neji and Shikamaru came running out of the gym to what the commotion was. Naruto reached out of the garbage can with a banana peel on his head and tons of other garbage plastered on his face.

-"I think I'm going to be sick." He mumbled.

-"Either this was Sasuke's work for revenge or Naruto's was stupid enough to slip on some soap." Shikamaru hypothesized.

-"I'm thinking both." Neji replied. Kakashi walked out of the bathroom and glared at Sasuke.

-"That's it. I'm just going to get that notebook." Kakashi stomped right into the girl's bathroom but stopped in his tracks. Sakura was no longer inside but someone else. That person was showering and from the looks of the glass doors...it was Anko. Kakashi flew right out of the room with an immense nosebleed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Konoha Library-

Sakura looked behind her once again in her seat. She kept getting the feeling that someone was watching her. All day long it was happening. Nathan wouldn't say a word and no one has seen that Mr. Von Trapp again.

-"Either I'm just going crazy or there's someone stalking me. Take it easy, Sakura. It's a library so you're safe." She told herself. Nathan smiled like he knew something.

~*~*~*~

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi's heads poked out from behind a plant within the library. It was only about 5 in the afternoon yet they were so tired.

Sasuke was covered in paint and he had to keep his hands tight around his pants to keep them from falling, Naruto smelled like garbage, and Kakashi kept stuffing tissues into his nose to keep from bleeding. The image on Anko never left his mind. It was both disturbing and satisfying at the same time.

-"Okay, so let's try to get her away from the bag and—."

-"No! I'm not doing this anymore!" Kakashi half-yelled.

-"But we need to get this note back." Naruto said. Kakashi's face turned red.

-"That's it!" Kakashi stood up tall from behind the plant. "Just give him the damn notebook!"

~*~*~*~

Sakura turned and saw nothing. Everybody else was staring the same direction. Someone had just yelled 'Just give him the damn notebook' but then there was nothing after that.

-"Weird." She said to herself and turned back to her book.

~*~*~*~

Naruto had kicked Kakashi right out of an open window and Kakashi landed right on top of something soft.

-"OW!" He yelled.

-"Speak for yourself." A voice called out from under him. Kakashi's eyes went wide when he saw Anko right under him with a look asking for an answer. The naked image came up again. Kakashi was ready for a blow in the face but instead was shocked to find Anko laughing.

-"What is it?" He asked.

-"We keep bumping into each other." She laughed. Kakashi slowly smiled and began laughing himself. He helped her up while they were still laughing, unknown to them that another was watching. Danny was right behind them tightening his grip on his shopping bag. _'What in hell are they laughing about?' _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Okay Nathan let's go back to school now. Gaara is going to drive us home." Sakura returned her book and left the library with Nathan. Sasuke and Naruto followed too without bothering to get Kakashi. They were back at Konoha Academy and saw Skaura talking with Demetri.

-"Shit, what's he doing here? I thought he lived at home." Sasuke said. He and Naruto hid behind a tree.

-"Maybe he's asking for directions?"

-"Yeah right."

~*~*~*~

-"What do you want Demetri?" Sakura asked.

-"Nothing just for a date. I know what Hikari did was so horrible but I want to make it up to you by taking you out." Demetri smiled.

-"Thanks but no thanks. I've got other stuff to do."

-"Like what?"

-"Like being a mother. I'll see you around." Sakura turned but inadvertently dropped her notebook along with Sasuke's too. She was about to bend down but Demetri stopped her and allowed himself to do it. He picked them up but noticed the small note with Sasuke's familiar handwriting. He swiftly put it into his pocket before Sakura could see and handed them back to her.

-"Have a nice day." He said. Sakura nodded and left the other way. Demetri whipped out the note and read it. His face twisted into disgust and threw the note right into the garbage.

-"Damn Sasuke Uchiha." He muttered in vehemence. He went back to his car and drove away. When he was out of sight Sasuke and Naruto went to chase after Sakura. While they were running, realization hit Naruto.

-"Hey Teme, why can't you just ask Sakura-chan for the notebook? I'm sure she'll give it back to you without question." Sasuke stopped right in his tracks.

-"Why didn't I think of that? Shit! Let's go ask her then!" Sasuke finally caught up with Sakura and tapped her shoulder.

-"Hey Sasuke. What happened to you?" She asked taking note of Sasuke's appearance.

-"Never mind that. Can I have my English notebook back? I need it because…" Sasuke trailed off. He didn't know what to do.

-"Say no more. It turns out that Gaara gave the notes. Here you go." Sakura gave him back the notebook and went her own way then.

-"That was so easy." Sasuke said.

-"Just get the note now! I don't know about you but I want a bath!" Sasuke nodded and opened the book for the note but found none. He turned it upside down for the note to slip out but it didn't.

-"Where is it? I'm sure I put it here!" Sasuke asked.

-"It's probably in the trash can! I saw Demetri throwing something away in there." Without hesitating Sasuke went to the trashcan. He saw the note on top of the trash.

-"Thank you god." Sasuke reached for the note but another hand beat him to it. _'What the hell?' _ Sasuke looked up and saw the last person he ever thought he would see.

-"YOU!" Naruto shouted. Sai chuckled.

-"Nice to see you too, dickless and Uchiha." Sai said. Naruto started to boil in anger but two other people appeared.

-"Nick? I thought you were in Europe!"

-"I was but I'm on break now. I met up with this guy decided to go to Japan together." Nick replied. Naruto nodded and looked at the blonde girl.

-"And you are?" He asked. The girl giggled and smiled.

-"You obviously don't recognize me. I'm Sunny. Remember? I used to go here with Skaura about 3 years ago."

-"I don't recall." Naruto said. Sunny rolled her eyes.

-"I remember. Your hair grew and you don't wear glasses anymore." Sasuke said. Sunny smiled again.

-"Yes, now that I am 18 I decided to change my appearance more to become more attractive. What do you think?" Sunny did a sexy pose. Sai sweat dropped.

-"What're you doing?" Sasuke was unfazed. Sunny groaned. She still couldn't charm anyone yet. She had become more beautiful but her sexy poses never worked.

-"Bark!"

-"Wait. I know that bark." Sasuke was too afraid to look behind Sai's back. A dog leaped out from behind Sai and scratched Sasuke's face. He screamed.

-"It's Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed in glee.

-"Get this demon dog away from me!" Sasuke yelled as he ran away with Ramen chasing him after. Sai, Nick, Sunny, and Naruto followed them.

~*~*~*~

Sakura heard some yelling and turned around. She saw Sasuke being chased by a familiar dog.

-"Ramen?" The dog stopped and looked at Sakura. His tail wagged and he ran right into Sakura's arms, licking her face. Sakura laughed and hugged the dog.

-"I haven't seen you since I left! What're you doing here?" She asked Ramen. Sasuke wiped the blood away from his face.

-"He came with that guy."

-"Who?"

-"Hey Ugly." Sakura whipped her around and nearly screamed. Sai smiled at her with arms open wide.

-"Don't I get a hug?" He asked. Sakura let go of Ramen and ran right into his arms.

-"Sai! When'd you get here?" Sakura asked. Sai smiled at her.

-"Just a few hours ago with a very special message for you." Sai said. Sakura broke away from the hug.

-"What is it?" She asked.

-"You have a special friend wanting to see you." Sai answered. Sakura looked over his shoulder and squealed.

-"Sunny!"

-"Sakura!" Both girls hugged each other. Sakura asked like a million questions about Sunny's arrival without end.

-"I'm going home. I need a bath and Teme you need a new pair of pants." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded before glaring at Ramen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Hyuga Residence-

-"You wanted to talk me to, Father?" Hinata asked. Hiashi Hyuga sighed and rubbed his temples.

-"Hinata-san, you do realize that you failed to meet the deadline, right?" Hiashi asked. Hinata gulped and nodded.

-"Yes but if I could…I want another—."

-"I'm sorry Hinata-san but no more chances. What I'm about to tell you is going to be something that will change your life but you need to listen." Hinata's heart started beating faster.

-"Yes father." Hiashi looked right into Hinata's eyes. He was very serious about the topic they were going to discus. Not to mention he said that it was going to change her life forever.

-"Hinata-san, our company is not doing so well. The Kumo Company has raised their stocks and our company is in deep debt. Now, I was going to have Neji do what I'm about to propose but he is obviously very serious about his career and girlfriend."

-"So what're you saying?" Hinata asked hoping not to sound rude.

-"What I am saying is that you need to forget this silly crush you have with this Uzumaki fellow. I know you both care about each other so much but you need to focus in your life. To make it short…you need to break it off with Naruto Uzumaki and marry another."

Hinata felt her heart stop and blood run cold. Break up with Naruto? She could never! But just looking at her father made her cower in fear. How could tell her father that she didn't want to? Would that be deceiving her family name?

-"Do I have to, father?" Hinata asked in a strained voice.

-"Yes, it is time that you take up your responsibilities as a Hyuga. By marrying you will strengthen our company and make yourself a real Hyuga woman."

-"But if I marry Naruto then—." Hiashi shook his head.

-"I mean someone who belongs to a prestigious Company like ours. The Uchihas are already taken up so I have a perfect person in mind." Hiashi said. Hinata swallowed hard.

-"Who will it be?"

-"A fine man by the name of Suigetsu Hozuki. What do you think, Hinata-san? Will you do it and help our clan?" Hiashi asked. Hinata wiped away her tears. Betraying her father or betray Naruto? There was only one thing she could say in a strained voice.

-"I'll do it."

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_**To Be Continued…**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Oh my god! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that it took me months to update! I was so busy with swimming and I had some writer's block. But I'll do my best to update faster. Those of you who have waited enough, I'll give you a cookie! By the way, my birthday was Sunday and I'm officially 14, yes! I dedicate this chapter to **Micheal the Archangel** for helping me get these ideas. I shall dedicate the rest of the chapters to him for his hard work at giving me these wonderful ideas. Another thing, can you readers vote for a story I put on poll in my profile? It would great appreciate it.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Here's a preview of the next chapter: Shattered

_Hinata was out of his life and nothing could be changed. Naruto closed his eyes as he opened the cabinet stashed with all the sake. At this rate getting drunk seemed to be the best solution. Naruto grabbed a full bottle and drank it all down. _

_-"If I could just die." He whispered._


	19. Shattered

**A/N: **PLEASE REVIEW! I want at least 475 reviews before I can update again.

- - -

Chapter 19: Shattered

-"Kakashi-sensei…Kakashi-sensei…KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi snapped out of his trance. He turned his head from the window where he had a clear view of Anko teaching her gym class.

-"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

-"You've been spacing out for the last 20 minutes." Danny said.

-"Really? So where did we leave off of?" Kakashi asked.

-"No where; you didn't even start." Sasuke said. Kakashi chuckled nervously. He didn't even notice that he was teaching in class. Actually, he didn't even know how he got to school while he was dreaming about Anko.

-"It looks like you're in love." Millie giggled. Danny glared at her.

-"Yeah right. Dad would never like another girl after _mom._" Danny said. Kakashi's eyes widened and then saddened. The memory of Rin pained him.

"Well dad should have a social life." Millie said.

-"Can we just back to talking about math?" Ino demanded. Kakashi sighed and went back to teaching. Occasionally he would take a quick peek at the window. When they had some free time left, Naruto huddled the others over.

-"Hey, I think Kakashi-sensei is in love." Naruto whispered.

-"With Anko? Yeah, we noticed." Tenten said. Sakura looked over at Alex who was avoiding her look. She scowled and turned back to her friends. _'Why the hell is he mad at me for?' _

-"I think we should set them up together for a date. If Kakashi-sensei falls in love then we'll have it easy for the rest of the semester." Ino suggested.

-"That's perfect!" Matsuri exclaimed. Sasuke looked at Millie and Danny.

-"He's your dad so we can use the both of you."

-"Sure! It'll be nice to see dad in love again."

-"No way! No one will ever replace my mom so I'm out of this." Danny moved his chair away and went back to his homework. Kira watched him solemnly.

-"Is he okay?" She asked Millie.

-"He's still not over Mom's death. He'll get into fits of anger but he'll get over it if you give him apples." Millie responded. Kira nodded.

-"Yeah, I know what that's like." Kira shut her eyes and the memory of her parent's murder flashed through her head. "It's never easy to have someone else replace a loved one."

* * *

-Library-

Sakura looked at the movie tickets Alex set down on the table. She looked at him questionably.

-"What are these for?" She asked.

-"Let's go out tomorrow night." Alex said. Sakura closed her book, 'Hamlet.'

-"Tomorrow? I'm really busy so I can't. I'm really sorry." Suspicion overcame Alex. He smiled in a spine-chilling way.

"Why's that? If it's Nathan, I can help. I love kids." Alex responded. Sakura smiled a little as she put her school things back into schoolbag.

-"Sort of. I also I have schoolwork and Daichi is coming over to get to know his son." Sakura said. Alex nearly choked on his own spit.

-"Excuse me? W-w-w-what do you mean _'coming over'_? Sakura, the guy _raped _you and even tried to kill your friends to get close to you." He asked disbelievingly.

-"I know. Alex, there's just something you don't understand. Daichi is very sorry and he wants to be part of the family. Now, he's not free from police charges but I'm allowing him to get close to Nathan. Plus, Sasuke wants to meet him too."

-"Sasuke? He can come but not me?" Sakura looked at Alex hard.

-"What is up with you? Lately you seem to be very possessive and quite frankly, you're getting on my nerves." Anger flashed in Alex's eyes. He clutched onto Sakura's arms and pulled her closer to him.

-"I can't be close to my girlfriend anymore? Or are there some conflicting feelings between you and Sasuke?"

-"Wha—!"

-"I know the way that you look at him and how you two seem to be bonding so much. Typical behavior for such a slut." Before Alex could take a breath after his sentence, sharp pain shocked his cheek. He staggered backwards and felt the agonizing heat of his cheek. Sakura glared at him.

-"You don't ever call me that! If you dare touch me again, I swear I won't hold back. You know what, Alex. There is no more 'us' anymore. Now, it's just you. Good-bye bastard." Sakura veered to the exit before Alex could say another word. When Sakura reached the hallway, she kicked a garbage can closest to her and exhaled sharply. She raked her fingers through her pink hair. What was going on with Alex? First he's all happy and now it's as if some other person has possessed him. Sakura leaned against the wall with her hand over her face. Realization hit her.

-"Am I really falling in love with Sasuke-kun again?" Sakura asked herself but then she realized her own words. She called him 'Sasuke-kun.' She buried her dace into her hands.

-"No. No. No. I can't." She whispered. Demetri turned a corner, smirking. He sent a text to someone.

-"Don't worry my flower, you won't have to worry about those feelings soon." He murmured to himself.

* * *

-Pizza Parlor-

Naruto licked his lips as the waitress set down the tray of pizza.

-"There's nothing like warm, cheese pizza for lunch." He exclaimed before taking a bite into the pizza. Ino set down her notepad while chewing on a pencil, thinking of other ideas to get Kakashi and Anko-sensei together.

-"I've got nothing. Does anybody else have ideas?" Shikamaru asked.

-"Haunted house? I would totally go for that." Kira suggested, leaning back on her chair.

-"Well just like you, Anko wouldn't be scared easily. I bet you $100 that Kakashi-sensei would be the first to run away screaming." Neji joked. They all laughed at the idea.

* * *

-Konoha Apartment Complexes-

Sunny peeked from behind her sunglasses at their new apartment. She was shocked to find the place so untidy when they had barely moved in. Nick and Sai went out to get the rest of their belongings while she stayed inside with Ramen.

-"I better have my own room because I'm not sleeping with a bunch of sloppy men." Sunny chided. Ramen barked as if to agreeing with her. Nick came inside with a box labeled, 'Music'.

-"Thank god Sai got a four-bedroom apartment. That way, we all have our own rooms." Nick said in relief.

-"Four? But there's only three of us."

-"Fourth room is just in case we have guests." Nick explained. "So what do you think? Not too shabby, eh?" Sunny shrugged as she placed her boxes inside her own room.

-"It's fine. Too bad I'm not staying for long."

-"How come? I figured that you would've wanted to stay longer since you haven't been here in a long time." Nick said.

-"Yeah…I know." Sunny's eyes turned desolate. Nick tilted his head foreword.

-"What's holding you back?" He asked. Sunny paused before looking out door checking if Sai was back yet. She slowly closed the door behind her.

-"Okay, I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone else yet." Nick propped himself up onto a box.

-"What is it?"

-"About two years ago, when I was in China, I came into contact with this agent and he said that I had talent so I hired. For the past year, I've been trying to get contracts to be in shows, movies, basically anything. I decided to take a small break, which was where I met up with you guys. I thought going back to Konoha would take my mind off of things but during the plane ride my agent texted me that I've been considered to be in a movie." Sunny said. Nick jumped off the boxes.

-"Really? Wow! That's amazing! That's—Congratulations! You deserve it." Nick rushed up to her hug her. Sunny giggled.

-"Thanks but it's not settled yet. They're still looking through my audition tapes. Nick…if I don't pass this then I'd have to quit this acting thing. My agent said so himself." Nick smiled genuinely at her.

-"Don't worry. I'm sure with your great looks and personality, you'll get it." Sunny laughed again but it subsided when she just realized how cute Nick was. How his blonde hair looked so beautiful when the sun shone right through it and his brown eyes were so dark like chocolate. She couldn't help but blush…

* * *

-Physics Class-

Danny gripped his pencil as he wrote down the formula from the blackboard. He just couldn't bear to think that his own father would date _another _woman and forget about his mom. His mom…

-"Tch, I need an apple." Danny mumbled. He reached into his backpack and pulled one out. Sakura laughed a little.

-"An apple in physics?" She chuckled. Danny half smiled.

-"Calms me down when I'm upset about something." He said.

-"Like the time when you stole my fruit basket when I was in the hospital?"

-"Hey! They're nutritious and free!" Sakura laughed again. Danny couldn't help but laugh himself. Jaraiya-sensei slammed down his hand on the table.

-"Hatake-san, if you like to laugh so much would you care to answer this problem up on the board? Convert 50 kilometers per hour to miles per hour." Ever since Jaraiya's writing career didn't take off as planned Tsunade was able to get him a job as a physics teacher.

-"Yes sir. The solution is 31.2 miles per hour."

-"Correct!" Jaraiya wrote the answer up on the board. Danny slumped down in his seat and glared out the window. Sakura laid her head on top of her desk. They both sighed.

-"Something wrong?" Danny asked.

-"I could say the same about you." Sakura responded. Danny looked into Sakura's apple green eyes with his own deep lavender eyes. His titled the tip of chin to signify that she could start.

-"Well." Sakura half-laughed, "All this time, I thought I could finally start my life over with my kid and a new boyfriend but nothing seems to piece together anymore."

-"Yeah?"

-"I broke up with Alex. I don't what has gotten into him but…he changed. He called me a 'slut' and accused me of liking Sasuke again. But that can't be true…right? I can't be in love with Sasuke again. I just can't be." Danny put his hand on tops of hers.

-"He's jealous. Normal reaction. Still, that doesn't give him the right accuse of that label. Sakura…tell me the difference between what you feel when you see Sasuke and Alex." Sakura closed her eyes and reflected on how her feelings.

-"I—when I see Sasuke I feel this joyful feeling and when I see Alex, or I should I _used _to feel, I felt friendship. Nothing short of it but nothing more."

"There you go then." Sakura shook her head and took her hand back.

-"Danny, there's just some things that can't be. Sasuke and I will never be." Danny nodded his head a little. He was beginning to understand Sakura's feelings more. She's starting to comprehend what's going on in her heart but knows that things can never be the same. Like he said before: Sakura may be really smart academically but when it comes to love…it's an obstacle course.

-"And you? You seemed pretty upset about something too." Sakura recalled.

-"Dad dating again." Danny said frankly. Sakura smiled. Danny raised an eyebrow. Sakura turned to her notes and wrote some equations.

-"When I was little, my parents divorced and things sort of got ugly. Child support and custody were the main problems but it was kind of hard to deal with the fact that m dad wasn't going to be around anymore. It got worse when my dad started dating.

When I first met Carol, I thought she was just some snake trying to steal my dad but needed to think. She was really nice and it was obvious that my dad loved her. What mattered to me the most was that my dad was happy. The point is, Danny, when you really care for someone you have to think about they want rather than what you want." Danny felt a small lump in his throat. He looked away from Sakura.

-"There's just things that I can't accept."

* * *

Tenten plopped down on a patch of grass. Sweat poured down her face and her shirt clung to her body. She panted for air but beamed at herself.

-"Good job Tenten! You have a new record. Keep this up and I'm sure that scholarship will be yours." Anko applauded.

-"Really? That's awesome." Tenten said. Neji passed her a bottle of water and a towel. Tenten thanked him and dabbed the towel onto her face. She's been working hard to gain a sport scholarship for college. Unfortunately, her family has no money to pay for university.

-"New record? I'm guessing you've been training."

-"Yup! I'm so close to that scholarship. I need it. But I also can't do it without you supporting me!" Tenten grinned. Neji nodded. He sat down beside her.

-"So how're your studies? Excited to possibly be taking over Hyuga enterprises?"

-"I suppose so." Tenten excused herself to go change. She came back out wearing a cross-country t-shirt, jean capris, and dirty, worn out sneakers.

-"So where do you want to go today?" Tenten asked. Neji shrugged. Tenten frowned. Lately, their relationship has been boring. Neji barely talks and Tenten can only make an attempt at making a conversation. She looked over at where Neji was looking. He saw some girls all primped up and dresses. Unlike Tenten in her usual tomboyish sporty manner.

-"Um—."

-"I better get going. My dad needs me for some business matters. I'll see you tomorrow." Neji kissed Tenten's temple softly and walked off to his own car. _'Ouch.'_ Tenten walked off in her own direction.

-"Am I too boring?"

* * *

-"Naruto, I am not doing this. It's pathetic."

-"Sakura-chan, you can do this! Just go and tell Kakashi-sensei what I told you to say." Sakura glared at Naruto.

-"Come on, forehead! It's only for tonight!" Ino yelled.

-"Says you! I should kill all of you for making me do this." Sakura crossed her arms.

-"You're doing this because Shikamaru can hook you up with some fantastic Universities! So do it!" Tenten said.

-"Fine." Sakura huffed. She walked right into Kakashi's classroom. Kakashi was busy putting some papers into his briefcase.

-"Um, Kakashi-sensei?"

-"Yes? Oh hello Sakura. Did you forget something or…?"

-"Nothing really. But I need to ask for a favor."

-"What kind of favor?" Kakashi questioned. Sakura made an attempt to smile. She recalled what Naruto told her to say.

-"You see, I'm going on a blind date tonight but I'm kind of scared to go alone so I wondering if you could be my chaperone." Sakura fiddled around with her fingers. It took all her might to ask him. Kakashi rubbed his chin.

-"Sure, why not? What time?"

-"Around seven at this address." Sakura passed the directions to the restaurant. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask.

-"See you then!" Outside the room, Naruto and her friends were cheering.

* * *

-Ino's dormitory-

-"Forehead, stand still!"

-"I can't! You keep poking me with the needle." Sakura whined.

-"It's because you keep moving."

-"Ugh!" Sakura was having her shirt fixed by Ino before her "blind date." Millie, Matsuri, and Kira were in dorm too. Hinata was off at her house and Tenten was still at practice.

-"So who's my date?" Sakura asked.

-"You'll see when you get there." Millie replied. Sakura raised an eyebrow. She had a mental list of the guys she was probably going to have for her date.

-"There! Now you look great!" Sakura twirled around.

-"Thanks. The jean skirt makes it nice and casual for the blind date." Kira said. Ino looked over at her.

-"What about you? I should make you something really pretty. All your wear is black and red." Kira laughed.

-"No way! I hate being girly." Matsuri touched Kira's red highlights.

-"These highlights make your black hair look pretty. How'd you get it?"

-"Places." Kira took a handful of popcorn from her bowl. Sakura looked at her.

-"By the way, you never mentioned why you came to this academy." Kira shrugged.

-"Change of pace."

-"What does that mean?" Millie asked. Kira didn't answer. She appeared to be preoccupied with her black nail polish. Kira was pretty much a nomad. She always changed homes or schools. She was always about change. She hated when things stayed the same because it got boring for her. Plus, she hated getting attached to things. It wasn't going to be long until she'll want to leave again.

* * *

-Jade Palace-

-"A_ Chinese _restaurant? You wanted to take me here, why?" Anko asked Sasuke.

-"Chaperoning. Blind date. Don't feel like coming alone." Sasuke repeated monotonously. Anko rolled her eyes. It was strange when Sasuke Uchiha came up to her asking if she could chaperone his blind date. She didn't want to come until he mentioned food.

-"So where's the lady you're gonna date?" Anko asked.

-"No idea. Naruto said she'll be coming soon." Sasuke knew that this was just setup for Anko and Kakashi so the date wasn't going to be real because he still had Sayuri. Sayuri…that name gave him a headache. She hasn't stopped calling nor following him around the school.

-"Oh here comes Kakashi and…SAKURA?" Sasuke's jaw dropped when he saw Sakura coming in with Kakashi. She stopped in her tracks when she also spotted Sasuke. She shook her head.

-"Naruto is ultimately dead when I get my hands on him."

-"Anko?"

-"Kakashi? What're you doing here?"

-"Chaperoning Sakura's date. You?"

-"Same." Both Kakashi and Anko stare at each other for a moment. Sasuke saw Sakura fidgeting. Evidently, she didn't know it was going to be him either. This was Naruto's way of killing two birds with one stone; very clever.

-"Sooo….Kakashi-sensei, why don't we have a seat now?" Sakura led them all to a table. Sasuke close his cell phone. He was unable to reach Naruto. Things were quiet so Kakashi decided to start a chat with Sakura.

-"So Sakura, how're your studies?"

-"Pretty good. Taking care of Nathan doesn't help so I'm glad my family take part too."

-"Are you thinking about taking up a dorm at the academy anytime soon. Must be tiring driving form your house to school everyday."

-"It's a possibility but I could never leave Nathan." Kakashi and Sakura went while Anko kept looking over the menu. Sasuke played with his chopsticks. His night wasn't turning out as planned.

-"Hey Anko, I hear that Tenten is coming along well with you being her coach." Sakura said.

-"Hm? Oh yeah. Tenten is the best athlete I have ever come across."

-"Tenten? I've known her since she was in elementary school so it's no surprise. I wish I was like that in High School." Kakashi laughed.

-"Too busy hitting the books." Anko laughed. Sakura was happy to see that Anko and Kakashi were now reminiscing about their past.

~*~*~*~

Hikari wiped the dirt off her shoes. She looked at the restaurant in abhorrence. Demetri stepped out of the car too.

-"Chinese? For dinner you decided to take me here?"

-"Last place with good reservations, my dear." Demetri said. He took her arm and took her inside the Jade Palace.

-"Table for two please." Daichi said. The waiter nodded and escorted them to their designated table. Hikari and Demetri took their seat. Hikari skimmed through the menu.

-"I suppose this'll do."

-"Ready?" Demetri asked.

-"That fast?"

-"I've had my share of Chinese cooking therefore I've become acquainted with what I want." Demetri replied. Hikari rolled her eyes.

-"Where's the waiter?" Hikari scanned the place for the waiter. Demetri sighed.

-"This is a refined bistro so I suggest you don't act quite crude." Hikari glared at Demetri. She hated being told what to do.

-"Oh my goodness."

-"You found the waiter?"

-"No. Even better. I the Uchiha and Haruno."

~*~*~*~

Sasuke banged his head on the table. Two adults discussing their rebellions teen years was becoming tedious to listen to. Sakura ate her food silently.

-"What do you think of Sai back? It's great to see that he's here again." Sakura asked.

-"Stupid. I liked it better when he was gone. Things were peaceful."

-"Sasuke, nothing in your life is peaceful. Trust me." Sakura smiled confidently. Sasuke leaned across the table close to her face.

-"You really think you know me that well?" He asked in a low voice.

-"I know I do."

-"How about we leave these two and go have some real fun."

-"You're on." First Sakura needed a reason to leave the dinner. She couldn't possible just leave Kakashi and Anko for her own selfish reason.

~*~*~*~

Demetri snapped his chopsticks in half. Hikari snickered in amusement.

-"Calm down. They're with two teachers. I'm sure they won't be doing anything. Still, that pink haired bitch shouldn't be with him."

-"Then what should I bloody do?" Demetri demanded.

-"Patience. The solution will come to us."

~*~*~*~

Sakura started to cough violently. Kakashi stood up and patted her back.

-"Sakura, are you okay?" He asked worriedly. Sakura nodded.

-"Yeah, I think it's just a cold." Sakura coughed again. Sasuke caught on.

-"Then why did you come on this date if you knew you were sick?" Anko asked. Sakura took a drink of water but started to take deep breaths. Kakashi felt her hand.

-"Their cold. I should take you home." Sasuke took off his napkin.

-"No, it's okay. I can take her home."

-"But Sasuke…"

-"Sakura was supposed to be my responsibility so I'll do it. You two can continue eating. I'll pay you back Kakashi-sensei with a check." Sasuke helped Sakura out of the restaurant. Kakashi stood there in worry.

-"Sasuke is a responsible kid so I'm sure he can take care of her." Anko assure Kakashi.

-"I know."

* * *

Both Sasuke and Sakura laughed as they ran out of the restaurant.

-"That was amazing. For a moment I actually thought you were sick." Sasuke said. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. Sakura spun in circle while laughing to herself.

-"Thanks!" Sakura put her hands behind her back. "So what's your idea of fun?" Sasuke smirked.

-"You'll see." They climbed into his car and drove off. It was about half an hour when they arrive at their destination.

-"Wow. This is beautiful." Sakura got out of the car. They had driven to cliff that over looked the ocean. Sakura admired the moon's reflection of the vast ocean.

-"It's even more beautiful at night time." Sakura took in a breath of fresh air.

-"Yeah. It's quieter. I used to come here as a kid."

-"But it's so far away from your house. Did you walk?"

-"Sort of. I'd ask our driver to take our limo to a certain part and then I'd walk the rest of the way. It helped clear my mind from things." Sasuke laid down his jacket on a patch of grass.

-"Care to sit?" Sakura nodded and sat down next to him. She brought her knees up to her chin.

-"Must be nice to have your own special place to be in.

-"I was always moving around so I never got to find one. Until I came to Konoha." Sakura looked at Sasuke's face. He closed his eyes so she figured that he fell asleep.

-"Don't worry. I'm listening so keep going." Sasuke murmured. Sakura push her hair behind her ear.

-"What are your plan after we leave Konoha Academy?" She asked.

-"University. Business school. Take over Uchiha Enterprises. Marry. And possibly have kids. You?" Sakura felt irritated at how he was able to say it so tersely.

-"I guess go to a University then medical school. But other than that…nothing."

-"You sound scared."

-"That's the thing. What if we all separate after school ends. It won't be the same as seeing each other everyday. I'll be all alone." Sakura couldn't believe she just confessed her fear to Sasuke. He just lied there but inside he had the same fear. He was used to being alone when he was kid but losing his friends was something he couldn't bear. That's why he always kept up his stoic expressions.

-"If you could turn back to time what would you change?" Sakura asked out of nowhere. Sasuke opened his eyes. He thought for a moment.

-"I guess probably tell my dad how I felt about him much sooner that I did."

-"What do you mean?"

-"We used to have a strained father-son relationship. He was always at the office and I was forced to deal without a dad. Itachi had already begun his business career so it was also like I had no brother. I was about 15 when I finally stood up to my dad."

-"Wow. For me, probably would've been to never fall in love. But I did." Sasuke looked the other way.

-"And how was it?" Sakura looked at his onyx orbs. Sasuke held his breath when he felt the intensity in her eyes.

-"Frightening"

* * *

Kakashi and Anko walked out of the restaurant hand in hand. Dinner went well and they were hoping catch a movie before going home.

-"So Danny is the rebellious one?" Anko asked.

-"Yup. But Millie is the sweet one. Very rare to see her angry about something."

-"Hey, what's this?" Kakashi and Anko found a horse carriage outside of the place. A man in a suit looked up from his newspaper.

-"Kakashi Hatake and Anko Mitarashi?" He asked.

-"Yes?" Kakashi felt uneasy. The man bowed.

-"Your ride is ready."

-"Our ride?"

-"Yes."

-"Well this is weird." Kakashi half laughed. Anko tugged on his sleeve.

-"Let's try it. I never did one of these before." Kakashi gave in and they both hopped into the carriage. Many heads popped out of a bush.

-"Yes! I knew the carriage would work." Naruto pumped his fist into the air. Shikamaru sat in a corner.

-"My credit card is ruined." He cried. Ino smacked him on the shoulder.

-"Get over it you baby."

-"What're you guys doing?" Danny asked from aside. Millie jumped back. Danny was right beside the bushes with a bag of Chinese leftovers to take home. He quirked an eyebrow asking for an explanation.

-"We're setting up dad with Anko." Millie divulged. Danny's eyes went wide.

-"What! Why would you do that!" Danny ran past them to follow the carriage he saw moments ago. Kira whistled.

-"He's mad." Millie hung her head down.

~*~*~*~

-"Well that was fun!" Anko exclaiming while Kakashi helped her off the carriage. The man tipped his hat and rode off.

-"Do you want me to drive you home?" Kakashi asked. Anko looked at her watch.

-"Sure. Beats the bus." Kakashi took her hand and left for his car. Danny managed to keep up with them. He clenched his fists.

-"That Millie. How could she?" He asked himself. There was no way that his dad could like Anko. Rin was the only woman for his dad. Danny's ears perked up when he heard footsteps behind him.

-"Not now Millie."

-"I just came to see if you're okay." Danny sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He motioned for Millie to come closer.

-"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad that dad would even think of dating someone else."

-"Why? It's been a while since he's been this happy."

-"He should be happy with just us!" Danny exploded. The Hatake twins decided to walk home to clear both their minds. The walk was quiet but they both needed it. Millie was thinking that maybe it would be best if her dad didn't date yet for her brother but she knew it was too selfish. Danny wanted Kakashi to be with them but Sakura's words kept repeating in his head._ 'The point is, Danny, when you really care for someone you have to think about they want rather than what you want.'_

-"Hey, dad's not home yet."

-"Great. Now how will we get back inside the house? I forgot my keys." Danny searched his pockets. Millie did the same.

-"Yeah. I forgot mine too. When dad gets home we'll just get in with him." Millie sat on the porch steps. Danny saw the headlights of his dad's car coming closer. He saw Anko come out too.

-"She was supposed to go home!" He growled.

-"Hey kids. I'm only here for a change of clothes so I can take Anko to the movies." Kakashi said. Danny snapped.

-"Movies? You never like going to the movies with us."

-"Well there's movie that Anko says it's pretty good."

-"Why? Because _Anko _says so? You know what dad, just go ahead! I don't care what the hell you do because it won't be none of my damn business!" Millie reached for her brother.

-"Danny…"

-"Shut up! I can't believe you of all people would even agree with this! What about mom? Did you forget all about her? I guess so. We might as well pretend she didn't exist now that _she _is coming! I thought you would be on my side since Marshall died!"

-"You leave Marshall out of this!" Millie cried.

-"Whatever!" Danny spun around and dashed down the street.

-"Daniel! Where're you going?" Kakashi demanded. Danny turned.

-"Away from here!" Millie glared at her brother's back, kicking a stone. Anko felt out of place at the moment.

-"Millie, I'm going to go get him."

-"Like I care! He can stay out all night if he wants." Millie grabbed her house keys from her father and ran inside her house. Anko tapped Kakashi's shoulder.

-"Maybe I should go."

-"No. I'm sure Danny just needs to calm down. He's always been like this."

~*~*~*~

-"Stupid Anko. Stupid Millie. Stupid dad." Danny muttered. He ran as far as he could from home. Now he was in dark part of Konoha. Some place he has never been but he didn't care. Danny sat on the front steps of some shoddy apartment building with a can coke he bought from a bending machine. He traced the can with his index fingers. He knew that overreacted a little with his sister but he just couldn't take it. Nothing seemed fair anymore. Danny finished the last of his soda before throwing it on the sidewalk.

-"Hey, you better pick that up!" Danny jumped from his spot.

-"Oh sorry—Kira?" Yes, Kira was there leaning alongside the entrance to the apartment building. She was wearing a red shirt, dark blue jeans, white sneakers, and a black jacket.

-"What're you doing here?" Danny asked. He never expected Kira to be here.

-"That's my line." Kira responded. Danny nodded. He looked at the building.

-"Do you live here?" He asked. Kira followed his gaze.

-"You could say that." Danny sat back down as did Kira. She glanced at his face. Something was up. She smiled at him.

-"Rough day?" She asked. Danny nodded. He explained to her what just happened and how he felt about his dad dating Anko. Kira didn't interrupt him once. She allowed him talk.

-"I can see where you're coming from and Sakura's right. If you really love your dad then you should do things that make him happy."

-"But he should be happy with just Millie and I."

-"But maybe he feels that there's void in his life. A female perhaps." Kira hinted. Danny was silent. Kira knew she hit home. Danny remembered how his dad's face looked like whenever his comrades always had a wife to talk about or some special lady.

-"But I don't want my mom to be replaced."

-"She's won't be replaced. She'll always have a special place. In here." Kira place her index finger where Danny's heart was. He smiled.

-"You're right." He said below a whisper. Kira smiled back. She stood up firm.

-"So should I walk you home?" She asked. Danny looked at her puzzled.

-"Shouldn't the guy ask that?" Kira nudged him in the rib. Danny rubbed his side. Kira giggled.

-"Sexist."

* * *

-Hyuga Compound-

-"What do you think, Hinata-san? I believe Suigetsu seems like a divine well-mannered gentleman." Kaori, Hinata's maid, suggested. The two were looking at biography of Suigetsu Hozuki.

-"Yes, I suppose he seems congenial." Hinata answered stiffly. Honestly, Hinata didn't find Suigetsu attractive and not warm like Naruto usually shows. Kaori dropped her smile.

-"If you don't mind me asking Hinata-san but how did it go when you broke it off with Uzumaki-san?"

-"I didn't yet."

-"Hinata-san!"

-"Kaori, I can't. Not yet. I don't even know how to tell him." Hinata felt the tears stream down her pale face.

-"What will your father say?" Hinata's head snapped back up.

-"You can't tell him! Kaori, please don't tell him!" Kaori assured Hinata she wouldn't. Her secret was safe with her. Hinata smiled but cried in Kaori's chest. The maid hugged her tightly. She was happy that Hinata trusted her as a confidant. Kaori grabbed Hinata's shoulders and wiped her tears with a tissue.

-"Now Hinata-san, you mustn't show any weakness."

-"But how? I love Naruto-kun."

-"I know you do but you must keep in your family honor." Hinata nodded. Kaori went out to get some tea and treats for Hinata. Meanwhile, the Hyuga heiress closed Suigetsu's biography. She was raised to honor her family's importance so it just had to be easy to throw away something meaningless like _love_.

* * *

-Next Day-

Sayuri looked at her cell phone again. Sasuke was 7 minutes late but Sayuri was worried that he wasn't coming. She had invited him to come and have coffee with him to talk things over.

-"Sayuri?" Sayuri looked up hoping to be Sasuke but it was Sakura with a squirming Nathan in her arms.

-"Sakura-chan! It's great to see you. Who's this little guy?" Sayuri tickled Nathan's chin. Sakura was astonished to see how nice Sayuri was. Not to mention dressed decently. Sayuri had blonde hair back to normal and she wore a purple sundress with purple flats to match.

-"This is Nathan, my…son. I guess you know the whole story."

-"Yeah. Hikari was really mean when she revealed your secret. Ah, why don't you sit down?"

-"Thanks." Sakura sat down across from Sayuri. She has definitely changed. Maybe something was up. Sayuri smiled sweetly.

-"Sakura…since you're here I want to say I'm sincerely sorry for any damage I caused you and Sasuke. I was being really selfish. I should've just realized that you and Sasuke were just friends."

-"It's okay but is something wrong? Do you need anything?" Sayuri laughed.

-"No. I recently went to therapy and I finally knew that I needed to change my ways. I called Sasuke to explain things to him and hopefully things can still be repaired." Sakura felt a pang in her chest. Sayuri was being heartfelt. She _wanted _to fix things and be with Sasuke. Sakura knew she couldn't accept her true feelings for Sasuke. Maybe things were supposed to be the way they are…with Sasuke and Sakura just being friends.

-"Mommy, I want a cookie."

-"He's so adorable!" Sayuri cooed.

-"I'm sure Sasuke will forgive you. He's always been that kind of person."

-"Thank you, Sakura-chan. I'm glad we can be friends again." Sakura and Sayuri smiled. She was happy that Sasuke could now have the old Sayuri.

-"Well, I better go. I have to prepare a dinner and I only have a few hours left. Good-bye Sayuri, I hope to see you around more."

-"Same here. Oh, if you happen to know any place where they're hiring, could you give me a call?" Sayuri asked.

-"Yeah, actually there are some openings at Pamento Garden and Marshall's…café." Sakura's eyes saddened. Sayuri noticed.

-"Is Millie doing okay?" Sayuri asked.

-"Therapy seems to be helping. I should leave now. 'Bye!" Sakura waved and left the coffee house. On the way out she bumped into someone.

-"Sorry!" Sakura stopped short when she saw Sasuke's eyes.

-"Sakura."

-"Good evening Sasuke." Sakura bowed her head and brushed past him. Sasuke watched her leave before strolling to Sayuri's table. He was also shocked to see her appearance. Sayuri smiled sheepishly.

-"Hi Sasuke. I was kind of hoping we could talk. Please, sit down." Sasuke nodded and sat down. He watched Sayuri's actions. She seemed like the old Sayuri he met a long time ago. She inhaled and exhaled sharply.

-"Sasuke…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I did to you and Sakura-chan. I was stupid, selfish, stubborn and every other mean thing out there. I did things I shouldn't have done. That's why I needed to talk to you. To apologize and set things right." Sayuri's eyes were truthful. Sasuke nodded his head, letting the silence hang for a while.

-"Sayuri, I need to know why you did that. One day you're happy and then the next, you were someone else."

-"I know. I know. I was jealous and blinded by it but Sasuke I have to tell you something. It took me a while to notice this but I think someone out there is trying to wreck your friendship with Sakura-chan."

-"What makes you think so?"

-"Well, before I changed and everything I received an anonymous text with a picture attached of you and Sakura-chan hugging. It seemed that someone was trying to break us up and then you and Sakura-chan. All I'm saying Sasuke is: be careful." Sasuke racked his brain on any possible hug he shared with Sakura. His thoughts came to the time she tripped over her stool. Any fool walking in would assume they were hugging. He nodded his head.

-"I understand." Sayuri half smiled before placing a ring in Sasuke's hand.

-"That's the ring you gave me when we first began dating. I think it'd be best we just stayed friends."

-"What?"

-"Look, I did everything I had to do. I apologized and even went to therapy to fix things. I'm planning on leaving Konoha Academy and starting my life all over." Sayuri confessed. Sayuri grabbed her bag and got up from her seat. Tears welled up in her eyes.

-"Again, I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. I just wanted to make it work. I _needed _to make it work but things weren't the same. I love you and I hope you know that." Sayuri stuck out her hand as a good-bye gesture but Sasuke grabbed her shoulders instead.

-"We can still make this work. I know things became bad but that's what second chances are for right? Let's keep trying."

-"Are you sure?" Sayuri plan started to crumble. She couldn't help but feel that need for Sasuke. She was in love with him and willing to do it but there was too much damage already done.

-"I'm sure." Sasuke kissed Sayuri on the lips and then hugged her. Sayuri felt that there was some flaw within the kiss but her desire for him was too much. She hugged him back.

-"Okay." She whispered, "I'll stay." Sasuke continued to embrace her but deep in his mind was pink-haired girl that he could never forget. Not even for a second.

* * *

-"There! It's perfect." Sakura exclaimed, setting down a beautiful centerpiece on the table. She had prepared a small dinner for Daichi's arrival. Sakura knew the meeting is going to be hard but she wanted to make dinner enjoyable to get her mind off of it. Daichi was going to meet Nathan formally for the first time. Nathan needs to know who his real father is. Daisuke brought in a plate of cookies.

-"Looks great, sport. I'm sure Daichi will appreciate this."

-"I hope so. The others are coming too so they can meet him."

-"Are you sure that's a great idea?"

-"They need to, dad." Daisuke nodded but was still unsure. Gaara walked into the dining room with Matsuri. Both just came back from a study date so they were happy to hear that Sakura was preparing a dinner. Arisa helped too since cooking was her specialty.

-"Is Yuudai coming to dinner too?" Carol asked.

-"I'm afraid not. That boy has been out lately with those Akastuki fellows. What were their names again? Oh yes! Sasori and Deidara. Yuudai has shown quite an interest in art." Arisa explained. Carol put the chicken into the oven before picking up Syaoran's fallen toy.

-"You seem lonely whenever he's out."

-"Yes, Yuudai is my only son so sometimes I feel like he's going to abandon me and start his own life without me." Arisa sadly responded. Carol placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

-"That's ever parent's fear. Who wants to have their own children leave them? I know it's great because then they are independent but you still have that empty feeling." Carol has had that feeling whenever she thinks about her kids growing up. Especially Syaoran.

-"Probably will be harder for Sakura-chan since she is still young." Arisa said. Carol nodded her head in agreement.

-"This looks really great!" Matsuri complimented.

-"Thank you." Sakura said.

-"Sometimes I wish Gaara could do this for me but no. He takes me to Yocco's." Matsuri shot a look over to Gaara.

-"Hey! When they say he's the Hot Dog King, they're not kidding. Plus, it's the thought that counts."

-"Really? 'Cause I _thought _it was not romantic enough." Gaara rolled his eyes and kissed her on the cheek. Matsuri giggled and kissed him back. Sakura smiled at watching those two. _'It's so sweet how those two never get mad at each other.' _

-"Right with you there, Matsuri. This idiot here never takes me to a romantic spot." Temari pointed her thumb to Itachi.

-"Not true. Remember when I took you to Make-out mountain and we—," Itachi felt Daisuke's murderous look, "We—ah…studied those beautiful plants? Yes, plants! Can never get too tired of plants. You know those things with the leaves and all…flowery. Yes siree. I'm going to go check on Nathan. Sakura, you're bad mother you should always check on your own son." Itachi chuckled nervously.

-"Yeah, you better go check on him." Daisuke said. Temari stifled a laugh.

-"I really like your dress, Temari." Matsuri said examining Temari's purple qipao.

-"Thanks. I bough this when I was China for my honeymoon. So Sakura, who else is coming?" Sakura looked at her list.

-"Danny, Kira, Millie, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Sunny, Sai, Nick, and Sasuke.

-"No Naruto and Hinata?" Temari asked.

-"Nope, apparently they have some anniversary dinner today. Totally understandable. But lately, Hinata has been acting sort of strange." Gaara came out of the kitchen his bowl of sugar.

-"You've noticed too? I thought it was just me." Gaara said with a mouthful of sugar. Matsuri sweat dropped.

-"Really? I thought you go over the sugar thing!"

-"Woman, I don't tell you what to eat so you don't tell me what to eat."

-"Give me that bowl!"

-"You'll have to catch me first!" Gaara sprinted out of dining room with Matsuri at his tail.

-"There are times like these where I wish I had my very own TV show!" Daisuke said between guffaws. Temari slumped over.

-"Fine, I'll go get him."

_Ding Dong!_

-"They're here! Dad, get the rest of the food while I go get the door."

-"Roger." Sakura jumped over her couch. Before answering the door, she smoothed out her dress. She answered the door to find all her friends.

-"Finally, some good food. Sai's cooking can be the worst." Sunny proclaimed hugging Sakura.

-"It's great that all of you could come."

-"We wouldn't miss it." Ino replied. All of the gang walked in all exclaiming about the smell of delicious food. Sakura noticed how Tenten was on her own.

-"Oh, is Neji coming by later?" Tenten shrugged.

-"He didn't pick me up at my house so I had to ask Sasuke for the ride." Tenten didn't show any brightness on her face. She looked crushed.

-"Sorry to ask you for a ride on short notice, Uchiha."

-"It's fine, Tenten. Maybe Hyuga got stuck at home or something." Tenten nodded. She went to her own seat. Sakura crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's unlike Neji. Do you really think that he got held up at home?" Sakura asked.

-"Unlikely. But Tenten was sure a mess when she called me. She may not show it now but I'm sure she was crying when she called. By the time I arrived part of her face was red and she was freezing." Sakura didn't want to believe that Neji would hurt Tenten like this but hopefully he had some sort of an explanation. Sasuke and Sakura went to the table and took their seats.

-"Before we eat, we have to wait for a special guest first."

-"Who?" Millie asked.

-"Be patient."

* * *

Naruto tapped his fingers on the table. Waiting for his tuxedo to be ready was taking ages. It would've been faster if he hadn't spilled some ramen on it while trying it on. So far his night was turning into a disaster. At least the preparation was.

First, he had to take two extra showers when Naruto accidentally fell in his ferret's cage while cleaning it. Then he missed out on watching a very special episode on Sesame Street so he had to wait for a repeat of it two hours later.

-"Great! The dryer's done!" Naruto went to his laundry room and pulled out his tuxedo. His jaw dropped. His tuxedo was mini-sized.

-"Grr! I hate this machine." He kicked the dryer with his bare foot. "Ouch!"

* * *

-"No, I'm serious! When my partner tried to do a high kick, her shoe fell off and hit our in instructor right in the crotch!" Sai laughed. Everybody else laughed at his story about one of his practices.

-"I remember this one time when Sasuke here used to have nightmares about someone taking away his butterfly collection." Sasuke choked on his drink. All the girls snickered.

-"I remember like it was yesterday. 'Itachi nii-san! Itachi nii-san! Someone ate my monarch butterfly. I think it was dad!' Priceless." Itachi mimicked his brother. Sasuke gripped his glass but smirked.

-"Oh really? So big brother, how was it when you made-out with your pillows every night? 'OH TEMARI! I didn't know you were like that! Temari! Oh, you bad girl!'" Sasuke smirked. Itachi coughed.

-"I have no idea what you're talking about."

-"Of course you don't." Sasuke replied sarcastically. Itachi gulped looking over at Daisuke.

-"Oh Sasuke, why would I ever make such fantasies about my beautiful, smart, darling Temari? Especially when her handsome, caring, and not to mention _strong _father, Daisuke, is the most sensible man I have ever met." Itachi smiled over to Daisuke who smiled back.

-"Why thank you Itachi." Daisuke laughed and gripped Itachi's shoulder making it seem like it was just a friendly touch, "We we'll talk later." Daisuke chuckled.

-"Okay." Itachi said between clenched teeth. Sakura Temari held back their laughs. Shikamaru looked over at the clock.

-"So when is our special guest coming?" He asked.

_Ding Dong!_

Sakura smiled getting up from the table.

-"Now." It felt like ages when Sakura went to the door to answer. Ino was about to jump to the door herself if Shikamaru hadn't held her back. But their surprise guest wasn't someone they thought they planned to see.

-"Guys, this is Daichi Uchiha." Sakura introduced. Daichi held a very emotionless face when he nodded. Food fell from Sasuke's mouth. He pushed his chair back and slammed his palms against the table.

-"_Daichi Uchiha_?! What the hell is he doing here?" Sasuke demanded to know. Gaara pulled Sasuke down with his hand.

-"You're all here to meet the father of my Nathan. I know all of you don't exactly trust and never thought he'd be the one coming over but this was a meeting you all had to attend. Nathan needs a father and Daichi feels immensely remorseful." Sakura said in plain words.

-"Itachi, did you know?" Sasuke asked.

-"Yes."

-"Then why didn't you tell me?"

-"Because this was a family matter." Sasuke was raging in the inside. How could Sakura let this _asshole _back into her life? He looked over at Nathan who was happy to see Daichi. _'He better not hurt that kid.' _Sakura led Daichi to a seat next to her. The silence was pressuring and it was obvious that many of her friends were too happy.

-"Maybe this wasn't a good idea, Sakura." Daichi whispered in her ear.

-"Relax. I'm sure once we have dessert things will start to sink in." Both Sasuke and Gaara kept a watchful eye over Daichi. Every move he made towards Sakura they always jerked in their seats ready to attack.

-"Could someone please pass the salt?" Daichi politely asked. Sasuke passed him the salt but dropped on top of Daichi's meal.

-"Oops. But don't worry, I'm sure your life is used to all this sourness." Sasuke grimaced. Danny nudged Sasuke in the ribs. Sakura clenched her fist underneath the table. A hand went on her arm. It was Daichi's. Daichi was unfazed. Instead he put on a bright smile.

-"It's fine! Accidents happen." Daichi brushed off much of the salt off his meal.

-"Daichi, it's fine. I can get you a new plate." Carol said.

-"Thank you very much, Mrs. Haruno." Daichi said. Kira was also frightened by the silence. She wasn't really used to silence since she was a talker. She tried to find some sort of conversation.

-"Yo Daichi, that's sick tattoo!" Kira exclaimed examining Daichi's tattoo of a black rose with thorns on his arm. Daichi looked at his tattoo.

-"This? Thank you. I got this when I was a teenager. Too many punk concerts got me into it."

-"You liked punk music? Like what?" Kira asked.

-"Pretty all kinds. Nowadays I listen to music like Green Day and such."

-"Awesome." Kira and Daichi smacked their knuckles against each other's. Sakura was happy that they were hitting it off.

-"Er—Daichi? How come you're not familiar with the rest of your Uchiha family?" Ino asked. Daichi shrugged. Sasuke and Itachi were also dying to know.

-"I never really was into taking over the business so my family didn't pay much attention to me."

-"Yeah, instead you took advantage of young girls." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

-"What was that Sasuke?" Daichi smiled.

-"None of your business." Sasuke answered. Sakura slumped down in her seat.

-"Oh boy."

~*~*~*~

Sakura was right. Dessert was much better. Everyone had great things to talk about with Daichi. It turned out that Daichi had great connections with fashion industries which favored Ino, trained with excellent cross-country runners (Tenten), excellent mah-jongg player (Shikamaru), and grew apples (Danny). Gaara, Matsuri, and Millie just plain liked Daichi. Sasuke was still hesitant.

Gathering around the living room with ice cream played an important role too. Daichi sat next to Sakura with Nathan in his lap. Nathan took an immediate liking to Daichi. He quickly caught on that Daichi was his father.

-"More ice cream please." Nathan asked. Daichi chuckled. He put a spoonful of ice cream into Nathan's mouth.

-"You did a great job of raising Nathan. I should've been around more." Daichi said.

-"You are now." Sakura smiled. Both Ino and Millie 'awwed.' Tenten felt her phone vibrate. She looked at her caller id.

-"I gotta take this call. Be right back." Tenten stepped over everyone's feet as she made her way to the bathroom.

-"Neji did not come with her today. Is something going on between them?" Arisa asked.

-"Not sure. She didn't talk about it at all." Kira replied. Tenten's friends looked at each other. Sasuke put down his soda. He didn't want any ice cream.

-"So Daichi…what changed you? The fact you went to jail for kidnapping or almost attacked Sakura? Indulge me."

-"Sasuke." Sakura warned between her teeth.

-"You know Sasuke, if you don't like me so much why don't you just leave?" Daichi asked. Sasuke didn't answer. He knew he couldn't win this fight with everyone else watching. Tenten came out of the bathroom. She didn't look quite happy.

-"Hi dear. Is everything okay?" Carole asked. Tenten faked a smile.

-"Yeah. Neji said he got caught up with business stuff so he won't be coming. Ino, if you don't mind, will you be able to drive me home?" Because Ino could say 'yes' Daisuke interjected.

-"Nonsense! Tenten, you're like family. We'll drive you home."

-"Thanks you, Daisuke." Tenten sat back down.

-"Something happened." Matsuri whispered to Gaara.

-"I know." He agreed. Sasuke glanced at the clock. He stood up from he floor. He passed his glass to Arisa.

-"It's late. I should get going. Thank you for the dinner, Sakura. It was a pleasure meeting you again Daichi." Sasuke bowed.

-"Same here." Daichi said. Sakura put aside her bowl.

-"Here, I'll walk you to the door." Sasuke nodded. He and Sakura went to the front door. Ino winked at the girls. Daichi was confused by the gesture.

~*~*~*~

Sasuke stepped out the door after Sakura opened it.

-"Thanks for coming. I know it wasn't your idea of a special guest but I'm glad you didn't lash out at Daichi." Sakura expressed gratitude.

-"No problem. The meal was delicious. I'll see you around." Sakura observed Sasuke's back until something hit her.

-"Sasuke!" Sasuke turned.

-"Hm?"

-"Are things okay between you and Sayuri?" Sasuke was taken back from her question. Sakura waited for his answer.

-"Yeah. We're going to try and make it work. Hopefully, you two can be friends again. 'Bye." This time Sakura let him go back to his own car. Her heart was beating fast but she smiled.

-"At least you're happy. That's all that matters." She shut the door.

* * *

-"Where did I put it, where did I put that stash of cash I had been saving up?" Naruto plundered his drawers.

-"What stash of cash?" Naruto turned to see Sasuke standing behind him with his arms crossed.

-"Oh Sasuke, it's just you. What are you doing here anyway?"

-"Just came back from a dinner at Sakura's. I was kind of hoping that we could talk."

-"Wish I could but I've got some plans for Hinata and me." As Sasuke turned to leave he noticed a velvet box hanging out from Naruto's jacket.

-"And what have we here? This wouldn't be a wedding ring by any chance, would it?" A grin gracing Sasuke's face. Naruto turned to see what he was talking about and almost had a heart attack.

-"H…HEY PUT THAT BACK TEME," snatching the box up he stuffed it into his coat pocket and put it on before heading for the door.

-"Humor me Dobe and tell me what's inside."

-"….Just something to show Hinata how much she means to me," and with that he opened the door and stepped out. Sasuke chuckled at his friend's antics and a small smile graced his face.

-"I hope you have a better happiness then I do Naruto."

If only Sasuke knew what was about to transpire this night

* * *

-Hyuga Household-

Naruto walked towards Hinata's house with a skip in his step. For some reason or another he felt that something very important was going to happen today. He couldn't tell if it was good or bad, but he was rooting for the former of the two. As he approached the household he noticed a car parked there that he didn't recognize. Walking closer he saw Hinata with another guy laughing along with her father and some other guy in the garden of her home.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto called out as he waved to her. This caught the attention of the four . Hiashi looked at Hinata who nodded her head and muttered something to the three men before walking over to Naruto.

"Naruto, please follow me," she said in an almost robotic voice. This caught Naruto by surprise. Normally she would call him Naruto-KUN, but not this time. Shrugging the thoughts away he nodded and followed her to the back area of the compound. When she stopped Naruto smiled and asked her.

"So Hinata-chan I was wondering if you-," he was cut off by a hand from Hinata.

"There is something I need to say and I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk until I was finished." Naruto nodded his head as Hinata drew in a breath and began to talk.

"When we first met Naruto I didn't know what to think right away except that you were a cute boy. As time grew on it became a very big crush until the two of us became very close and eventually boyfriend and girlfriend. As time went on I saw more of you, mostly a childish and immature side but were others saw flaw I saw something wonderful…until now." Naruto wondered where she was taking this. "It took awhile but I finally saw what the others all said and meant bout you….your just a childish little boy what I thought was cute. Naruto….To be frank I don't feel that either you or me really feel anything in this relationship and it would probably be best if we went our separate ways." There was a brief silence before Naruto burst out laughing.

-"HAHAHAHAHA that was a good one Hinata." He waited for her to smile like him but to his utter shock and fright….she wasn't…she was stone cold serious.

-"You're…you're serious…aren't you Hinata?"

-"Yes, which is why I brought you out here tonight, to say goodbye." As she turned to leave Naruto grabbed her and turned her to look at him.

-"What's wrong Hinata, was it something I've said, something I did, or how I acted. Tell me what I have to do to show you that I'm not just this joke that everyone says I am." He half shouted as he tried to reason with her. Without warning her hand came up and slapped his cheek. Letting go of her she gave him a disgusted look before turning around and heading towards the house.

Naruto just stood there as Hinata walked off. Then it hit him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the velvet box.

-"Of course, once I show this to Hinata she'll see that I'm serious about how I feel for her." Rushing out after her he was about to reach the compound when he heard Hinata's voice. He peered from behind the stonewalls. Hinata was smiling with another guy. A guy Naruto did not recognize.

"So do you want to have the wedding to happen by graduation, or after Suigetsu-kun?"

"Hmm, well it all depends on what your dad says, but I'm sure it'll be great either way." Naruto saw the engagement ring on Hinata's finger. And that was enough for him. Dropping the box he turned on his heals and ran, and he ran and ran and ran and ran, leaving behind the box with now opened to show a locket with a picture of him and Hinata inside it.

* * *

As soon as he reached his parents house he locked the doors and walked up to his room. Tsunade and Jaraiya were out for the night so it was just he all by himself. As he ascended the stairs and entered his room he felt something in him snap. He started throwing things all over the place, smashing the glass and knocking his dresser over.

After that he headed throughout the house doing the same to the other rooms finally after he was done destroying the living room he collapsed on the ground as a lone tear fell from his eye. Standing up again he walked into his parent's room and towards Tsunade's cabinet.

Hinata was out of his life and nothing could be changed. Naruto closed his eyes as he opened the cabinet stashed with all the sake. At this rate getting drunk seemed to be the best solution. Naruto grabbed a full bottle and drank it all down.

-"If I could just die." He whispered.

* * *

-Haruno Household-

-"I'm telling you, Gaara, something is going on with Tenten and Neji. First he doesn't pick her up and then Tenten gets this call and she comes out like she lost her best friend. You don't think they broke up do you?" Sakura asked. Gaara rubbed his eyes.

-"Not sure. Neji wouldn't pick up his phone when I tried calling him." Arisa came out of the kitchen.

-"Dishes are clean. Is your father back yet from taking your friend home?" She asked. Sakura nodded.

-"Yeah. Nathan is already put to bed. Itachi and Temari went to their own room now. Hey Arisa, did you think that Tenten was acting strange?" Arisa nodded. She said that Tenten looked somewhat depressed. Daisuke also mentioned earlier that she was quiet the whole ride home.

-"Oh. Hinata texted me." Sakura opened her cell.

-**Sorry I missed your dinner**

Sakura replied:

**It's okay. How was your dinner thing with Naruto? Was it romantic?**

It took a long time before Hinata could reply. Normally she would've written long text on how it was so great:

-**See you at school Monday**

Sakura shut her phone.

-"That was weird."

-'What was?" Gaara asked.

-"Hinata avoided my question. Maybe the date was so big she can't tell me all in one text. I hope." Sakura muttered the last part to herself.

-"I'm going to bed. I'll bring you two some warm milk before you go to sleep." Arisa said.

-"Thanks Arisa." Both Gaara and Sakura said in unison. Sakura just couldn't help but feel that something was bothering Tenten. Moreover, Hinata hasn't been herself lately. Is she nervous about finals or something?

* * *

-Nighttime-

_RING! RING! RING! RING!_ Sakura groaned. She rolled over to her left side. Her phone was vibrating on her nightstand. Turning on the lamp, Sakura picked up her cell. The caller id read 'Naruto' with a picture of Naruto eating a bowl of ramen. Sakura smiled. _'I wonder what he wants at 2 am'_

-"Hello?" Sakura heard crying on the other end. Her heart began racing. She sat up from her bed. "Hello? Naruto, is this you? Naruto….?" More crying.

-"Sakura-chan…I need you…"

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, I know. I slacked off TOO much. Those of you who feel the urge to yell at me, you may. But at least I made this chapter really long. So what's going on with Neji? Is Naruto in trouble? Is Sasuke's potential relationship with Sakura shattered since Sayuri is back as the nice one? Find out next chapter! I dedicate this chapter to **Micheal the Archangel** for helping me get these ideas. Not to mention he helped write part of this chapter. Props to you, dude. P.S.: Please vote for a story on my profile poll.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Here's a preview of the next chapter: I need you

_-"How could you do this to him?" Sakura demanded. Hinata looked at Sakura straight in the eyes. _

_-"Because I don't love Naruto. I never have." Lie. Will it all be lies?_


	20. Author's Note: I'M SO SORRY!

**Author's Note: **First, I really want to say that I am so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER. I had MAJOR writer's block and I just couldn't find the time to write. Now that I'm done with my really long vacation, I am ready to start writing the rest of the chapters for my stories. I am truly sorry for the long wait. It is not fair for you fan readers. You waited so long for stories of mine that you like and I shouldn't act selfish by not updating when I have the chance. Hopefully, I can update as many chapters as I can before August ends. Thank you for your patience.


	21. Author's Note 2: Please Read

**Author's Note: **So I know I already did one before around July saying how I was going to update before the end of August and…I failed. Well everyone..i recently updated Lonesome Girl and now I'm moving onto writing the rest of the Senior Year and Fly Away. I'm a junior now in high school and I'm diving my time between school and work to save some to write my stories. I miss writing them so much. But honestly, I have some writer's block and open to any suggestions for any upcoming chapter. You may PM me or write it in your review with ideas/suggestions. I thank you all in advance.


End file.
